


Go Classy Into That Good Night

by Banach_Tarski



Series: M-Theory [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, Fort Zancudo, Funny, Guns, Hugging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Science, Team Gents - Freeform, Team Lads, Time Loop, Time Travel, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, death reset, gta v - Freeform, large amounts of violence, minor appearances from other people at Rooster Teeth, quantum physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 157,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banach_Tarski/pseuds/Banach_Tarski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Alright, you idiots,” Geoff told the lot of them, climbing off his ass. “No more killing each other. Especially you, Vagabond. You’re on a murder break.” Ryan looked sheepish, as much as one could wearing a blood splattered skull mask.</em><br/> <br/>Two rival gangs, the Gents and the Lads, end up hunting for the same target- a mysterious device in the depths of Fort Zancudo. The crews will need to work together if they ever want to leave alive, because breaking out of Zancudo is a lot more difficult than breaking in. If they fail, which they do, repeatedly, the device sends them back to the depths. Can the crews trust each other enough to escape?<br/> </p><p> <em>Jack almost laughed aloud. Like that was ever going to fucking happen.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch Wood. No, Not Haywood.

What stands out to Geoff in the middle of a heist is always the smell. When his crew is running for their lives, ash raining from the sky and sirens reaching a piercing volume, he can smell the cement beneath their feet, the smoke from a cigarette recently put out, the small details working their way to the front of his consciousness. Sometimes it’s useful, when the smell of burnt rubber leads them closer to a road. Other times Geoff can hardly breathe, the stench of death coating him, and he needs to get away, bullets tracking his footsteps as he sprints, harder, faster, to safety.

But in the quieter moments, when they haven’t been discovered yet, silently making their way down corridors and alleyways, the smell of sweat and blood is grounding. When the mind is tempted to wander, and the adrenaline is running low, taking a moment to sense his surroundings brings him right back on track. Right now for instance, with the rest of the Gents are at his side, he breathed in the fine leather scent of Ryan’s jacket, and the gentle floral scent from Jack cologne. Geoff relaxed slightly. Even right now, in the most delicate part of the heist, his team was making him calmer. Just having them near him is assurance that things are going smoothly.

Geoff pulled his phone out of his pocket, checked it was on silent, and put it back. There was no signal here, but Geoff wasn’t going to take unnecessary risks. One could never be too cautious when it came to a heist like this. But Geoff had a good feeling about this heist- something warm in his gut was leading him forwards.

The heist was one of the most complicated that the Gents had taken on- a mysterious device found by the military has been locked away inside Fort Zancudo, and an overseas buyer has offered a substantial reward for retrieving it. The Gents had broken into the Fort before, but never to the most secured levels at the bottom of the complex. The Gents were one of the biggest crews in Los Santos, but they still lacked connections inside the Fort. Getting inside had proved to be a serious challenge.

After days of sending out feelers and waiting for responses, an old friend had managed to scrape together some clear floorplans and blueprints. Geoff knew better than to ask questions about how he’d gotten the information, he just paid him and started planning. Hours later, they were ready to go. No point waiting around further if they could avoid it.

At midnight Ryan had carefully led the crew through an old sewer system, and Jack had cut hole big enough to crawl through in a wall, giving them access to the main facility. Wiring a door or window to explode was too risky- any number of alarms could have been triggered. Geoff shouldn’t have been surprised at Ryan’s knowledge of the sewer system- it wasn’t on the plans, but when prompted Ryan just shrugged. Sometimes a guy just knew weird shit.

They waited in a storage room for a couple of hours until dawn. That was when the patrols would be the most tired and therefore most likely to miss a few shadows sneaking around the corridors. They’d searched the boxes in the storage room but had found nothing interesting. Geoff wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of musty paper and rust. The storage room was just a dingy holding area for stationary, and an old one at that. Why did a military fort need that much stationary anyway? Wasn’t everything done on computers nowadays?

Geoff’s internal monologue was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and the sound of the storeroom door opening.

Jack hung back as Geoff and Ryan took out the two guards that had entered the room. They waited, still as statues until the guards had walked past, before covering their mouths and slitting their throats. You can’t just go straight for the jugular, there’s a better chance for success if you slide the knife in the side and then drag it through the front. Breaking their necks would have made less of a mess to clean up, but it took a lot of force and was hard to carry out. They couldn’t risk a guard escaping the hold and raising an alarm. Geoff and Jack dragged the bodies inside some storage crates while Ryan cleaned some spilled blood off his mask. He didn’t like stains.

After a quick pat down of the bodies, Jack held up two I.D badges. Geoff shook his head, and Jack left them on the bodies. Those two badges wouldn’t really help them- Any doors they accessed would require passwords as well, and Geoff didn’t know any. No, the best option was just to sneak around the patrols. The place was like a maze, and there were plenty of places to slip through slack security.

Jack also found two mars bars and tossed one to Geoff. They sat on some boxes and ate them while Ryan looked around for anything useful. Once he’d nodded, ready to move on, they got up and left the storeroom.

The Gents stalked the darkened corridors of the deepest parts of the Fort. Geoff held his Glock steady in his right hand and used his left to straighten his tie. His fingers stroked the fabric, smoothing out any creases. It smelled faintly of whiskey. Ryan held a butterfly knife, which he wiped on his pants to remove some of the blood from the murdered guards. Jack held his silenced carbine rifle with both hands. It was an M4A1 SOPMOD, designed for the urban battlefield and made with easy to find parts. Ryan had looked it over and nodded his approval when he first joined with Geoff and Jack. It’s Jack’s favourite gun. He named it Carrie.

The Gents ducked into a narrow service corridor as a group of scientists, with a military guard, walked by. The military guys, Geoff couldn’t tell if they were army or air force, were using weapons and wearing armour that he’d never seen before. It was a far cry different than the equipment he’d worn back in the day. Much too advanced, Geoff supposed, for some regular soldiers. Something was definitely different here, and Geoff hoped he was out of here before he had to find out what it was.

The scent of military detergent and shoe polish snapped Geoff back to the present, and he cleared his throat. It was time to get moving again.

Ryan took point and Jack took up the rear, leaving Geoff to pay attention to the door numbers as they walked down corridor after corridor. Without a quiet weapon, Geoff would be the last to fire if things got hairy, meaning they might be able to keep sneaking around if Ryan or Jack could take out their enemies quietly enough. Geoff was sure that if it came to an open firefight, down here in the depths of unknown territory, it would be very unlikely for the Gents to ever escape. If it became necessary however, Geoff’s Glock had the firepower to give the crew a bit of time and a head start. Jack had sacrificed power for stealth, and Geoff wasn’t sure if Ryan could pull his own pistol fast enough. Being down here was a huge risk, but the payoff would be worth it.

Geoff hoped.

Eventually they walked down a short set of stairs, and the corridor opened up into a wider, much rougher, tunnel. One side of the tunnel was bare bedrock, right at the edge of the facility. Geoff could see the scuff marks of the heavy machinery that crushed the tonnes of hardened stone- it was a very new addition to the Fort. Whatever the important and dangerous artefacts down here were, they had forced the military to upgrade their security. Water dripped down a patch of stone. It smelled like moss. The only sounds were the dripping, the Gent’s breathing, and the ever so slight scuff of boots against laminate tile. The space was deserted- the sounds of scientists and soldiers long left to the higher levels.

Geoff wondered how frequently these halls were explored before he decided he didn’t care and moved on.

Finally, the correct door came into view. Storage room SRA51.C was about ten metres wide, twenty metres long, and hidden entirely behind a titanium door twenty centimetres thick. Not even a sniper rifle bullet was going to go through this door, sturdy as it was.

The Gents had spent quite some time thinking about how to get through the door, and they hadn’t made any headway until Jack had suggested they go around it. It wasn’t their usual style, which was blow-it-the-fuck-up and hope for the best, so Geoff was a little cautious. Next to the titanium door was a login terminal, which was, in this case, much easier to deal with. Ryan pulled a USB out of a pocket and inserted it, and got to work logging in and gaining access to the storage room beyond. Geoff and Jack guarded the area patiently while Ryan tapped at the keyboard with ferocious speed. No one appeared.

The heist had taken weeks to set up, with Ryan trying every trick in the book to get inside the Fort’s security systems. Ryan wasn’t a fantastic hacker, but he was leagues ahead of anyone Geoff was willing to trust for a heist of this nature. It was only until a high ranking scientist opened a spam email ( _One easy trick to prove P = NP, click_ _ here._) had Ryan been able to plant his virus in the main server and gain access. Before Ryan joined the Gents, and before he’d become the masked Vagabond, he was an I.T guy, Ryan had revealed once. That skill had been useful time and time again.

After about five minutes, the angry and frustrated sounds emanating from Ryan changed to a pleased hum, and with a final click, the door swung open.

The room was mostly empty, just a few boxes sitting on standard wire shelves. At the very back, in the middle of the shelf, was the device. Geoff thought it looked a little like a pip-boy from the _Fallout_ series, if it was designed a thousand years in the future. It was an odd dark cyan colour, with red symbols etched onto the screen. Geoff had no idea what it was meant to do, but he was sure as hell not touching it.

“Vagabond, you’re the I.T guy. Science guy. You wanna check that’s the right thing?”

Ryan stepped closer to Geoff and ran an appraising eye over the device. He reached over, and with a gloved hand, picked the device up. It was surprisingly heavy, much heavier than it looked, as Ryan fumbled with it before holding it up to Geoff and Jack. Ryan tilted it back and forth, looking at the underside, getting a good look. He shrugged.

“I… guess it is? I dunno. Look, I took an I.T course like a decade ago. My scientific method involves picking it up and looking at it.”

“Come on, man. Can you at least figure out what it does? If we’re going to all this effort for a mysterious client, I wanna know exactly what we’re risking our asses for.”

Ryan sighed. “Well, it’s really heavy. Maybe it’s made of tungsten? Does that help?” He shrugged again.

Geoff shrugged back, but more sarcastically.

“No, funnily enough.”

Ryan gave an even more exaggerated shrug. Before the extremely difficult and delicate covert operation could descend into a shrug-off, Jack spoke up.

“Guys? If we have what we came for, maybe we should leave _before_ the full force of the American military bears down on us?”

Geoff rolled his eyes, but moved towards the door, grinning a bit at Ryan. Ryan also might have rolled his eyes, but Geoff found it hard to tell when he was wearing the mask. He liked to think so. They left the storeroom and Ryan familiarised himself again with the terminal.

Ryan tinkered a bit more with the keyboard and the door closed behind the Gents. They began to head back up the corridor, footsteps falling faster and with a bit less care than when they’d originally gone down it. The excitement of a successful heist had Geoff’s heart beating wildly, vision slightly blurred with the adrenaline. God, the thought of all the money that device was worth was making Geoff’s mouth water. That sum of money would be enough to take it easy for years to come.

Geoff breathed in the musty scent of the rock and the faint lingering tang of oil from his Glock. The reminder of the weapon’s history washed over him and his hands steadied, letting the giddiness be replaced with professional calm. He looked back at Jack, and the other man let the amusement slip from his face and turn into cold determination with Geoff’s expression. There’d be plenty of time to celebrate once Zancudo was a hazy dot in the distance.

He didn’t have to worry about Ryan. Ryan was always professional when he needed to be. The Vagabond was a driven and vicious machine when the situation called for it.

The way out of the lower levels was relatively peaceful. Only one tired scientist crossed paths with the group, and Ryan took her out with his usual efficiency before she could make a sound. Put the device on the ground, sneak up behind the target (sometimes they sensed a presence behind them, this one did not) and quickly stab and slice through the neck. Ryan kept one arm around her chest, pinning her arms, while the other held her mouth shut while she bled out. Ryan took one of his gloves off and shook some of the blood off, before putting it into one of his pockets. That was definitely going to stain, Geoff thought. He made a mental note to visit the dry cleaners once they’d collected the money.

Ryan left the other one on, as to not to touch the strange device as he picked it back up. Better safe than sorry, even if he could feel blood soaking through the glove onto his hand, Geoff noticed. Real stickler for cleanliness and efficiency, that Vagabond. They hid the body under a desk- they would be long gone before her body was found, and they hastily wiped away the blood staining the floor. There were no security cameras this far down- they became too much of a risk if anyone hacked into them. However, it was approaching 7 am, and more people would be heading to work soon. It was time to leave, and quickly.

Jack led the way to a fire staircase and went to work picking the lock. Geoff wondered _why_ someone would keep an _emergency fire staircase_ locked, because doesn’t that sound problematic? Some of his concern must’ve shown on his face because Ryan turned to him and shrugged, and Geoff pulled a face and shrugged back. Jack turned to give them a look before returning to his work. It was typical of the military to spend millions upgrading security and leave the fire stairs secured with a standard pin tumbler lock. In no time, the door unlocked with a click.

Before Jack could turn the handle, the door _slammed_ open and three armed men shot out of the doorway, and ploughed straight into the Gents. With a grunt, Ryan fell backwards to the floor as a small body hurtled into him at full speed. Another body hurled into Geoff, and he stumbled backwards with a grunt and dropped his Glock.

Geoff got up off the floor and quickly surveyed what the fuck had just happened. In front of him were the three boys from The Lads, their main rival gang for control of Los Santos, struggling to get off his teammates.

What the fuck? The _Lads_ were here, in the bowels of Fort Zancudo?

Still stunned by events, he watched as the angry redhead Michael got to his feet, swearing. Geoff would recognise the Michael anywhere, his glasses and curly hair making him stand out whenever their paths crossed. Gavin, the wiry Brit, had slammed into Ryan. Their sniper, Ray, crashed into Jack.

The Lads were here, and as usual, they were fucking up one of Geoff’s carefully laid plans.

An alarm started to blare. Jack growled.

Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Gavin sat up, pinning Ryan beneath him.

“Hey! Michael! I’ve got the package!” Gavin yelled, his stupid British accent echoing down the hall.

Gavin elbowed Ryan in the throat and grabbed the device out of his hand. In the meantime, Ray struggled out of Jack’s lap and delivered a hard kick to the side of Jack’s face.

Michael planted himself in between Geoff and Gavin and shouted.

“RUN, GAVIN!”

Gavin bolted. Michael came at Geoff.

Geoff lost his focus on Gavin as he worked hard to block Michael’s attacks. A mean right hook, quickly followed by a kick, sent Geoff stumbling backwards.

Damn, these kids were _fast_.

Geoff used the distance to build momentum, and feigned a right punch but followed through with a quick left jab. What he lost in power in the punch, he made back in momentum for the jab. This time, Michael lurched backwards and Geoff had time to issue orders to his crew.

”Jack, take out Ray! Vagabond, don’t let Gavin get far! Get him or we’re dead as dicks!”

Ryan managed to scramble after Gavin, who had sprinted inside one of the labs lining the corridor. He growled and slammed open the lab door, rubbing his neck and readjusting his mask as he went.

Michael approached Geoff again, this time holding a switchblade. The alarm was still ringing, giving Geoff a headache. Michael smirked.

“Oh, you’re gonna be dead as dicks.” He lunged.

Geoff managed to step left and sink down, Michael’s knife overreaching above him. He kicked a leg out, causing Michael to stumble. Michael started to circle around, trying to separate Geoff from Jack, who was wrestling Ray for control of his pistol. Michael took the time to realise he’s standing directly in front the lab door that Gavin and Ryan left through, and turned around to sprint through the door.

Geoff swore. Always, always these assholes had to be around to fuck everything up!

Ray lost his grip on the gun and bolted through the lab door before Jack could shoot him. Geoff picked up his Glock off the floor and shook his head, then turned to follow the Lads and Ryan.

“Fucking kids… I swear to God, I’m gonna kill them. Fast little fuckers…”

Geoff and Jack sprinted through the lab, knocking aside chairs and trolleys, trying to follow the shadow of Ray as he pounded through the facility. They headed deeper and deeper through the maze of labs, various experiments and top secret plans flashing past their eyes, unnoticed in the wake of the chase. How did things go so wrong so quickly? They’d had this in the fucking bag.

Geoff could hear Jack gasping for breath behind him, he wasn’t in the best shape, but then again Geoff wasn’t either. Too many years of late nights drinking and eating shitty food. The Lads all had to be what, in their twenties? Still in their prime. Geoff hoped desperately that Ryan was going to keep up, because he and Jack sure weren’t making much ground.

After quite a few twists and turns, the labs opened up into some kind of testing room. A huge pipe hung suspended above the ground, and lines and lines of electrical wires connected to various points around the room. Geoff could feel the thrum of power under his feet as he stepped onto some hanging bridges suspended above the pipe. Ahead, near what could be a collection of generators, Ryan and Gavin were fighting. Geoff had his Glock, but the two were so close that there was a fair chance he could hit either of them. He could also see the device in both Ryan’s and Gavin’s hands, neither willing to give it up. Instead, they were trading punches and kicks whenever they could see a weakness in the other’s defence. Geoff started running along the bridge to reach them.

Geoff missed Michael tackle him from the side, coming in from an adjoining bridge, and they fell to the side of the bridge. Geoff’s head hung off the side, and blood rushed to his head. He looked up in time to see Michael punch him square in the nose. Kid had knuckles like stone. Geoff managed to kick his legs out and push Michael off him and start punching _him_ instead.

Suddenly, they’re both thrown forward as Jack ploughs through them both, Ray in his grasp, gun forgotten, and all four of them smash into Gavin and Ryan.

Things escalated rather quickly after that.

Michael grabbed the device from Gavin and Ryan, but Jack wrapped an arm around his legs and forced him to fall. Ray punched Jack in the face, but they gave Geoff an opening to snatch the device from Michael. Ryan and Gavin lunged forwards to take it but Michael was in the way and they crashed into him. Ray jabbed Geoff in his side and forced him to drop the device, but an arm-lock from Jack put the device in Ryan’s hands. Gavin threw himself at Ryan, fingers tearing at the device, but he dodged to the side and propelled him into Michael. Michael fell into a generator and it toppled forwards, crashing into the bridge and causing some of the cables supporting it to snap.

The brawl on the bridge paused as the section of bridge started to tilt. All six of them tumble over the edge and fall two storeys to the ground below. There was a bright flash of red light.

As he fell, Geoff thought he could smell floral cologne.

They hit the ground, and thankfully, it seemed to be made of some kind of insulation. Geoff groaned, but didn’t make too serious an effort to get up. He was getting way too old for this sort of bullshit. Ryan and Ray slowly stumble to their feet, looking as terrible as Geoff feels. Gavin, Michael, and Jack all sit up, but none seem ready to move more than that. Insulation is better than concrete, but it’s not that much better. The pipe hung suspended above them. There was a moment of stillness as everyone tried to recover from the fall.

Ryan picked his pistol up off the ground, checked the clip, and shot Ray point-blank in the head. The shot echoed loudly around the wide tunnel.

The smell of copper blood filled the air, as Ray fell and Michael screamed. Ryan picked up the device from where it fell and suddenly Jack and Geoff are screaming because now Ryan is on his knees, blood dripping down his chin.

Gavin had lunged forward and with a shout, plunged a knife into Ryan’s spine. There’s a wrecked, gasping breath from Ryan before he too slid to the ground, his blood mixing with Ray’s, soaking into the insulation material. There’s one more scream, Geoff isn’t sure who’s, because all Geoff can focus on is the dread in his gut, _Ryan_ , and all he can think of is _no, no, no_ , and then everything turns red and goes black entirely.


	2. Death Would Like A Fucking Holiday

As he fell, Michael saw a flash of red light. He thought nothing of it, because the only thing that mattered to him right now was killing the rest of the goddamn Gents. If his vision was spiked red, so be it. It didn’t matter. He hit the ground and rolled, turning the downward force into momentum. He crouched behind a fallen generator and pulled a grenade out of a pouch on his belt. He fumbled the flap, his hands shaking too much to steady.

Maybe the red faded away, and something else was obscuring his vision.

Someone crouched down next to him. Michael flinched, and tried to draw his knife-

They put their hand on his arm, and it’s warm and familiar. Michael raised his eyes to meet Gavin’s, and relaxed slightly. Gavin wasn’t looking at him though, instead he was staring back towards where they fell with an open mouth and tears in his eyes.

Ray sat up in the middle of the floor, blinking and looking at his hands, the usual purple hoodie in a mess behind his head. Ray looked up, and in a frenzy started running his hands over his face, his hair, neck. There was no blood.

Michael’s brain stumbled to a halt. Why was there no blood?

The Vagabond was also sitting up, rubbing a hand over his back. He was silent underneath the mask, but he pose looked startled. Unable to really take in what he was seeing, Michael turned his attention to the Vagabond.

“You fucking fuck! You killed Ray!” There was blood on his hands now, in little crescent shaped lines from clenched fists. There’s so much anger he can barely spit the words out. He can’t process. What the _fuck_ just happened? Michael grabbed at Gavin’s pants and pulled out a small revolver. He jerked his hand and flipped the safety off, and moved the barrel over the Vagabond’s heart.

Well, it won’t be there for much longer. Michael will make sure of that.

The Vagabond held his hands up, looking his own pistol on the ground beside Geoff. Ray ran past him to stand in front of Michael.

“Chill out Michael! I’m fine, really! Look at me, bro.” Ray stood in front of Michael and held out his hands. They shook in a way a sniper’s never should. Michael’s known Ray long enough that he knows the hands are the last thing to lose their cool if Ray is panicking. They’re the one thing a sniper can use to save his own life or the life of his crew. That meant Ray was freaking the fuck out. Gavin, next to him, was shaking like a leaf, and he reached out to rest a hand on Ray’s should. It’s solid, real.

Unthinkingly, Michael pushed his crew behind him. His miraculously alive crew. He masked his confusion with anger, trying to keep something in his control. He kept the gun pointed at the Vagabond, not trusting him to stay back. The _alive-again Vagabond_.

“What the fuck just happened? How are you still alive? How is Ray”- His voice cracked and he stopped and started again.

“Stop fucking moving, Jack! You- stand with the Vagabond.” Michael motioned with the gun and Jack groaned, but stood up and shuffled over to where the Vagabond was standing, clearly injured in some way. Michael took a few steps back, working on keeping both of them in his sights-

“Michael!” Gavin shouted.

Michael swung around, revolver ready, but stopped dead when his eyes met Geoff’s.

Geoff had Gavin in a headlock, a knife pointed towards the soft spot between the skull and the ear. Gavin’s shout cut off as Geoff tightened his hold, and he clawed at Geoff’s arm. Michael swallowed, but pointed the gun at Geoff’s head. Gavin flinched. Ray took a step towards Geoff’s dropped Glock.

“Don’t. Move.” Geoff said. “One of you fucks is going to explain exactly what just happened here, or your friend is going to die. Start talking.”

Michael held the revolver steady at Geoff, not saying a word. He saw Jack and the Vagabond lower their arms, and Michael can do nothing but let them. Too many targets. Gavin, a hostage. Ray is alive. There’s too much going on. He can’t think.

Ray spoke up.

“We don’t know man! One second your ‘friend’ here is pointing a gun at me, and the next we’re falling through the sky again. We didn’t do this!”

The Vagabond turned to look at Gavin.

“You stabbed me in the back.” The words were low and drawn out. Gavin swallowed heavily behind the arm around his throat.

“Guys?” Jack said. “We’re obviously, somehow, all still alive, and neither of us did this, so why don’t we put the weapons down? We need to figure out what happened, and how we’re going to get out of here now. We can’t afford a gunfight while all of Zancudo is hunting us down.”

Jack had his arms raised in a placating manner. He made a pleading face with Geoff and then turned back to look at Michael. Jack must’ve been the peacekeeper for the Gents, because Geoff pushed Gavin away, letting him put some distance between him and the Gents. Michael glared at Geoff.

“If you touch him again, I’ll rip your dick off.”

“Duly noted, asshole. Put the gun down.”

Michael hesitated, but then lowered the revolver. He kept his finger on the trigger though, just in case. As much as he wanted to blast Geoff’s head off his shoulders, Jack was right. The soldiers would find them soon, and he needed his crew out of here before that happened.

The Vagabond folded his arms, managing to look slightly less menacing. An odd quiet fell over the two groups, neither moving to attack or flee. It was a brief stalemate until they could figure out what exactly had happened. A siren still echoed quietly down into the space. It sounded very far away.

Michael thought back to Ray’s death.

“I saw this flash of light, after the Vagabond shot Ray. It was”-

-“Red.” Geoff said.

“Yeah.” Slightly calmer, Michael gave the revolver back to Gavin, who tucked it in his belt. He didn’t feel as angry anymore. Now, confusion was his main concern. Had he gone stark raving mad? Had he finally lost it? No, because Geoff had seen the same red light that he had. Two people couldn’t have the same delusion. Could they? But he _had_ seen the Vagabond shoot Ray. No one was denying that.

“Where’s the device?” Ryan asked. The six of them looked around and saw it had fallen on top of the generator. There was a red symbol carved into the screen, and occasionally it flickered. Other, lesser symbols danced around the screen. There was a notch carved into the top of the device. Maybe it got damaged in the fall?

“Heh. Looks like a pip-boy.” Ray said. Gavin’s shaky voice filled the space, echoing off the pipe above.

“Was it always lit up like t-that?”

“Shit. Somehow we turned it on.” Geoff said. “Maybe it did all this weird shit. Not that I’m unhappy you’re alive, Vagabond.” He cast a fond look at the Vagabond, who inclined his head in return. Gavin stepped closer to the device, curiosity overriding his fear.

“I’ve never seen any symbols like that before.” He reached out to pick it up and suddenly guns were raised and pointed again. Jack had picked up Ray’s dropped pistol and was pointing it at Gavin, while Michael pulled out a grenade again. Standoff.

“Woah woah woah. Step away from the device, Lads. We found it first, and it’s coming with us.” Geoff said.

“Fuck no.” Michael replied, hotly. “You did something to it and shot Ray. You’re not leaving here with that.” The anger was back. All this talk of figuring everything out was just a distraction so the Gents could take the device. If they thought they could just waltz out of here with it, they had another thing coming.

“ _We_ did something? _You_ stabbed me in the back!” The Vagabond pointed a finger at Gavin, who smirked. Gavin, who had never been afraid of the Vagabond.

“Because _you_ killed Ray!” Michael yelled.

“Well, technically I didn’t because he’s still here.”

“ _Fine_. You blew up Gavin’s bike, then.” Michael said, thinking back.

The Vagabond tilted his head, remembering, then nodded. How did he manage to look so smug behind that mask?

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I. He deserved it. Your crew fucked up Geoff’s bank heist!” The Vagabond spat back.

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we. And we fucking torched your hideout too!” Michael yelled. Jack and Geoff turned to look at him. Oops. Maybe he shouldn’t have shared that.

“Wait, that was you?” Geoff yelled back. “You fucking morons! I’m _glad_ we tipped the police off about your train robbery!” An argument erupted and both sides were pointing fingers, spitting insults, and gesturing with weapons.

“This is all your stupid fault anyway Gavin! You had to steal the device off Vagabond, which fucking started all this!” Geoff said.

Heavy boots hitting metal. The two crews fell silent, listening. A shadow appeared overhead, then three more, five.

“Here!” A voice yelled, and before either crew could move, the soldiers opened fire and ripped them to shreds. Michael saw red, and then black.

 

*******

 

As he fell, Jack watched Gavin and Ray bounce off each other, and Ryan brace himself for impact. He thought about how his crew destroyed Gavin’s bike.

 

*******

 

Autumn is a weird time of year in Los Santos because most of the trees are evergreen. There’s just this one stretch of road in the Vinewood Hills suburb that’s lined with deciduous trees, and it’s that perfect time of year when the leaves are fresh and crunchy. The heavy rains haven’t started yet, so most of them are new and fresh. It’s one of the reasons why Jack frequents the small café on the corner. It’s relaxing to watch the leaves fall.

Also because they make a mean mocha.

Apparently he’s not the only one enjoying the stretch of road, because there’s an obnoxiously purple motorbike tearing its way down through the leaves. The loud roar of the engine, the leaves driven over, and the burnt rubber from the brakes all set his teeth on edge. The side of his cardboard cup caved in. Jack tried to relax his hand before he can spill the hot drink over himself.

To his surprise, the Purple Menace pulled up in front of the little line of shops that Jack was sitting at. A few shop fronts down, the rider pulled off his helmet. Jack almost dropped his mocha. _Gavin Free_ was the driver of the motorbike. The young man turned off his bike and put a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses over his eyes. He walked into a bookstore. Jack barely watched him, he was too busy pulling out his phone and texting Ryan and Geoff.

Jack: [Stumbled across Gavin at the coffee shop. Obnoxious purple motorbike. I’m going to track him back to his little hidey hole.]

Geoff: [ _Don’t do it Jack, what if he sees you? Wait for me to get there. I’m 20 mins out._ ]

Ryan: [ **I’m 5 mins out. Track him if he leaves before I get there.** ]

Five minutes later, with his eyes glued to the bookstore entrance, Jack jumped when Ryan sat down heavily next to him, diet coke in hand. He wasn’t wearing his mask, which was less surprising because they were out in public. Ryan’s face was becoming familiar, now that Jack had seen it a few times. He had quite an attractive face, Jack wasn’t ashamed to admit, and it always pleased him when Ryan took the mask of back at the base. It was a sign of trust, and Jack appreciated it.

Ryan had a backpack with him, and he slipped it on when Gavin emerged from the bookstore. The two Gents moved to Ryan’s car and tailed Gavin at a safe distance, letting a few cars slip between them and their target. Ryan drove and Jack texted Geoff where they were headed. Gavin weaved in and out of traffic, quite recklessly, but Jack didn’t expect better. The Lads weren’t known for their subtlety, grace, or rule following. They really were just a group of kids that somehow hadn’t managed to get themselves killed yet. It was a wonder how they’d made it so far up the chain of gangs in Los Santos.

What they lacked in manners they made up for in ferocity, Jack thought. Heists almost every week, hitting high and low targets with no apparent concern for money, they were certainly making themselves known. What keeps them ahead of the other gangs is their impulsivity; they’re unpredictable, think fast on their feet, and have deadly trigger fingers. The longer they’re at it, the better they get, and eventually the Lads will be an efficient crime machine. Jack was quite content to slow them down and keep them humble, any time their paths crossed.

The Gents on the other hand, were suave, usually wore suits to their heists, and were more interested in making connections that making explosions. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true, but it was the impression they tried to make. While this had driven them quite high up the Los Santos chain of command, in some aspects, they lacked. Occasionally a show of brute force is exactly what’s needed to keep an enemy gang in line. It was one of the reasons Jack was glad the Vagabond had joined them- now their bark had a bit more bite. So far it was working well.

They followed Gavin for about 15 minutes, until they reached East Vinewood. Gavin pulled up in front a nondescript house, exactly like the ones on either side. It seemed like an odd place to run a criminal organisation, away from the main city. The Gent’s main headquarters was a penthouse apartment right in South Los Santos- at the heart of the city. Jack couldn’t understand the appeal of a hideout so far away from where you conducted your business.

Gavin took off his helmet and put on his trashy sunglasses. He strode up to the front door and gave a sparkly smile to the man who greeted him at the door. Wait a moment…

“Ryan, I know that guy. It’s Pongo! This isn’t the Lad’s hideout.”

“Just a business transaction, then. I thought a headquarters in East Vinewood were a little… Unusual.”

“I thought the same thing.”

The Gents sat in silence for a while, watching and waiting. After a few more minutes, Geoff pulled up next to them. They wound down their windows.

“Is it their hideout?” Geoff said.

“No, just a meeting with an arms dealer known as Pongo.” Jack said.

“Fucking hell, I hate that guy. He screwed me over a couple of years ago.” Geoff turned away to glare angrily at the house. Two of Geoff’s enemies in one place.

“I have an idea. Jack, come with me.” Ryan said, before pulling on his mask and climbing out of his car. He turned to Geoff.

“Get ready to drive.” Geoff nodded as Jack climbed out as well.

Ryan slid up close to Gavin’s bike. It was beautiful, all sleek curves and shiny metal, top of the range. Closer, the colour looked better as well. Ryan gestured for Jack to pick up the back of the bike. It was quite heavy, but between the two of them they managed to move it onto Pongo’s front porch.

“Go back to my car and get ready to drive. Make sure to watch.” Ryan instructed in a low tone. Jack nodded.

Once Jack and Geoff were ready to pull away from the house, Ryan took his backpack off and unzipped it. It was filled with Styrofoam balls. Jack was confused, but waited patiently. Ryan opened the fuel tank and started pouring them in, as many as would fit. The bike started to smoke. Finally, he took a bottle out of the bag and tipped a good portion in. Then he grabbed the bag and started to run.

A boom like thunder exploded out of the bike. The fuel tank caught fire and exploded into a fireball, sending flames soaring towards the second storey, and against the front wall of the dwelling. The front door opened, then closed quickly as flames covered the entrance. As Ryan jumped in his car and Jack started to peel away from the kerb, Jack saw Gavin and Pongo run around from the back. The anger and grief on Gavin’s face was well worth the trip out. Geoff even stuck his head out the window and flipped the pair off as they drove away, leaving burning strips of rubber their place. Jack and Ryan started laughing- it was so surreal seeing such a sight in suburbia. Ryan had a nice laugh.

“Ryan, what the fuck did you put in his gas tank?” Jack asked once he’d finished laughing.

“The Styrofoam creates a plastic in at the bottom of the fuel tank. A little while ago I had a friend mix together a chemical that reacts explosively with the plastic.”

“Fuel, a spark, and oxygen from the unclosed fuel cap-“

“And you’ve got yourself a neat little fireball.” Ryan grinned. Jack grinned back at him before turning his attention back to the road.

“Do you usually carry around enough Styrofoam to make a small explosion?” Jack asked.

“Just when the opportunity comes up. You texted me about the bike and I thought, why not?”

“You’re an evil genius, Ryan.”

“I try to be.”

Ryan positively glowed the rest of the day, even taking up Jack’s offer to spend the night at his and Geoff’s apartment and play cards. The old hesitations and silences were getting shorter, and Ryan letting himself say yes was becoming more frequent. They might not have gotten the location of the Lad’s hideout, but the look on Pongo and Gavin’s faces had been worth it. Also, the fuck had deserved it for how badly his crew had botched their bank heist.

*******

 

Jack hit the ground with a _thud_ completely unprepared for the landing. He scrambled to his feet quickly, frantic hands running over smooth flesh, trying to find the bullet holes. Out of everything for his brain to latch on to, it was Gavin’s bike exploding. Not, like, anything _useful_.

“Is anyone dead?” Gavin’s voice carried in the small space.

“Because a dead body is going to _reply_ , Gav.” Michael said.

“I thought… Does anyone else remember getting shot?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I think I fucking do! Twice!” Ray replied, irritation masking the fear in his voice. Ray was pretty calm earlier. Events must’ve caught up in his brain and he finally recognised that he died. And _came to life again_.

Not just him, but Ryan as well. And now everyone, Jack guessed. This was messed up.

“Ray, shut up. Gavin, keep your voice down. We don’t want those soldiers hearing us and finding us again.” Ryan snapped (quietly) at the young Lads. Jack could hear the slight tremble in Ryan’s voice, as he tried to move forward past the insanity the last half hour had brought. It was hard to keep track of things, with the dying and the falling. It was even harder to concentrate with your rival crew pointing weapons at you.

“I don’t think the soldiers are coming back, at least for a while if we keep it down.” Jack mused. “Why would they leave when we’re still here?” The two crews took a moment to digest Jack’s words.

“I don’t think they’ve been here yet.” Jack said.

“What, you think we went back in fucking time?!” Michael growled.

“Keep your voice down. Does it make any less sense than dying and coming back to life? Something’s going on here, and I think that device started all of it.” Jack gestured at the device sitting on the generator. “Somebody probably turned it on when we were fighting.” The two crews stood facing each other on the insulation. An alarm was still sounding faintly in the distance. Everyone was glaring, but no weapons had been drawn yet. Jack was glad- right now they needed to figure out exactly what was happening, not kill each other… again.

“We all touched that thing at some point. Is that why we all came back?” Gavin asked. Jack nodded.

“At least, I think so. That’s the clearest explanation, right? This is straight out of Doctor Who.”

Jack sat down heavily on the insulation, taking a deep breath. It was a lot to take in. Ray had also decided to sit down, taking a seat on the generator next to the device, careful not to touch it. Ryan had turned his back on the group, gazing up at the pipe overhead. He looked thoughtful.

“And every time we die, we get sent back in time? Back to when we fell?” Michael asked.

“Only one way to be sure.” Ryan turned around, pistol in hand, and shot Gavin in the chest, before diving behind a stack of boxes off to the side. A spray of blood, copper smell thick in the air, and Gavin tilted backwards. Michael and Ray yelled, and then ducked behind the generator.

“Vagabond, what the fuck!?” Geoff shouted before diving behind some cover. Jack was impressed that after everything, Geoff still remembered to use Ryan’s codename. He saw Ray point a pistol in his direction, and threw himself to the side next to Geoff.

Jack couldn’t hear Ryan’s reply, because the world had rushed in red, and faded to black.

 

*******

 

As he fell, Jack is ready this time, and he curled his legs forward, ready to absorb the impact. As he hit, the insulation and his knees take most of the force, letting him crouch and touch the ground with his hands to absorb the last of it. He stood. Ryan, Ray, and Michael also stood. It was tense.

“Alright, you idiots,” Geoff told the lot of them, climbing off his ass. “No more killing each other. Especially you, Vagabond. You’re on a murder break.” Ryan looked sheepish, as much as one could wearing a blood splattered skull mask.

“Obviously, we can’t kill each other because we’ll just get sent back in time. Let’s all just calm down, shall we?” Geoff looked over at the two groups. Gavin was being checked over by Michael, hands gently poking and prodding. Ray tousled Gavin’s hair. Gavin shot a dirty look at Ryan, who was staring back, body language impossible to read. Jack nodded at Geoff to continue.

“The soldiers will eventually find us. We need to have a plan before that happens. Because you three,” Geoff gestured to the Lads, “screwed up our old plan, we need to make a new one. I propose we work together until we get out of this fucked up situation, and then we can go back to the punching and stabbing and all that. Capiche?”

Gavin and Ray turned to look at Michael. He had his head down, thinking. Despite being the most hot-headed of the group, he knew when to put his feelings aside and make a rational decision. That was why Michael led the Lads. Jack could see that under the casual rowdiness and aggression, Michael was just trying to make the best decisions for his crew. Michael lifted his head and spoke.

“Alright. We’ll work with you until we get out of this mess. Then, all bets are off. I still hate your guts. And Vagabond murdered not one, but both of my other crewmembers.” Michael said, glaring at Ryan. “I’m not going to forget that.” He turned back to Geoff. “We also get to keep the device.”

Geoff blinked in surprise.

“Really? After everything it's done, you’re still gonna try and sell it?” Michael shrugged, gaze turned to steel. Geoff spoke again.

“No. We can’t let you take it. We don’t even know fully what it does. What if we get stuck down here forever trapped in a time loop? You’d be willing to risk that for a couple of million dollars? Your entire crew?” Geoff explained. It was clever, using Michael’s own crew against him. It was admirable how well Geoff could manipulate others when he needed to. Jack could read people, but it was Geoff who could pull their strings best. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“A few million? That’s all they offered you?” Michael asked. Ray and Gavin also looked interested in the answer.

“Seven million. How much did you get offered?” Geoff said. That was a lie. Geoff told him double that, and Geoff hadn’t been able to lie successfully to Jack in years.

Michael said nothing, just crossed his arms. Jack could see the defensive positioning, the way his feet pointed away from the conversation. The square of his shoulders. Michael was uncomfortable. Jack reckoned the Lads had been offered much less, but weren’t willing to give that information away yet. He wasn’t sure if Geoff could see it, but he’d bet money that Ryan picked up on it. Jack thought for a moment.

“I have an idea. I know a guy who might be able to tell us what the device is. If we can get out of here, he might be able to tell us how to turn it off. Once we’re clear of the Fort, of course. From there, we’ll buy it from you. Five million.” The first part of his speech was true. After they escaped Zancudo, however, all bets were off.

“Sounds like a plan, Jack.” Geoff said, “Michael, what do you say?” Geoff looked at Michael. Jack felt he had made the right call.

Finally, Michael nodded, and reached out a hand. Geoff took it and gave a firm handshake. For the first time, the Lads and the Gents were working _with_ one another, and it was an odd sight. Jack wasn’t sure how long this fragile truce would last, but hopefully they could keep it together long enough to leave alive. Anything that may or may not happen to the Lads afterwards was a bonus.

And who knows? Maybe once this is all said and done, a bit of their animosity will fade away. Jack toyed with the idea of having the Lads as allies. They’d certainly make a formidable team. All they had to do was let go of old hurts and trust each other, and maybe this was the beginning of something new.

Jack almost laughed aloud. Like that was ever going to fucking happen.


	3. Say Yes To Distress

Geoff clapped his hands, calling all eyes to him. Ray made a statement of looking away, glancing around the room properly. He only listened to Michael, and to Gavin occasionally if he wasn’t being a moron.

The room was longer than it was wide, with the pipe overhead stretching into the dimness beyond. It would make a great vantage point. Ray could easily see himself covered in the darkness, relying on the night vision scope of his sniper rifle to see. The insulation covered only a few square metres around them, then it dropped away to make room for storage boxes. A few ground cables snaked their way under the insulation. Ray walked over to the fallen generator as Geoff addressed the two crews.

“Alright team, we need a plan. We have no idea where we are, no idea the number of enemies we’re facing, and no idea what we have to work with. We can solve one of these problems right now. So go on, lay ‘em out.” Geoff started taking his weapons off his person- his Glock placed gently on the ground, and then a flip knife. Three throwing knives attached to his calf followed, each deadly sharp and matte black. Ray could appreciate a good set of knives. Geoff finished off with two stun grenades from his belt. Ray was absolutely certain the man had more weaponry on him, but anything he put out was information that could be used against him. Ray made sure to pay attention to what equipment the other Gents put out, and what his team kept hidden.

Gavin looked at Michael, who nodded, and started unloading his own weapons. Gavin laid out a revolver, a police baton, three smoke grenades, and, with a flourish, pulled a machete from its case on his back. Ray knew immediately that Gavin was still hiding weapons on his person. Gavin always carried odd extra weapons that he’d bought because they looked cool. He reckoned he could see the outline of a knuckle duster inside a back pocket, but if he did, he wasn’t going to mention it.

Around the circle of men, various other weapons were being put forward. A few pistols, knives, and stun grenades started to form tidy lines in front of the men. Michael was known for his direct approach, and an SMG and a few hundred grams of C-4 sat at his feet. It was unusual for him to take orders from someone who five minutes ago he’d been considering killing, but it was a dire situation. None of the Lads had any idea how to get out of this mess, and Geoff had stepped forward with a solution. Despite being the literal scum of the earth, the man knew how to run a crew and get things going. Ray could respect a leader.

He wasn’t going to, though.

The Vagabond was renowned for being one of the deadliest assassins in Los Santos, up close and personal with extremely bloody deaths, so it wasn’t a surprise that five knives sat in a tidy pile in front of him. What did surprise Ray were the five or six sticky grenades that joined them. It seemed unlike what he’d seen of the man before, when they met at the bank during the heist. The Vagabond caught Ray’s gaze with cold eyes behind a dead mask, and shrugged.

Did the man just _shrug_ at him? The Vagabond, killer extraordinaire, shrugged, as if to say _well, what can you do, sticky bombs just stick to me_ , and Ray was caught by the casualness of the action. It was the most human gesture Ray had seen him do, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Best not to get too chummy with the serial killer. Ray made a mental note to avoid the man.

Ray supposed it was his turn. Out of his pocket dropped two flip knives, a grenade, and a tiny pistol. From under his hoodie came a silenced MAC-11, while not as quiet as a suppressed pistol, could still take out enemies without them ever knowing what hit them. Jack huffed a little at the gun.

“What, no sniper rifle hidden up your sleeve?”

Ray thought of the .338 Stealth Recon Scout stashed above a door frame in the fire stairs, hidden safely in case he needed it. And his rocket launcher, right above. Yeah, the Gents didn’t need to know about those.

“In these corridors? Nah.” Jack seemed satisfied at that. Jack began pulling out various knives, two pistols, a smoke grenade, and a med kit. One of the pistols, he treated with extra care. It had a silencer and a couple of other modifications. Jack obviously cared about the gun a lot. Between the six of them, there was enough weaponry to take out a small army. Firearms just seemed to pour out of the woodwork, and Ray lost track of what was whose. The Vagabond stepped over and began assessing the pile.

“Eight pistols, two SMGs, a revolver, at least eighteen knives, and enough explosives to take down a tank. We currently have six suppressors, and over five hundred rounds of ammunition. Geoff, we might still have a chance at sneaking out of here.” Geoff nodded thoughtfully.

“Five hundred rounds aren’t enough to take out everyone that’s above us. That much we know.”

“But the explosives are enough to make a big enough hole out of here.” Michael interjected. The Vagabond rolled his eyes through the mask, light glinting off the white of his eyes.

“Of course the first thing you think of is explosives. Maybe it’s enough to take out a sizeable chunk of what’s over our heads, but on the surface? With tanks, jets, and armoured vehicles? We wouldn’t last two minutes.” The Vagabond said.

“Maybe, but not all of us can sneak around like a fucking shadow! If we planted a blast, attracted attention, we could use it as a distraction and head up. No need to be sneaky.” Michael argued. “Gavin’s great at distractions, aren’t you, my boi!” He reached across and playfully punched the Brit. Gavin smiled back at him. It was a good plan, Ray had to admit. Jack was nodding his head thoughtfully.

“We can follow this pipe as far as it’ll go, and set some charges at the end. That should draw enough attention away from this part of the facility. Does that sound like a good plan?” Jack said. The last statement was directed at Geoff.

“I think so. If anything, it’ll give us a place to start. Michael?” The young man nodded in agreement. “Good. You, Jack, and Vagabond start following the pipe and see how far it goes. If it stretches for more than a mile, head back here. That should be far enough.”

Michael frowned at that.

“No way am I going down a dark tunnel with Jack and the Vagabond. That’s a one way ticket! I’ll go with Jack, and no one else.” Ray liked that idea much better. A Vagabond away from Michael and in his sights was preferable. Gavin has already proven that he can hold his own against the man, and Ray was pretty confident that he could take Geoff if he needed to. If Geoff had complained that _Michael_ was fast, he had a big shock headed his way. Geoff spoke again.

“Jack, if you’re not back in an hour, I’ll come looking for you.” Geoff flashed a dirty look at Michael, who returned it, and the two began to follow the pipe into the darkness.

The flashing of the device caught Ray’s eye, and he turned to look at it. The device was still spewing a complex pattern of symbols, and appeared undamaged from the fall. After touching it before, Ray felt confident enough to pick it up.

The device was heavy, far heavier than it looked. It was also warmer to the touch than he expected. Poking at the screen did nothing; neither did putting the thing on his forearm. Not a proper pip-boy then. Ray put it down next to the generator.

As he did, a button caught his eye. The generator was a metal cylinder, with electrical wires and diodes of some sort sitting on the top. Ray wasn’t an electrician. This sort of technical stuff was better left with Michael. He pressed the button on the side and a compartment slid open. Ray’s face lit up with a cyan glow.

This wasn’t a generator.

“Hey Gavin! Come look at this!”

Gavin was investigating the pipe in the other direction, but he turned around and moved towards Ray. Geoff started to head towards the Lads as well, weaving in and out of the storage boxes towards the two. Even the Vagabond looked up from whatever he’d been doing to pay attention.

In front of Ray was an array of glowing blue tubes, each about 10cm long and stacked in neat little rows. Mist began to roll out of the container, because it was clear now that’s what it was, and gently slid over the feet of the three men gathered around it. The container was now cool to the touch, Ray could see by the condensation now coating the outside. What the fuck was this?

“What the fuck is this?” Geoff echoes his sentiment, and Gavin reached a hand in to touch.

“Gav, wait-“

But Gavin was already pulling out, hissing in pain.

“Bloody hell! Those things are freezing! Bloody gonna freeze my whole arm off.” Gavin swore as he shoved his burnt fingers between his thighs. The Vagabond chose this moment to step closer to the group and inspect the container. Ray took a careful step back.

“Hmmm… Looks like the cylinder is keeping these pellets supercooled. I wonder why? Are they superconductors?” The Vagabond reached out with a hand, and then switched to his gloved hand. Safe from the freezing chill, he picked up a pellet and inspected it.

“It’s the same colour as the device…are they made of the same stuff?” The Vagabond asked. Ray looked over at the device, and the Vagabond was right- they were the exact same shade of cyan. What exactly was the military making down here? The Vagabond placed the pellet on top of the container.

Geoff seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he started issuing instructions.

“Vagabond, head up that ladder and have a look at the other cylinders. These little pellets might be useful so we should figure out how many we have to work with. You Lads, if you wouldn’t mind, explore a bit, see if you can find anything that might help us.”

The Vagabond nodded and began climbing up a ladder to the bridge the group had fallen off earlier. Ray thought- had it only been an hour ago they were kicking and punching each other on top of that bridge? It was probably a shorter span of time, what with the time travel and all. Ray guessed maybe half an hour had passed since the Vagabond had shot Gavin and caused everyone to fall out of the sky again.

With the Vagabond a safe distance away, Ray felt comfortable enough to wander through the storage boxes with Gavin. It was a good way to keep an eye on the other Lad- Gavin was quite accident prone. Ray opened a couple of the boxes as he walked past, but they all contained scientific equipment that he had no idea what to do with. A lot of sensors and dials. A quick glance at Gavin showed he had no idea what to make of the equipment either. The two Lads moved away from the storage boxes and headed to the other side of the room, where the pipe curved gently away.

Along the far wall, almost obscured by shadow, sat a line of lockers. Next to them, a few doors peppered the wall, but they were all locked. Ray peeked inside, and after seeing no-one, moved on.

Gavin went to one end of the row of lockers and started testing the doors. Ray did the same from the other side, and checked if any of the lockers would open. A few of them, not closed properly, swung open with a hard enough tug. Ray sifted through the contents of one and found a lab coat. Great. Fascinating. He turned to Gavin, who seemed to be having better luck.

Gavin pulled an I.D badge out of a locker, along with a hefty-looking book. Gavin passed Ray the I.D badge and began flipping open the book. Ray inspected the badge. It belonged to some low level intern, not really interesting. Gavin, again, had better luck.

“X-Ray, check this out. I think it’s some sort of instruction manual for the pipe?” Ray took the book from Gavin and read the cover. _Ismuth’s Guide to Particle Accelerators Across the Globe_. Yeesh. Looks dry as fuck. Gavin talked as Ray handed the book back.

“It’s a particle accelerator! Wouldn’t it be cool if we could turn it on? I bet we could blow this whole Fort up something big. X-Ray? Can we?” Ray sighed.

“Sure, Vav. If you want to read that entire book and then find a control console. Go for it. It’ll be about as useful as whatever Vagabond’s doing.”

They searched the rest of the unlocked lockers, but found nothing noteworthy. As they headed back to Geoff, Ray heard a faint beeping that hadn’t been there earlier.

Instantly on the defensive, Ray put a hand over Gavin’s chest and looked to the container, the source of the noise. The pellet that Vagabond had left was now glowing red-hot and vibrating. It jumped off the container and fell to the ground, next to the pile of C-4 Michael had left.

“Oh, shit!” Ray heard Geoff yell, but he was too busy pulling Gavin away to pay much attention. The pellet exploded in a small puff of flame, but the way the C-4 reacted was much worse.

The noise was so loud he couldn’t hear Gavin scream beside him. Ray felt an intense searing heat on his back before the force of the shockwave threw him back into the lockers.

_Just like high school_ , Ray had time to think before his world collapsed in red and black.

 

*******

 

The bank heist was mostly spur of the moment- Gavin had wanted a new motorbike and Michael was happy to oblige. On the corner of Alta Street and Vinewood Boulevard, the bank had upgraded its security after another crew had robbed it previously. The Lads agreed it was a big enough challenge for their skills. A hit like this would stake their claim in the area. It was a richer part of Los Santos, and Ray knew Michael wanted a piece of it.

Ray was just happy he got a chance to try out his new rocket launcher.

Michael passed him and Gavin an earpiece each, gave him a pat on the back, and left him to climb a building across the road to use as a vantage point. Ray climbed to the top, sniper rifle in hand, rocket launcher strapped to his back, and watched his crew enter the bank.

Ray preferred a bit of distance to the action- it gave him a better chance to see threats as they approached. It was harder to protect his teammates on the ground. The Eye in The Sky, yeah, that was him. There was no one in Los Santos as deadly behind a scope as Ray and he liked to keep it that way.

Just after sunset, the clouds around were losing their orange glow and had faded to gentler pinks and purples. The first stars poked their way into the dusk. This far from the ocean, the air was still. It provided a nice backdrop to Michael shouting at terrified guards through the earpiece.

Dusk was the favoured time for a robbery. Enough time to get in, and get out with enough light to get by, and then escape the police under the cover of darkness. This sort of heist was probably Ray’s favourite, as his main role was to keep any law enforcement from following the other Lads as they escaped, i.e., find out how many cop cars he can get to explode. Good times.

Michael and Gavin gave cries of alarm through the earpiece.

“What the fuck? Who else is here!? There’s _another_ crew robbing this bank!?” Michael’s panicked voice cut through the air, gunfire loud and frequent in the background.

“No one came in after you. They must’ve snuck in earlier. Get Gavin out of there!” Ray yelled into his earpiece.

“No can do, Ray. There’s a man behind us- no, Gav’s punched him in the face. We’re fine.” Ray could imagine Michael grinning into his earpiece. Gavin always had good timing.

“Gavin, get back here!” Michael shouted. Through Gavin’s earpiece, Ray could hear Gavin giggling.

“Michael, I took his gun! Look!” Gavin laughed. Ray couldn’t hear Michael’s reply as gunfire noise exploded through the comms. Through Gavin’s earpiece, Ray heard a gruff voice shout over the din.

“HEY! Who the fuck are you?!” The sound of gunfire paused. Ray could hear sirens in the distance now. Michael’d better wrap this up quickly, otherwise the Lads would never get out in time. Ray watched the roads through the scope, ready for the first hint of a cop car.

“We’re the Lads! What the fuck are you doing in our heist?” Michael replied.

Through the comms, Ray heard Gavin scream, and then a thud.

“Vav, report!” Ray yelled at his earpiece.

“M’ fine. Bloody Vagabond tried to sneak up behind me. I kicked him in the head.” What? _The Vagabond_ was working with this mystery crew? The Lads needed to get out of there, _now_.

“C’mon Gav! Let’s book it.” Michael said. Ray heard a quiet “Yoink!” from Gavin, then two pairs of running footsteps. The loud cracks of gunshots followed them. Ray continued to scan the roads for cops, eyes flitting over the parked cars.

One car stood out to him, parked a short distance from the bank. It was black with green highlights, and through the scope Ray could tell it was kitted out. Tinted windows, armoured, bullet proof tyres, the works.

“Hey guys, I think I found the other crew’s getaway car.” Michael and Gavin didn’t reply- over the comms Ray could only hear their heavy breathing and the angry swearing of the other crew behind them. Ray turned his attention back to the roads and, oh look, a police helicopter. Two police cars were also turning into the intersection. The sirens were at full volume. Time to do his job.

Ray took careful aim through the scope, aiming at the driver of the first cop car. Steadying his hands, he took a deep breath. Track, tighten his finger on the trigger, and fire. A crack, and a puff of smoke, and the windshield shattered. The car swerved and hit a tree by the side of the road. The second cop car, not ready for the sudden deceleration, slammed into the back of the first. It also spun out and slammed into a parked car. The first explosion of the evening echoed between the buildings. Ray watched it burn for a moment, checking for any movement inside the vehicle, but it was still. Pleased with the result, Ray turned his attention to the police helicopter.

Letting his sniper rifle rest against the roof of the building, Ray took the rocket launcher off his back. As he took aim at the engine of the craft, Michael’s voice rang out in his ear.

“We’re at the entrance. Fuck, these guys are right behind us. Get ready to move, Ray.”

Ray fired the rocket launcher just as his Lads left the confines of the bank. With a satisfying explosion, the helicopter crashed first into the side of the bank, and then onto the road. Ray could see the Lads skirt around the flaming wreckage of the helicopter, and hightail it to their escape vehicle. As he climbed on the back of the motorbike, Michael raised a hand, to which Ray raised his own in response. Everyone’s alive, time to make your way back to HQ. Message received. Just as Ray was about to gather his things and leave the area, the other gang emerged from the bank. Ah, perfect timing.

Ray set his rocket launcher back on his shoulder and took careful aim at their escape car. With a vehicle that armoured, a direct hit to the fuel tank probably wasn’t going to be enough to make it explode. Ray lowered his shot a fraction, aiming now at the road below the car. There was a good chance the underside wasn’t armoured, and the angle of the rocket hitting the road would probably direct the force under the car. Might do a fair bit of damage. It would have to do.

As the enemy crew sprinted towards their getaway car, Ray fired, and a beautiful rocket powered towards its target. With a boom, the rocket exploded, and the car flipped up into the air. With a crash, it landed upside down. Ray smiled to himself. He loved his new rocket launcher. He reloaded. May as well take out the crew while he was here, it meant less competition in the future.

Ray aimed his rocket launcher at street level again, but the sight of the Vagabond made him pause. In between the burning wreckage, some still falling from the sky, the Vagabond walked towards him. The light of the flames created an unearthly glow below the mask, and Ray could clearly make out the red and yellow flashes in the man’s eyes. Uncaring of the intense heat, the figure looked up at Ray. Before Ray could fire, the Vagabond lifted his own hand, and fired.

Ray ducked as quickly as he could, but not fast enough. The Vagabond had shot a flare, and at this range and through his scope, its glare was blinding. Wincing at the sudden light, Ray lost track of the rival crew. When his eyes finally cleared, the crew was gone, and the second wave of police cars had arrived. In the distance, two more police helicopters ate up the distance towards him. It was time to leave.

Ray climbed back down the access ladder and jumped to a nearby roof. _Parkour_. Sprinting across it, he made his way to his own getaway car. Ray cast a quick glance around the alleyway, wary of members of the rival crew. He didn’t see them leave, and he was _not_ in the mood to get ambushed. Hopefully the sound of the approaching cop cars forced them to leave the area as fast as they could.

Ray’s getaway car was a shitty brown sedan, perfectly unobtrusive. As he started the car and pulled away, Ray spoke into his comms.

“Guys, I’m headed back now. Managed to blow up those other guy’s getaway car, they looked super pissed. Can you believe the Vagabond’s working with them?”

Michael’s earpiece crackled to life.

“We don’t know the area super well yet.” The wind roaring from Michael’s end made it hard to hear. “Gav probably gave him a concussion, though. Great kick there, man.” Michael paused for a moment before continuing, probably getting some acknowledgement from Gavin.

“And you’ll never guess, but the Vagabond had a bag of money with him! Gavin fucking took it and ran for it! They robbed the bank for us! We’re fucking rich!” Over the sound of Michael laughing, Gavin interjected.

“There’s probably three hundred thousand in there, at least! We’re loaded!”

The sound of his friend’s laughter, high from the adrenaline and unexpected reward, brought a smile to Ray’s own face. Whoever this new crew was, they had something coming if they reckoned they ran this city. The Lads were here to stay.

*******

 

Ray was completely unprepared for the landing, caught up in the phantom pains from the explosion. Sitting up and rubbing his nose, he looked at Michael and Jack, who had been equally unprepared. It wasn’t hard for them to quickly figure out what had just happened, though.

“Vagabond! What the fuck did you do?” Michael pointed a finger at the masked man. The Vagabond raised his hands defensively in front of him.

“Me? Why do you think I had something to do with this? I’m on a murder break!” The Vagabond said.

“I saw you, Vagabond. You left the explosive thing out of its container!” Ray shouted.

“Ray, keep your voice down. What’s this about an explosion?” Jack asked. Oh yeah- they were still being hunted by Zancudo soldiers. Weird to forget about that. The same siren as always shouted faintly in the distance.

Geoff picked himself off the floor. It seemed the man had a difficult time catching himself after each fall, Ray noted. Geoff filled in Michael and Jack on what happened.

“Ray found these weird energy pellets inside the generator. Oh, and it’s not a generator, it’s a cold storage thing. You take the pellets out, they heat up, and then explode. Something we found out the hard way.” Jack cast a concerned look at the fallen container, with the device resting on top.

“Huh. Well, now we know, I guess.”

Michael cast an interested glance at the other containers on the hanging platform.

“Do you think all of those containers have the same pellets? I bet they’d make pretty good timed charges.” Michael asked. The Vagabond nodded.

“All of them. There are nineteen containers up there, each holding about two hundred of the energy pellets.”

“Could be useful.”

Geoff waved his hands around until everyone was looking at him again.

“They might be, but we should stick to our original plan for now. We don’t know much about what they do yet. Jack, did you find a good place to put the charges?”

“Yes, _we_ did.” Michael spoke before Jack could. “There’s a sort of main area that a bunch of scientists were hanging around. But underneath them, there’s an area filled with electrical generators. Real ones. We didn’t have time to set any charges because _someone_ keeps killing everyone.” The Vagabond shrugged (again!) and looked apologetic behind the mask. Who _was_ the Vagabond, anyway? Obviously not the same stone-faced man Ray had met all those months ago during the bank heist. This Vagabond took ‘murder breaks’ and looked chastised?

“Right. Michael, you and Vagabond go to set the charges. Vagabond can distract the scientists while you put the C-4 down.” Geoff said, choosing to ignore Michael’s last comment.

“Hell no!” The familiar anger washed back into Michael’s voice. “Vagabond keeps killing people. Plus his mask is creeping me out.” Ray knew this wasn’t the real reason Michael was hesitant to go with the Vagabond. Michael was probably still furious with him for killing Gavin. He didn’t want his anger affecting the mission.

“I’ll go. I can set explosives, or distract, or whatever.” Gavin spoke up. Ray blinked at that. He knew Gavin didn’t really hold grudges all that long, but being _killed_ was a pretty big bump to get over. Even Ray didn’t like the man- he’d been killed by him as well. Ray couldn’t figure out what Gavin was thinking. He spotted Vagabond giving Gavin a curious look as well.

“Ok then, if that’s all sorted.” Geoff said. “Let me know when the two of you are going to leave. Jack, can you get to work on those locked doors down by the lockers?” Jack nodded at Geoff’s words, and Gavin and the Vagabond went around collecting the weapons they had dropped, and retrieving C- 4 from Michael. Jack started heading towards the doors. Ray and Michael followed him.

Jack settled down in front of the first locked door and pulled out a lock picking kit. The two Lads waited patiently for Jack to fiddle with the lock for a few long moments, and then it popped open. Ray was a little annoyed that Geoff hadn’t followed the group to make the numbers of each crew even; he’d contented himself to checking out the rest of storage boxes. Did the man think that Jack could take both him and Michael, or was he confident that they weren’t going to attack the Gent? Maybe Geoff didn’t think they were a threat.

Jack also seemed unconcerned that he was outnumbered, because he walked first into the room, turning his back on the two Lads. They followed him in and had a look around. It was a bathroom. The men filed back out.

Jack sat down in front of the second door and got to work. Michael, impatient with the waiting, took a small run up in front of the final door. He took a balancing step with his left foot, and smashed it right next to the door handle, right where the locking mechanism sat. The door cracked under the force, but opened, and gently swung inward. Jack looked up from his work and sighed.

“Well, there’s always kicking the door in.”

They looked around the third room, and it seemed to be some sort of conference area. An oval table sat in the centre, and there were two whiteboards on the wall. A phone was attached to the wall. The light threw a green and grey tinge around the room. It was pretty miserable.

The second room was a break room. There was a small fridge, a decrepit looking microwave, and a pantry stocked with foodstuffs. Ray let out a quiet _yessssss_ and began to raid the pantry. There was a weird bag of something called _Twiglets_ which Ray picked up to give to Gavin. Michael and Jack picked up a handful of snacks, presumably to distribute to the other three men. They headed back to the main area.

“Snacks, guys,” Jack said in a low tone. Geoff and Gavin wandered over to have a look. The Vagabond stayed where he was, continuing to prep the C-4, much to Ray’s annoyance. Ray was hoping to sneak a look under the mask if he’d chosen to eat something. The other two men each selected a snack and the five of them ate in silence. Finally, the Vagabond looked up.

“Gavin, we’re ready to go.”


	4. But Then I'd Have to Kill You (Again)

The path under the pipe was poorly lit, with only green emergency exit signs lighting the way. Ryan had no problem with this; he listened to his footsteps echo back at him and heard if something big was in the way. Gavin, on the other hand, bumped into almost every stray box and tripped over every floor cable. After a few minutes of patiently putting up with the Lad’s stumbling, Ryan grabbed his wrist and led him, tugging the lad when he slowed or strayed from Ryan’s path. Gavin put up no protest- he seemed fine with being manhandled by the scariest assassin in Los Santos.

Then again, the Lad had kicked him in the head, stolen three hundred thousand dollars off of him, and literally stabbed him in the back. So maybe Ryan wasn’t as scary as he thought.

The pair progressed much more smoothly through the tunnel. Without having to worry about tripping over the boxes and cables, Gavin decided that conversation was the best way to pass the time to their destination.

“So Vagabond, what’s your real name?” He asked in a low voice. Not that it mattered, because if anyone was in the tunnel, they would have heard him crashing about earlier. Ryan turned to stare at Gavin, letting the green emergency lights play across the mask in an unearthly light show. Gavin seemed unperturbed, and carried on talking.

“Look, we’re gonna be stuck working together for who knows how long, right? So we should get to know each other.” Gavin said with a bit of a grin, “If you tell me, I’ll tell you something about myself. It’ll be a fun little game!”

Because silence wasn’t having the desired effect, Ryan hoped a quick answer would shut the Lad up so he could focus.

“I know everything I need to know about you.”

“Oh? What do you know? Better, what do you think you know?”

“I know your name is Gavin David Free. I know you’re proficient with firearms, hand to hand combat, and can pilot almost every kind of vehicle. I know you can hack into any network,” Ryan turned to look Gavin directly in the eyes “and that you are literally the most annoying person I have ever met. That’s all I need to know.”

Gavin pouted, the green glow playing across his lips, silent for a moment.

“How about… If you tell me your name, I’ll tell you about the pipe.” Ryan stopped walking and faced Gavin properly. Now Ryan was interested in talking.

“There’s no way you know anything about this sort of thing. No way.”

“I do! I promise!”

“No. Don’t believe you.” Ryan started walking again. If Gavin actually had any information, maybe Ryan could draw it out. Without having to give his name away, hopefully. Ryan didn’t want any chance of Gavin finding any info on him online. The Vagabond persona was too excellent a security measure to just hand out his name to whoever asked.

Ryan decided he didn’t mind the conversation though. The Lad was easy to talk to and there was no harm in it.

“Look, if I told you my name, I’d-“

“Have to kill me. Yeah, been there, done that.” Gavin replied, with a grin. Ryan let out a small breath of amusement, despite himself.

“Oh? The great Vagabond finds my murder funny? Has he got a sense of humour?”

“I was going to say I’d have to get more for it than just information about the pipe. I want to know about Michael and Ray.”

“Nope! You’ll just have to talk to them like a normal person.” Ryan sighed.

“As entertaining as this has been, can we go back to silence? I much preferred the silence.” As much as Ryan actually enjoyed talking to Gavin, he had appearances to keep up.

Just as Ryan spoke, a bright light came into view. The two immediately stopped and crouched down, checking if they’d been seen. When Ryan saw no movement, he assumed they’d just found the right location Jack and Michael had described.

Ryan clung to the wall, Gavin close beside him, and they approached the control room. As they got closer, more details stuck out. At least ten scientists gathered on a platform above the pipe. A few armed guards spotted the area, looking tense. There was no alarm sound, but Ryan figured the group of people knew their base had been invaded- the guards were on edge, and the scientists frantic in their work. One of them wiped sweat from their brow. Not good. A group this jumpy would be alert at the slightest sound or the first thing out of place. They would have to be incredibly careful.

Below the scientists, on ground level, sat the electrical generators. Ten of them, Ryan could see, stood in neat rows. Ryan could also feel the hum of power through the ground, even some metres away. They must be generating a huge amount of electricity. A few workers wandered around the generators, moving crates of scientific equipment.

Ryan motioned at Gavin, who began to slink along the back wall, away from the workers and towards a staircase up to the scientists. Ryan busied himself with the workers.

It would be practically impossible to sneak past the workers and plant the explosives without them noticing- Ryan could count five of them walking around the generators. A much quicker and easier solution is to just kill them. Ryan smiled to himself behind the mask. Ah, his favourite kind of murder break- practically non-existent.

Ryan sat at the edge of the shadows and waited for Gavin to provide the distraction. Once the scientists and guards were at no risk of turning and looking at what Ryan was doing, he could start killing and planting the charges.

Sure enough, Ryan spotted a scientist quietly tip over the edge of the platform near the staircase. A few moments later, Gavin’s head pops up, and he walks confidently up the last few stairs, now wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. The disguise wouldn’t hold up against any sort of scrutiny, but at a glance he passed as one of the nervous scientists. The Lad made his way to the biggest control console and discreetly wiped his hand across a bunch of buttons. A loud beeping emanated from the machine and a group of scientists rushed over. Ryan took this as his cue.

Once there was only one worker in sight, Ryan left the safety of the darkness and trailed him. Long, curved knife in hand, Ryan snuck up behind the worker and put his gloved hand over his mouth. With his bare hand, he stabbed the man in the side of the neck, and in a smooth motion swiped the blade through the spine- severing it. The man slumped boneless and soundlessly to the ground, already dead before he hit. Blood soaked the man’s fluorescent jacket, but only a few drops splattered on the ground. They matched a few unidentifiable stains on the ground already, blending in seamlessly. A clean kill. Ryan moved the body up against a generator on the end of the line, and waited for the next worker to walk around the corner, bloodied knife ready and waiting for its next victim.

Loud shouts from above made Ryan look up. A few metres above, through spaces in the bridges, Ryan saw the group of scientists scatter. Gavin’s cover had probably been blown. The sound of a volley of bullets echoed through the space, confirming Ryan’s fears. Ryan heard Gavin cry out in pain, before the sound abruptly cut off.

Well, at least he’s sure now the military won’t risk taking any of them prisoner.

Ryan stood up straight and waited for the now-familiar red flash and then darkness.

 *******

 

Legs in position, curl shoulders, remember to relax limbs, hit, tuck, and tumble.  Ryan didn’t think he’d ever _like_ falling from the sky, but it was something in this whole screwed up situation that he could count on to be consistent, and manageable. Ryan stood up, and watched Jack land squarely on his feet. Ryan was a little envious of his strength, he had to admit. It seemed Geoff still hadn’t gotten a hang of the whole ‘landing thing’ because once again, he’d fallen heavily on his ass. The Lads had taken the fall well, but Gavin did look a little nauseous.

“Don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that.” Gavin said, in a quiet voice.

“It’s simple, you just bend your knees and tuck your head in”- Ryan started.

“Not hitting the ground, Vagabond. Dying.” Oh.

Ray was giving the pair of them an odd look, probably because the two of them were conversing quite casually. Through his interactions with the Lad, Ryan had decided that Gavin was mostly harmless. Besides, the guy was easy to talk to. Gavin could hold a conversation with a mirror. Maybe talking to Gavin would get Ray to stop giving him such shifty looks all the time.

Michael went over to Gavin, and began checking him for injuries. Ryan knew this was mostly to make himself feel better, as logically (as logical as anything today had been) Gavin hadn’t been shot yet. Ryan guessed this was a ‘Leader of the Lads’ thing, or a comfort thing. The three Lads were very close, very touchy feely with each other.

“Alright morons, what happened this time?” Geoff asked, once again rising from the insulation with a pained look on his face.

“Gavin got shot distracting the guards and scientists. Gavin, you’ve got to get in and out of there faster.” Ryan said.

“No, wait! I have a better idea!” Gavin yelled and ran away from the circle of men, before Jack could shush him.

He came back with a lab coat and an I.D badge.

“Where’d you get those?” Ryan asked.

“Ray and I found ‘em a little while ago in the lockers. X-Ray and Vav!” Gavin high-fived Ray. “I reckon they’ll make the sneaking easier.”

“Alright then. Let’s try this again, boys.” Geoff said.

 *******

 

“But it’s not very specific is it! ‘I hurt my back’ could mean basically anywhere!” Ryan said.

“No? It means your back. You know, where your spine is.” Gavin replied.

“See? You say you hurt your spine, it’s specific.”

“I think if you say you hurt your back, it means your lower back.”

“No you’d just say lower back then, wouldn’t you?”

Ryan still found Gavin annoying, yes, but also entertaining as hell. It was a nice change of pace to the closed off silence Ryan experience around the other Lads.

The mock argument petered out as the brighter light came into view. Ryan waited until Gavin had integrated inside the group of scientists before starting his own part of the mission. This time, Gavin left the bespectacled scientist unmolested, and took a more meandering route to the centre console, trying hard to be like the other scientists.

Ryan carefully followed the same worker he’d killed almost an hour earlier. Same kill, hide, and wait for the next worker. Ryan couldn’t lay a charge until all five were dead- there was too much risk of even one of them making some sort of commotion.

The second worker came into view, and Ryan dispatched the man in a similar manner to the first one. Hand over the mouth, slip around behind, then stab and drag. The second body joined the first. Ryan settled in to wait for his next victim.

Problem. The last three workers all turned the corner at the same time. There was no way Ryan could take them out before one of them gave him away.

Before the workers could see him and their two dead colleagues, loud shouting echoed down to them from above. Gavin had been discovered again. In the end, his disguise had only bought them a little more time. Ryan shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

 *******

 

“It won’t work, Geoff. I can’t kill all the workers without raising the alarm and Gavin can’t distract the scientists and soldiers for long enough. We need to think of something else.” Ryan said, once the six of them had made the circle and discussed what had gone wrong.

“This is the best plan we have. Come on Gavin, distraction’s meant to be your specialty. What’s so difficult about bothering a bunch of nerds and jocks?” Geoff told Gavin, who turned red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Ryan wasn’t sure. Before Ray or Michael could speak up in the Lad’s defence, Ryan beat them to it.

“Geoff, there’s ten scientists there, and at least five guards. This could just be an impossible approach.” Ryan said to Geoff. While his comment looked like a defence of Gavin’s skills, it was actually a way to defend his own actions. Ryan didn’t like failure, and he wanted to prove that if he couldn’t kill those five men, it was literally impossible to. Michael chose this time to speak up.

“Gav, why don’t you try distracting these guys in a different way, like, not trying to blow up the centre console. They hate it when someone messes with their shit, right? Like, say the guys in Sector B touched their multimeter. Or their generators. Might get the workers distracted as well.”

Gavin nodded. “I’ll try it.”

 *******

 

“Hey, Doctor… Manning, was it? I think the blokes in Sector B fiddled with the settings on this… uh…”

 *******

 

“Doctor Manning, sir, the guys in Sector B must’ve changed the defaults here… Oh? This is Sector B? Well…”

 *******

 

“Doctor Manning sir. The guys in Sector C must’ve changed the defaults on this machine… Ah, that’s the lunch trolley. Right.”

 *******

 

“Hey, Manning! Long time no see. Remember me from uni? College, right.”

 *******

 

“Hey, Manning! Long time no see. Haven’t seen you in a while. The guys in Sector C and I were talking and we made a bet…”

 *******

 

“Manning, I need a moment…”

“Ah, Manning! Just the man I needed to see…”

“Manning, sir, please! Come quickly!”

“Doctor Manning. Your wife is crap in the sack, I have to say…”

 *******

 

“Doctor Manning sir if I could have a moment of your time, I came from Sector C and we’re having an argument about a grid of infinite ideal resistors, could you take a look at it?”

Ryan almost blew his cover sighing in relief. _Finally,_ something that could suitably distract the scientists and the guards. Michael had spent an hour going over the specifics of the problem with Gavin, and Ryan was glad it was paying off. Ryan watched two of the workers stop working and move closer to the crowd of gathered scientists, curious about what the scientists were stumped on. Excellent. Even the guards had wandered over, drawn by the spectacle. Gavin had managed to distract the entire room not just from Ryan, but also from the fear of their Fort’s unseen assailants. Ryan moved into position.

Ryan moved as he did the last dozen times he’d killed the two workers- quickly, quietly, and with brutal efficiency. Soon, both men were dead at his feet. With two of the remaining workers distracted, Ryan could take out the third worker. In a single motion, Ryan severed the spine of the third worker, and threw his corpse behind a stack of containers. Three down, two to go.

Up above, Gavin continued to confuse the scientists.

“No look, there’s no power, so you can’t calculate the voltage or current-“

“Look at that grid, it’s in series! You can’t just whack a battery in there-“

“We can simulate it, find the limit as the amount of resistors approach infinity-“

“What do you know about Kirchhoff’s laws, Higgins? You’re a statistician!”

“This is physics statistics! It’s the same thing!” The shouting from up above grew louder. Ryan grinned underneath his mask. He may as well start laying the charges now, there was no chance of anyone looking away from what Ryan was sure was going to turn into a fist fight.

Abruptly, Ryan heard the smack of flesh against flesh. Seems like the scientists did end up beating the shit out of each other. Ryan got into position to take out the last two workers.

A blur of motion startled him, and he jumped back, knife already coming forward to lunge at the threat. It wasn’t a threat though- it was two scientists beating the ever-loving stuffing out of each other’s faces. They’d fallen over the side. Now, the eyes of the two workers, the scientists and soldiers above, and the two bloodied scientists at his feet, were on him.

Damn.

 *******

 

“Geoff, it isn’t going to work! There are too many things we can’t control!” Ryan said. He paced angrily around the group. The other five men looked exhausted. Not physically, (apart from the small injuries obtained in the fight all those hours ago) but in how they spoke, how they moved. They slouched like old men. Not good.

“Well what do you suggest we do then, Vagabond? Suck each other’s dicks until the soldiers find us and take us out, then do it again? No, we have a plan. We stick to it until it works, and then we keep trying until we hit the next road block.” Geoff sounded a little tired, but mostly annoyed. Hours of waiting for Ryan and Gavin to complete what should have been a simple step in the plan had taken its toll on the boss’s patience. 

“It’s not going to just magically work! We need to come up with something new, ok?” Ryan replied, waving his hands in the air above him in frustration. It was hard to remember to keep his voice low. Like he needed the soldiers to come and kill them, and get the group even angrier.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jack started.

“Always dangerous.” Geoff interjected.

“Maybe we’ve been going about this the wrong way?” Jack continued, “Maybe we should tell the soldiers where we are. That’s their main fear, right? No idea where we are or what we’re planning. That’s why everyone in this facility is jumpy and worried.”

“Yeah great plan Jack. Just give away the one advantage we have! Brilliant idea!” Michael said, sarcasm thick on his tongue.

“No, you moron, let me finish. We play their fears. Tell them we’re at the end of the tunnel, but in reality we’re heading in the _other_ direction _._ Once the guards head that way, we kill them, and then we can set the charges.”

“What about the scientists and workers still in the room?” Gavin asked.

“The guards will tell them to evacuate, probably. There’s a dangerous group of people threatening them, or more importantly, their work. Can’t risk their lives.” Jack explained. Michael snorted at that.

“Yeah, because if they didn’t want their lives at risk, they shouldn’t have decided to work in Los Santos.” He said. Jack sort of shrugged at that. Ryan agreed. Well, it was true. A lot of people end up dead here.

“If they don’t evacuate, Vagabond can just kill them all. Does that sound like a good plan to you?” Jack asked Ryan. Ryan slowly nodded his head.

“Gavin, take Ray with you. It’ll be difficult taking out that many guards in close quarters by yourself. Out of all of us, Ray is probably the best fighter.” Geoff said. Seemed Geoff approved of the new plan, and was not against buttering up his unwilling allies. One great thing about the boss of the Gents was that he was always willing to let either Ryan or Jack be in charge when it was necessary. Otherwise, you just have blind followers and not friends and allies who can offer different angles to intense situations.

Both Ray and Gavin turned to look at Michael before agreeing to Jack’s plan. Michael looked pretty pissed off, and whether it was because he wasn’t giving orders to his Lads or because he didn’t like the plan, Ryan didn’t know. After a moment, Michael did incline his head. Only then did Ray and Gavin give nods and hums of approval to Geoff.

“Alright then, boys, let’s try this again.” Geoff said, wringing his hands together.

 *******

 

Ryan waited in the shadows as he watched Ray and Gavin sneak away. He was used to seeing Gavin creep up the staircase and pretend to be an intern, but this time the pair of Lads ghosted right past. He saw the two Lads get swallowed by darkness in the distance, and settled in his hiding place. It would take the pair a little while to find a suitable spot to prepare an ambush. It also had to be far enough away that anyone who happened to be in the area wouldn’t hear it. Fortunately, that didn’t seem to be a big issue if the scientists and workers evacuated.

A short while later, Gavin limped out of the far side darkness and began calling for help. He walked with a slight limp, and the arm of his lab coat was torn. It was an excellent theatrical effect.

“Help! Please help! They… They’re here. Oh God please…” Gavin breathed heavy, as if he’d been running, and pretended to stumble. A group of guards rushed over to confirm he wasn’t a threat, and began grilling him for information. Ryan couldn’t make out what Gavin said, but the information he gave apparently matched up with that the guards had, and more rushed out from another room. A command was given, and the scientists and workers began to quickly exit the room. One problem solved, and another created. That was quite a few more guards than he’d originally anticipated. He’d trail Gavin and the guards and help the Lads take them out.

Ryan pulled out a long knife from a sheath on his thigh- an Ontario Survival Bowie, one of his absolute favourites. He sat ready as Gavin pointed down the length of the pipe, away from Ryan, and watched as the guards followed him down the tunnel. Ryan held himself perfectly still for fifteen seconds, in case someone was going to come back or walk into the room- but it was still and silent. Ryan began to creep towards the guards, a grin on his face, hidden behind the mask.

After a few short minutes, he could feel the atmosphere change. Despite no change in his surroundings, almost pitch black darkness, Ryan could feel the ambush approaching. Sure enough, the last guard in the group suddenly dropped, as Ray caught him in a chokehold before snapping his neck. The kid didn’t look all that strong, but he must’ve been very confident in his abilities to attempt something like that on a taller man. Ryan never saw him before he moved.

Ray managed to take out one more guard before the others in the group managed to catch on. Before they could fully figure out what happened, Gavin whipped around a socked the nearest guard in the throat with a police baton.

Huh. He didn’t see _that_ anywhere on Gavin’s person before.

 Leaving the man unable to cry out, Gavin spun around, kicking another in the shins, causing them to snap backwards and the guard fell. Another guard started to shout, but Ryan was faster. Using the man’s sound as his guide, Ryan slammed his knife directly into the guy’s mouth, piercing the roof of the mouth and continuing into the brain stem. Blood and some other unidentifiable fluids poured out of the man, coating Ryan’s arm. The man dropped to the ground, unable to do much before dying.

Ryan slammed the next guard into a stack of boxes and stabbed the man through his eye, feeling the blade crunch through his skull and into the wood behind. The knife was large, and barely slid into the eye socket. More liquid poured out of the wound, and splattered around the dark space as Ryan withdrew the knife in a quick motion. Ryan couldn’t see the blood in the darkness, but he could feel its warmth settling through his clothes. Stains, definitely.

He spotted Ray deliver a punishing kick to the groin of a guard, and stomp on the neck of the original guard Gavin had taken down. Gavin was dancing around another guard, getting in too close for the man to draw his gun and jumping away before getting in grabbing reach. The man made a strange gurgling sound- Gavin had stabbed the man in the neck with a small stiletto knife, and the man was bleeding copiously. That was probably why the soldier hadn’t called out for help. Gavin feinted, and the guard, slow to react, lunged for him and overbalanced. Gavin swept his legs out and the guard crashed to the ground. Gavin leapt on top of him and finished him off, dragging the knife across his neck in a jagged motion.

The last guard stood a short distance away from Gavin, and drew his pistol.

The guard hadn’t seen Ryan yet, so Ryan took a few running steps towards him. The ambushed soldiers never had the time to figure out how many people were attacking them, and his eyes widened in surprise when he heard Ryan’s footsteps. The gun swung around and pointed at Ryan. Ryan had to make himself a smaller target.

Ryan accelerated, and in two steps had jumped on top of a small box and soared over the ground, leg outstretched. A horizontal target has much less visible surface area to hit. The guard fired two shots, but his panic and the almost absolute darkness made him miss completely. Hopefully the loud sound echoing in the tunnel wouldn’t attract unwanted attention.

Ryan had time to think about all of this while he was still in the air. His foot, clad in a steel-toed boot, indented itself in the soldier’s face. The crunch of steel meeting bone caused Gavin to flinch. The guard, face entirely caved in, dropped to the ground like a sack of stones. Ryan landed nimbly on his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet, adrenaline pumping.

“That was dramatic. Did you see me land on that guy?” Ryan asked, excited from the thrill of the fight. Ray walked around the bodies of the fallen soldiers, checking they were dead, and stabbed a knife through the hearts of the ones that weren’t.

“I did. It was bloody top, Vagabond. You saved my life.” Gavin said. Gavin reached out his fist towards Ryan, who, despite himself, bumped fists with the Lad. Probably that killer’s high getting to both of them. Ray, after ensuring all the soldiers were dead, started checking the corpses for anything of value. Gavin and Ryan began to do the same.

Ryan felt… pretty bad now, actually. He’d murdered Gavin in cold blood earlier but here he was now, making an effort and thanking him for saving his life. Ryan had been a prick. The Lad had been good enough company so Ryan decided to show him he wasn’t a complete prick all the time.

Betraying him when all this was over was going to be tough on the old conscience.

As they searched the bodies, Ryan spoke in a low voice to Gavin, hoping Ray wouldn’t overhear.

“Look, I made a mistake killing you before. It was stupid, and I wasn’t thinking.” Gavin paused what he was doing, and looked over to Ryan. Ryan hated admitting when he was wrong, but when he did, he made sure it was a damn decent apology. Ryan cast another look at Ray, who hadn’t turned their way, so he assumed the other Lad wasn’t listening. Admitting his own shortcomings was something he liked to tell as few people as possible.

“I’ve underestimated you. You’re more valuable than what we thought.” Gavin’s face lit up.

“Oh! You really mean it, don’t you? Ha ha! I made the Vagabond go soft! Don’t worry, it’s water.”

“What? It’s water? Water what?”

“Water under the bridge, you know. Already forgotten.” Gavin turned to fist-bump Ray and call out “X-Ray and Vav!” before turning back to the bodies. Ray gave Ryan an indescribable look in the low light. Of course he’d almost definitely heard the whole thing. Dammit. Ryan had a reputation to maintain.

“We’ve got a few more boxes of ammunition for the .9mm, and a few more rounds of the .338. Two boxes of .45, two stun grenades, and a bottle of aspirin. We could also use the helmets a few of the soldiers were wearing. It’s a good haul.” Ray said. Seemed like Ray had made a decision about the Vagabond, and decided to if not trust him, then treat him more like a human being at least. Baby steps.

Eventually, Ryan hoped to get on Ray’s good side. The Lad was a wonder behind a scope and unparalleled in hand to hand combat. Ryan hoped saving Gavin’s life here had made up for the time he’d killed the Lad in cold blood. If he came back with both of the Lads willing to have a civil conversation with him, that would improve his standings with Michael considerably as well.

The three collected their findings and headed back down the tunnel to set the charges.

Gavin managed to pick his way through the boxes with only a little difficulty. His time navigating the tunnel between the Gent’s and Lad’s room and the target room had taught him something about sneaking. Ray, completely unsurprisingly, moved with a silence Ryan envied.

“Vagabond, you saved my life. This means we’re friends right? You gonna tell me your name now?” Gavin asked. From the darkness Ryan could feel a smug smile shoot in his direction from the Lad.

“Hmmmm… No.” Ryan bit back a smug smile of his own.

“Aww come on! I won’t tell anyone! It’ll be our little secret.” Gavin shot back.

“I make no such promise though.” Ray said in a quiet voice, from somewhere to Ryan’s left.

 The gentle banter continued up until the light from the control room spilled into the tunnel. Thankfully, it was still deserted. The three let themselves relax a little as Ryan laid the charges down in key positions on the generators. The mechanical aspects of the generators were the obvious targets, but also the hardest to do properly. It was far easier to set a charge against a control panel and wreak havoc through the electronics. The generators ended up just as exploded, but with less chance of being fixed. Ryan told Gavin this when he inquired, and the Lad had laughed.

“Just as exploded? Just as exploded? What sort of English is that?”

Once the charges were laid, the Gent and two Lads returned down the original tunnel for the first time. Slightly giddy from the victory, they rapidly navigated their way towards their teammates. Just as they rounded the final curve, Ryan set off the charges.

Muffled by distance, not much of the original explosion was heard. As the three walked into the boundary of the lights of the main room, the darkness rumbled, and soon a red glow followed them through the tunnel. Stacks of boxes tumbled to the ground as the sound grew, uncoiling around the small space with enough force to blow the men’s hair forwards. Finally, as they left the tunnel, the surge of heat and light rounded the final bend in a massive rush, and dispersed harmlessly around the edges of the room. The final licks of flame died away on the bottom of the pipe, swaying high above them. The blast of sound faded behind the soft thrum of the alarm in the distance.

It looked cool as fuck.

Ray and Gavin threw the pilfered bits and pieces at the men who needed them. Geoff strapped a military helmet over his hair, and cocked his Glock. Geoff loved cocking his Glock. The assembled men finished gearing up, and turned to him.

“Alright. One fucking roadblock down, a million fucking roadblocks to go. Let’s go.”

“Can we get a checkpoint at least?” Ray grumbled quietly. That got a small laugh out of Michael and Jack. The six of them headed towards the ladder that would take them back up to the suspended platforms, and from there out into the labs beyond.

The tension in the air lifted slightly. Suddenly the surrounding men didn’t feel as hostile, as aggressive, as they had the moment before. Ryan looked around closely at the Lad’s body language. More relaxed postures, lowered shoulders, Michael had uncrossed his arms. The Gents were looking calmer too. Not trusting the other crew yet, but less weary. Like they knew they didn’t need to be worried about being stabbed in the back.

A much louder siren blared directly overhead, Ryan was sure in reaction to the exploded generators. The six men crouched instinctively at the sudden noise before moving on. The rest of the Fort was probably now aware that their enemy was causing trouble again. It was time to get a move on. Ryan cast a quick look at Jack, who grinned at him, obviously glad to be back in the centre of the action. Ryan pulled out a sticky bomb and casually flipped it up in the air.

Time to work.


	5. Tight Shirts and Explosions

Four men moved through the abandoned laboratories with such care and control they might as well not have existed. The other two, Michael and Gavin, moved slower and with a little less care, unable to match the pace of the other men and remain as quiet. Gavin kicked a box of papers and felt sharp eyes on him. He rolled his eyes at the look. Sorry for not being a ruddy sneaky ninja like Ray or Ryan.

Gavin paused to look at a display of teeth from an animal he’d never seen before. Michael, who had been following closely behind, bumped into him, and Gavin stumbled forward into the display, rattling the teeth. An alarm continued to blare from a short distance away. Jack materialised out from a side room and glared at Gavin.

“Jesus Gavin! Could you please _try_ to move quieter?” Jack said in a hushed voice. Gavin went to reply but decided it easier to just shrug. He didn’t have to answer to Jack.

From the front of the group, the Vagabond clicked his fingers. All six men moved behind tables and dropped to the ground, the stillness bringing silence. Quite soon, a group of heavy footsteps pushed their way into earshot. A couple of seconds later and the footsteps had reached a crescendo before petering out into the distance. Another group of soldiers out and about looking for them. They were becoming more and more frequent as the two crews back-tracked to higher up in the facility. Gavin had a smoke grenade ready and waiting in his hand, ready to cause some chaos to distract the soldiers if the six of them were discovered.

When had ‘the Lads’ suddenly become ‘the six of them’? Working with the Gents, after talking with Vagabond, felt pretty natural. It was an interesting change after months of conflict. All it took was a few conversations, a couple of murders, and both crews were on speaking terms.

Once the soldiers were well and truly gone, they stood up and continued their search for the exit. Gavin slid the smoke grenade back into a pocket and looked around the lab for something they could use. An evacuation map, or a sign to a staircase. Anything would be good right now.

While the Gents had admitted to obtaining and reading blueprints of the Fort before they infiltrated it, their knowledge was almost non-existent of the maze of labs, meeting rooms, and storage spaces. The group had spent the last half hour exploring the place, trying to figure out the twists and turns they took in that first mad dash for the device.

Speaking of, Gavin gave a gentle pat to the device hidden in a jacket pocket. Still just as warm, just as heavy, and just as ready to send them back down to the particle accelerator as soon as things turned sour. The only difference in the device that Gavin could tell was the amount of notches that lined the edge of the screen. They seemed to move at random, not following a logical pattern, such as the amount of times they’d respawned, for lack of a batter word. He’d shown the notches to Michael, who’d just shrugged, not very interested. Ray liked the idea of it if it was a death counter, if they could figure out how it worked. The rapidly moving symbols on the screen remained just as much of a mystery.

‘Ok guys, let’s regroup for a moment.” Geoff’s quiet voice barely travelled in the space, but the other five men made their way over to him.

“While we look for a way out of this shithole, also be on the lookout for any sort of military barrack, or lounge room or whatever. That’ll have any extra things we’ll need, like earpieces, more silencers, cameras, keys to some of the vehicles. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Geoff said.

It turns out Geoff had been in the military at some point, he’d told the Lads. That would explain how he had been able to fend off Michael’s attacks right at the beginning of this mess. It also explained how he knew about how the military operated. Despite the older man’s complaining, he had good instincts, and good eyes. Gavin could respect that.

Or use the info to help figure out his weaknesses. Gavin wasn’t too fussed.

“Hey, guys.” Gavin barely made out Ray’s voice above the noise of the siren. The other five men turned to Ray, who was pointing towards a side room. “Check this out.”

Ray was pointing at some sort of weird water tank in the corner of the room. Gavin walked right up to it, curious about what had caught the other Lad’s attention. In the murky water, Gavin could see a school of fish gently floating by. Gavin turned back to Ray with a confused look on his face, but the other Lad wasn’t looking at him. Gavin saw Michael and the Gents staring slack-jawed at the tank. He turned back to the fish.

“That’s not an aquarium…” Gavin muttered, mostly to himself.

It wasn’t fish floating around in there. The remains of some long dead creature floated in the water, long wispy bits of flesh carried around by an unseen current. Dead… _eyes?_ Pointed at the ground, spidery limbs fanned out on a spiral around the head. Torn chunks of flesh and what could probably be described as bone littered the tank. Gavin had never seen anything like it before. It looked nothing like any animal Gavin had ever heard of.

This was no earthly creature. This was an _alien._

Ray, as unflappable as always, spoke first to relieve a bit of the tension.

“Well, now we know these guys at Fort Asshole aren’t actually inventing anything. They’re using this guy’s shit to do all their fucked up stuff. That explains it,” Ray raised his hands and gestured like the guy in the meme. “it was _aliens._ ”

‘Shut up, Tsoukalos.” Jack said. “Is this what the army’s been working on? Aliens and alien technology?” The siren continued to bellow unnoticed in the next room.

“The device,” Vagabond started to speak. Gavin pulled it out of his pocket, and stared at the symbols flick across the screen.

“And the energy pellets… Alien tech, must be.” Michael finished.

“Great deduction, Michael.” Geoff said, sarcastically. “MENSA’s knocking on your fucking door.” Michael let the comment slide, choosing to instead check around the room for more alien stuff. Gavin decided to put the alien device back into his pocket, and press his face up against the glass of the tank.

The alien corpse responded to the force, and slowly moved away from him. Gavin could almost pretend it moved by itself, if he hadn’t known the creature was dead. He was pretty sure anyway, the thing had no organs or spine or anything. Did an alien need a spine? Did an alien need organs? Maybe they were a lot tougher than humans.

“Michael, do you think aliens need organs to die?” Ah, that didn’t come out right. There was a beat of silence before Michael exploded with laughter.

“What the fuck, Gavin?! Do aliens need organs to die? That’s gotta be the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me! Do aliens”- Michael broke off, laughing again.

From a short distance away, Geoff and Jack started to laugh as well. Even Ray cracked a smile. It must’ve been the seriousness of the situation that made his comment funnier.

“You stupid fuck.” Ray shook his head, before grinning and heading over to where Michael was standing.

Suddenly the Vagabond’s voice carried over the laughter.

“Don’t you mean aliens need organs to live, Gavin?”

“No but, think about it-“

“I’m trying to, Gav, I really am.” Michael’s voice cut off Gavin’s reply. Gavin could still hear snickering from somewhere in the room. He didn’t turn his head, his thoughts occupied by the Vagabond.

“No seriously. Maybe they can work fine without them? Maybe they’re like, super strong or something.” Gavin said.

“But organs do important biological functions, Gavin. That’s why we _have them._ ” Vagabond replied.

“ _We_ have them, Vagabond. We’re not aliens though!”

“We’re aliens to him, right?”

Ray reached across and laid his hand on the Vagabond’s shoulder. The masked Gent gave the Lad a look, but didn’t comment.

“Look, man, don’t encourage him. You’ll break your brain.”

The words were casual, Gavin heard, and the touch light hearted. But it seemed to convey a greater meaning. _Gavin trusts you, so I trust you._ Gavin wondered what the other two Gents thought of the development, and he turned his attention to them. Geoff and Jack were a short way away, chuckling to themselves about something Gavin missed, ignoring the other four men. They seemed unconcerned.

Geoff and Jack were close, Gavin could tell. Sharing secret looks, moving around in each other’s space without having to see them, just sensing the other’s presence. The Vagabond was a fully integrated member of their crew, but Gavin couldn’t feel the history like he could the other two Gents. Gavin could wonder if something was going on between them. And he wasn’t the only one- a quiet rumour had spread around the Los Santos underground in the last few weeks about Geoff and Jack. Other crews had picked up on their closeness as well.

Footsteps broke their way into the room faster than the men could react. Soldiers. Suddenly there was shouting, and gunfire, and Gavin made a mad scramble to find cover. He managed to twist behind the tank, hoping to hide his mass behind the alien. He heard the others take cover as well, and return fire.

Gavin knew that if he or one of the other men died, they would be sent back to the particle accelerator, so being found by the soldiers wasn’t a huge deal. Instinct, however, was a difficult thing to get over, and after spending his whole life fearing death, the equivalence of a few days of sorta-immortality did little to quell it. Even though he’d died at the hands of the soldiers dozens of times before, the idea of it happening again still sent a pang of fear through him.

And if the alien device happened to fail, and the next death was permanent? Gavin wanted to avoid that just in case. That wasn’t a scenario he could bear thinking about. He pulled his revolver out of his waistband and waited for the soldier’s gunfire to pause.

When it did, Gavin stepped out from behind the tank and shot twice at the ceiling. Sparks flew as the lighting went out, plunging the room into darkness, only the light from the main room providing details of the room. The Lads and Gents now had the disadvantage of that light shining in their eyes, but it also allowed them to track the soldier’s movements as their shadows moved. It also allowed the two crews to move in the darkness without being seen. Gavin saw a shape dart behind some cover and fired at the entryway, hoping the ricochet would convince the soldiers to stay out of sight.

Gavin watched a grenade roll across the floor to where the soldiers were hiding. With a bang, three men flew through the air, blood and bits of floor tile splattering the room. Must’ve been one of Ray’s. Geoff took out the last remaining guard with his Glock, and for a moment the room was quiet again, except for the noise from the alarm.

“Right, we better get moving,” Geoff said, ducking his head through the entryway to check for more soldiers, “we only have a small window before more of them turn up. If we pick up the pace down that main corridor-“

Michael cut him off.

“No way dude! Look at us, we took out those guards like it was nothing! We can fight out way out of here, like I originally said.” For emphasis, Michael took out and rammed the clip of his SMG into place. The display done, Michael strode out of the side room and into the lab proper, leaving the other five men with no choice but to follow.

Gavin could see the tension in Michael’s shoulders, and the white-knuckle grip of his fingers on his SMG. Michael was probably quite pissed about Geoff taking the lead, letting the Gent give orders to his Lads. Or maybe his own lack of talent in sneaking was making him frustrated. Either way, Michael was done following orders.

Giving up all pretence of being quiet, Geoff saddled up next to Michael, trying to talk sense into him.

“That was four against six! Of course it went in our favour! We were lucky we retaliated so quickly, otherwise they would have had time to radio in our location or call for back-up or something. Even so, the gunfire and the explosion will draw more soldiers. Can you take out a hundred soldiers, huh, Michael? Can you? You think you can keep your team safe and take on the entire Los Santos military?”

Michael didn’t like that. But instead of having the desired effect of forcing Michael to think rationally about the situation, he got even angrier.

“Just SHUT UP for once Geoff! You don’t know what’s best for my crew! I do!”

“And what about my crew? If you haven’t noticed, we’re stuck in this together.”

Geoff didn’t have time to say more, as a large group of soldiers came running around a corner. The two crews immediately ducked behind a row of tables, but it was too late. They’d been spotted.

A barrage of bullets hit the tables, as the twelve or so soldiers all opened fire upon them. Gavin crouched lower, trying to avoid pieces of wood and wall raining down from the sky. He could see his Lads and the Gents equally as pinned. With so many soldiers, they could easily keep up a steady stream of gunfire, not leaving a moment for either crew to retaliate.

Gavin could feel the _thump-thump_ of bullets hitting wood, making his shoulder ache where it rested against the wood. Soon the bullets would work their way through the lab table, which was not designed for punishment like this.

Jack’s voice overtook the sound of the bullets and the siren. “We need to move, NOW.”

Gavin had an idea.

He pulled all three of his smoke grenades out of his pockets, and in a smooth motion deprived them of their pins. He held them for a second, and threw two of them towards the soldiers. The last one he pegged over the row of desks behind him, between him and an exit to the lab. With a _hiss_ , the grenades exploded, giving the two crews a bit of cover to escap. With the smoke effectively blocking the soldier’s line of sight, the hail of bullets let up. All six men doubled over and sprinted to the exit, running through the smoke of Gavin’s last grenade.

Gavin was pretty sure the soldiers wouldn’t use grenades themselves, because of the delicate-looking scientific experiments lining the walls. Wouldn’t want to ruin the work the lab was designed for. At least, he hoped they wouldn’t, otherwise his crew and the Gents didn’t really stand much of a chance at all in the enclosed space. Not against so many of them.

The two crews made it out of the doorway intact, coughing and spluttering through the smoke. Some spilled out into the corridor they were now in, and it was a dead giveaway to their location. Ray and the Vagabond started sprinting down the corridor, trying to get away and regroup before the soldiers found them. With no other options to entertain, the other four men followed.

As they reached the end of the corridor, _another_ group of soldiers rounded the corner. With no cover, no weapons drawn and ready to fire, and no time, the two crews were torn apart.

 *******

 

Before Gavin had even hit the ground, he could hear the sounds of arguing. Pulling himself off the floor and rubbing the red out of his eyes, he was not surprise to see Michael and Geoff at each other’s throats. Jack and the Vagabond stood up, not needing to duck and roll like Gavin and Ray did. Gavin was a little jealous of their strength.

All the synergy of the previous life had disappeared, and the two crews stood a bit apart from one another. Except Geoff and Michael, who were chest to chest. Geoff loomed over Michael. Not so easily intimidated, Michael stood steady and held his ground.

“You remember trust, right, Michael? That thing where you don’t try to make other people explode in a blaze of gunfire? You remember how to do that?” Geoff growled at Michael, poking a finger at him.

Not put off by the words or the aggression in Geoff’s voice at all, Michael pushed back.

“Sneaking around wasn’t working, Geoff! We couldn’t find an exit, or a military barracks. All we were doing was skulking around a lab waiting for solders to come and kill us!”

“Which they did! Because YOU decided it a better plan to take on the might of the Los Santos military by yourself!”

Michael was quiet for a moment, looking a little chastised and unable to dispute that. Gavin felt an urge to rise to his defence, but thinking about it, Geoff was right. In such a high risk situation like this, they really need to go over all their plans first instead of spontaneously making a decision.

It’s not like this was an ideal situation, though. A lot of emotions running high, adrenaline pumping, and being surrounded by enemies on all sides, all make it harder to think rationally. After all, a Lad’s best tool is his gut instinct, and their act first, ask questions later attitude has gotten them out of many scrapes in the past. This wasn’t something any of them had dealt with at all before though. Things will just have to be different with the Gents here.

Gavin wished, for a moment, that Dan were here. He would the most capable person to bridge the gap between Lad and Gent, young and old, doers and thinkers. Then again, he also didn’t want anyone else to suffer through this awful situation. It’d probably be for the best that Dan stayed far away back in England.

Snapping back to the present, Gavin listened to Jack speak.

“Geoff, cool it. You’re making this harder than it needs to be.” Gavin noted that Jack made no motion to calm Michael down. Jack was a fast learner.

“Michael, Geoff’s only thinking for you and your crew’s best interests. If the Gents are going to get out of this, we need the Lads alive and kicking, for more than just the device’s reset. You have a point- we spend a lot of time talking things over and we don’t have a lot of time to do that anymore.” Jack said.

“Technically, we have infinite”-

“Shut up, Vagabond. We don’t have much time _each life_ to get things going. We _need_ the Lads to act quickly when we can’t and the situation calls for it. But that means you need to trust us.” Jack turned to include the rest of the Lads in the conversation.

“That means more than trusting us not to kill you. More than not screwing you over. This means sharing secrets, helping each other out, whatever it takes. That’s the only way we’re going to get out of this mess with our sanity intact. There’s working together, and then there’s _working together_ , and only one of them is going to get us away from Zancudo.”

By the end of Jack’s pretty speech, Michael appeared to have calmed down a bit. He was still frowning, and he turned away from the circle, kicking the fallen container as he walked past, but Gavin knew he was carefully considering Jack’s words.

The sound of heavy boots came from above, and a shadow appeared overhead. The shadow turned into two, then three, five. A voice shouted out.

“Here!” A voice shouted.

Ah, yeah. The soldiers. They hadn’t been quiet enough, just like right back at the beginning. It felt like whenever they took a step forward, they fell two steps back.

Bullets ripped hot and heavy through Gavin’s neck, cheek, and spine, turning the world the familiar nasty red before black.

 *******

 

The monitor cast a soft glow over Gavin’s face, highlighting the whites of his eyes as they scanned the screen. He sighed heavily, and glanced at the clock on his screen. 3:14 am. He refreshed the page again, and his eyes opened wide, dark circles momentarily hidden by excitement.

Finally! A breakthrough into the Gent’s digital trail. For hours Gavin had been tracking false trail after false trail, weaving through the maze of VPNs left by the other gang. Eventually, a ping within a certain period of time let him know the server location was in Los Santos. It had to be them. Gavin leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. The Gent’s team of I.T workers had forgotten to check their ICMP protocol- one mistake and they’d left themselves vulnerable. Now the real work could begin.

First thing to do when encountering a new system is to determine the OS. With a few key clicks, Gavin had a list of server information, open ports, and firewall information. Armed with this knowledge, Gavin got to work, writing a new script to infiltrate the heavily defended system.

The servers used by the crews of Los Santos needed to be the best to fend off attacks from other gangs and the police or military. Usually they were well hidden, but Gavin had gotten lucky and found a short list of suspicious transactions. After a few days of following the digital trail, he’d found what he was looking for.

Ah, one UDP port left open. Probably left public for a LAN game or something. That was the most common reason. Maybe the Gents were gamers? Gavin entered the system and began looking around for usernames, emails, and administration access points. There was little use in grabbing the password for a normal login, there wouldn’t be enough access to get the information Gavin was going for. No, he needed an administrator account to access all the hidden files.

There we go- _jack@AH.com.ls_.  Gavin frowned at the screen. AH- Achievement Hunter? That was the Gent’s cover business? Gavin had heard of Achievement Hunter, but he didn’t realise it was a fake front.

Now that he had the administrator email, the hardest part of the process would begin- finding the password.

The sun had risen before Gavin wearily sat back in his chair, the new program ready to launch in the server. It wasn’t enough to enter every single possible combination into the login screen- that technique was easy to discover by a firewall. It worked fine in a pinch, but any decent system would pick up on it and make everything a bit more complicated. A much finer touch was required, creating a list of probable words, phrases, and made up babble that would throw a detection system off. It was also important to keep changing the IP address, otherwise the firewall would find Gavin’s own system.

Shutting down all his other programs to prepare his graphics card for the onslaught, and after a slight tweak to the algorithm, Gavin hit enter and watched the symbols roll across the screen. He left his chair for the first time in hours to go grab a cup of coffee, and maybe tell Ray or Michael if they were up, that he was close to finding out where the Gent’s headquarters were.

When he came back, the program had finished, and Gavin found himself inside the Gent’s server with administrator privileges. Ok, hard part done. Now he needed to sift through hundreds of gigabytes of information to see if he can find anything useful. Gavin flicked the head of a figurine of the queen of England for luck, and settled back into it.

45 minutes later, and Gavin had the location of the headquarters. A look on Google Maps showed the place to be a swanky apartment in the middle of South Los Santos. He shouted for Ray and Michael, and they both came down the stairs to look at the map. Ray looked exhausted, likely he stayed up late playing Pokémon, and Gavin had woken him up. Michael looked not much better than Ray, but seemed more excited. The whole scheme had been Michael’s idea.

“So? Where is it, Gav?”

“It’s this pent house apartment in the rich part of the city. There’s more info online about the layout and security of the building.”

“Good work, Gav. Print this out and we can start making plans.” Michael walked back out of the room. Ray stuck his hand out for a high five and Gavin obliged, before the other Lad also left. They were probably both heading back to bed. With that, Gavin yawned. A glance at the clock showed it was 8am, and he hadn’t slept a wink all night. After he wrapped up here, Gavin decided it was a good idea to get some shut-eye before planning the mission.

Gavin carefully removed all traces of his meddling, deleting his IP address from the system and destroying the records of the files he opened and copied. Lastly, he left himself a backdoor entrance to get back in the server if he needed to. There wasn’t much point- Gavin doubted the server would survive what his Lads were going to do to it.

Just before he logged off, he decided to do one last trawl through the information. He typed _Vagabond_ into the search function and a few results came up. Nothing incriminating or anything that would give Gavin any personal details about the man came up. Just a list of jobs the Gents knew the Vagabond had completed before he joined them. It was a long shot- the server didn’t have much on it that was relevant. Gavin knew some things about Geoff and Jack, but lacked any information on the Vagabond. He wondered if even the other Gents knew anything about the man.

Gavin cleared his digital footprint of the search and logged off, stifling another yawn. After he woke up from his nap, then he could create a plan with the other Lads to seriously ruin the Gent’s operations. For now though, his warm quilt was calling to him.

 *******

 

Ray had been watching the place for a couple of days, trying to get a feel of the gang’s movements before the Lads moved in. Ray had seen three men, heavily armed, leave the building from a back entrance, and phoned Michael and Gavin.

“We don’t know how long they’re going to be gone, so we’ll have to move quick.” Michael said as he packed explosives into a backpack. “Hell, we’re not even sure if that was them that left. Gavin, Ray, you ready?” The other two Lads nodded.

The Lads walked through the front entrance of the high-rise. Dressed in maintenance uniforms, and armed with fake Achievement Hunter I.Ds, the receptionist saw no reason to stop them from entering the elevator. With Achievement Hunter being a front, it was safe to assume that anyone who claimed to work there was with the Gents. The Lads stepped off the shiny floors and onto the plush carpet of the elevator. It was as swank as the rest of building, with mirrors and gold hand rails.

Michael crouched down and opened his backpack. On top of the explosives, an electrician’s kit of tools sat. He unscrewed a panel and plugged a device into the system. Soon the elevator was speeding to the top floor, bypassing all security restrictions and not stopping for anyone on other floors.

Once they reached the top, it was a simple matter to place a small charge on the door lock. With a small flash and puff of smoke, they were in.

The Gent’s apartment was ultra-modern, with polished cement floors, curving walls of glass, and open planned spaces. What stuck out was the furniture, which was a collection of the rattiest, oldest, most miss-matched couches and tables that Gavin had ever seen. A stained white couch sat on top of a dirty green rug, in front of an old wooden display table with a 70 inch flat screen on it. Gavin wandered over to the kitchen, filled with stainless steel appliances, to the fridge. It was as fancy as the rest of the kitchen, double doored and with an ice dispenser. It was filled with take-away containers and half eaten pizzas. Gavin motioned for Michael to come take a look, but the leader of the Lads shot him a look that told him to get a move on. They didn’t really have the time to poke around too much.

A noise from Ray had them both turn to him. Ray had opened a door and was motioning for them to head inside. It was a supply room, filled with weapons, ammunition, and all the odds and ends that could be needed for a heist. There were a few empty places, presumably where other supplies had been. The Gents were probably away on a heist then. Ray and Gavin wasted no time gathering up the supplies they’d need, while Michael kept an eye on the front door.

Canisters of petrol, flare guns, grenades and knives, all lined the walls. Gavin saw no problem in taking a few of the finer blades for himself. Not like the Gents were going to use them. He could see Ray doing the same, strapping a particularly nice semi-automatic to his back.

“S’not like they’re using them. Better to not let them go to waste.” Gavin said quietly, and Ray flashed him a smile in response.

The Lads took the petrol and started splashing the main rooms with the stuff, trying to coat as many surfaces as they could. That ugly white couch, if it wasn’t already, was definitely ruined now. Michael laid charges on load bearing walls, tapping them to hear for hollowness. He moved until the sound was solid, and placed a charge.

Gavin grabbed a can of spray paint and set to work, writing all manner of nasty things on the walls.

“Geoff sucks big knobs.” Ray read from the paint sprawled across the kitchen. “Very original.”

Finally, on the wall outside the apartment, Gavin wrote “TEAM LADS” in large letters. He wasn’t sure what would remain intact inside the apartment, and he wanted to make sure the Gents knew who was responsible. They three Lads walked back out of the apartment, and Michael set a timer on the explosives. This way, if they were held up or caught somehow as they left, the explosion would give them a bit of a distraction.

With everything done, the Lads went back to the elevator and descended down to the ground floor. Gavin could barely keep the grin off his face. It was difficult to remain professional when he was almost giddy with excitement. They left the elevator.

Walking through the front entrance were the Gents.

Gavin didn’t have time to panic as Michael dragged both him and Ray to the front counter. He started talking to the receptionist.

“We managed to replace the core relay, and uh, all it needed was a hard reset.”

Gavin and Ray busied themselves either looking at the receptionist, or checking their equipment. The Gents strolled past without a second glance. From behind, the three Lads looked just like maintenance workers. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’ll send you an invoice in the mail. If you have any concerns, just email us on our website.” With Michael’s words, the group turned and walked out, leaving a smiling but confused receptionist behind.

As soon as they left the building, an explosion rocked the ground. High above, flames licked through the exploded penthouse windows, and it cast a glorious glow down on the street.

“Holy shit! Look at the size of that! Ray, do you think they made it up to their apartment?” Michael asked, voice rising in pitch, almost shouting in the commotion.

“Dude, they barely had time to get in the elevator.” Ray’s voice was deadpan, but there was a smile breaking across his face. Reflecting off his glasses and lips, Ray looked demonic in the light. The red of Michael’s hair caught the light, and embers blew across his face, his grin lit up by their streaks. Gavin stopped short to take a moment to look at the two of them, transfixed by the sight.

With the adrenaline of the moment and the light and sounds, Gavin was sure it was a look he’d remember for a long time.

“Come on, Gavin! They’re gonna kill us if they catch us!” Michael said. Gavin picked up his pace and jogged towards their car. As he stepped in, he saw three shapes inside the building move towards the front entrance.

“Step on it, Ray!”  Gavin yelled. With a squeal of tyres, and a puff of ash, they were gone.

 *******

 

“There are just too many guards. We can’t sneak past them all, and we can’t take them on.” Vagabond said.

“Then we do what we did last time,” Gavin said. “We make a distraction.”

“We’re already doing that,” Ray replied, “And we’ve just shown it doesn’t distract all the guards. There’s still a bunch patrolling the corridors we need to get through. They know their allies have the explosion covered.”

The circle was quiet for a few moments, everyone trying to think of a solution. The ever-present siren wailed in the background. Gavin was really beginning to hate that siren.

“What about another explosion? One at the same time as the first, that way the other guards will have no choice but to check it out.” Michael said.

“Do you know of any other major destruction points to hit apart from the electrical generators? Because I don’t.” The Vagabond spoke up. “We’d just be setting off some charges somewhere, and the soldiers are bound to realise it’s just a distraction. When we hit the generators, it provides major problems to whatever experiments they’re doing down there.”

“Well it’s a better alternative to just going out there and getting killed again and again!” Michael replied hotly.

“You don’t have to shoot down every Gent idea on principle, you know.” Jack said, pulled into the argument.

Geoff tilted his head up, eyes widening, looking like he’d had an epiphany.

“The trickle of water…”

“Geoff, what?” Jack said.

“I know where we can set the charges for the second explosion. Somewhere the soldiers can’t possibly ignore.” Geoff herded the two crews to the sad-looking conference room near the lockers. Michael kicked the door in, and they sat around the table. Geoff picked up a whiteboard marker and started drawing on the board. He spoke as he drew.

“The military here are concerned about keeping all the experiments from getting exploded, right? That’s why they don’t throw grenades, why they guard the scientists. They need all this alien tech intact. It’s also why they keep trying to kill us instead of taking us prisoner- it’s way easier and faster, which will preserve as much of the tech as possible.” Geoff’s hand scratched more lines on the board.

“So what if we hit their most precious and preserved pieces of alien technology? Down where we found the device, where all their most secret shit is kept?” Geoff finished his drawing with a flourish.

“We’re gonna flood the whole damn lower levels. It’s time to go biblical up in this bitch.”

Gavin grinned.


	6. Friendship is Magic, Bitch

On the whiteboard, a group of stick figure soldiers floated in a pool of water. Geoff had to admit, it wasn’t his finest work, but he’d been thinking on the spot and that was what he’d come up with.

“Really, Geoff? You just happened to remember walking past an underground reservoir of water?” Michael said.

“Not exactly. I remembered this trickle of water going down a wall, and I’m a hundred percent certain that there’s a pool of water above it. Ninety percent certain. Eighty five.”

“And you’re basing this on some water you saw running down a wall.” Ryan said.

“I’m pretty sure there’s water up there. I mean, that part of the facility is pretty new, right? They might have missed a pool of water. The renovations might’ve knocked some of stone lose, and water started to leak. We can blow it open and really cause some havoc down there.” Geoff rammed the white board marker lid back on the pen with a definitive click. “Ninety percent sure.”

“Those are good odds, right?” Gavin asked.

“That statistic was one hundred percent made up,” Ryan started, shooting Gavin a look from under his mask.

“So was that one,” Ray interjected. Geoff flapped his arms about, trying to get the group back on track.

It was certainly a change to see the men interacting with each other in a playful manner. The earlier argument with Michael had all but been forgotten with his new plan. With something new to think about, both crews were more relaxed as they had something to focus their attentions on. Geoff knew how the people in his line of work could get, stuck on one line of thought and forgetting to consider alternatives. It was one of the reasons he led the Gents, after all. He was relaxed, and flexible.

In _all_ the right ways.

“So do you want to try it?” Geoff asked. “It’s not like we have anything to lose.” Michael smirked at that.

“Sure, why not? It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Geoff was pleased at Michael’s new willingness to listen. Michael was hot-headed, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew a good plan when he saw one, and he was able to put his pride aside to get the job done. Geoff’s opinion of Michael instantly improved.

The other men made noises of confirmation and they filed out of the conference room, beginning to get ready.

“We’ll aim to have both targets blown up on the hour,” Geoff said. “So you’d better synchronise your watches. This’ll be much easier once we find some earpieces. After the explosions, we’ll all meet back in the lab near the alien. There should be few enough guards for us to force our way up and out easily enough.”

“Michael, you’re the explosives guy.” Jack said. “Are you okay with tagging along with me and Geoff?” Michael nodded. He was probably the only one here who would know the best way to bring down a military facility. Geoff knew he was definitely able to bring down a reinforced apartment building.

Geoff might still be a little pissed about that, actually.

“It beats hanging around here, waiting for you old guys to have all the fun.” Michael’s tone was light.

After a few minutes of weapon collection, sorting, and loading, the two groups were ready to set out. The faint scent of tar filled the air, as Michael walked past, hands full of C4. Ray casually flipped a knife in the air, once, twice, catching it without looking. Ryan looked up from his own explosives and nodded. Everything was ready.

“Alright guys, ready when you are,” Geoff said, “See you soon, one way or another.”

Ray gave a mock salute before turning and starting the walk down the tunnel, Gavin and Ryan close behind. They weren’t even out of sight but Geoff could clearly hear Gavin start up an easy conversation with Ryan.

That was… unexpected. Geoff had assumed the two would be at each other’s throats, but they’d surprised him by actually tolerating the presence of the other. Ryan, Geoff knew, was secretly, deep down a teddy bear, but Gavin was a different story altogether. Light, fast, and annoyingly deadly, Gavin never struck Geoff as easy going. A little cruel, definitely, he certainly had a mean streak, but seeing him act so casual and carefree around Ryan of all people might make Geoff re-evaluate him.

Where Ray fit into all that, and how he felt about Ryan, Geoff wasn’t sure. He might ask Jack about him later.

Geoff led the way up the ladder and across the suspended bridges, Michael and Jack following. Geoff was sure he remembered seeing a familiar hallway the last time he was in the labs. If he was right, and he’d been down that way before the heist went to shit, there was a good chance they’d find the lower levels with minimal stress.

And… Yes, Geoff could remember this hallway. By a group of desks lining the side, he could see the shape of a body hidden underneath one of them. The scientist Ryan had killed, Geoff remembered. Felt like _weeks_ ago. Maybe it had been? Who knew how time worked when alien science was involved. Were the two crews even ageing? Maybe just their brains. Or even just their consciousness. Maybe their bodies couldn’t physically age, but their minds could, and if they spent years and years locked in this place, they’d go senile or insane.

Geoff decided that was a problem he could think about later.

Loud footsteps approached quickly from down the hallway. Geoff and Jack ducked under desks while Michael ran behind a pot plant.

Moron. Like that little bit of green was going to hide a full-grown adult male.

Before the steps came too close and Michael could ruin everything, Geoff grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to the ground. Manhandled under the desk, Michael fumed silently as the group of soldiers marched past. Geoff sat as still as he could, breath teasing the top of Michael’s hair. Once the soldiers had passed, Michael shoved himself away from Geoff, scrambling out from under the desk.

“What was that for?” Michael said, almost loud enough to echo down the hall. Jack shot him a dirty look. Luckily, the soldiers didn’t return.

“Because,” Geoff said, “It’s clear Ray is the only Lad that actually knows how to get around quietly. Look at that plant, you thought a few leaves were gonna hide you from sight? No, those soldiers were going to murder the shit out of you.”

“Yeah, well, sorry I haven’t had the years and years of practice you guys have.” Michael said, sulking a little and dripping sarcasm. Geoff sighed.

“Well, Jack and I will show you a few things. We’ve got a bit of time before we have to be in position.” Yeah, this was basically aiding the enemy in the long run, but the long run wouldn’t matter if they couldn’t get around quiet enough to reach the dripping wall.

Jack pointed at the desk he’d hidden under.

“Michael, look. That desk provides cover from four sides, the sides and the top. That pot plant? Barely one. You need to look out for these things instinctively.”

Michael looked, and grumbled a bit under his breath, clearly not happy to admit he could learn a thing or two from a Gent. The three men started moving down the hall again.

Geoff made sure to keep Michael in his sight, watching how the man bent low, but that was the full extent of his stealth.

“You need to put your feet like this, and move like this,” Geoff demonstrated. He slunk along the hall, sticking to less trodden sides, his balanced stance keeping his gun from moving too much. “And bend your knees properly.” Michael mimicked Geoff’s movements.

Another group of footsteps entered Geoff’s hearing. Jack pulled Michael up into an alcove leading to a bathroom, and pressed him flush against the wall. Geoff ducked into the same alcove, and tilted his head back. This let him breathe easy and without having to worry about being heard.

Michael’s breathing was too loud. Dammit, did the boy know nothing? Did Ray do _all_ the sneaking for the Lads?

Silently, he grabbed Michael’s chin and pushed it up, soldiers drawing too near to speak. Michael shifted uncomfortably in his grip for a moment, but began to breathe quietly as his airway opened. Still as stone, the three of them watched the soldiers move past, less than a metre away and barely out of sight range. Once Geoff was sure they had moved on, he breathed a sigh of relief and they stepped out of the alcove.

“Maybe you could just tell me next time, Geoff?” Michael sounded an odd mix of angry and flustered. Geoff turned a corner and didn’t look back at him, instead scanning the next room before replying.

“Stealth 101: You learn on the job. Get used to it.” Michael growled something out, but it was lost behind the noise of a siren, still and forever ringing in the background. If Michael didn’t want to be treated like a child, he shouldn’t act like one. Sneaking was a basic skill- Michael shouldn’t have left all the stealth to Ray.

After sneaking down a staircase, Geoff saw the rough tunnel which led to the high-security storage rooms. If he squinted, he thought he could make out the room the device was kept in. A short walk later, and they arrived at the mossy rock, still quite a while away from the device’s room. The wail of the siren was quieter this far away from its source, and the tunnel deserted. Michael stuck a hand out and ran his fingers along the stretch of stone.

“Yep, look here.” Geoff leaned in close, listening as Michael traced a crack with his fingertips. “If this was just moisture collecting, like condensation, it wouldn’t have formed this little stream. So there must be water above it.” Michael pointed at the ceiling. “That crack shows the weight of water weakened the support of the stone. We’re looking a huge amount of water. I can’t believe they missed this when they built it!”

“Jesus Michael, you know a creepy amount about structural weaknesses.” Jack said. Michael shrugged as he started to lay charges at key points along the cracks.

“I used to be an electrician. Finding water damage was part of the job.” Geoff hadn’t known that. He made a note to share the information with Ryan.

Michael finished laying the charges, with Jack a step behind, syncing up the catalysts with his detonator.

“The stone and concrete is pretty thick here,” Michael said, “we need to keep a line of sight to detonate.” The three men backtracked to the bottom of the stairs, a fair distance back from the charges. Geoff figured being able to watch the explosion was worth getting his shoes damp when the water came. The men waited a few minutes pressed against the wall, until Geoff’s watch beeped. It was the agreed time.

Jack pressed down on the detonator. Several things happened very quickly, and Geoff missed most of them.

The loud boom of the explosion was quickly overtaken by the sound of falling stone and rushing water. What Geoff’s plan had failed to take into account was the water pressure, which forced water through the hole in the ceiling at over a hundred metres a second, a third of the speed of sound. Stone wasn’t meant to withstand those sorts of forces, and the rest of the ceiling gave way, crushing Michael a split second before the weight of water ploughed into Geoff and Jack. Pounded from above and from the water further down the tunnel, the force was great enough to rip skin and muscle from bone.

What Geoff didn’t miss was the feel of his jaw separating from face, and the crack of his skull against the stairs.

 *******

 

“There’s a bit more water than I thought.” Geoff said as he picked himself off the ground, rubbing his hip, which he’d landed on heavily. Geoff started pulling off his clothes, until he realised he wasn’t actually wet. These resets were hard to wrap his head around and get used to.

As was dying in horribly violent ways. It never really got old.

“It went fine on our end,” Ryan said, “and it’s a little weird being on the other side of the waiting game.”

“Woah, woah, we screwed up once.” Geoff said back. “You screwed up like a dozen times! We’ll get it.”

“Speaking of getting it,” Jack started. Ray snickered. “What happened, Michael? We thought you knew about how to use the reservoir.”

“I know about water leaking into electrical circuits. I was an electrician, not a plumber!” Michael spat back. “It’s fine, we’ll just stand further away this time, and the ceiling won’t cave in on us.”

“It wasn’t the ceiling that was the problem,” Jack said, “It was the water flowing with enough force to kill us. We’ll need to stand further back, and then outrun the flow.”

“Jack, the man with a plan. Take two, guys.” Geoff said.

 *******

 

In hindsight, trying to outrun water traveling god-knows-how-fast, was probably a bad idea. Geoff had some spare time to think about it as he was drowning.

The current smashed his body into a corner, and Geoff grunted in pain, letting a few bubbles of air escape. Less time now. A desk chair floated past him, then a couple of books. Geoff thought he caught sight of Jack a little behind him, but the water made things blurry and indistinct. Plus the water was really muddy.

Geoff managed to break the surface for a moment, and took a long gasp of air. He saw a staircase in the corner of his eye, and started to crawl across the debris to reach it, the current more than enough to propel him. Something heavy smashed into his side, was that a desk? Geoff tried to kick it away, but it bumped into him again. Oh, it was Michael. The Lad had lost his glasses and there was a trail of blood running slick down his neck. Geoff hauled him up onto the back of a floating bookcase, and pointed out the stairs. Michael squinted, but nodded. Together they pushed their way to the wall.

The water careened into a corner before turning and continuing its way down the hallway. Geoff and Michael were deposited roughly in the stairwell, small swirls of water spiralling around their knees. A few moments later, Jack fell into the stairwell as well, out of the crushing flow. As they caught their breaths, none of them able to do more than breathe at this point, the calmer water around them continued to rise, at a bit of a slower pace than the main hall. A door had broken off its hinges and lodged in the entrance, leaving the staircase protected from the worst of the currents. Water poured over it like a waterfall.

Before the men could climb the stairs, the lights went out. Michael managed to splutter a warning before electricity coursed through the water, flowing over the door and around their legs. Geoff felt all his muscles contract as once, a burning pain consuming him. He managed to yell out strangled curse before he face planted back into the water. He couldn’t move, couldn’t take a breath, and his world rushed in red and black.

 *******

 

“Third time’s the charm, boys.” Geoff said as he watched Michael set the charges. “Jack and I will wait for you on the staircase. If you can’t outrun it, we’ll haul you from the water before the electricity fucks you up. Sound good?” Geoff didn’t wait for a reply, he’d already turned to Jack, who was busy at the top of the stairs, knocking over desks and bookcases in order to slow the water down. After the first two patrols, no more soldiers had come through. Geoff was quite sure their little obstacle course wouldn’t draw any attention. Yet, at least.

“All good up there, Jack?” Geoff shouted. Jack’s head appeared over the lip and gave a thumbs up. Geoff smiled and returned the dumb gesture.

“Okay, Michael, see you soon.” With that, Geoff and Jack headed over to the staircase at a light jog, weaving in between the felled desks and pot plants.

Geoff could see Michael about a hundred metres down the corridor, just in the line of sight of the charges. Geoff’s watch beeped, and he was sure Michael’s did too, because the deafening rumble of an explosion ripped through the air, closely followed by the hiss of water. Michael’s slight form began crossing the distance towards the stairwell, leaping over and on top of shelves and desks.

Michael was by _far_ the fastest runner. If anyone stood a chance against the flow of water, it was him.

The water was catching up however, and quickly. Despite the ease in which Michael navigated the obstacles, the water could plough right through it, and with all the energy it was exerting, the obstacles weren’t doing much.

Michael managed to make it to Geoff and Jack, just as the wall of water smashed into them. They tumbled up a few stairs, and climbed as quickly as they could onto the landing. They watched as a wooden door slammed into the entrance, and slowed the flow of water for a short while.

“My gun’s all wet,” Michael complained, drying his glasses on the inside of his jacket. “And this ammo is ruined. Waste of bullets.”

“Bright side: You’re not dead!” Jack said, with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s progress.” Geoff said, with a chuckle. “We’ll know to keep your weapons on us for next time. Who knows, maybe you’ll run faster too.”

Below, the crackle of electricity echoed through the confined space, and the lights went out. The light mood that had descended on the group vanished, as they remembered how they’d died just roughly an hour ago. Geoff cleared his throat.

“Okay guys, back to the alien corpse.”

 *******

 

Turned out only that one level lost power, which was convenient, as Geoff didn’t want to navigate the hallways in complete darkness. He could barely find his way around, even now. Hopefully Jack could correct him if he took a wrong turn. Jack usually had a good head for this sort of thing.

They turned the last corner and came face to face with the other three men. Ray raised his weapon, ready for a fight, but lowered it again once he recognised them. Ray raised an eyebrow at them.

“Bit of trouble with the reservoir?”

“No problem at all. Third time’s the charm, as they say.” Geoff replied confidently. Gavin, Ray, and Ryan gave the new arrivals pointed looks. Geoff remembered, then, that he was soaking wet, and dripping muddy water onto the laminate tile. Jack and Michael didn’t look much better.

“Okay, yeah, there were some minor complications, but we’re all alive. That’s a win in my book.” Geoff said.

The assembled group was quiet for a moment. The power outage had silenced the alarm, so for the first time since this whole mess began, the base was hushed. Geoff was infinitely glad. But then, at the edge of his hearing, he could just make out the sound of trickling water. Judging by the other’s expressions, they heard the same thing.

“We still don’t actually know how much water there was, so this level might flood too. If it gets above your shoes, head to higher ground ASAP,” Geoff said, “the water could be electrified. Haven’t seen a single soldier since the explosions, so they must be either evacuating or trying to contain the damage. If we could also find that military barrack about now, that would be fantastic.”

“Electrified water. Great. One of the minor complications, right?” Ray muttered.

“No, think about it,” Gavin said, “it’s a proper version of ‘the floor is lava’!”

“That’s stupid, Gavin,” Michael said, shaking a few water droplets out of his gun, “a ‘proper version’ without actual lava. But hey, if you want to be electrocuted to death, go ahead. Be my guest.”

Before the serious, life or death situation could descend into more bickering, Ryan spoke up.

“You said there were no soldiers at all? So you think any barracks we come across will probably be empty?”

“I think so,” Geoff replied, “and now that there’s a greatly reduced chance of us getting absolutely destroyed by the military, we should start actively looking for one. A lot of our equipment now is damaged. We need earpieces, more explosives, and better body armour.”

‘Now that we don’t have to worry about the soldiers as much, “Jack said, “I think saw a place on the blueprints that could help us. Right on the side of the facility, and quite a few floors up, I remember seeing two cafeterias. You think one might be for the scientists, and the other for the soldiers?”

“If the soldiers are busy with the damage by the explosions, or evacuated, that cafeteria should be easy enough to reach. There might be living areas around there, and that means a good chance of finding a barracks or something.” Geoff said. He poked Jack in the arm. “Of course you’d remember the location of the cafeteria.” Jack smiled back at him is response.

The sound of water was getting louder. Geoff wanted to get moving before the potentially deadly liquid reached them. He checked his Glock was clear of water damage, and headed towards where he thought the side of the facility might be.

“With the soldiers as sparse and disorganised as they are, I don’t think we need to worry about being quiet anymore. Let’s get to the cafeteria and find those barracks.” Geoff said. The six of them left the lab, weapons drawn and ready.  As they walked, Ray made a ‘bing!’ noise.

“Checkpoint!”

 *******

 

The cafeteria looked like it served military types, from what Geoff could remember of his own experiences. The shade of beige was very familiar, very standard. Geoff walked to the other side, the other men falling into step behind. They were cautious now, quiet again, keeping their eyes peeled. They stepped out into a hallway and started checking doors for either soldiers or the barracks. Through the glass of the doors, the insides looked like locker rooms, or storage rooms. There were no labs at this end of the facility, so the space was definitely used as soldier’s quarters. The six men gradually dispersed as they checked down various corridors and side rooms.

After a few minutes, Ryan gave a short whistle. Geoff turned to him and saw a plain steel door. Through the little glass window, Geoff could see the shapes of military grade weapons.

Jackpot.

Jack kept watch outside the armoury while the other five men filed in, giving murmurs of appreciation at the equipment. Geoff pulled a box down from a shelf, opened it, and started distributing earpieces to the group.

“Finally, guys,” Geoff lobbed an earpiece to Jack. “We can face these bums head on. Make sure to check those lockers, that’ll be where we can restock our explosives.” Michael hastened to open the various containers scattered across the walls.

The armoury was actually far from full, with less than half of the shelves, racks, and boxes with equipment in them. This probably meant most of the soldiers had armed themselves and descended to the lowest levels, trying to find the two crews. Then when the explosions had gone off, the scientists and related personnel had likely evacuated. Now a large chunk of the soldiers were stuck quite far down, and the others weren’t armed. It was the most fitting explanation as to why the two crews hadn’t run into any opposition on the way up.

Geoff himself grabbed some more ammunition, a small pistol, and some C-4. Ryan had managed to find some sticky bombs, and replenished his supply. Jack picked up a nice looking automatic M2 Browning, before rooting around in some medical supplies. Geoff watched Gavin and Michael pick through the remaining equipment, looking for the right ammunition. Ray didn’t pick anything up.

Through a side door, lines and lines of neat military-grade body armour waited on racks. Geoff let out a low whistle and the rest of the men filtered in, touching the fabric and finding their size.

“This is so much better than what we had,” Geoff said, “back in the day.” Ryan ripped open the lining of some armour with a knife, and found the inside material lined with cyan fabric.

“Cyan again,” he said. “More alien technology. I bet it works better than Kevlar.”

They began to put on the armour. Geoff almost sighed aloud when he realised he can take off his grimy, blood and water soaked armour. Ray found an armoured helmet, and tossed it to Gavin. He looked at it, and laughed, before putting it aside.

“I don’t think it’ll be much help, Ray.” Gavin turned to him. “Just slow us down.” Ray looked confused for a moment.

“What do you mean, Vav?”

“Even if that helmet stops a bullet, a hit will still knock me silly. We can’t afford to keep going if one of us is unconscious or injured. It’s better if I just-“ Gavin made a gun out of his hand, and pretended to fire it at his own skull. “-Blammo. Faster, you know?”

Ray doesn’t reply. An odd look crossed his face, and he turned away. Geoff knew he’d be that uncomfortable too if Jack or Ryan brought up their own deaths so casually, needlessly. Of course, the device brought them back to life, but it still didn’t sit well with him. Never got easier, having to watch the people you care about die awful, violent deaths over and over again.

Always in the back of his mind, what if this is the last time? What if he’d lost them for good?

Geoff couldn’t decide what was worse- Jack or Ryan gone forever, or being forced to watch them die over and over again for eternity.

Geoff shook his head as a way of physically denying those sorts of thoughts. He inhaled deep, smelling the familiar military cleaning solution, the tang of gun oil, the mud on his shoes. Anything to distract himself.

“Right, we better get a move on, then. If we’re all done here?” Geoff asked the group, and the other men made noises of confirmation. Geoff nodded, and they continued to search for the surface.

Fifteen minutes later, several floors up and edging closer to an exit, they ran into a group of soldiers.

Huh. Maybe the soldiers hadn’t evacuated- they were waiting for the crews on the upper levels. But no, these soldiers were not fully armed, and lacked body armour. They weren’t ready for a fight. They could still be evacuating, since not much time had actually passed since the explosions.

Geoff jumped behind one of the bookcases that lined the walls, dropped to one knee, and pulled his Glock into firing position all in one smooth motion. Firefights. That was something he knew, intimately. He felt the other men scramble to get behind cover.

Deep breath. Exhale, finger tapping the trigger one, two, three times. Enough to scare the soldiers into ducking, which meant Jack and Gavin had enough time to bolt back the way they’d come and get cover around a corner. The .45 rounds left deep grooves in the walls. Geoff tucked his head back behind the bookshelf as the soldiers returned fire.

Something rolled into the bookshelf he was hiding behind. At the same time, strong hands grabbed his vest and hurled him backwards. The grenade exploded, sending a wave of heat rushing past. Geoff saw Ryan standing in front of him, pulling him away from the explosion area while simultaneously providing his own cover fire. Geoff managed to get back onto his feet and the pair retreated to the corner, where Jack and Gavin waited for them.

Seemed now the group was out of the labs, the soldiers were quite willing to use grenades again. Geoff had almost managed to forget about them. He nodded his thanks to Ryan, whose only reply was to shoot a soldier in the face with his pistol.

Ray and Michael were in the doorway of a side room, providing more cover fire. Another soldier threw a grenade, and Geoff didn’t have time to shout a warning to them-

Ray deftly kicked the grenade away, and Geoff watched it bounce off a wall and explode next to a pot plant. Dirt and pottery sprayed across the enclosed space. Geoff snapped his head back behind the corner. Those grenades were becoming a bit of a problem. Geoff had some stun grenades, as well as two compact grenades hidden in his shoes, but they wouldn’t provide nearly enough damage. He knew Jack had a smoke grenade, but again, not enough. The Gents had come into this heist with stealth and speed in mind- not raw power. They were not prepared for conflict like this- alien tech body armour or not.

Geoff could hear, over the gunfire, the sound of a soldier shouting into a radio. Great, now backup was on the way. As if this wasn’t difficult enough.

“Don’t worry guys, I got this.” Gavin said, as he pulled a small gun from his waistband. It took Geoff a moment to figure out what it was.

Flare gun.

Geoff moved a little away from the corner, gun up, and waited for Gavin to do his thing. He felt Jack shift around the corner, and start giving covering fire with his M2. This might be a better solution than raw power.

Gavin turned the corner and fired a flare directly over the heads of the attacking soldiers. Geoff saw the glow from behind the corner, and he heard the shout of a soldier, probably temporarily blind. Geoff and Ryan rounded the corner and started picking off the soldiers with deadly efficiency. Michael it seemed was also blinded by the flare, but Ray was able to step properly from the doorway and take shots at the enemy.

Geoff heard gunfire from behind him, and saw Jack and Gavin take pot shots at an enemy around the corner. Looked like the backup had arrived, just as they’d taken out the first group. Rather than waste more time bogged down with these new soldiers, and giving time for more of them to appear, Geoff motioned for the rest of the group to keep moving. Jack and Gavin broke off their assault and jogged to catch up with the others.

“They all know we’re here now.” Michael said, sounding a little agitated. “What are we gonna do?” he asked Geoff. In the back of his mind, as Geoff answered, he thought about how much easier this was going to be since Michael started listening to him. It seemed Michael was also happy now to let Geoff take control of the situation.

“We move as fast as we can. Plough through soldiers, see how far up we can get.” The unspoken ‘until we can try again’ hung in the air. The six of them started an easy run through the corridors.

Scattered through the next hallways were a few soldiers, not ready at all for the storm of bullets and knives from the group of them. Geoff took point, keeping a steady pace, well aware of the group of soldiers behind them. He wanted to make as much ground as he could before they caught up and brought their exploration to a standstill. If they stopped, they were most likely dead. By keeping moving, it was much harder for the soldiers to find them and take them out through sheer numbers.

“Wait, hold up a second guys.” Ray said. Ryan, Jack and Geoff turned to look at him quizzically, but slowed to a stop. Michael seemed to know what Ray wanted, because he made an ‘oh yeah’ sound, and turned to kick in a door. It was a staircase, leading a long way down. Ray stepped in, and fished something out from above the door frame. In his hands were two cases.

At Geoff’s confused look, Ray explained.

“I almost forgot, I left a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher,” He held up each bag in turn, “stashed up here.” He strapped both cases to his back.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about them too!” Gavin said. Geoff turned to look at each Lad.

“Anything else any of you would like to tell the class?” He said.

“Anything you’d like to share, Geoff? Vagabond? Jack?” Michael replied quickly.

“Okay, fair point.” Geoff said. The sound of approaching soldiers reached their ears. “But not now! Just keep moving.”

After a mad dash through the facility, taking out soldiers and scientists alike as needed, Geoff and his group were forced to halt as a large steel door blocked their progress up. It looked thick, and had no visible locking mechanism.

“Can we find… a way around it?” Jack managed to say between breaths, trying to catch his breath back.

“No time!” Michael yelled, dropping to one knee and firing behind them. The group of soldiers had caught up to them, and had ducked behind cover once they’d seen Michael drop. It was too late.

“Quick! In here!” Geoff yelled, and pushed the closest men, Jack and Ray, into an alcove. There was a glass door, and behind it some sort of control room. Thankfully, it was unlocked, and the men piled in. Michael and Ryan remained in the corridor, using the alcove for cover, and kept the soldiers at a distance.

“Gavin, can you get this door open?” Geoff asked, as Gavin ran to a computer and started typing away.

“It needs a login. I can get in, but it’ll take some time.” Gavin pulled a USB out of his pocket and started setting up. Michael and Ryan turned back into the alcove and braced themselves, just as an explosion rocked the room.

“Ray, can you use your grenade launcher?” Jack yelled over the gunfire.

“They’re too close- we’d go down with them.” Ray replied, but he did duck out of the room to pass Michael an incendiary grenade.

Would have been real useful a bit earlier, Ray.

Michael threw the grenade, underarm and barely around the corner, but it seemed to do the job. Geoff saw the orange and yellow lick of flames light up the corridor.

“Gavin, can you hurry it up a bit?!” Geoff shouted to Gavin. Another explosion rocked the ground, closer this time, and with enough force to blow his hair. The soldiers were getting closer, much too close.

“It’s not like I can just push a button and oh, it’s hacked! It doesn’t work like that!” Gavin managed to yell back over the din, clearly frustrated with his slow progress.

“Oh shit, fuck!” Michael turned away from the edge of the alcove, curling in on himself. He’d most likely been shot. Jack helped him back into the relative safety of the control room, and started checking him over. Meanwhile, Ray took his place at the door.

Michael’s blood started its slow spread across the laminated tile. He’d been shot in the shoulder, and had a glancing blow below his ear. Blood was quickly drenching Jack’s hands as he tried to hold the Lad together until they could keep moving. Geoff looked around frantically, hoping for something, anything he could use to help his team. The room was a dead end, and filled with filing cabinets. There was nothing he could do.

“Michael!” Gavin screamed, and ran over to him.

“Gavin, we need you to open that door! Michael will be fine.” Jack said.

“He’s right. Tis but a scratch.” Michael managed to say to Gavin. There was a slight smile on his face. “No need to put a bullet into me yet.”

Gavin reluctantly turned away and went back to the computer.

Ryan let out a shout, and hurried into the control room, Jack at his heels. Not fast enough, as the grenade they’d been avoiding exploded right behind them. Geoff managed to take in the sight of both his crew members bloodied and torn to pieces, and something hard and hollow settled in his heart. His world faded to red and then black.

 *******

 

This time, Michael ducked fast enough to avoid being shot. Geoff watched him grin to himself, and continued to return fire. Any extra time that Michael and Ryan held off the soldiers was that many more thousands of passwords Gavin’s program could try. Gavin had told Geoff how it worked on the way up.

Ray grabbed a rocket from the rocket launcher case and weighed it up in his hands. He told Michael and Ryan to stop for a moment, then pegged it down the hallway, letting it rebound off the far wall to land near the soldiers. Ryan worked out Ray’s plan, and took a shot at the rocket. A large explosion devoured the air in the hallway, and Michael and Ryan turned away from the blast to protect themselves. After their ears stopped ringing, Geoff could hear the screams of injured soldiers. Without the force of the launcher, Ray _could_ use his rockets and create a smaller explosion, it seemed. Creative.

Meanwhile, Jack and Geoff scoured the filing cabinets for information on the owner of the computer, hoping to figure out the password by the information left behind. A birthday, pet name, maiden name, anything.

This time, Ryan, Michael, and Ray moved out of the alcove before the last grenade hit, ducking into the control room for cover. When they stepped out however, the protection of the alcove was gone, blown away by the explosion. Before the smoke even cleared, they were riddled with bullets.

 *******

 

“Gavin, let me help.”

“Vagabond, you don’t, you can’t-“

Ryan pushed him out of the way, and inserted his own USB underneath Gavin’s. He started typing away at the computer next to Gavin’s.

“I’m not as quick as you, but I _can_ help you brute-force your way into this login. I’ll start from the other end of possible passwords. It’ll be twice as fast.”

Finally, Gavin nodded, and went back to work.

Geoff pulled up a photo of two women at a wedding, both dressed in white. He flipped the photo over, and read the names on the back.

“Julia and Nicole, married 31st of October 2015.” He told Gavin, who nodded.

“I’ll try passwords starting with J. Vagabond, you take N.”

An explosion rocked the room. Michael and Ray ducked back out of the room and pushed a filing cabinet over in front of them, protecting them after the corner had been destroyed.

Finally, it was enough.

“Got it! N_Ozpin124, for future reference.” Ryan said. Gavin took control of his computer and rapidly typed in the instructions for opening the door. Before he hit enter, he turned to Geoff.

“Ready when you are.” Geoff nodded.

He handed his stun grenades, Gavin’s three smoke grenades, and one of Ryan’s sticky bombs over to Jack. Jack added his own smoke grenade to the mix, then bound the whole group of them together with duct tape he found in the control room. Jack handed the monster of a bomb over to Ray, who chucked it out into the open. A few second later, Ryan pressed the detonator for his sticky bomb, and the whole thing exploded into a powerful smoke and light display, crackling and sparking. Gavin hit enter and opened the steel door a fraction.

In the chaos, the six men were able to slip through the door, and close it behind them, before the soldiers could figure out what happened.

With no immediate threats in front of them, the six of them took a moment to realise they’d just made it out of the lower levels alive.

Somehow, his team had taken on the entire Los Santos military, _and won._ They’d actually managed to work together enough to leave this shithole alive.

Hold on, since when had the Lads been part of ‘his team’? That was an unexpected thought.

That must be the unforgettable trauma talking. Stockholm syndrome or something.

Geoff wasn’t sure if the Lads were actually trustworthy, but maybe there was a future in working together. If Geoff had been asked if that was possible a week ago, he would have laughed. Now, there was a distinct possibility. Judging by their efforts so far, he could safely say the Lads were more than reckless kids.

Maybe when all this was said and done, it would be worthwhile not stabbing them in the backs. Maybe.

Geoff turned to look down the corridor. It was wider, less utilitarian, and a little brighter. This might be an above ground part of the facility. They might be able to make it to the storage room that housed the escape tunnel they used to get in-

Wait. Was that _sunlight_ down the end of the corridor? They might be closer than he thought to getting out of here.

With a visible goal, it was almost no effort to jog the last dozen metres to the exit. Ahead of them, just visible, was a view of the outside tarmac, and a slither of blue sky. It might have been the most beautiful thing Geoff had ever seen.

On the tarmac, about twenty metres away, a tank trundled its way into view. Its barrel swivelled to face them.

“Oh, for FUCK’S-“


	7. Michael Cannot Give an Unidentified Flying Fuck

“Nope, fuck this, I’m taking a break.”

Michael let his SMG slip from his grip and fall to the insulation. He turned to Geoff, looking for some sort of confirmation, and the Gent paused for a moment before nodding his head. Michael had guessed Geoff was going to say something about patience, or determination, or something like that, but he didn’t say a thing, instead leading his own crew after Michael to the break room.

In all honesty, the call for rest was more for Gavin and Ray’s sake. The last few attempts had been particularly taxing and horrific, and Michael could see the deaths and failures taking their toll on his team. After so much success, the problem caused by the tank was getting quite frustrating. As time passed, it grew from a new challenge into a hopeless pursuit.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t just for Gavin and Ray.

Michael kicked in the door to the break room and started rifling through the cupboards.

“Gav, Ray, you guys wanna eat something?” After they nodded, Michael pulled out bread, sauces, and a bag of instant coffee. Some comfort food was in order. Michael always willing to be the Mum Friend in their little trio, making sure his team was looked after. Ray headed to the fridge and opened the door, glancing at the ingredients inside.

The break room door opened again, and Geoff walked in, Jack and Vagabond close behind. Spontaneously, Michael decided to make sandwiches for the Gents too. He was in a bit of a weird mood, like he usually was after playing a challenging video game.

“Old guys, sit down. I’ll make you something too.”

There was absolutely no noise coming from the room behind him. Michael stopped laying his ingredients out on the counter and turned around. Gavin and Ray were giving him a look, not one he could identify. The Gents were also standing silently, until Jack cleared his throat and stepped forward. A line had been crossed. Something had changed.

“I’ll help you.” Jack said, and he moved Ray out of the way and stepped in front of the fridge himself. The action released the tension that had started to form, and the other men began moving around the room again. Ray sat with Gavin on the floor, because there was only one chair in the break room and Geoff was moving towards it. Vagabond leaned against a wall. It was terrifyingly domestic; the only sounds were Michael and Jack preparing ingredients and the faint screaming siren off in the distance.

It was a nice change of pace, and Michael was glad for the peace. He pulled some toasted bread out of a toaster and started buttering it. Jack sliced some chicken next to him, close enough for their shoulders to almost brush once or twice. Michael could hear Ray pull out his DS and start playing it, but apart from that, it was still quiet. The kettle boiled, and Michael started filling and distributing mugs.

Sure, Michael was angry, but not at the Gents, just at the stupid roadblock. Geoff’s plan had gotten them so far- he could begin to trust his judgement. And, although he hated to admit it, as soon as Geoff had grabbed him, he’d felt… something. Maybe it was trust, or affection or something, but it definitely wasn’t anger or hatred, which surprised him. He was actually happy that he and Jack had decided to trust him enough to teach him how to sneak.

Compiling those feelings with… certain other feelings was making things complicated in his head.

The Vagabond though, Michael was still much more cautious towards. Still not at all sure about him.

After a few minutes of gradually growing awkwardness, Gavin broke the silence.

“Ok so, a million dollars, but…” He paused for dramatic effect. “You have to learn to read again.”

There was a few beats of silence before Geoff spoke.

“…What?”

“Come on,” Gavin said, “A million quid, to forget how to read. Would you do it?”

“Would you forget how to write too?” Vagabond said, “Or would you still be able to and just not know what it meant?”

“You would know what you wrote, but after you wrote it, you couldn’t read it.”

“So, say, I wrote the word apple, what would happen?”

“You’d write it, and then have to remember what you wrote. You don’t _know_ what you wrote.” Gavin looked towards the ceiling and thought for a bit. “I’m pretty sure that’s how it would work.”

Michel paused his sandwich making and turned to look. He saw Geoff shake his head.

“No, no I wouldn’t do it. I make millions anyway, so why would I?”

“Gavin,” Vagabond said, “You’ve got to sweeten the pot on this one.”

“Twelve million dollars then. Would you do it for twelve?” This time, Jack looked up.

“No way man, that’s still not a fair trade. Think of how restricted we’d be if Geoff couldn’t read. No texts, paperwork, whatever.”

By this point, a few of the sandwiches were done, and Michael started handing them around. Each was just some chicken, lettuce, cheese, and tomato, but he could see the men visibly relax a bit more. Even though their bodies didn’t need the food, there was a psychological aspect to eating, Michael thought. Made you feel safe.

And Michael guessed this was probably the safest anyone here had felt in a long time. Now that he was sure they could trust the Gents, at least to a certain extent, he felt no qualms about sharing certain pieces of information with them. Right now, he was less concerned with keeping his crew’s secrets, and more with getting out of here and stopping the device.

The Gents as a whole… well, he couldn’t really call them enemies at this point. They’d literally died for each other, and you can’t hate someone after that. They still moved with an uncertainty around the Lads during quiet parts of the mission, unsure of exactly where they stood. It wasn’t an issue when they were fighting for their lives; then the two crews moved as one, getting very familiar with the other men’s styles and movements. Michael wasn’t sure what would happen after he’d gotten the five million from the Gents, and they’d parted ways. He didn’t think they could go back to their feud- not after they’d gotten to know each other like they had. Michael didn’t think he’d worked close enough with someone outside his crew to know them like he did the Gents.

It was an odd predicament, because while Michael thought he was cool with working with them again, he wasn’t sure how the Gents would react after this whole situation was said and done. Michael strongly suspected they were going to screw his Lads over somehow. It might be better for his crew to keep their distance, in the long run. Michael was a future thinking kind of guy.

Clearly so, because he hadn’t noticed he’d been standing in front of Vagabond for an uncomfortably long time, unmoving. Vagabond hadn’t reached out to take his plate, and Michael was standing with it outstretched for who knows how long, lost in thought.

“Ah, Michael, I can’t, not with the mask-“  Oh yeah.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t think-“ Michael started, but Geoff interrupted him.

“It’s fine, I’ll take it. I’m fucking starving.”  Geoff ignored the plate and went straight for the sandwich, and put it on his own plate. With that sorted, Michael moved to sit down next to Gavin and Ray. Jack leaned against the counter and started eating his own sandwich.

“So we should probably start talking about strategy now,” Geoff began, in between bites of chicken, “Chicken is brain food. We should be twice as smart now.”

“Actually, it’s fish that’s brain food.” Vagabond said, “Chicken is muscle food.” Geoff sighed.

“Thank you Vagabond. Anyway-“

“It’s not going to work.” Michael cut him off. Why should they waste time discussing a moot point? While the tension in the room had dissipated, Michael found himself tightly strung. The continued failures centred around the tank was a bit of a sore spot for him. “We need to come up with something new, again.”

“But we haven’t tried-“ Geoff started, but Michael cut him off again.

“Yes we have. We’ve tried everything within reason. We waited for the tank to pass by. Didn’t work. Ray fired his rocket launcher at it. Didn’t work. We exploded a hole in the wall next to us. Didn’t work. We tried dozens of other things, and it’s just not going to happen.” Michael wasn’t quite angry at this point. He’d been annoyed, extremely annoyed, but over time the frustration had turned into something  like despair. Discussing the same problem over and over again just felt like rubbing salt into a wound. So he was being a little rude, so what? He’d made the Gents sandwiches, what more did they want?

“I think we should hang tight for a bit,” Michael continued, “You know, figure out how we could use the things here to our advantage. There’s so much alien tech just lying around- why not try to figure it out?” Jack was nodding now.

“You know,” Gavin said, mouth full of sandwich, “Ray, Vagabond and I could go back to the generators. Instead of blowing them up, I could take a look at the computers they got there, see if I can find out anything interesting.”

“I want to come too,” Jack said, “see how this, what did you call it Gavin? Particle smasher works.”

‘Particle accelerator, you mong.”

“We’ll all go.” Geoff decided. “Maybe we’ll find something that’ll give us an edge.” As the men finished up and began to leave the room, Vagabond turned to Gavin.

“I’ll do it for six million. Maybe Geoff makes millions a year, but I sure as hell don’t.”

Gavin chortled, shaking his head. Michael hid a smirk of his own.

 *******

 

“I still think I could aim the rocket launcher down the barrel of the tank.”

“It doesn’t matter Ray, because the tank can get a shot off before then. I think you already tried that once, anyway.” Jack said. Michael listened to them talk a bit longer, before turning his attention back to Gavin. Gavin, Ray, and Vagabond were the only ones that knew the way to the generators, after having walked it so many times. After watching Geoff, Jack, and himself stumble through the sea of boxes, they opted to lead them through the mess. Michael followed closely behind Geoff, carefully watching where the Gent put his feet in the darkness. Gavin and Ryan were close behind him.

“What do you think is your favourite word, Vagabond?” Gavin said. Michael could just hear Vagabond sigh, but then hum thoughtfully. He was obviously well acquainted with Gavin’s questions by now.

“Oooh...”

“Oooh? That’s your favourite word then?”

“No, it’s just something I haven’t given a lot of thought to. Let me think for a minute.” Gavin was quiet for a fraction of a second, and then spoke up.

“Mine’s clunge. It’s got a good sound to it.”

“Mine’s bracket!” Geoff said.

“I think I’d have to say translucent.” Ryan finally said.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and the conversation ground to a halt. Geoff, Jack, and Michael waited while the other three men did their thing. They could help, but at this point they’d get in the way. Ray, Gavin, and Vagabond would’ve had this step in the plan down to an art form.

After a few minutes, almost ten, the three men returned, and Michael stepped out of the darkness and into the empty generator room, the other two Gents following. While Geoff and Jack inspected the generators, Michael climbed up some stairs to the main area.

Littered between the millions of dollars of scientific monitoring equipment, Michael spotted several of the cylinders that hold the energy pellets. While interesting, there was nothing he could learn about them right now without the proper tools. He started opening cupboards and looking through boxes as Gavin and Vagabond headed towards the computers. Ray wandered over as well, and started searching the area with Michael.

After a few minutes of investigating, Jack came up the stairs and started talking to Gavin, and together they pointed at various parts of the particle accelerator. Michael didn’t pay much attention, mostly because a lot of what Gavin was saying went over his head, and also because he found it really fucking boring.

“What the fuck!?” Ray shouted. Michael turned around and looked for him. Ray was wearing something that looked like a weird pair of glasses. He was trying to pull them off, but stopped when he looked at his hands.

“Oh God-“

“Ray, what the hell are you doing?” Michael yelled and then approached the other Lad. “You should be at least a little careful-“ Michael tried to pry off the glasses while Ray turned a horrible shade of green, “-With shit you find here.” Michael managed to hit a symbol on the bridge and the lenses retracted. Ray gave a sigh of relief, before turning to the side and vomiting up the nice sandwich he just ate.

“Oh thank God. Oh thankyou Michael.” Ray managed to spit out after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A short distance away, Michael could hear Gavin retching. Michael gently moved Ray away from the vomit and sat him down in an office chair. He was shaking slightly. Geoff and the Gents moved towards the scene.

“Ray, what the hell was that?” Geoff asked.

“It was so gross, looking at everyone’s organs pulse and eyeballs and guts-“ Ray explained, a look of disgust on his face. “-and then I looked at my hands and saw all the tendons and it was _awful._

“But I could see inside the machines too. A _lot_ of electricity and wires in that.” He pointed towards the particle accelerator. “Made my head hurt.” At that point, Gavin had gotten over his nausea and walked over to the group, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin Michael had ever seen.

“So Ray, you’re saying you’ve got x-ray vision now?”

Michael and Ray both gave him a look.

“Technically,” Vagabond said, “x-rays don’t see organs or through metal.” Gavin ignored him, instead running behind him and calling out to Ray.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Ray sighed, and took a couple of deep breaths. He pressed the symbol on the bridge of the glasses, and the lenses slid back over his eyes.

“Uhh… four? Four fingers? Vagabond, if you wouldn’t mind, please stop breathing for a moment. It’s hard to see past your lungs.” Ray blinked quickly a couple of times and then withdrew the lenses.

“Okay, I’m done now. Can someone please help me take these off?” Ray said, tugging at the frames. Vagabond wandered over, and together with Michael, they inspected the glasses.

They were cyan, like the other pieces of alien tech they’d come across. The frames were a little bent, as if it had been crudely shaped into a different shape. This might be why the obviously alien tech fit to a human’s head. There were the same strange runes inscribed on every available surface. They encircled the entire ear and trailed down below Ray’s jawline. Smaller lenses lined the rims. Michael guessed the aliens had more than two eyes.

Ray’s glasses had gotten caught in the material and they’d become stuck behind his ear. After a few moments, and a bit of co-ordination on Vagabonds part, Michael was able to take them off and look at the technology properly.

“Lemme see” Geoff made grabby motions with his hands and Michael handed them over. Curiosity sated for now, the other men went back to exploring, either physically or digitally.

A short while later, Vagabond came out of a small side room with a glass of water and handed it to Ray. He went back a few moments later to get another one, Michael presumed, because Geoff was beginning to look a little green like Ray did.

“Oh man, that’s gross.” Geoff said, taking the glasses off and putting them on a counter. “I did _not_ need to see Jack’s sandwich again.” Jack made a small noise of amusement before turning back to scanning a bookshelf.

All in all, the Gents as allies were much friendlier than Michael would have anticipated. Vagabond especially, judging by how much Gavin and Ray trusted him. Then again, the three had been in close contact for a while now, consistently blowing up the electrical generators. If Gavin had been chatting up a storm every time, and Vagabond hadn’t killed him for it, it was pretty safe to say Vagabond liked him, or at least tolerated him. The break room conversation helped cement this in Michael’s mind. And his most recent display showed he was comfortable around Ray, and vice versa. Yeah, Michael was quite sure the Vagabond wasn’t really as scary or evil as he tried to portray. Actually spend a little time with the guy and you learn he’s a snide, smart prick much like Gavin in some ways.

The other two Gents, in Michael’s company, had proven themselves trustworthy, putting themselves in the line of fire to protect him. And he’d done the same for them. This morning, when he’d sat at his kitchen table eating cereal with Gavin and Ray before the heist, if you’d proposed that Michael would’ve punched you in the face. But now, after actually getting to know each of the Gents? Maybe there was a future in the two crews working together. Michael would have to talk to Ray and Gavin alone at some point, see how they felt about it.

Unless, of course, the Gents _were_ going to try and steal the device back once they were out of here. Then that plan would go right out the window.

“Hey, I found something.” Gavin’s voice carried across the space. The men gathered around.

“It’s a list of all the aircraft they have in the base, and where they keep them. Might help us plan the next leg of our escape.”

Michael skimmed the list of names, finding the typical P-996 LAZERS, Buzzards, Cargobobs, but was surprise to see some Besras, Hydras, and even a lone Valkyrie. There was more stashed here than he knew, scattered in various hidden underground hangars.

There was a small sidenote on the side of the list that Michael had to squint to read.

“What’s a regular Eff Oh? I haven’t heard of that sort of plane before.”

Gavin shifted to another monitor and typed the name into a search bar.

“Nothing comes up for an ‘Eff Oh’. Maybe it’s a typo?”

“The exact wording is ‘uniform Eff Oh’, try that.”

Geoff’s head snapped up.

“Read out the entire thing, Michael.” He said in an odd voice. Michael complied.

“Craft uniform Eff Oh dirtnap Mt Gordo. Hangar B-6. I don’t have a clue what that means.”

Geoff’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened to form an ‘O’ shape. Michael frowned, because he thought there was something he was missing.

“Oh my God, they have a fucking UFO stored somewhere in here!” Geoff yelled, and Gavin began to rapidly type in the new information, and pages upon pages of information rushed onto the screen.

“A bloody UFO!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Guess we know how the alien got here, then.” Ray quietly added.

“A UFO dirtnap on Mt Gordo,” Geoff said, “means _something_ went down hard over there.”

“We absolutely need to check this out,” Michael said, excitement clear in his voice, “like, right now. Hangar B-6, can you find where that is, Gavin?” Gavin nodded and set to work. Jack and Vagabond shared a look, body language clearly showing their interest.

A fucking space ship. Who knew what sort of technology it would have on board? Even better, could they fly it out of here? Michael could barely contain his excitement as he settled in to wait, the energy in the room growing with the background sound of Gavin typing.

 *******

 

Twin explosions. Water. Running. Meet up. Climb. Fight. Michael acted and reacted on autopilot, not needing to think in a situation he’d done many times before. The sound of gunfire was quiet to his ears, not muffled by the earpiece he wore, but by the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. He let his mind wander, thinking about all the new possibilities presented by the UFO, and what else they might find in the hangar.

Fortun **a** tely, this particular underground hangar was located in the military wing of the facility, somewhere Michael was getting really familiar with. SMG raised, he ploughed through a group of half-dressed soldiers, splattering the walls. The other five men turned the corner behind him, saw the carnage, and moved on.

Their trek through the soldier’s quarters let Ray pick up his sniper rifle and rocket launcher. This, combined with any ammunition from the fallen soldiers and what they had gotten from the weapons room, meant they had more than enough firepower to take on any unaware soldiers. Slicing through groups of armed soldiers was also easy- many of them they’d come across before, and now familiar with what tactics they used, it wasn’t that much of a task to take them out.

The two crews moved through the hallways like liquid death, Michael taking the lead, as he was the quickest shot with his SMG, in case any enemies took them by surprise around a corner. One more group of soldiers, heavily armed and ready this time, stood between them and the end of the hall.

Michael thoughts snapped back to the present, and he dove low, freeing up Geoff and Ryan behind him to start firing. Crouching beside a bookshelf, he watched Ray throw an incendiary grenade, closely followed by a storm of gunfire from Gavin and Jack. Against so much firepower, the soldiers didn’t stand a chance.

In the brief moment of calm before the fire dispersed, Gavin checked his phone.

“How much further?” Jack asked.

“Err, should be only a few turns before the hangar, I think.” Gavin managed to say, flipping his phone onto its side, then back again. “I think they’re right turns.”

“Well this hall only has a door to the left, you idiot.” Michael said. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to leave Gavin in charge of navigation.

“Then it’s two left turns and we’re there!” Gavin said. He put his phone away and started walking.

“Wait-“ Geoff started to say, but Gavin had already walked into the last few flames created by Ray’s grenade. Jack managed to pull him out of the worst of it, and Gavin spluttered and shook his smouldering pant legs.

“You _idiot_.” Michael said again, for emphasis.

The final flicks of flame wafted away, and Jack opened the door. Michael swung the barrel of his SMG around, checking the next room for soldiers. The preliminary check done, he stepped through the doorway and the other five men followed him.

The room was some sort of long conference room, stretching off quite a way into the distance. Several wide oval tables filled the middle of the space, covered with papers and documents that Michael didn’t have time to look over. Maps lined the far wall, ranging from planet sized to very detailed overviews of only a few blocks of Los Santos City. Points were marked with a red pen, most of them surrounded by question marks or lines to other points. A find red carpet covered the basic tile. Whatever this room was, it looked important.

When the men moved through, discarded papers flicked up over their shoes. For such an important looking room, it was sure left in disarray, Michael thought.

Oh yeah, the big wigs of Zancudo probably evacuated in a rush as soon as they’d heard of trouble brewing in the lower levels. Michael wondered if they’d evacuated before or after the device had activated, if each time a Lad or Gent died they came back down here just to evacuate again.

What was odd though was that all of these documents looked extremely important or top secret or something. Wasn’t that something you wouldn’t want to leave lying around when armed attackers were tearing shit up in your base? You didn’t think it necessary to leave, like, a guard or someone in here to keep it safe?

Down towards the end of the room was a break area, and beyond that, another long corridor. Gavin pointed out the final door on the left, and Jack dropped to his knees and pulled out his lock picking kit. The steel door was too much for Michael to kick in.

The faint clinking of Jack’s tools reverberated down the corridor, making Michael focus on the quiet. Michael assumed at this point, most, if not all, of the remaining soldiers and scientists had been evacuated, which explained the lack of opposition. While it was useful, it left him on edge, and he kept his SMG pointed down the corridor, expecting someone to jump out just to ruin his day.

The door clicked open, and Jack and Gavin took point, Michael and Geoff taking the rear. The space was a service corridor, and they followed it a short distance to a final door. Gavin tested the handle, flashed a grin back at Michael, and opened the door. Bright light flooded the corridor.

The hangar. It took Michael a second to find the back wall; it was so hidden behind lines and lines of military supplies. A couple of jets and a helicopter filled most of the space. The ceiling hung dozens of metres above, small shafts of sunlight filtering through ventilation ports. In neat lines rested tarp-covered piles, presumably hiding the sort of alien technology or weaponry that Michael would kill to get his hands on.

Which he had done, actually.

Michael didn’t have time to search for the spaceship before his vision was filled with soldiers. They poured out behind boxes, jumping over stacks of parts, and appeared along suspended walkways. Almost as one, they raised their weapons. Michael couldn’t even _begin_ counting them. His team around him stood stunned.

The soldiers hadn’t evacuated after all. They’d regrouped here to lie in ambush for the six of them- predicting this would be their target. And for the first time, they were right. There must be something incredibly valuable hidden in here. Gavin must’ve led them to the right place.

Apart from the clicks of weapons, the space was silent. Michael couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop the brief shiver of fear run down his spine. They were _so fucked_.

From behind a tall stack of boxes, Michael heard something large take weighted steps closer. No one moved until a decorated military figure stepped out of the shadows. He was older, lines creasing his face, and his breast was covered in medals. Most importantly, he lugged a huge gun in two hands, a monster of a thing with six long barrels, which Michael recognised as a minigun. The man grinned, wide and unhinged.

He heard someone behind him take a sharp breath- was that Vagabond?

“Hello, boys. Figured we’d meet up eventually.”

The man had a voice like gravel, but not in the sexy way. He swung his minigun to face to face the six of them and finally they responded. Michael lined the man up in his sights and he heard his team do the same. Standoff.

“So what was it you came here to take?” The man drawled. “A couple of jets? Maybe a tank? Or were you after something a little more… out there?”

So the man knew about the alien technology. Before Michael could respond, Geoff spoke.

“You know, maybe we’re just here to talk. Talking sounds like a _great_ idea right now.” Michael didn’t know how Geoff managed to sound calm right now. Michael had just planned to insult the guy.

The man grinned again- just as wide as before, just as unconcerned.

“Talking sounds _fantastic._ Why don’t you have a long conversation with Hazel here?” He gestured with his minigun, barrels starting to spin, and the soldiers open fired.

Michael’s alien teach-improved body armour protected him for a few short moments, before he felt the force of the bullets knock him over, and a lucky one tore through his neck. He managed to get a few shots off, fired wildly, before a few more lucky ones smashed their way into his body. Before he died, he saw Gavin on the ground next to him, a bullet through his eye, already dead. The sight made something clench in his chest, something far more painful than any bullet.

 *******

 

_Red. Black._

Michael had his SMG in hand before he even hit the ground. He pegged it as hard as he could at the far wall, sparks arcing off the point of impact. He kicked the pellet storage container, knocking the device onto the insulation.

“Fuck! Fuck!” He kicked the top of the pellet container harder, and once more, until it toppled. Without anything to destroy in easy reach, Michael stormed off towards the bathroom. He vaguely heard the men behind him talk amongst themselves, but he couldn’t focus long enough to listen.

 _God._ How many things had to go wrong? Wasn’t there _anything_ he could get right on the first try? The image of Gavin’s corpse stayed fresh in his mind. Michael didn’t pause to kick down the door- instead he barrelled through it with the force of his shoulder. It ached, but the action was worth it. He picked a grimy corner and sat in it, trying to measure his breaths and calm down a little.

After a few moments, he let out a growl that reverberated low in the enclosed space. With it, all his anger rushed out and dispersed. He felt drained. Without the anger covering them, other emotions crept to the edge of his attention. With panic, fear, and guilt on his mind, he started to think.

Without the device activating, would his crew actually have had a chance of getting out intact? Michael was aware that together in this situation, his crew needed the Gents to escape. But he wasn’t sure if they could have ever done it _without_ them, if the Gents never turned up to spoil their heist. If Gavin had never fallen into Vagabond and taken the device. And now, against the last stand of the Los Santos military, what chance did six criminals have? Michael couldn’t fathom dying again and again until the end of time itself, unable to even get out of the base, let alone fixing the device. He couldn’t do it, and he couldn’t put his team, his friends, through that. Or the Gents, for that matter. He wouldn’t wish that fate on his worst enemy, and the Gents were getting farther and farther away from that label.

The bathroom door opened inwards, and Ray poked his head through the gap. Michael wondered what he looked like at that moment, whether the fear or despair showed stronger on his face. He couldn’t let his friends see him like this, their leader reduced to a wreck. He summoned some anger and wiped a hand over his face.

“Go away, Ray.”

“No can do.” Ray stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, moving to stand in front of Michael. Michael sighed.

“Look, man”- He didn’t get time to finish whatever excuse he was making, as Ray took the space on the floor next to him.

“Ray”- Michael tried again, but Ray was having none of it.

“Put the whole ‘Tough Leader Guy’ bullshit away for a moment, okay? It’s just us. You don’t need to pretend.”

Michael sunk a little lower on the ground, hung his head a bit, letting Ray continue.

“Gavin and I,” Ray paused for a moment, thinking. “We’re trying to put on a brave face for everyone, but the truth is we’re getting just as annoyed, just as”- He paused again. “Concerned with how we’re meant to get out of here.

“We don’t need Michael the Leader right now. Gav and I would really like to just talk to _Michael_ Michael. Let Geoff handle all the leader stuff for a while. We can’t get out of here and not work fully with the Gents at the same time.”

Michael had no reply to that. Instead, he let out a long sigh and rested his head against Ray’s shoulder. Ray was right. While the two crews had been working well together, something more was needed. That was absolute trust and the guidance from a strong leader. Michael couldn’t be that and what Gavin and Ray actually needed at the same time. While Michael was loathe to give up his leadership role, and therefore his part in the safety of Gavin and Ray, he knew Geoff would do just a good as job, freeing himself up to give and receive support like a friend instead of a boss. Geoff had an excellent balance between friend and boss, Michael could see from how he acted around Vagabond and Jack. Maybe two people would be better than one in keeping an eye on them. Michael also couldn’t discount the support of both Jack and Vagabond.

And, Michael had to grudgingly admit, Geoff was older and far more experienced. Michael couldn’t spearhead this. Geoff was the only one who could.

After a short moment, Ray shuffled his arm around behind Michael’s back and wrapped it around him.

“Do you trust him?” Michael asked quietly, keeping his voice down to match the quiet of the room.

“Geoff?” Michael nodded into Ray’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think.” Ray continued. “After everything so far, I don’t think him or the other Gents are going to sabotage us after all this is said and done. I know Vagabond won’t. He’s not like we thought.” Michael gave a small hum of agreement.

“Gavin’s really warmed up to him, don’t you think?” Michael said. Ray cracked a smile in reply, and gave a small huff of amusement. He let his head rest on Michael’s.

“Gavin won’t leave him alone. I’m surprised Vagabond tolerates him as much as he does. You remember when we first met Gavin? You almost punched him, like, twenty times.” This time, Michael gave the noise of amusement.

“I think I did, one or twice.” The Lads sat quietly for a while, Michael feeling Ray’s heartbeat through his side. One of his hands had snuck up to grab the edge of Ray’s shirt, under his jacket, and he held on like it was a lifeline. For a few seconds, the only sounds were the even breathing of both men.

Eventually, Michael pulled himself off the floor, offering a hand to Ray to help him up. They opened the bathroom door, letting the distant wail of the siren fill the space. Michael fetched his SMG where it had fallen in front of a locker, and went to find Geoff.

The other four men were sitting in a circle on the insulation, talking. Gavin sat on the overturned storage container, while Geoff and Jack sat back to back. Vagabond leaned his back against the side of the container. The conversation quietened down as he approached.

“You done with your little temper tant-“ Vagabond had started light heartedly, but a look from Jack made him stop. Jack must’ve seen something in Michael’s expression, or his stance, that had made him serious. Michael didn’t know what it was. He turned to Geoff.

“I just-“ Michael stopped, and started again, trying to find the right words.

“Because of… Everything these last few lives…You…” He broke off again, not sure of what he himself was getting at. Geoff looked at him an open expression.

Michael gave up on words.

He laid the SMG in front of Geoff, and sat down next to the man. Geoff didn’t say a word. A certain heaviness followed the gesture, some sort of important meaning that no one would understand until Michael explained it.

“Look. You’ve saved my life, and I’ve saved yours. You go, I’ll follow. We all will.” Michael turned to look at Gavin, who sat stock still for a moment, processing what Michael meant with his words, the weight of them. Finally, Gavin nodded, agreeing with Michael. He turned back to Geoff.

Geoff was staring at him with an odd intensity, and Michael waited for him to work through his thoughts, feeling the gravity of the offer. After the longest two seconds, Geoff smiled at him, and put his hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t patronising or condescending. It was recognition that what had happened was more than a forced partnership, wasn’t just an agreement. The two crews that arrived in Zancudo were beginning to merge into something that was greater than its parts.

Privately, Michael thought it was also a display of weakness. Gents, I can’t get my boys through this. Gents, we need you to look out for us. But, he supposed as he joined in the conversation, sitting at Geoff’s side, it was mostly an admittance that they needed each other. The Gents also needed the Lads. So really, it was about trusting the other men enough to share their weaknesses. And Michael was okay with that. After what Ray had said, about him trusting the Gents to not screw them over, Michael decided he trusted them. Even the Vagabond. If Gavin and Ray did, he was a fool not to.

He’d stay wary of him though. Just in case.

And Michael was okay with Jack reaching behind Geoff and giving him a pat on the shoulder, and he was fine with Vagabond sticking his foot out and knocking it against his own, it was fine.

It was good.


	8. Beard Me Up, Scotty

“His name is The Colonel. That’s it. That’s his name.” Gavin said, scrolling down a page on the computer terminal. Jack sat down heavily beside him, looking up at the particle accelerator. It gave a faint hum, thrumming with energy. Jack wished they knew how to use it.

“That’s all you could find?” Geoff asked.

“That’s all that’s _there_.” Gavin insisted. “Well, there’s a list of his medals and stuff, but no personal information. No medical history, deployments, nothing. We know literally nothing about this guy.”

“We know he likes miniguns,” Ryan said, somewhat enviously, “once we’re out of here, I’m going to buy one. It looks fun as _hell._ ”

“Yeah, being shot to death by one really makes me appreciate it more.” Ray said, sarcastically. He stopped fiddling with the device and tossed it to Ryan, who was scribbling something down. He caught it, and inspected it.

“At least now we know how many soldiers there are,” Ray continued “Those glasses actually came in handy.”  He threw the mentioned glasses up in the air, lenses glinting in the artificial light. It was then that Jack began to properly miss actual sunlight and fresh air. The cold breeze from an air conditioner nearby did little replicate the feeling.

Geoff stood in front of a whiteboard he’d found in a side room, adding detail to a map of the room. Stick figures represented the soldiers and were spread rather evenly across the map. In the middle, a very detailed dick sat where the Colonel would stand while he gave his little speech.

“Maybe we don’t need to kill them all,” Geoff postulated, almost to himself, “we only need to distract them long enough to get to the spaceship.”

“I could print off some more I.D badges, we could pose as scientists again.” Gavin called over his shoulder. That was how the lads had gained entrance to the base, they’d finally revealed.

“They’d shoot us as soon as we stepped towards the spaceship.” Geoff countered. “Besides, they’d get suspicious that we didn’t evacuate.”

“Also we don’t have any lab coats. That’d tip them off.” Ray added.

‘I think we need to keep the Colonel talking.” Jack said. “He knows something about the alien tech. We might be able to convince him to not shoot us for an exchange of information?”

“Last time we told him we knew how the pellets worked, and the device,” Michael replied, “and he killed us even faster than usual.”

“I don’t think he believed us. We could use the pellets-“

“And start the attack before he even speaks? Actually, that might be a good idea.” Michael finished. Geoff tapped the marker on his chin.

“That’s something that we do have every time- the element of surprise.” Geoff said. “They wait for us, but they don’t know where we’ll come in, or what time. I don’t think they even know how many of us there are. We’ve got two more doors on the right,” Geoff circled them on the board “and one concealed cavity in the floor here.” He circled the corresponding point.

“So why don’t we split everyone up between the doors,” Michael said, “and then blast ‘em with explosives?”

“We don’t want to damage the UFO,” Geoff replied, “Well, it’s probably already damaged, so we don’t want to fuck it up _worse_.”

Ryan slammed his pencil down on the desk, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

“I’ve got it. I know what these symbols mean.” Ryan waved a sheet of paper in the air, covered in scribbles.

“The symbols on the device?” Ray clarified, and Ryan nodded his head.

“Not all of them, but I know what the ones on the top represent.” He laid the page on a table, and as everyone gathered around it, explained what he’d done.

“We originally thought it was a death counter, right? But the symbols didn’t tick over to match each reset. So I tried a couple of different base systems, base six, base twelve, things like that to try and find a counting system. Nothing matched, even though the same six symbols kept popping up again and again.” Ryan gestured at the device, where the same symbols flitted around the screen as they always had. “Not only that, I couldn’t connect the symbols to the tally marks on top.”

“Could you maybe just give us the very short rundown, Vagabond?” Michael said.

“I’m getting there. So I thought, maybe I’m going about this the wrong way. I decided to go back to the start. And I realised I had made a big assumption.

“I thought the six repeating symbols represented the six of us. That would, you know, make sense. But they actually represent the different ways we’ve died. I made a list. So far, we’ve died of bullet wounds, stabbings, fiery explosions, blunt force trauma, drowning, and artillery. I don’t think the aliens count things in the same way we do. Anyway, the tallies-“

“No wait,” Gavin said, “Can we go back to the list of deaths?”

“Please Vagabond, the abridged version?” Geoff asked. Ryan sighed.

“Fine. So far, we’ve died seventy three times.”

Silence. Jack couldn’t- wow. It was weird having a number to the amount. Seventy three times!

“I sort of thought it’d be more.” Geoff said, “Feels like we’ve been doing this forever.”

“Well if we average it out to say, three hours a life,” Ryan said, a little pouty, “It’s over two hundred hours. That’s what, nine days? It’s a long time.”

“That was some fast maths, Vagabond.” Gavin said. “Vagabond the maths guy.”

“Vagabond the alien guy.” Ray added, not very helpfully.

“Vagabond doesn’t really roll off the tongue.” Ryan said, and Jack and Geoff looked at him.

“Call me Ryan.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ryan. Ryan shrugged.

“What? We’ve know these guys now. And besides, sooner or later one of you was gonna slip up anyway.” Jack had no reply to that, and Geoff didn’t either.

“Ryan! Ryan the maths guy. Ryan the science guy! I always thought you looked like a Ryan!” Gavin yelled.

“No you didn’t, Gav. Like fifteen minutes ago you were dead set his name was James!” Michael yelled back. Michael playfully punched Gavin in the shoulder, which he returned. The exchange quickly turned into a shoving war, both Lads laughing.

But were they even Lads anymore? With Michael’s little speech earlier, it seemed like they were assimilating into the Gent’s crew under Geoff. Then again, every Gent let Gavin take the lead when it came to anything technical. Geoff and he obey Michael’s instructions when it comes to setting charges, like when they blow the underground reservoir, and he knows Ray takes point when he, Gavin, and Ryan deal with the electrical generators. Maybe Jack had it backwards.

“So, this means we’re officially Gents now, right?” Ray said, turning to Jack and clearly having the same thoughts. Where did the two crews actually stand with each other?

And what would that mean for after Zancudo? If the Lads could actually be allies, there was no point stabbing them in the back once they’d turned the device off and escaped.

Before Jack could reply, Michael did.

“No way. We’re like, the Lents now. The Gads.”

“Gelads. Lenents.” Gavin added.

“That sounds stupid.” Geoff said. “Let’s think of a new name, but later, okay? We’ve still got this boss battle to get through.” He gave Ryan a friendly pat on the shoulder before turning back to work.

With that clear indication to get back to the task at hand, Jack, Michael, Ray, and Ryan turned to listen to Geoff, while Gavin sat back at the computer terminal.

“So- no explosives. But we do have quite the collection of smoke and stun grenades.” Geoff said, making a list on the side of the board.

“We can throw them in, and take out the soldiers while they’re distracted.” Jack added. A plan was starting to form in his head. “If someone wore the x-ray glasses, they could point out where the soldiers are in the haze.” Jack saw Michael nodding along.

“We could even try to sneak some people in, lay some charges, and then set those off in the mayhem.” Michael said.

“As long as they’re laid away from the spaceship, it sounds like a good plan.” Geoff said. “But we don’t know where it is, so we’ll do that once we know.” Michael groaned.

“This is gonna take a long time, isn’t it.” Jack gave him a smile.

“Cheer up, Michael. Just means there’s more time to answer Gavin’s hypotheticals.”

Michael groaned again, louder and more dramatic than before.

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and snapped the door shut. A puff of smoke coiled out from under the door, and the sound of confused shouting started from the next room. Jack turned to Ryan with a grin, until the shooting started. Jack raised his M4A1, checked the silencer was screwed on tightly, and opened the door again, joining the fray.

His earpiece crackled as it tries to cope with the overwhelming noise of gunfire. Jack held _Carrie_ close, fingers rhythmically pumping the trigger, sparks as bullets hit cement flying through his field of vision. Shadows danced metres away, the ghosts of soldiers, and he ends them before they knew he was there. Gavin’s voice filled his head, shouting out where soldiers were hiding, which ones were about to fire. Ryan was a force of nature beside him, diving behind boxes and slinging knives with what looked like careless abandon. Jack knew better.

Jack threw another smoke grenade ahead of him, and heard Geoff call out. Through his earpiece, he heard Gavin’s voice say Geoff is down. Jack moved to his last known location, but in front of him, the Colonel appeared. His minigun came out, barrels whirling. Too late.

 

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and snapped the door shut. A puff of smoke coiled out from under the door, and the sound of confused shouting started from the next room. Jack waited for Geoff to nod that he’s ready, and they wait for the sound of conflict to start. Jack raised his M4A1, checked the silencer was screwed on tightly, and opened the door again, joining the fray.

This time, he skirted along the wall, not waiting for the shadows to appear. He trusted Gavin to shout out coordinates, and fired accordingly. Gavin shouted out a short set of numbers, locations and soldier numbers, and Jack paused, because he knew last time that number was called, Michael was shot. He waited a beat, and then shot a little to the left of Gavin’s yelled location. A cry of pain in an unfamiliar voice is his response. Michael’s voice rung out over the din in appreciation. One more second of progress made.

Geoff took three steps back, and a wall of bullets slam into the previously occupied space, along with a spray of blood. Not Geoff’s this time. One more instant of added time. Geoff fired without looking, unsilenced Glock giving away his position, if there was anyone still living able to take him down.

There wasn’t. Not this time.

“Gavin! You fucking moron! You shot me!” Michael’s voice carried over the coms. Jack sighed, and gently flicked the lever to Safe on _Carrie_ while he waited for the reset. The action brought some comfort he didn’t know he missed.

 *******

 

Jack unloaded a pellet container from a push cart, and began ripping wires out from the top of the cylinder. He heard a few murmurs from his earpiece, and he waited for the right time. The cylinder began to hiss and shake, and Geoff ripped the door open. Jack leaned back, and then rocketed forward to deliver a powerful kick to the side of the cylinder. It tumbled into the room, and confused shouts emanated from inside. Soon after, an explosion rocked the ground.

It’s not coming from inside though, and a split second later the sound of Ryan’s and Ray’s screams fill Jack’s earpiece, and he ripped it out and stamped on it before waiting for the inevitable.

 *******

 

 Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and snapped the door shut. A puff of smoke coiled out from under the door, and the sound of confused shouting started from the next room. Jack waited for Geoff to nod that he’s ready, and they wait for the sound of conflict to start. Jack raised his M4A1, checked the silencer was screwed on tightly, and opened the door again, joining the fray.

This time, Jack ran out of bullets. He strapped the Carbine to his back and pulled off another gun, an AR-15 Semi-Automatic, and flicked the safety. He’s got about fifteen .308 rounds, and they’ll have to do. Fifteen more kills. In a distant corner of his mind, he remembered a conversation he’d had a long time ago. Even back then, they’d known they would run out of bullets before Fort Zancudo ran out of soldiers.

Tap. Tap. Feel the jerk of the pistol; see the jerk of the head of the soldier. Sidestep two loose rounds from the minigun. Slide under the wing of a jet and knock out the guy about the shoot Ray in the back. Two turns to the left, pull a knife out of a body and fling it into someone’s shin. Follow the sound of the shout and put another knife in the soldier three metres away from Geoff. Dodge the flash grenade thrown at your feet, roll behind a tower of barrels. Crack your empty pistol against a skull. Do it again, and again, the only sound is the voice in your ear, hoarse from shouting.

Act, react.

It is not enough.

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and snapped the door shut. A puff of smoke coiled out from under the door, and the sound of confused shouting started from the next room. He opened the door again and bolted through it, Geoff close on his heels.

Tap. Tap. Feel the jerk of the pistol; see the jerk of the head of the soldier. Sidestep two loose rounds from the minigun. Slide under the wing of a jet and knock out the guy about the shoot Ray in the back. Two turns to the left, pull a knife out of a body and fling it into someone’s shin. Follow the sound of the shout and put another knife in the soldier three metres away from Geoff. Dodge the flash grenade thrown at your feet, roll behind a tower of barrels. Crack your empty pistol against a skull. Turn around and throw _Carrie_ at the Colonel, distracting him long enough for Gavin to get past him, and shoot the guy with the rocket launcher. Swing right, plough into Michael, fall to the ground. Take a bullet through your skull.

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open and threw two smoke grenades through it. Only this time, he let go of them a fraction of a second too late, and they rebound off the doorframe. Smoke and bits of the casing fly into his eyes, blinding him.

 *******

 

Jack died. Everyone was dead around him and he can’t do a single thing to stop it.

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and walked into the smoke. Eyes shut, he heard Geoff drop to the floor next to him, steady his arm, and fire. Jack threw another smoke grenade; it rebounded off a sign and clocked a soldier in the face. He heard Ryan run past him, knife in each hand, killing soldiers with a quick motion, almost too fast to track. Jack ducked to avoid a carelessly thrown flash bang, and slammed his weight into a tower of barrels. They topple over a group of soldiers hiding behind them. Jack reloaded _Carrie_ and fired four shots, each one finding a home neatly into the skull of a waiting soldier.

There are a hundred and seventy four men waiting in the hangar. Jack had forty nine bullets for _Carrie_ , and fifteen for his AR-15. Seventeen soldiers came around the side of a tank, clear of the smoke, and spot him.

It is not enough.

 *******

 

Jack ripped the door open, threw two smoke grenades through it, and walked into the smoke. Eyes shut, he heard Geoff drop to the floor next to him, steady his arm, and fire. Two seconds later, three explosions rock the hangar. The soldiers stumbled and crouched lower, waiting for a new threat. Jack did not flinch. He threw another smoke grenade, and grabbed a flash grenade out of the air, pegging it after the smoke trail. A group of soldiers moved towards him, six, seven of them, and he moved faster than the eye can see, swerving out of the path of their bullets. Jack slid up to one, took a knife from a sheath, and went to town. Moments later, he was the only one standing.

Eventually, he fell into a pattern. Act, react, die, and do the same thing again and again until you buy another second of time, kill one more soldier, make that much more progress. As time passes (or better, as it doesn’t) Jack doesn’t get any more strength or stamina, rather he gets used to ignoring the screaming signals from his body. A bullet to an arm or leg is a minor annoyance. The thought of a knife crashing through his skull and rattling his teeth used to make him shudder- now he’s lived it to the point of boredom.

Besides, what does pain matter now, when the fear of death is gone? Sometimes, Jack thinks, usually as he lays injured, blood pouring out of wounds he can barely feel, that it would be faster to just grab a knife and end it, save some time and start the next reset already. Then, at least, he doesn’t have to hear his team die around him. That’s something he doesn’t think, even now, he could get used to.

But that line of thought is something he’s not sure can live with himself with, if he ever becomes comfortable with it. So he refrains from doing so- for now.

Jack’s earpiece was silent, had been silent for as long as he can remember. Sometimes, reset after reset, not a single word is passed between any of them. They were ghosts.

Jack moved to the centre of the space, gun in each hand, death flowing like water around him. From the other side of the room, similar sounds told the same story. Just as he ran out of bullets, Gavin’s machete flew over the top of a tank, and Jack caught it in one hand before it fully entered his line of sight. Like a well-oiled machine, the six clear the room.

In the middle waited the Colonel. Behind him, a large object, almost the size of a jet, sat covered.

Jack knew by now not to approach him directly- instead, he waited for Ray and Ryan to join him. There was a dead soldier at his feet, a few actually, and he walked past them without searching their corpses. He already knew they won’t have anything useful on them. He found one of Ryan’s knives in the skull of a corpse, though, and pulled it out with a quick action, strings of blood and brain matter trailing from the wound.

The hangar was silent for the first time in an eternity. Jack knew Geoff, Michael, and Gavin were somewhere on the outskirts of the hangar, hanging back out of sight. The Colonel didn’t know how many of them were here, with all the smoke. Three men hiding in reserve were a great advantage.

Not that it’s worked yet.

The Colonel had dropped his minigun at some point in the fight, and instead held a Colt M16A4- capable of firing seven hundred rounds a minute. And he had the ammunition to match- enough to fire continuously for thirty seconds, at least, from experience. He sweated, intimidated by the wave of death that overthrew the last of his forces. Jack thought him and his team looked otherworldly, untouched by even the greatest resistance, from the Colonel’s point of view at least. The Colonel would never know how many times they failed.

“Who… Who are you people? Who sent you?” The Colonel managed to gasp out. That was something new. His old bravado was long gone. Jack could feel his team shift from offensive to defensive- ready to learn something new so they’re ready for next time. Jack heard Ray reply, hearing his voice for the first time in a long while. He almost expected it to be full of gravel from disuse; instead it was as youthful as it always was.

“We’re no one. No one sent us.”

“Are you aliens? Are you here to-“

“We’re not aliens, dick-bag.” Jack said. “We came from Fort Zancudo.” Jack saw Ryan and Ray circle around the Colonel, spacing themselves evenly around him. The Colonel backed up into the object behind him, the covering fluttering under the force.

“Is this what you were after!? The whole time?” The Colonel yelled, some force returning to his voice. His hand rose up to touch the covering. Maybe hearing ‘Fort Zancudo’ reminded him about his duty. Jack was sure he’d have plenty of time to talk about the psychology with his crew in the next reset.

The Colonel pulled the covering off the object- With a single action, the covering fell to the ground in heavy sheets. A glint of sunlight from above catches a piece of metal- it is faintly cyan.

The spaceship. Finally.

Smooth metals merged into bright lights, forming a ring around the middle of the craft. The ship was made of curved edges and seamless transitions. It looked a lot like your stereotypical UFO, dish shaped and glowing.

“Well you can’t have it!” Jack moved his eyes away from the alien ship and turned back to the Colonel. He had removed his military jacket, tossing it carelessly on the ground. Underneath, wrapped tightly around his waist, were bundles and bundles of C-4. In his hand, a detonator.

Jack didn’t have much experience with C-4, but over the resets Michael had told him everything he knew. Once it was set off, the gas would expand at over eight kilometres a second, and then rush back in at a slightly lesser speed. There was no chance to outrun a blast like this.

Jack threw himself to the ground an instant before the Colonel hit his detonator. The concussive force of the blast reached him before the sound did, throwing him into a stack of equipment behind him. Then the sound wave hit, instantly exploding both his eardrums. Pain flared across his entire body, both from the heat of the explosion and from smacking into the equipment.

Miraculously, Jack had survived the initial blast. He reasoned it might have been the alien tech enhanced body armour, protecting him in ways he still didn’t understand. He only hoped the others were just as lucky.

Jack felt that one of his ribs had broken through the skin, the pain sharp and cutting. His face was burning with the heat of the blast, skin ripped off. If Jack had much of a nose left, he’d have smelt the scent of burning flesh. Jack couldn’t take a breath, he could feel one of his lungs catch on something, whether it was a rib or a broken piece of equipment, he wasn’t sure. He was dying. Maybe not as lucky as he thought.

Just before the expanded gasses rushed back in, Jack looked at the spaceship, looking as pristine as it did moments before the blast. He managed to hold onto the thought as the implosion forced his eyeballs out of his skull. Jack wasn’t alive long enough to feel it.

 *******

 

“Not a scratch on it, I saw.” Jack replied. “Like two kilos of C-4 hadn’t exploded right next to it.”

The mood in the conference room was muted, as if it was difficult to break the silence. Jack took in the slumped shoulders, the crossed legs. Vulnerability hung heavy in the air. The device sat on the edge of the conference table. No one had picked it up in a while. Interest had been piqued when the tally marks had first covered the thing, but when nothing happened after that interest in it dropped off to nothing. They couldn’t alter it, couldn’t even scratch it. Only Ryan ever tinkered with it, occasionally doing something with it. They were still quite hesitant to actually try to destroy it- their only ticket out of the base.

They weren’t that far gone yet.

“We know something new now, at least.” Geoff said. “If the C-4 won’t damage it, we can blow the shit out of the soldiers without worrying about it.” There was an edge to his voice that shouldn’t have been there for a man his age. It matched the weariness in his eyes, the only way someone could see a change in the man. Everything else remained the same- the tattoos, the slightly wrinkled face, the moustache, but the eyes gave him away as someone who was exhausted, mentally if not physically. Jack could appreciate that the man kept trying- if not for himself, then for his crew.

“Are you saying we did all that, for fuck knows how long, just to learn that titbit of information?” Michael’s voice climbed an octave by the end of the sentence, and the boy rose from his seat.

“All that!? Are you _fucking kidding me_!?” Michael stormed out the room, seat clattering to the floor behind him. No one moved to follow him. Ryan gestured for Ray to pass him the device, and after he’d gotten hold of it, started jotting down numbers. Everyone listened to the scratch of pencil on paper from Ryan, and the muted sounds of something breaking from beyond the door.

“Eight hundred… and eighty one resets.” Ryan said. He scribbled for a little longer. “That’s a little over a hundred and ten days, if you average it to three hours a life.” That came out to be around three and a half months. Honestly, Jack wasn’t surprised. It certainly _felt_ like an eternity had passed since this whole situation began, but to have another number put to it left an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. With morale so low, the chances of them escaping grew slimmer and slimmer. If they ever even had a chance in the first place.

“We should have a little party once we reach three hundred and sixty five days. Celebrate being in this shithole for a year.” Ray said, deadpan. No one laughed.

“Let’s just stick to the task at hand.” Geoff said, trying to redirect the conversation. “We don’t have nearly enough C-4 to clear out the entire hangar, even combined with Ray’s rocket launcher. We simply don’t have the firepower.”

“The explosive barrels are too unpredictable as well,” Jack continued, “They won’t go off when we want them to. I think we’ve blown ourselves up more times than the soldiers.” It wasn’t that the six of them didn’t know how to handle the barrels; it was that they knew them too well. Jack, Ryan, and Gavin had tested the cylinders in every way they knew, and for the life of them they couldn’t get them to explode predictably. Ryan had muttered something about Heisenberg and uncertainty but Jack didn’t have the patience to ask him to explain. They also didn’t want the explosions to damage the spaceship, so they’d eventually moved on from the idea when no new options presented themselves.

“I have an idea for something that might help.” Gavin spoke up. His voice was quieter than Jack remembered. “It’s called a Marx generator. It very quickly sends a signal across a whole range of wavelengths, and might be able to set off every explosive in the hangar, including the C-4 strapped to the Colonel.”

Silence reigned in the conference room.

“Well that’s a game changer.” Geoff said. “Why didn’t you bring this up before?”

“I did! You told me it was stupid! But now, without the risk of damaging the spaceship… it might work. But there’s a problem.

“One powerful enough to hit all the right frequencies would need to be four storeys high.” Gavin shrugged in the classic ‘well, what can you do’ posture.

Geoff let out a long sigh.

“Okay, so to blow up the entire remainder of the military, we need to revolutionise Marx generator technology.” Geoff said. Jack glanced around the room- Ray, Ryan, and Gavin all looked equally as enamoured with the idea. Which was not at all. After a long pause, Geoff sighed again.

“Maybe Michael can build something, he’s the electrician. Why don’t you guys go find him? I’ll start drawing up some plans.” Geoff turned his back to his crew and started sketching lines on the whiteboard. With that clear dismissal, the men moved to the exit.

Just before Jack left the room, he heard Geoff let out a tiny sigh. Jack turned to face the man, and saw he had his head bowed. Ryan must’ve have heard Geoff as well, because he stopped and frowned. Jack motioned for Ryan to leave the room, and once he did, Jack shut the door. Between the two remaining men, the silence was stifling.

“Jack, I really think I need to be alone right now.” Geoff voice, usually so casual and in control, had a slight tremor to it. If Jack didn’t know him so well, he would have missed it.

“Geoff, I’ve known you a long time. Don’t try to bullshit me.” To prove his point, Jack sat on top of the conference table and patted the spot next to him. Obediently, Geoff sat down next to him. Geoff raised a hand to his face, smoothing out his moustache, and then he rubbed his hand over his eyes, taking a deep breath. The true gravity of their situation hit him now, as he thought about what obstacles they’d have to overcome to get past this next roadblock. Revolutionise Marx Generator technology? They were criminals- not scientists. There was no way in hell they could pull this off.

In that moment, Jack knew he was at a crossroads. The man next to him, who he’d fought and laughed beside for years and years, was about to break apart. The wrong actions and words would shatter him, and Jack didn’t know if he could pick up those pieces. He knew the others looked to Geoff as an unstoppable force, always with another plan or scheme that they could rely on. Hell, Jack did the same. But with the situation looking so bleak, what could Jack say to reassure him when he didn’t believe it himself?

“Jack… There’s too much… there’s so, so much left to do. I can’t do it all. It’s not possible.” Geoff let his head fall forwards onto Jack’s shoulder, face hidden in Jack’s chest. Jack put one arm, and then the other around the man, holding him close. Geoff was low enough that Jack could rest his chin comfortably on top of the other man’s head. His breath gently moved the dark hairs that stuck up at odd angles, tickling his nose a bit. Maybe he didn’t need to say anything at all.

“We’re gonna go mad here, Jack.” Jack didn’t reply, he just moved one of his hands up to rest at the base of Geoff’s neck. Geoff started shaking quietly, shoulders rising and falling, and it took Jack a moment to figure out he wasn’t laughing, he was crying, and hot tears were leaking into his shirt. And then Jack figured out what he needed to do for Geoff.

Who could Geoff turn to in his weakest moments if everyone relied on him to be the strongest? Obviously, Jack was that person, but Jack wasn’t sure if he could do it, because it meant he would have to be the one that was strong, always reliable, always looked up to. And there was a reason Geoff was that person- he did it best. Jack wasn’t the unwavering, stoic, optimistic rock that Geoff needed him to be now.

But for Geoff, he’d try. And Jack knew, deep down in his core, that he always would. For Geoff.

If Geoff was an unstoppable force, then Jack would be an unmovable object.

Jack held the other man tighter, holding him closer to his chest. Geoff made no sound, telling Jack he was still holding on to something, that he hadn’t given up on everything yet. Geoff finally returned the hug, throwing his arms around Jack, fingers just linking together behind him.

Maybe Jack could fix this.

It was a quiet few minutes before Geoff slowly lifted himself off Jack, regaining his composure. He didn’t leave entirely, leaving his fingers twined around Jack’s, shoulders touching gently. They stayed that way for another unknown number of minutes, comfortable in the silence. Geoff inhaled deeply through his nose, and it was shuddery at best, but he seemed to be calmer now.

If Jack turned his head, he could probably see concerned looking shadows moving in and out of the light from behind the door. The rest of his crew was probably getting a little curious about what was going on in here. Jack gently rubbed the back of Geoff’s hand with his thumb. Time to wrap this up. They had work to do, as much as he was enjoying spending a little time quietly with the person he trusted most.

Jack knew now was probably the time to say something deep and profound, that would give Geoff the motivation to continue, or lead, or something, but he couldn’t think of anything. Jack turned his thoughts to when Michael had stormed off, all those lives ago, and Ray had talked to him in the bathroom. Ray probably felt something quite similar to what Jack was feeling now.

“This isn’t something… that you’re… shouldering by yourself, Geoff.” Jack eventually said. The words were stilted, and worked their way awkwardly out of Jack’s mouth. It had been a while since Jack had had a deep and meaningful conversation like this with someone. Hell, since this mess started, he’d barely had a decent _conversation_. “You know Ryan and I are here for you. You can rely on us take some of the burden.”

“You’re already doing that, I guess.” Geoff said, as he cracked a smile.

“And you know the Lads won’t care if you trust them outside of work related stuff. I think they’d open up to you as much as you would to them.” Geoff sat up a bit at this.

“So, are they actually part of our crew now? I haven’t had the chance to talk to Ryan about it either. Because I don’t want to join _their_ shitty crew.”

“Nah, we’ll come up with something new.”

“Still though, I feel like we should haze them. Although no hazing can be shittier than what we’re doing now. Maybe I’ll give them a fucking vacation instead. A haze-cation.”

Jack broke out into full blown laughter as Geoff’s smile grew even wider. This was stupid. And yet, maybe it was exactly what they’d needed. Profound words had their own time and place. Now, he was thinking about kidnapping the Lads and dropping them off on one of Geoff’s yachts for a week. That was a nice thought for when all this was over.

“Seriously though man, thank you. For everything.” Geoff said. Jack nodded. He released Geoff’s hand. They slid off the conference table and made their way to the door.

Just outside, Michael was pacing in a short circuit.

“What the fuck were you guys doing in there? Jerking each other off? Did you hear what Gavin asked me to fucking make!? I’ve never even _heard_ of a Marx generator!”

“Don’t sweat it man,” Geoff said, “We’ve got literally forever to figure it out.”

“Gee Geoff, for _some_ reason that doesn’t reassure me.” Michael said, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, you, Gavin, and Ryan can figure it out. I’m not great with all that science. I’ll wait here while you guys sort it out.” He cracked a lazy grin. It was the most Geoff had looked like himself in a long while. He spoke again.

“You’ve got what, two and a half hours until the soldiers find this place? No, make that two hours. Jack has difficulty getting it up.” Jack snorted as the others laughed. “So come on, chop chop guys!”

 *******

 

“So I found this electrical engineering manual on that bookshelf…”

 *******

 

“Pass me that clamp, would you Gav?”

 *******

 

“Ryan, you did the math wrong. Here”-

“Um, my math isn’t wrong. I’ll draw you the diagram.”

“Do it then, if you’re so sure… Huh. Okay.”

 *******

 

“No, we just need to coil that wire around here counter clockwise, that means the magnetic field runs in _this_ direction…”

“I read the same book you did, Michael. It should go _this_ way.”

“You must’ve read it wrong because that’s fucking stupid. You’re gonna make this catch fire if you keep that up.”

 *******

 

“Give me the sledgehammer, Michael. I can make it fit into that…”

 *******

 

“Alright. Two hundred and fifteen time’s the charm. Put that over here, Gavin.”

 *******

 

A new Marx Generator was built. How long it took, Jack wasn’t sure, but eventually they made it fit into something portable.

 *******

 

With Michael pulling together the newest version of the Marx Generator, it was up to Geoff and Jack to set the charges at the water reservoir. They did so efficiently, and Jack was pleased to have something new to do after _four fucking months_ of that fucking hangar. And who knows how long of waiting for the new Marx Generator to be built. He, Geoff, and Ray had offered to help eventually, but by then the others were dealing with issues far too advanced for Jack to comprehend. They just had to wait until the others were done.

Of the pair of them, Geoff was the fastest runner, so Jack waited on the stairs while Geoff made the mad rush to safety, murky water chasing his feet. They met up with the others at the same spot as they always did. This time, Michael had with him a push trolley with the generator beside him. Together the six of them navigated their way to the hanger, pausing to collect the supplies they needed from the barracks and from what had been affectionately named Ray’s Staircase.

“You got the list of frequencies, Ryan?” Michael whispered, once they were just outside the door. Ryan nodded, and started feeding numbers into a display panel.

The Mini Michael-Marx generator was a work of art, as much as one can call a horribly hobbled together machine made in less than two hours, a work of art. Made from converted energy pellet storage containers and a few metres of wire stolen from the particle accelerator, the generator could take out any explosive device in a fifty metre radius. They’d tested.

God, the hours and hours of research required to first understand how it worked, then how to make it small enough, and _then_ how to build one in a short time frame, were uncountable. But no one had come up with a better plan in the meantime. Maybe once they were out of Zancudo, Michael, Ryan, and Gavin could go for a Nobel Prize.

Gavin plugged in the last cord and the six men retreated a fair distance away from the generator. With one last button push, the generator flared to life.

Faint beeping noises emanated from the other room. Then, the hangar exploded.

The shockwave alone was enough to force Jack to stumble, as blast after blast shook the surrounding tunnels. Heat spilled out from under the door, a few flames working their way under, but after that the hangar was quiet.

Ryan slowly opened the door, letting light spill into the service corridor. No movement from inside. The six men stepped through the doorway.

The floor was smeared with blood and soot, broken pieces of weaponry and equipment scattered along the walls. Was that… yes, a soldier’s severed leg was resting against what remained of a stack of boxes. As the six made their way to the centre of the room, the carnage only worsened the closer they got to the Colonel’s two kilogram C-4 bomb.

The centre of the room was a crater; the only object resting inside was the spaceship. There was no trace of the Colonel, or his minigun for that matter, much to Ryan’s annoyance, probably. The spaceship however was completely intact- and Jack could almost fall to his knees in relief. It felt fantastic to have something work right for a change. A few more shafts of actual sunlight filtered down from the damaged ceiling. Jack couldn’t hear any of the surface crew shouting or moving above, so maybe they had some time before any of them made their way down to the explosion site.

Gavin rushed down the slope first, almost tripping over his feet, but managing to make it to the spaceship. He ran his fingers over the metal, a soft, unearthly noise rising from the contact. The glow of the lights played across his skin. In that moment, Gavin looked as foreign to him as an actual alien- and the sight intrigued Jack. Gavin climbed up to the glass of the craft as the other men made their way down to it, at a bit of a slower pace.

“How are we going to get it open?” Gavin asked, turning to look at Ryan.

“Why are you looking at me? Why do you assume I know how to?”

“I dunno. Thought maybe you’d try something, or something.”

“Why do you people think I know how these things work? I have no idea! Try hitting it with the device!”

“That’s a terrible idea, Ryan!” Gavin called back. Ryan shrugged, turning to look at the others. Jack shrugged back.

Gavin pulled the device out of his jacket and set it down on the glass. Much to everyone’s surprise, the lights on the craft flashed, and the top of the craft flipped open, revealing the alien interior. Gavin let out a whoop and threw his arms up in the air.

“Ryan, you genius!” Gavin wasted no time climbing inside. Neither Geoff nor Jack told him to wait, or be careful, as was their first instinct, because literally what’s the worst that could happen?

“I actually wish that hadn’t worked,” Ryan said, “Because now you all think I know something about all this.”

“You’ve got a connection with it, you creepy-ass fucker.” Ray replied. “Ryan the alien guy!”

“Doesn’t really roll off the tongue, Ray.” Michael said.

“Sure it does. Works a lot better than ‘Ryan the Creepy-Ass Masked Guy’.”

“You’re right. Ryan the alien guy it is.” Michael finished. Ryan sighed, and then climbed up to look inside the spaceship cockpit. Jack and Geoff followed, and soon a collection of men were peering into the alien space.

In the middle sat something like a traditional chair, with a high and narrow back. Floating in the air was an array of colours and symbols, arranged in a cylinder around the chair, like a futuristic control panel. More lights and presumably controls lined the top of the space. Gavin sat in the chair, poking at the controls. He took up almost the entire space.

“Awww, it only seats one.” Geoff said. So much for their ticket out of here.

“Then why’s the ship so big if it can only hold one person?” Michael asked. He and Ray circled the craft from below, prodding at the surface and running their hands along the metal like it was a fancy car.

“Probably a lot of it is like, an engine or something,” Jack said, “Or maybe it’s just storage space where the alien put the pellet containers.”

“Ryan, what do you think?” Michael asked, with a smirk.

“I don’t know!” Ryan threw a hand up in the air angrily, giving Michael a look. Michael snickered.

“If there is a storage space,” Geoff said, “Maybe the device can open it up like it did the cockpit. We might still be able to use this to get us out of here.”

Gavin passed the device out to Ryan, who lobbed it to Ray. He began running the device across the metal of the ship, slowly circling it. After he’d gone all the way around, he shook his head. Didn’t find anything. Geoff slowly let out a breath, thinking.

“Okay, now we just think of something else.”

Jack saw Gavin stick his arms out behind him at an odd angle, and run his fingers over a series of lights behind him. Quickly, the glass window of the cockpit began to close. Jack let out a yelp and Ryan, Jack, and Geoff scrambled down from their perch. Gavin let out a shriek as he was trapped inside.

“Oi! Guys? I’m stuck!” Jack heard Gavin through his earpiece.

“We know Gavin, give us a sec. We’ll bring the device back up.” Jack said, trying to calm Gavin down a bit.

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh oh oh. Guys.” Gavin said.

“What the fuck does that mean, Gavin? Are you okay?” Michael yelled from below, as Ray threw the device back to Ryan.

“All these lights started flashing and following my head. Oh bollocks. I can see them with my eyes shut.”

“The aliens have entered Gavin’s brain. He’s one of them now.” Ray said.

“Sounds like some sort of neural interface,” Ryan said, “can you control the ship through it?”

“Speaking of,” Geoff said, “What did you do to close the lid in the first place?”

“I just remembered that alien we saw in the tank.” Gavin started. Jack saw several external lights dim and grow brighter as he spoke. “It had weird shapes above its head, and I thought they might be like, extra limbs or something. So I tried to copy what it would do, move like it would. The lid just closed.”

“Only you would be able to copy a four armed alien with arm flailing.” Michael said.

“I don’t think they were arms, Michael. Too wide, and too many little pieces. Almost like… eh, I dunno.”

By now, Ryan had climbed back up to the top of the spaceship and pressed the device to the surface. The glass lid opened and Gavin popped his head out.

“You guys should try to find another way to get out of here. I’m gonna figure out how to fly this thing. Don’t think anything else in this room is useable.” Jack cast a glance around the rest of the hangar. Sure enough, every other craft in it was completely destroyed.

“True, Gavin,” Geoff said. “Let us know if you figure it out, okay? We’ll do a bit of exploring.” Gavin nodded. Geoff slid off the side of the ship and raised a hand, beckoning the rest of his crew to follow. Jack and Ryan slid down after him, and joined Ray and Michael on the ground. They walked out of the hangar, guns and knives drawn, ready to fight. Jack was relieved to be moving again. It was nice to have something new to do. Maybe the hangar had ended up being a dead end, but now they had a _literal alien-fucking-spaceship_ to do something with.

With Gavin messing around inside the spaceship, the rest of them could wander around now without the fear of the soldiers finding them, at least. If the Mini Marx Generator had done something, it had cleared out the remaining opposition in this part of the base. They could hopefully find another way out now without having to worry.

A few empty corridors later, they came across a service tunnel. Stepping into the cramped space, they waited for Geoff to pick a direction to walk in. He pointed, probably randomly to the left, and they started walking. This tunnel wasn’t on the map, the one Jack had spent literal hours poring over, trying to remember every room and staircase of the base.  He half expected it to be filled to the brim with secrets, instead, they came across a couple of mops, but that was it.

Eventually, they reached a door, and Jack settled in with his lock picking kit. After weeks and weeks of practice with Zancudo locks, it was only a few moments before the door swung open. The men drew their weapons and stepped through.

They were at the end of a long corridor, stretching in one direction towards a steel door, and to the other… was that sunlight? Jack could see the sky through a large glass window. Despite still being indoors, Jack could swear the air grew a little fresher.

It suddenly dawned on him, and by the faces of his team around him, the same thought had occurred to them as well. Was _the_ steel door, the one they needed the password for? The corridor looked-

A tank trundled into view. Jack stood his ground, too angry to try and run somewhere to safety. He let his knife hand loosely at his side. What sort of fucking rotten luck was this? He heard someone next to him give an angry sigh. The barrel of the tank slowly swivelled to face them.

But then, through the earpiece, he heard a high pitched yell.

“AH PISS!”

The ground exploded right where the tank rested. With a loud bang, the tank thundered into the sky, closely followed by an alien spaceship. It careened high into the air, before suddenly losing height and falling back to earth. In the distance, the boom of the tank crashing into a mountain could be heard. Rubble and bits of metal rained down, some pinging off the glass window. The five men watched the entire spectacle with wide eyes. Jack was pretty sure he heard someone drop a knife.

“Yeah, Gavin! Fuck him up!” Jack heard Michael yell next to him, pressing a button in on his earpiece. Ray also hollered in Jack’s ear.

“Oh Gavin you fucking _beast!_ ”  Ray shouted. In Jack’s ear, Gavin screamed. To his right, Geoff laughed and laughed like he was deranged. Which, maybe he was. The whole event was surreal.

“ _Finish him!”_ Ryan yelled. Gavin screamed and made noises, but the path of the crashing spaceship tilted to follow the tank’s trajectory. Jack roared, pumping his fists in the air, and the entire team cheered when the craft smashed into the tank, sending flames shooting up into the air, and the burnt carcass of the tank was sent tumbling down the mountain.

The sound in Jack’s ear cut off, but he kept the smile on his face, because that spaceship blowing that tank up was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.


	9. You Rays Me Up

The airfield was silent and still for a few moments, which was the perfect time to move. Ray slid along a low barricade, Jack, Ryan, Geoff, and Michael right behind him. A faint breeze rushed across a patch of grass and Ray devoted a thought to appreciating the view. The grass looked _amazing_ , and smelled as good as it looked. He wasn’t usually much of an outdoorsy person, but after so long underground he was willing to make an exception.

Ray had begun to think the stink of gore and smoke, of blood and embers, was going to be a permanent smell. He was glad to be wrong.

A low hum gradually reached his ears, growing louder and increasing in pitch with each passing second. Moments later, the roar of the spaceship reached full volume above, and the craft screamed a path across the sky. The force of it rocked the air, blowing Ray’s hair around.

Soon after, a different magnitude of roar accosted his ears, and two fighter jets exploded past, tracking the spaceship. Accompanying them was a spray of bullets, some of which ricocheted off the low concrete barrier, causing Ray to flinch and cover his eyes with his hand.

“Maybe not so close next time, asshole!” Ray said, into his earpiece.

“I’d like to see you try to fly this thing!” Gavin yelled, voice high and stressed. “You can do the bloody job of distracting the jets!” There was another yell from Gavin, and Ray heard the screech of metal on metal.

“Did you just hit one of the fighter jets?” Ray asked.

“It’s fine! It’s all tip top on this end!” Gavin managed to reply, through what sounded like gritted teeth.

“Oh good. Carry on, then.” Ray twisted a small dial on his earpiece, and the noises from Gavin quietened down. Ray lifted his head and peeked over the top of the concrete barrier. There was a squad of soldiers about a hundred metres away, but it looked like their attention was focused on the sky. Ample opportunity to move past them.

The entrances and exits to the fort were crawling with military personnel, with vehicles making patrols around the fence in short intervals. There was no way they were going to be able to sneak out of here, not without a vehicle of some sort. Luckily, they had a plan for that.

Ray shifted out of his crouch and stepped away from the barrier. Twenty metres away, a door sat unnoticed in the excitement. Beyond it, a large hangar loomed.  Ray crossed the distance without a problem, and a few moments later, the others joined him. He pulled his sniper rifle up into ready position, and opened the door.

The soldiers inside were waiting, but not ready. Not expecting assailants from that particular door, Ray was able to slam a bullet into one of their necks, without even glancing at the scope. By this point, the remaining soldiers had gotten their shit together and were approaching. At the same time, the others came through the doorway, and the fight began.

Too close to use the sniper rifle properly, Ray slid a hand around the barrel and angled the butt towards the soldiers. With quick motions, he carved a painful hole through their numbers. A large, burly soldier grabbed the body of the gun and ripped it from Ray’s hands. The soldier whipped the barrel across Ray’s face, and he staggered backwards, blood flowing from where the sharp metal had sliced into his cheek and nose.

Damn. If he lived long enough, that would definitely scar.

Ray dropped low, ducking under the next swipe of his rifle, and kicked his leg out, trying to get the soldier off balance. The soldier didn’t even stumble, he was that large. The soldier rammed the stock of the sniper rifle into Ray’s back, and he fell to the floor. Another soldier stepped backwards onto his hand, one more dragged against the side of his thigh. The sounds of fists flying were loud in his ears. He manged to glimpse someone, either Geoff or Jack, drag one of the approaching soldiers away before he noticed Ray, but soon Ray was on his own again.

Ray did _not_ want to lose this fight, not if it meant ruining their new progress, letting everyone else. Before Ray could move, the soldier bore down upon him, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Ray curled in on himself, holding his injured hand close. The soldier raised the sniper rifle up high. Ray sighed.

Before the soldier could deliver his killing blow, Michael appeared out of nowhere and smashed his fist into the soldier’s ear. The soldier staggered this time, and the distraction was enough for Michael to force the sniper rifle out of the soldier’s hand. Ray climbed to his feet, back muscles protesting in pain, hand in agony, and pulled out his knife. He stepped to Michael’s side and the sounds of the others fighting faded into the distance. Now, there was only him, Michael, and the asshole that stood in their way.

Ray lunged with his knife, forcing the soldier to focus on him but he twisted away, out of the range of the knife. Michael came in from the side, Ray’s sniper rifle in hand, with a much longer reach. He gripped the rifle by the barrel and swung the stock around like a baseball bat, clocking the soldier on the chin, sending him stumbling backwards again. Before he could recover, Ray was upon him, dragging the knife across the soldier’s thigh, and the man fell to the ground with a grunt.

Michael pointed the sniper rifle at the soldier’s temple. At this range, there was no way he could miss. The soldier snapped his leg out, foot colliding with Michael’s knee, and the bullet aimed at his head shot wide. Michael lost his balance and stumbled. Ray lunged towards the soldier, knife in hand, but the soldier reached across and grabbed his injured hand, causing Ray to yell out and drop the knife.

Obviously this soldier had some serious training. Ray wasn’t sure he, even working with Michael, could take him down.

A knife flew through the air at breath-taking speed, landing directly in the soldier’s eye. He cried out, and slumped down, clearly dead. Ray and Michael spun around to look at Ryan, who was approaching them. Ryan leaned down and pulled the knife out of the guy’s eye. He took the sniper rifle from Michael, placed the knife in his hand, and then returned the rifle to Ray.

“If you boys are finished here?” There was a hint of amusement to his tone, and Ray would bet money that beneath his mask, Ryan was grinning like a madman.

Before Ray could reply, another soldier came at them. He fired three rounds into Michael’s chest, but the alien armour absorbed the impacts. Michael snarled and sprinted towards the guy, knife raised high. More soldiers came into view behind the first, and Ryan joined Michael in a dead sprint towards them. Ray moved towards the side of the hangar, away from the action, to where he could provide covering fire from a distance. He crouched to one knee and looked carefully through the scope.

To his right, Geoff and Jack were working their way through a group of soldiers. Jack was a heavy hitter- he preferred to smash through his opponent’s defences with sheer strength. And it seemed to be working; Jack’s fists worked better than the soldier’s assault rifles at this close range. Jack moved towards the soldiers before they could get enough space to take proper aim at them.

What Jack couldn’t accomplish with force, Geoff made up for in speed and accuracy. His flip knife tore through exposed arteries with expert precision, barely pausing before moving on to the next target. Occasionally, while Jack had a soldier distracted, Geoff would come up from behind and slice through their hamstrings, giving Jack the advantage he needed to finish the job. A moron could see that they’d been working together a long time.

The two Gents with the situation well in hand, Ray shifted his scope to cover Ryan and Michael.

While Geoff and Jack worked together like old friends, Michael and Ryan danced around each other as much as they did the soldiers. When Michael swung high, Ryan would follow up low, getting a feel for his speed and preferred attacks. It was a delicate balance of withdrawing and pushing forwards, both players trying to accommodate the other as much as possible, learning as they go. Michael and Ryan hadn’t the same experience fighting together like Ryan and Ray did, Ray thought. After all that time in the particle accelerator tunnel, taking care of the distracted soldiers, Ray had gotten to know Ryan’s fighting style intimately, almost as well as he did Michael’s.

Ray saw a movement that Ryan and Michael had not- a soldier creeping up on the pair from out of their line of sight. Ray shifted his hands slightly, lining the scope up with the threat, and pulled the trigger. A clean spurt of blood shot out of the soldier’s skull, and he dropped to the ground dead only a metre or so behind Ryan’s exposed back.

Michael saw the soldier drop and came around to Ryan’s back to help cover him. There was a slight lull in the violence, as Michael and Ryan stood back to back, drinking in their opponents. The soldiers stood in a close but loose circle around them, not enough distance to draw their ranged weapons and use them effectively, but close enough to use their knives. Ray could see Michael’s blade dripping with blood, and a dirty grin plastered on his face. Michael was enjoying this. After the short moment passed, Ryan and Michael leapt into the fray again, never more than a few metres away from each other, hacking and slicing in a deadly whirlwind of motion.

Ray stood, a little transfixed, at the sight. God, there was something stunning in the teamwork, the trust, that had blossomed between the two of them. Ray remembered Michael, at the start of all this, refusing to go near the Gent, the Vagabond. Seeing them together, fighting for each other, brought up something warm in his chest.

Ray managed to rip his eyes from the sight when he saw another group of soldiers approaching. This group had the proper distance needed to fire, and they had their weapons drawn. His own team didn’t have their guns out, instead using their blades in the close quarters, and would be slaughtered by this new group. Ray swivelled around and aimed before they could draw too near. Ray took a breath, and then slowly let it out as he emptied his clip into the group.

Six shots, six wet smacks against the concrete of the hangar floor. The remaining soldiers of the group scattered and took cover behind the various boxes and machines that littered the hangar. Ray reloaded and waited, poised to strike.

Sure enough, a second later a soldier peeked out from behind her cover. Ray released a round into her forehead, and she dropped like a stone. Three soldiers remaining.

Three threats to his team.

One of the soldiers lobbed a grenade over their cover, and the explosive bounces towards Ray. He dived out of the way, crashing to the ground as it goes off. He managed to turn his fall into a roll, and fired off two shots in the prone position, his throbbing hand making aiming hard. He couldn’t hear if he hit anyone, his ears were ringing too badly, but it should give him enough covering fire to buy him a few seconds.

Ray picked himself off the ground and ran to a bit of cover- a P-996 LAZER jet. He crouched behind it, and looked under its belly. He can spot the three remaining soldiers hiding behind their cover, the new angle stripping their ability to hide. He lifted the sniper rifle up to his eye and fired three shots in quick succession. This time, he heard three bodies hit the floor, the ringing in his ears subsiding. Ray glanced around the room and saw no new enemies, only his team walking towards him.

“Are you okay dude? That grenade exploded right next to you.” Michael said. Ray saw Michael give him a quick once over, but he wasn’t the only one. Jack gently grabbed Ray’s injured hand and checked it for damage, probing it with his fingers. At the touch, his hand started throbbing in earnest. Ray had almost forgotten about it in the fight. He flinched when Jack ran his hand over a particularly sore spot.

“I’m fine, seriously!” Ray said, a little defensively. He jerked his hand out of Jack’s grip. His earpiece crackled.

“Did something happen to Ray?” Gavin’s voice carried across the airwaves. Jack pulled something out of his pocket, a bandage of some sort, and Ray decided enough was enough.

“Guys, quit it. I’ve had plenty worse before. Can we just get back to it?” Ray said, somewhat angrily. Concern from Michael was something he was used to, but he hated the others fussing over him. It’s not like it mattered anyway, the injuries didn’t carry over when they respawned.

“Jeez man, take it easy,” Geoff said, “We just want to make sure you’re okay. You look pretty fucked up. This might be the one where we get out of here proper, you know? We’re just trying to keep you safe.”

Ray remembered the first half of the fight, where he was getting his ass handed to him by the burly soldier. The burning pain across his face where his own sniper rifle had been used against him was a good reminder. Not to mention the pains in his stomach and back. Okay, maybe he was a bit more worse for wear than he thought.

But still, he’d be fine once they reset. The look from Michael was expected, but was that a look of concern from Ryan, under the mask? That, and the words from Geoff were making all sorts of unusual feelings build up under his skin. His already heated face felt hotter- oh God, was he _blushing_? This was something he did _not_ have the time to think about right now.

“Someone was bound to have heard that grenade,” Ray said, turning away from his team. “So let’s just get a move on. We need to get up in the air, like, right now.” With that, Ray walked quickly away from the others and approached a jet.

The P-996 LAZER is a large, menacing looking fighter jet to someone who has never flown one before. Ray wastes no time clambering up wing and sliding up to the glass dome of the cockpit, metal cool between his legs. To his side, he saw Michael doing the same to an identical LAZER, and further along Geoff also working his way up the same model. A little further along, Ryan and Jack climb up into Hydras. In the distance reaches of the hanger, Ray saw several other types of aircraft waiting in the dark.

Ray pulled a flip knife out of his belt and set to work on the lock. A few seconds of lock-jimmying later, and the catch popped open. Huh. You’d think for a super-secure military base, they’d keep a better eye on their equipment. Probably think no one is stupid enough to try and steal a jet. Ray turned to the side and sees Michael looking at him, probably having similar thoughts.

Well, this’ll teach them not to underestimate _our_ stupidity.

Ray sat in the cockpit and pulled the glass dome back overhead to cover him. At first, the dials and rows upon rows of displays confused him, but after a moment they began to look a bit like the dashboard for a Besra, a plane he actually had experience with.

Ray thought back to a few years ago, back to when it had only been him and Michael. They’d found an old, beat up Besra at the back of some abandoned runway. He remembered taking turns with Michael to fly it, spending hours practicing manoeuvres. It had been stupid and exceedingly dangerous, but back then neither he nor Michael had cared. While they weren’t exactly careful now, they’d change a lot in the last couple of years once Gavin had joined them. Robbing banks and stealing cars had become less about the rush and more about who you were doing it with.

Back in the present, Ray began to strap himself into the pilot’s seat and put on the required headgear. Fortunately Geoff, Jack, and Ryan had actually had flown in these sorts of fighter jets before and had used an actual instructor, and had told him how to fly the LAZER. There were plenty of big differences between flying a Besra and a LAZER, and Ray was glad he didn’t have to learn all of them the hard way.

The first difference was turning the damn thing on. Ray scanned the display for the switch Geoff had told him to look out for. After a few seconds, he managed to flick the JFS switch, and the low tones of a running engine filled the cockpit. Next to him, Michael’s jet rumbled to life.

“Oh god, this is complicated.” Ray complained over the comms. At _least_ a dozen displays lit up, each showing various readings and information about the aircraft. Ray only recognised a few of them, but the ones he did seem to be showing consistent readings. The attitude indicator was showing level horizon, there was a compass, which when he tapped it, wobbled a little, and an airspeed indicator, which was resting on zero. Yep. Everything looked good.

‘Geoff, what the fuck do I do here?” Michael yelled through his earpiece. Ray started pushing buttons as Geoff responded.

“I thought you said you’d flown something similar before! Do you need me to come over there and fucking walk you through it?”

Ray’s display started flashing and a warning light turned on. Okay, he was now armed. Fuck yes, this jet was awesome!

“Just figure it out on the fly, Michael.” Ray said, to the collective groans of the other men. “I’m armed. Let’s just fucking go already.” Ray released the brakes and slowly moved his jet forwards, using pedals to direct the plane left and right. Toying with controls on the side of the display, Ray saw his wing flaps flailing wildly. “I feel like a fucking genius over here.” Slowly, his plane wobbled towards the exit.

“Yeah, genius, how about you open the hangar doors first?” Jack said.

Oh yeah.

“Already on it. God, we’re so _stupid._ ” Michael said. He had already left his plane and was walking towards a control panel on the wall. As he walked, Gavin’s voice came through Ray’s earpiece again.

“Guys? Can you maybe hurry it up a little? The spaceship isn’t going to cooperate much longer!” There was another squawk from Gavin, and the sound of something exploding. Ray fumbled under his pilot’s helmet, trying to reach the right button on his earpiece.

“Yeah, we just forget to open the damn doors. We’ll be two minutes, tops. You’ll be fine, buddy!”

A loud rumble indicated Michael had figured out how to open the hangar doors. He sprinted back to his jet as the doors slowly rose, letting natural sunlight find a way inside the dimly lit hangar. Michael managed to climb into his jet just as the light reached the cockpits.

Ray was glad the pilot’s headgear had inbuilt sunglasses, otherwise he would have missed the two tanks, swarm of military personnel, and, oh God, is that an HVY Insurgent Pick-up? Waiting for them.

“Oh God, is that an HVY Insurgent”- Ray did not get to finish that thought as one of the tanks had fired a projectile, and his cockpit was filled with flames.

 *******

 

“Yeah, I think they might’ve heard the grenade go off.” Jack said, as he sat at the break room table. Ryan was bracing his arms on the table, leaning over it, so Gavin could clamber up onto his shoulders. At the right height, Gavin was now able to pull back one of the ceiling panels and pop his head into the cavity. In the meantime, Ray settled down on the floor and pulled out his 3DS, booting it up. Michael decided to lie down next to him, and lean his head against Ray’s thigh. Geoff rooted through the pantry, looking for something specific.

“So we should take them out before they know we’re in there, while Gavin distracts the jets. _Then_ we can fly the jets.” Geoff said.

“But then the soldiers inside the hangar will be ready for us.” Ryan said. Above him, Gavin pushes himself off Ryan’s shoulders and climbs into the cavity space. Geoff finds what he was looking for- two large bags of chips, and he throws one to Jack and the other to Michael.

“How about we send like, Geoff and Jack to go sabotage the tanks and the Insurgent while Ray, Ryan and I deal with the soldiers inside?” Michael asked. His eyes are closed now, and Ray rested his 3DS on top of his head. _Pokémon Omega Ruby_ played across the screen, and Ray frowned.

“No because we need Geoff and Jack to deal with half of the soldiers, otherwise we get overwhelmed.” Ray counters. Dammit, Mudkip! Get your shit together!

“Why don’t I go sabotage the external soldiers?” Ryan said. “I’ve been itching to make good use of my sticky bombs.”

“Yeah but that means Ray and I get our ass kicked by the big son-of-a-bitch.” Michael countered. Gavin came tumbling out of the ceiling cavity with a yelp, and Ryan scrambled to catch him. Ryan placed the Lad gently on his feet and Gavin revealed the two bottles safely stashed in his hands. A bottle of Cherenkov Vodka and Ragga Rum are dropped onto the table. Over the last couple of weeks since their discovery in the ceiling space, the team had been enjoying them quite a lot, Ray included. Eventually, you got used to the taste if it meant forgetting for a few hours where the fuck you were.

Ray remembered how close Geoff had been to crying after Gavin had found the bottles. Apparently, Geoff was now ‘never going half a fucking, _fucking_ _year_ without booze again’.

“How about,” Ray started, “you plant the sticky bombs, Ryan, and then come back to help us fight, and _then_ blow them up? That way, neither group is alerted to us until it’s too late to call for backup or something.” Ray closed his DS screen as Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

“But what about the tanks?” Jack interjects. “They’ll never be destroyed with a few sticky bombs.”

Geoff has pushed Gavin out of the way and started pouring drinks into glasses. One rum on the rocks for himself, vodka shots for Gavin, Michael, and Ryan, and soft drink mixed with vodka for Jack and Ray. They had a system. Michael and Jack shared the chips around.

“How about you just steal the tanks in the chaos?” Gavin said, taking a drink once Geoff had finished pouring it, and a handful of chips.

“You can’t just steal a tank, Gavin!” Michael said. “It’ll gun you down before you take two steps towards it!”

“No, I think he’s got a point, Michael.” Jack said, raising his glass to clink against Gavin’s. “They won’t know where the attack is coming from. Once the other vehicles are blown, there’d be plenty of time to sneak up on one.”

“On one, maybe, but there are two tanks.” Ryan said.

“I’ll go with you.” Ray said, raising his eyes to meet Ryan’s. “We’ll lay the sticky bombs, then go back and fuck up the soldiers. Explode the outside soldiers and the Insurgent, relieve the tanks of their crew, and then head back to the jets.” Ryan nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright, yeah, good. Less talking, more drinking.” Geoff slid a glass across the table to Ryan, who took it. Ray stood up and collected his own drink, and made a small toast before taking a sip.

“To the fucked up decisions we made that landed us in this mess.”

The others raised their glasses and began to drink, Gavin and Michael downing their shots and spluttering, laughing at the faces the other pulled. Geoff downed his glass with a lot less hassle, like he did it every day. Jack took a long skull of his vodka-soft drink hybrid while Ray sipped his own concoction.

Usually, Ryan turned away from the group to very slightly raise the bottom of his mask to take the shot, but this time he did something different. Instead of turning away, Ryan lifted the mask off his head and placed it gently on the table, before swirling his drink a little and then downing the shot.

“This is waaaaay easier without the mask on. What, guys?” Ryan said, noticing the looks that Ray, Michael, and Gavin were giving him.

“We finally get to see your face after half a year of skull-demon, and you look like a _flipping super model!_ ” Gavin calls out, and Ray has to agree.

There’s a bit of dark make-up smudged under his eyes, but apart from that, Ryan looks like a regular human being. He’s got a bit of a beard going on, strong jaw, tired eyes, but a bit of humour in his smile. His hair is also lighter than Ray expected, and now he’s guessing the dark ponytail is a false colour to help hide his identity. Ray stared at the man a bit harder. Gavin is right, Ryan _is_ attractive.

Ryan, looking a bit awkward under the scrutinising eyes before him, held his glass in front of him as if to try and put a barrier between him and the Lads.

“What, you thought I’d be some hideous demon or something?”

“Well, yeah.” Michael said. “I mean, you wore a blood-coated skull mask for months on end. There’s definitely something up with that.” He shrugged. “But actually, you look pretty normal.”

“Okay, yeah, Ryan’s pretty hot,” Geoff started, “And we all want to suck his dick”-

“We do?” Jack said.

“We do, but doing that involves not drinking, so we can’t do that.” Geoff poured himself another drink, already obviously a bit affected. Ray saw Jack give Geoff a look, but he couldn’t decipher its meaning. With that, Ray decided it was a great time to finish his drink in one long gulp, and slam the glass on the table for another.

One more drink turned into two, which turned into three, and soon the whole lot of them were sitting in a haphazard pile on the break room floor. Gavin laid on his back with his feet up the wall and head in Geoff’s lap. Jack sat back to back with Michael, who looked like he was about to either throw up or pass out at any second. Ryan was sitting up against the wall, next to Gavin, and Ray was leaning against him. Much of the energy had left the room, but the mood had stayed light and hopeful under the haze of alcohol.

“A million dollars, but…” Gavin started. His eyes were half shut, and he had trouble keeping his balance up the wall.

“No, God no, we just did like, twenty of them.” Michael groaned. “And we only made like, five million anyway.”

“That device was worth five million to you, remember?” Geoff added, words more than a little slurred.  “You were gonna sell it to us.” He took a swig out of the bottle of Ragga rum in his hands.

“Not anymore.” Ray said. “As soon as we’re out of here and that thing is turned off, I’m gonna throw it into the sun. Fuck that nonsense.”  Ray could feel Ryan nod.

“While the probably of that happening is pretty low,” Ryan said, “I’ll help you smash it into a million pieces, if you want.”

“We should throw it into the ocean.” Jack said, before reaching out and taking the bottle of Ragga rum out of Geoff’s hands. He took a long swig. “Do you know how deep the ocean is? Ain’t anyone finding the pieces down there. No chance of someone putting it back together again.”

“There’s pressure or something there too.” Gavin slurred out. One of his legs slid down the wall and clocked Ryan in the side of the head. Gavin chortled, while Ryan shot him a dirty look before smiling a little. Ray pushed himself off Ryan.

“I gotta piss.” Ray said, and began to work his way through the sprawled group to the door. He thinks he hears someone else get up behind him.

Ray heads towards the bathroom and finds Michael walking up next to him.  They both enter the bathroom and head to the urinals.

Ray thinks of the last time he and Michael were alone together, all those months ago. God, their emotions were all over the place. Things were different now, emotionally- even if the situation was the same. The same deaths, murders, sprinting down corridors and sneaking behind soldiers, Ray had done it a thousand times, it was routine. Some of his thoughts were the same too, were they ever going to get out of here, how long would it take to go crazy, that sort of thing. But now he relied on the others for support more, not just Michael and Gavin, but Geoff and Ryan and Jack. Sure, he was still more familiar with Michael and Gavin, but it was only a matter of time before that changed with the Gents. And he certainly had a lot of time to get to know them properly.

Ray finished up at the urinal, and washed his hands. He saw Michael do the same next to him. He turned to leave.

“Ray, wait.” Michael said. Ray stopped walking away and turned to face him.

“I never really thanked you properly for helping me out, you know, before.” Michael continued. He stood a little closed off, arms crossed in front of him. It was clear Michael’s mind was also on the little scene that happened between them here, all those weeks ago.

“Dude, don’t worry about it. It was like, half a year ago.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. I just”- Michael broke off, sighing. He looked at the ground, swaying a bit on his feet. Ray guessed Michael had left tipsy and was well on his way to being drunk. Not that Ray was any better himself.

“Michael”-

“Ray. All I’m trying to say is that I appreciate you and stuff. You’ve always”- He paused for a moment. “You’ve always been there when I needed you. Even now. Especially now.” Ray stepped closer to Michael, a bit closer than he usually would, expression a bit more serious.

“Always, man. I mean, it’s you, you know? And for the record, you mean a lot to me too, if I haven’t made that clear yet.” Ray said. To emphasise his point, Ray leaned his forehead against Michael’s, a way to express something he can’t quite put into words.

“I know, I know. But do _you know,_ you know?” Michael replied. Ray smirked at that. Their breaths were intermingled at that point, the smell of liquor and a hint of soft drink lingering in the air. Ray didn’t mind. “I just wish that there was a way you knew for sure, exactly how much you mean to me.”

Michael’s eyes left the ground and focused on Ray. His hand gently touched Ray’s arm, and when Ray didn’t pull away, gripped him more firmly. Ray brought a hand up to sneak around Michael’s back, letting his fingers trace a pattern along his spine. Oh, Ray had a pretty good idea of where Michael was going with this.

Before Ray could so much as move his lips, Michael’s mouth was on his, and suddenly Ray understood Michael perfectly. Michael moved and suddenly he was flush against Ray, really pressing into him, and Ray was happy to press back, tightening his arm around him, and returning Michael’s kiss in earnest. Michael let his hand stay steady on Ray’s forearm, the other working its way up his back and to Ray’s neck, where Ray could feel his fingers tighten in his hair. Ray brought his other hand up to rest on Michael’s chest. Properly intertwined, they collided against the bathroom wall.

Ray let his mouth explore around Michael’s lips, mouthing at his jaw, his ear, his neck, while Michael continued to run his hand through Ray’s hair. Michael returned the favour, and Ray let out a low moan as Michael’s mouth found his neck and gently kissed along it. Oh God, Michael, this intimacy, was something that Ray had been missing for too long. The feel of another, the feel of Michael around him was overwhelming, and Ray felt his hand ghost up and down Michael’s front almost frantically, trying to touch and feel as much as he could. A brilliant, brilliant warmth spread upwards from his groin and Ray let out a small breathy laugh. His mouth reconnected with Michael’s, his movements, the warmth, the sensation, it was intoxicating. Ray could do this forever.

Suddenly, Ray pulled back, a realisation striking him. Michael pressed forwards, so Ray was forced to grab his shoulders and gently move him away. Michael opened his eyes and looked at him curiously.

“Ray, did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, it was fine, I definitely enjoyed it. It’s just…” How was Ray going to explain this to Michael without sounding like the biggest dickhead on the planet?

“Michael, there’s a… complication.”

“What sort of complication? There’s only… Oh.” Michael said, as he thought about what Ray said.

“It’s not that I don’t care about you, okay?” Ray said quickly. He lifted his arms off Michael’s shoulders and let them slide down his arms, until he was holding Michael’s hands. “I care about you so, so much. It’s just”-

“I’m not the only one, am I?” Michael finished. Ray was quite surprised Michael had drawn the right conclusion so quickly.

“Wait, that’s the first thing you thought of? Not, I don’t think of you that way, or, I’m not gay?” Ray asked, incredulous. Michael sort of shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, if we’re gonna be all open about it…”

“Let me guess. You’re actually having the same problem I am.” Ray deadpanned. Michael nodded sheepishly. “Man, it’s a good thing we got this all out in the open. Otherwise who knows how long our guilt and secretly harboured feelings could have affected things.” Michael nods again.

“Communication is important. Don’t want any miscommunications in the future.”

“But what we’re doing now, Michael. This is fine, right? We can keep doing this?” Ray said. Michael continues to nod.

“This is definitely fine. One hundred percent happy to do this again.” Michael replied. He stroked the back of Ray’s hands with his thumbs. “And, I’m sure we can make this work with”- Michael and Ray spoke then at the same time.

-“Gavin.” Michael said.

-“Ryan.” Ray said.

They looked at each other.

“Wait,” Michael said, “Ryan? Really?” This time it was Ray’s turn to smile sheepishly. Michael continued.

“But you hadn’t even seen his face until today! He could have been some sixty year old creep!”

“But he wasn’t, wasn’t he! And as if there are any sixty year olds in our business.” Ray watched Michael think about that. He pressed on.

“It’s not that I don’t, you know, _care_ about Gavin, thinking about it now, it’s just I’ve been thinking about Ryan more. Also, it’s funny how you thought we both liked the same guy.” Ray winked at Michael.

 “So Gavin, huh?” Ray continued. Michael looked down, and in the dim light of the bathroom, it was difficult to tell if he was blushing or not.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s really something. I don’t know whether I want to kiss him or strangle him most of the time.” Michael replied.

“I agree.” Ray moved his hands closer to his sides, pulling Michael towards him again. He was almost out of patience with talking when they could be doing better things with their time. “So who should we focus on getting to join our little… whatever this is? Gavin or Ryan?” Ray let his hands slide back up Michael’s arms, and his eyes slide over Michael’s lips and jaw.

“I’m pretty sure Ryan has something going on with Geoff. If not now, then soon, I bet.” Michael replied. If this was true, then it was probably time to stop ogling Ryan.

“Huh. I sort of thought Geoff and Jack had something going on. You know, that big long ‘talk’ they had the conference room a little while ago?” Ray said.

“Maybe they’re working through something similar to what we’re doing?” Michael asked.

“Well, it’s plausible.” Ray answered. He moved his head forwards and gently put his lips against Michael’s jaw.

“Do you think we even have a chance with Gavin? Would he be open to doing something a little less traditional?” Michael asked. Ray stopped what he was doing with his mouth.

“Doing it with a dude isn’t exactly traditional. I don’t think doing it with two dudes is that much of a big step. At least, it isn’t for me.” Ray started up again, lips working their way up Michael’s jawline. “Let’s talk to him later though. We’ll keep an eye on him, see how he feels and what his reaction to ‘us’ is. Then we can jump him or something.” Ray managed to say through his ministrations. Michael laughed, and ran one of his hands through Ray’s hair again.

“So I know how you feel about Gavin and Ryan, but what about Geoff and Jack?” Michael asked. Ray sighed, and stopped what he was doing to look at Michael.

“Really? You want to go through all of this now?”

“Yeah, why not? We should get everything out and in the open. We’ve got literally an infinite amount of time to make out.” Michael countered, a smirk on his face.

“You’d really rather talk about my feelings for Geoff and Jack than make out with me right now.” Ray said.

“Oh, so you _do_ have feelings for them then?” Michael said, with a bigger grin on his face.

“That doesn’t”- Ray sighed again. “You know what? Yes, fine, I do. I care about them a lot. You happy?”

Michael nodded, but his grin was gone and there was an odd look to his face.

“Michael? Are you okay?” Ray asked, concerned.

Michael didn’t reply, instead choosing to dash out of Ray’s hands and bolt to a cubicle. From outside, Ray heard Michael bring up the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Ray walked towards the cubicle and stuck his head in.

“Good job not throwing up on me.” Ray said, and Michael gave him a thumbs up without turning away from the toilet bowl. Ray ripped off some toilet paper and handed it to Michael, who used it to wipe his mouth. He threw the dirtied paper in the bowl and flushed it away.

“You weren’t kissing me again because you were trying not to throw up, weren’t you.” Ray continued, and thinking about it, suddenly their last conversation made a bit more sense. “Well, I’m not kissing you now.” Michael snorted out a laugh before flipping off Ray, again without turning around.

“Come on, we’ll go back to the break room and get you a glass of water or something.” Ray said. Michael, still not replying, let himself be led out of the bathroom and back to the breakroom, Ray’s hand wrapped around his waist. In the excitement, Ray had forgotten how drunk the two of them were. The short walk back to the break room was a lot more difficult than it should have been, and Ray was glad he could lean on Michael for support.

The break room door was open, and the other four men looked as if they hadn’t moved at all in the time Ray and Michael had been gone. Which, had actually been a while. Far longer than was appropriate for two men to go take a piss. Also, the break room door had been left open and the bathroom shared a wall with it. Ray considered there was a slight chance that someone here would have guessed-

“Are you two done making out in there?” Geoff said. Jack, Ryan, and Gavin looked expectantly towards Ray while Michael headed towards the sink with a glass. Okay then. Cat’s out of the bag. Ray cast a sidelong look towards Gavin, who was looking a little glum, and Ray instantly felt terrible and relieved at the same time. Terrible because he knew the Lad had just been forced to listen to him and Michael make kissy noises for the last fifteen minutes, but also elated to know Gavin was affected by it. It meant he was in to at least one of them, right? Good news for future Gavin.

“Uhhh.” Ray said, in response to Geoff. He tried to think fast, but the alcohol was making that hard. “Don’t worry guys, there’s plenty of me to go around!” Ray heard Michael let out a deep sigh from the sink. Okay, that hadn’t been the brightest thing to come out of his mouth.

“Um, yes. We are.” Ray finished weakly. This got a snort out of Jack. Oh God this was unbearably awkward. Ray reached down and took the bottle of Ragga rum out of Jack’s hand, and proceeded to drain the last dregs from the bottle. That helped a little bit.

Ray sat down in his old spot, curled up against Ryan’s side.

“So, what did we miss?” Ray asked, “Another ‘million dollars but’?”

“Actually, we were trying to figure out exactly how the fuck you’re meant to steal a tank.” Jack answered. Michael had finished his glass of water and had sat down next to Ray, letting his head fall back and rest on Ray’s lap. Ray let his hand fall on Michael’s head and began running it through his hair. Ray didn’t miss the way Gavin turned his head away from the pair, or the sympathetic pat on the head from Geoff. There was no doubt about it now; Gavin definitely had feelings for one or both of them. Now it was just a matter of time until either he or Michael got him alone to explain the situation to him. Then everything would work out just fine.

Ray settled contentedly into his warm nook- Ryan at his side, and Michael in his lap, and tried to keep his eyes open while the others discussed plans and technical details. He tried to add to the conversation, but the deep tones several times lulled him into a slight sleep. Ray ended up being happy to just rest in the short time of peace before the soldiers found them.

 *******

 

The airfield was silent and still for a few moments, which was the perfect time to move. Ray ghosted ahead of Ryan, keeping low. He saw Geoff, Jack, and Michael waiting for them behind a concrete barrier, some distance behind them. Overhead, Gavin’s spaceship screamed through the air, three jets in hot pursuit. Ray led Ryan behind the hangar, across a road, and finally they stopped behind some crates of supplies. A short distance away sat the two tanks, the Insurgent, and a whole lot of soldiers.

Ryan was sneaky, but he couldn’t hold a candle to Ray. Ray was a shadow, drifting closer the amassed soldiers, sometimes lying flat and prone on the ground. Somehow, the soldiers didn’t see him approach. Ray knew why, though. He didn’t spend years and years honing his skills just to have that effort ruined by a common soldier. Ray flicked a small stone up into his hand, and sent it skittering across the ground to collide against the metal armour of the Insurgent. The noise drew the eyes of several of the closer soldiers, giving Ryan ample time to sneak over to Ray. They waited for the soldiers to move around a bit, forgetting about the noise. Ray sat low behind a crate, while Ryan loomed above him, the edge of his mask skimming the top of Ray’s head. They paused there for about a minute.

Finally, once the soldiers were facing away, they moved. Ray snuck up on the Insurgent while Ryan busied himself with some of the other, smaller and less dangerous vehicles. Ray stuck a hand under the Insurgent and felt around. Ah, there was the belly of the fuel tank. Ray placed a sticky bomb to its underside. He had one more, but he figured one would probably take care of it. Ray moved to the side of one of the tanks.

Now would have actually been a pretty good time to steal one of them, except there were two soldiers sitting on top, eating sandwiches. He could take it, pretend to be a solider, and follow the rest of them to the hangar doors… Nah. Too many things could go wrong. Better this time to just stick to the plan. Ray stuck a sticky bomb somewhere under the tank, he didn’t have enough time to look properly. Ray skittered away before the sandwich soldiers could turn around.

Ray waited behind the same crate as before until Ryan returned, empty of sticky bombs. They made their way back to the others, still patiently sitting behind the concrete barrier before the hangar. The whole excursion had taken maybe ten minutes, and Ray was relieved that finally something had gone right on the first try.

“Wait,” Geoff said, “Why didn’t you blow up the Insurgent and soldiers and shit?”

“Because the noise would have attracted _another_ group of soldiers.” Ryan explained. “We need to wait until this group responds to the noise from in here, and then take them out.”

“This way we’ve got some time until another response team comes over.” Jack finished.

“Yeah, I was quite plastered when we went over the plan.” Geoff admitted.

“Let’s just try to actually get in the air this life, shall we?” Ray said. He began to move towards the hangar, and the others followed.

This time, Ray managed to get two shots off with his sniper rifle, causing two soldiers to drop. Instead of using the rifle as a baton, he pulled out Gavin’s machete, which was nicely loaned to him. He’d like to see big-and-burly snatch _this_ out of his hands. Ray made quick work of the closest soldiers, Michael and Ryan beside him. Vaguely next to him, the shapes of Geoff and Jack work their way to the side and attack another small group of soldiers, very similar to before.

And there was big-and-burly, coming towards him. Ray was ready for him, and lunged with the machete. The soldier jumped back, out of reach, but one of his hands came crashing down at an alarming speed. Grabbing Ray’s wrist in an iron grip, the soldier pulled back his other fist and punched Ray square in the nose. Ray dropped the machete and plummeted to the floor, blood spraying out of his broken nose. Ray vaguely remembered slamming into the ground, unable to breathe as blood coated his throat. He manages to hold his hands over his chest, preventing them from getting stepped on by other soldiers. One victory, at least. Ray turned his head to the side to spit out some blood.

The soldier had picked up Ray’s dropped machete and was looming over him. The soldier delivered a solid kick to Ray’s side, the force of it turning him over onto his stomach. Pain flared the length of his side, and Ray couldn’t help but cry out, the sound half choked with blood. This was not going well.

The soldier held his hand up to give his final blow with the machete just in time for Michael to slam a knife into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and Michael twisted the knife deeper into his shoulder. Ray could have sworn he heard the scrape of metal against bone.

“Fuck you! Fuck you!” Michael yelled. The soldier looked behind him, grabbed Michael by the back of his shirt, and threw him to the floor. Ryan took the distraction has his cue to enter, and approached the soldier while his back was turned, a large combat knife in hand. He rammed the knife into the soldier’s neck, no finesse, just raw power forcing the blade through sinew and muscle, and into bone. The soldier staggered, and fell to his knees.

Ryan released the knife and turned to Ray, not bothering to watch the soldier fall. He grabbed one of Ray’s hands and gently helped him to his feet, before dashing away to throw a knife into a soldier about to shoot Michael in the face. Ray stood, stunned for a moment, before he picked up Gavin’s machete and got back to it, ignoring the burning pain in his side, and the throb of his nose.

As soon as the closest bunch of soldiers were dealt with, Ray put the machete back on his belt and drew his sniper rifle, ready for the next group he knew was coming. Sure enough, they came around a corner, and Ray dispatched three of them with ease. He couldn’t stop one of them throwing a grenade, like last time, and he dove under a jet for protection, just as before. Without his injured hand, it was much easier to take out the last of them, short, quick tugs of the trigger removing the threats. Ray moved the barrel of his sniper rifle to focus on the group Ryan and Michael were working on, and took out a few of the soldiers for them. Finally the hangar was silent. Ray let the barrel of his rifle sag to the ground. He shut his eyes, and focused on breathing. God, everything ached.

Jack rushed over to him, med kit in hand, and started running a gentle hand around the injury. Ray weathered the treatment this time, hoping that the punch hadn’t seriously damaged his nose.

“Yeah, looks like a simple fracture. Once we’re out of here we’ll get Kerry to take a look at it, he can set it straight for you.” Jack said, pulling out some pills and a gauze strip.

“Kerry?” Ray asked.

“He’s like our doctor.” Geoff clarified.

“Like a _doctor_ , or like, _your_ doctor?” Michael asked. Jack handed Ray the acetaminophen pills and strapped the gauze to his nose.

“He’s a real doctor, I promise. But this’ll do for now. Maybe next time, try not to get punched in the face?” Jack said.

“No promises.” Ray replied, swallowing the pills. “Let’s just get ready. Ryan?” Ryan nodded, and the pair moved towards the door they came through while the others climbed into jets.

Sure enough, outside there was a small army waiting for them, like last time. Ryan looked at Ray and grinned, before pressing the detonator. Five large explosions rocked the ground, and Ryan angled himself in front of Ray to protect him from some of the shrapnel. Ray made a sound of annoyance and ducked his head out from behind Ryan so he could get a better view.

Four fireballs climbed their way into the sky, smoke and ash raining down on the airfield. The shells of three cars and the Insurgent sat burning amongst the wreckage. A few still-alive soldiers were running around, trying to find cover, or trying to help the injured, and Ray decided this was the best time to move. He darted out from behind Ryan and sprinted towards the nearest tank, the smoke and flames hiding him from the roaming barrel. He used his sniper rifle to take out as many of the remaining soldiers as he could, and beside him, he heard Ryan do the same.

Ray clambered up the slide of the tank, feet finding purchase on the various panels and surfaces lining the side. He crouched over the hatch, and found it unlocked, because who would be stupid enough to try and take a tank while it was in use?

Ray dropped down the hatch and pulled out Gavin’s machete. The two soldiers in the tank called out in surprise but were not at all prepared for him. Ray slammed the machete into the first soldier’s mouth, cutting into his throat, and leaving him a gurgling, bloody mess on the ground. The second, he pulled from her seat and smashed her into the wall. She growled and lashed out, swiping her hand across his face and dislodging the gauze, causing him to flinch. He didn’t release her though, and sliced the machete across her throat, letting her suffocate on the tank control room floor.

“Ah jeez, there’s blood on the display. Ryan, how’s it on your end?” Ray said, pressing a button on his earpiece. He wiped some of the blood off the controls as he stuck the gauze on his face back down.

“Fine here. You good?”

“Yeah, all good.” Ray wiped his bloodied hand on the corpse of the male soldier. Gross.

“We should get some of this wreckage out of the way, clear a path for the jets. I reckon we’ve got a short while at least until another response team comes here.” Ryan said, through Ray’s earpiece.

“Yep, good idea.” Ray replied, and grabbed the controls.

The pieces of destroyed vehicles moved easily with the force of the tanks pushing them, and soon the ground was clear enough for a few jets to get past. Ray parked his tank next to Ryan’s at the side of the hangar, and left it there. While it would have been fun to drive around in the tank, they couldn’t use it to escape. Ray jumped off the top of the tank and hit the ground a little harder than he expected, a stab of pain in his side sending him doubling over. Ryan jumped down next to him, putting a kind hand on his back while Ray slowly stood up straight. They stood there like that as the huge hangar doors slowly lifted, exposing the interior to the warm sunlight.

Ryan tensed, as if struck by a thought suddenly. He pulled his earpiece out of his ear and turned to Ray.

“I’m sorry, now’s not a good time, but I’m never going to get the opportunity again.” Ryan said, quite quickly.

“Ryan, what”- Ray tried to reply, but one of Ryan’s hands was cupping the side of his face, and the other wrapped around his lower back. Before he could get another word out, Ryan was kissing him.


	10. A Murder a Day Keeps The Madness At Bay

There was so much Ryan admired about Ray- His fighting and sneaking abilities, his deadpan, put down style of humour, the loyalty and dedication he shows towards Gavin and Michael. So when he had the Lad to himself for a few moments, there’s no way Ryan was going to pass up probably his last opportunity to let him know exactly how he felt. God it was selfish, and a sliver of doubt curled in his stomach as he kissed Ray, but he needed to do it once.

And it’s not like Ray isn’t receptive- Ryan had seen the looks he’d been receiving, hadn’t ignored the way the usually stoic Ray would lean on him. Ryan felt Ray shiver below him as he continued the kiss. Ryan was leaning over him slightly, Ray on his back foot, but definitely kissing back. His hands were curled up in front of him, trapped between them, but now Ray had moved one of them to circle behind Ryan and the other to rest against his neck. Ray’s kisses are inexperienced, but what he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. The stab of guilt in Ryan’s stomach faded. Ray is more than just okay with this.

After a couple of seconds, Ryan pulled back, and let Ray regain his balance. He pulled his mask back down to cover his face again. Both men stared at each other for a few seconds, breathing heavily and re-evaluating what they thought they knew about the other. Ryan didn’t let go of Ray completely, and the two breathe in sync for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

“I don’t know if this makes things more or less complicated.” Ray said, a little breathlessly. He huffed out a little laugh and Ryan joined in, shoulders rising and falling with the embers raining down from the exploded vehicles.

“How did I make this any _less_ complicated?” Ryan asked, incredulous. Less complicated? He could have fucked things up between Michael and Ray, could have fucked up his own relationship with Ray. But looking at Ray now, all glowing and a little flustered behind his broken nose, Ryan couldn’t care less. Seeing him all injured had brought up a wave of affection and a fierce protective instinct that Ryan had to indulge in at least once. It was feeling he was quite used to pushing down and away, whenever Jack or Geoff got back from something a little worse for wear.

Thinking about Geoff and Jack right now only brought back the guilt, and he was glad he’d put his mask back on. Those sorts of thoughts were better kept to himself behind the mask, where Ray couldn’t decipher them.

Ryan glanced up at the sky, and through the smoke he picked out some blurry shapes that could only be helicopters. He finally let go of Ray, letting their hands touch as he lowered his arms, and Ray turned to follow his gaze, frowning at the approaching problem.

“Let’s talk about it later, Ryan, okay? Now is _not_ the best time. We need to get in the air.” Ray brought up a hand to gently touch Ryan’s masked cheek, softly and quickly, before turning away and jogging towards his jet. The hangar doors were still slowly opening, almost enough to release the jets. Ryan’s earpiece crackled with concerned voices when he stuck it back in his ear and headed to his own jet.

“Are you two done doing whatever it is that’s taking so long?” Geoff said, and Geoff’s engine _roared_ , purple and blue flames shooting from the back.

“We’re good.” Ryan shot back, not elaborating further. Ray didn’t add anything either.

“Please _hurry up_!” Gavin squawked. “This bleedin’ spaceship is coming apart at the seams! _Get a move on_!”

Ryan watched Ray settle heavily in his seat. “Yep, good to go. Time to blow this bitch!”

“This bitch has certainly been fucking us,” Ryan said, quietly. “Time to return the damn favour.” Jack and Michael let out barks of laughter. He flipped the required switches and began checking the console. Everything seemed to be in good order. Ryan tugged his mask off his head and replaced it with the pilot’s helmet and sunglasses. He looked outside and the blurry shapes of the helicopters through the smoke grew larger, almost close enough to hear the blades snap through the air. Ryan _grinned._

First he gets to kiss Ray, and now he has some target practice? Ryan felt more at ease than he had in the last couple of months, the excitement of the day energising his movements. He thumbed the safety mechanism that locked the turrets down on his jet.

Soon he’d be able to really let loose.

Once the hangar doors opened enough, Ryan thumbed the throttle and shot forwards. He angled the joystick back, and pulled sharply into the air, g-forces shoving him deep into his seat. He heard the howls of Ray’s jet, close behind, and Michael’s, a little further back. Jack let out a wild yell through the earpiece and rockets forwards, overtaking Ryan in a heartbeat and performing a perfect spin. The morning light sent a harsh reflection through Ryan’s cockpit, and he had to fight to see through the glare, but he kept his eyes wide open, and let out a yell of his own.

Flying- there isn’t really anything like it. Ryan had learned to fly a long, long time ago but it was only with Geoff and Jack that he’d been exposed to military jets. Soaring through the air with Geoff and Jack by his side and Mica in his ear, giving instructions, was one of his fondest memories.

What made the Hydra different from the other planes Ryan had flown in past was the feeling of sitting in the cockpit. With most planes he feels safe and tucked away inside, sheltered, but in the Hydra it’s almost as if he’s sitting on top, exposed. Every bit of turbulence, and the full hemisphere of clear glass, all add to the feeling of exposure. And it’s certainly thrilling. As soon as Ryan built up to the correct speed, he tilted dangerously to the left, sliding next to Geoff to form a combat spread. With only a few metres between them, Ryan made out the shadow of Geoff’s hand as he waved. Ryan waved back, grinning.

It’s second nature to pull up and around in a tight spiral above one of the approaching helicopters, and then execute a nice loop to come up behind it. Once he’d finished the barrel roll, he let loose with the turrets. A steady stream of bullets smashed into the helicopter, and it listed to one side, exposing its belly. Geoff, next to him after executing a neat turn, finished it off, and the helicopter exploded into a vast fireball of flames and metal. Geoff managed to choke out a laugh as he flew through the smoke of the wreckage, giddy with the excitement.

“Oh, fuck yes! Suck my dick!” Geoff shouts. Through Ryan’s earpiece, he heard Michael echo the sentiment.

Ryan performed another roll in an attempt to do another pass, but the other two helicopters had turned around and were preparing to fire. Not willing to risk a head on attack with two helicopters with rockets, Ryan pulled up and around, letting the ground sit above him for a few moments, while the rushing noise of blood filled his ears. He heard his heart beat through it all, a wild and unsteady tempo brought on by the adrenaline rush. Ryan let the ground settle beneath him, and spiralled between a hangar and a tall building, falling out of sight of the helicopters. With far too much speed to handle properly, he ripped the joystick backwards and hurtled high into the sky, letting the attitude indicator spin around and around, ground and sky replacing each other. He paused up there, just below the cloud line, engines roaring to keep him in place. For the moment, he can sit unmolested and watch the conflict below.

“Ray? Jack? You guys okay?” Ryan asked.

“All good on my end, Ryan.” Ray said, and the sound of an explosion came through Ryan’s earpiece. “Aaaaaand now things are even better.”

“Jack?”

“Just about to take out that last helicopter, no worries.” Ryan could imagine the look on Jack’s face, the dirty grin and determined eyes. Jack had always been the best flyer, and always ready to prove it. Ryan doubted he would have issues with the final helicopter.

Ryan caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Gavin bolt across the sky far below him, three jets fast on his tail. One of them shot a rocket, and it blasted into the side of the spaceship. There’s a grunt from Gavin through the earpiece, but apart from that he seems okay.

“Gavin, can lead those jets up a bit higher? I’m gonna see if I can take them off your tail.” Ryan said.

“This ship doesn’t go too high, but I’ll try.” Gavin replied. The spaceship began to climb up into the atmosphere, wobbling and twisting through the air. Ryan gunned the throttle and ploughed through the air to meet him.

The most important part of any flying conflict was getting behind your opponent. Ryan dived low, ready to begin a lag pursuit, but the jets were ready. Instead of letting him come up behind them and blow them to pieces with rockets, they executed their own manoeuvres to get around. Two jets quickly turned, up and around in perfectly timed barrel rolls, to get behind him. Ryan managed to lock on and fire a rocket at the remaining jet, but it also spiralled away, down and to the side, and the rockets give chase. Hopefully the rockets will keep that jet distracted long enough for Ryan to take out the other two.

“Ryan! Rye-bread! Thanks for getting those jets off my arse.” Gavin spluttered.

“Not done yet, Gav. We need to get behind these jets to take them out.” Ryan replied. But he did smile a bit at the new nickname.

Equally as important as getting behind your opponent is keeping enough momentum to not stall. Manoeuvres use a lot of speed and momentum, even when done perfectly, so sometimes it’s a toss-up between risking hitting the ground or risking getting shot. Ryan wasn’t sure whether he regrets or should be thankful for getting into very few jet fights before, because the adrenaline is making him giddy. Ryan pulled into a tight turn, trying to get the jets to pass him, but one followed, performing a manoeuvre that let it slow down behind him, and start shooting. The other began to fire rockets at Gavin, and the third managed to shake off the tracking rockets. Ryan narrowed his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go after three jets by himself.

It turned out Michael realised the same thing, because he came crashing in out of nowhere, firing wildly from above. Unable to get out of the way in time, one of the jets was hit and fell out of the sky, leaving a smoky trail.

“That’s right, motherfuckers! Mogar is fucking here! Gav, are you okay?” Michael yelled through the comms, and Ryan winced a little at the volume. Still, he felt instantly better about the situation.

“M’ fine Michael. But this ship is going to go down soon, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. It’s just too damaged!” Gavin replied.

“Well then,” Ryan said, “We’d better clear the skies before then.” He executed a complicated roll, turning up and around rapidly in a spiralling pattern before descending again, forcing the following jet to twist around him in an odd double helix of motion. Together, they spiralled towards the ground, neither of them willing to break away and lead the chase. Ryan’s world shrunk to just him and the ground, only hearing Mica’s encouraging words in his head. A runway filled his vision- he jerked the joystick up-

“I can’t stop it!” Gavin called out. Ryan looked up and saw Gavin’s spaceship hurtling towards him. He ripped the joystick to the left, jet now upside down, but still the edge of the spaceship collided with one of his wings. Far too close to the ground already, his Hydra careened into the ground, and Ryan crashed head first into the side of a building.

 *******

 

“We could try sneaking out again.” Jack said.

“Nah, we’ve pretty much exhausted that avenue.” Ryan said. “The only way out of here is to take out their air support.”

“But Gavin’s spaceship doesn’t last all that long, and we need it to fuck up the first tank.” Michael replied.

“Maybe if we got Jack to fly the spaceship”- Ray started, but Gavin cut him off.

“I’m the only one that knows how the neural interface works, and it’ll take forever to teach someone else. Besides, Jack’s better off in something that can fire back.” Ryan sighed, fiddling with the mask he held in his hands, gently rubbing some of the blood off it with a thumb. They’d had this conversation what felt like a dozen times already.

“This might be something we just need to keep at until we find something that works.” Ryan said.

“Yeah,” Michael grumbled, “Because that worked out so well last time.” Ryan cast a glance at the device sitting innocently on the break room table. More symbols and tally marks stretched across the screen. Gavin followed his gaze.

“Can you work out again how long we’ve been here? Must be over six months by now, right?” Ray grimaced at Gavin’s words.

“Oh God no, please don’t say things like that. I don’t need the reminder that I haven’t jerked it in that long.” Ray said. Michael snickered, before letting his hand intertwine with one of Ray’s. Ryan quickly looked away from the display.

“There’s more symbols now, Gavin. I don’t know if what I did last time would work again, or if that was even right to begin with.” He shrugged. “I can try again, if you want.” Gavin shook his head, but offered a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. How about we go spar for a bit?”

“I’m down for that.” Ryan replied. They both left the break room and headed towards the foam insulation, leaving Michael, Ray, and Jack to talk amongst themselves. Geoff was currently in the conference room with a whiteboard marker, going over different plans and checking available resources. He’d come out when he thought of something new to try.

Their escape had fallen into a bit of a rut. Even with Michael and Ray getting much more experienced with flying the jets, it was almost an impossible task to bring down all of Fort Zancudo’s air support, not to mention avoiding the tanks on the ground. While they didn’t fail in exactly the same way each time, it was getting a little disheartening to learn just how many ways one could fuck up leaving a military base. With that stagnation came resentment, and Ryan could feel the mood of the group slowly but surely dropping.

It’s hard to stay positive when your new allies are the reason you’re stuck in the first place. For a while Ryan and forgotten that, but lately it had been an ever increasing thought that Ray, Michael, and Gavin were the reasons all this had happened.

It was one of the reasons he enjoyed sparring with Gavin-he got rid of some of those angrier thoughts in a useful way. The kid was fast as lightning and excellent at drawing Ryan’s attention to wherever he wanted it to be. But the main reason he enjoyed sparring was because Gavin was a pleasure to be around. Always something new on his mind, generally full of vigour and energy, Ryan couldn’t deny he was attracted to the man.

It causes an interesting problem- how can you be so interested and so frustrated with a person at the same time? It wasn’t just Gavin either- he could say the same about Ray and, maybe, Michael too.  But he wasn’t sure at all how Michael felt about him. When had this gotten so complicated? At least things were easier with Geoff and Jack- he knew exactly how he felt about those two.

Or did he?

“Rye? We going start or wot?” Gavin asked as he took off his shoes.

“Yeah, just distracted about something.” Ryan pulled off his shoes as well, lining them up neatly with the edge of the insulation. Gavin chucked his shoes off the insulation and they sit where they land. Gavin reasoned it’s not like they’re going to get or stay damaged anyway. Ryan stepped up onto the insulation and squared off against Gavin, rotating his shoulders and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Gavin crouched down, lowering his centre of gravity and held his hands quite wide beside him in preparation. Without another word, Ryan lunged.

A quick attack is one the easiest ways to get Gavin off his game or to make a mistake- the guy doesn’t take surprises all that well. It’s something he’d been working on, but for now it’s something for Ryan to exploit. Ryan came in hard and fast, reaching out with his right hand to grab or to push Gavin off balance. Gavin stepped backwards, unhurried and obviously not impressed with Ryan. Ryan responded by ducking low, lower than Gavin, and stretched his foot out to try and trip him. Gavin countered with his own foot and first contact had been made.

Gavin brought an arm around to swipe at Ryan’s neck but this time Ryan is faster- he grabbed Gavin’s wrist and pulled, forcing the Lad to lose his balance and come stumbling forwards, overreaching. Except this is exactly what Gavin had planned for, and he used the forward momentum to land a solid punch to Ryan’s solar plexus with his other hand, forcing him to double over. Ryan clenched his stomach against the blow, but it’s enough to put him off for a few short moments. He still had Gavin’s wrist in hand, so he twisted it, and Gavin grunted in pain before ripping his arm away. The two stood a short distance away, taking deep breaths, taking a moment to think before continuing the attack.

Gavin moved first, aiming for Ryan’s sides, but Ryan twisted out of the way. He made for another grab and Gavin, instead of dancing away, moved _towards_ Ryan, sliding inside his guard and planting a solid punch to his ribs. Ryan’s thick jacket absorbed most of the blow, and he doesn’t move. Ryan kicked a leg out and threw Gavin off balance, making him stumble as he tripped, and gave Ryan ample opportunity to slide an arm around Gavin’s throat and put him in a headlock. Gavin’s hands rose to claw at the arm, but he couldn’t seem to break the grip. Ryan wrapped his other arm around his waist, trying to trap one of his arms while at the same time lifting him off his feet, ruining any chance of Gavin finding purchase on the ground. He managed to pin one of Gavin’s arms to his side while Gavin kicked at nothing.

Ryan assumed it’s a wait for the inevitable, but Gavin slid his free arm underneath the edge of Ryan’s jacket. He jabbed his elbow _hard_ into Ryan’s side and Ryan instinctively moved his arm to protect himself. Gavin used the distraction to gain leverage, and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Before Ryan could regain control, Gavin _heaved_ Ryan up and over his shoulder, and he fell to the ground on his back, stunned. Gasping for breath, there was nothing he can do to prevent Gavin from straddling him and holding his arms above his head. With Gavin’s height advantage, despite his struggles Ryan couldn’t get his hands free. He sagged against the insulation, conceding defeat to Gavin.

“I didn’t think you were strong enough to flip me,” Ryan said, once he could draw a full breath. “I didn’t know you could do that.” Gavin let out a breathy laugh. It’s been a while since he won a spar with Ryan, and Ryan was a little annoyed he broke his streak. The initial fight with Gavin at the start of all this had been a much closer match because Ryan wasn’t used to his style. Looked like Gavin had mixed it up enough to throw him off.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Mr Haywood.” Gavin answered, releasing Ryan’s arms and moving so he could sit up. He’s still sort of sitting on Ryan though, and he lingered over him for a long moment before finally moving to the side.

“Don’t get cocky with me, Gavin.” Ryan said, and there’s something terribly fond and gentle in his tone that wouldn’t have been there two months ago.

“Oooh, Ryan’s gone all soft! It’s a lovely change, I have to say. Lovely Ryan.” Gavin said, teasingly, and there’s no way Ryan was going to let that slide.

“Come here, you little prick.” Ryan said, and that’s all the warning Gavin got before Ryan tackled him to the ground. “Gone all soft, you say?” Ryan pinned Gavin to the ground with one hand, the other roaming around the insulation. “We’ll just have to see about that.” Gavin was yelling and laughing, squirming in Ryan’s grip but he doesn’t let up. Ryan found what he was looking for, a loose extension cord, and tied a complicated looking Farmer’s Loop around Gavin’s wrists. When he finished, he got up and looked at his handiwork.

“Yep, seems I’ve still got it, Gavin.” Ryan picked up his shoes and put them on before walking away, hiding his smirk from the look he knows Gavin was sending his way. That knot, with his hands tied behind his back, meant it was going to be a long while until Gavin could get free.

“No! Ryan! I can’t believe you’ve done this. Let me out.”

“Nope, I’m going to let you stew for a bit.” Ryan stepped off the insulation and headed back to the break room. “And you’d better keep it down or the soldiers will come.” Gavin, quietly, let out a string of nonsense as he struggled to free his hands. Maybe Ryan didn’t know everything about him, yet, but he did know Gavin was utter shit at getting untangled from things.

Lovely Ryan? Maybe. Going soft? No way in hell.

Okay, a year ago he would have murdered the shit out of anyone who dared to call him lovely. Maybe he was going soft- but only for the Lads.

These last couple of months, so many walls between them had broken down. The smiling, the gentle touches and close contact between them seemed so natural now, but Ryan knew recently something had changed. The looks had grown fonder, the contact a little more lingering. Ryan supposed that being locked away from the rest of the world for so long, from normal human interaction, had altered the boundaries of what was acceptable behaviour and what was not.  Ryan guessed that the lack of typical human interaction was also the reason for the closeness. Eventually, you start to crave intimacy, in any form. It was probably the reason why he started sparring with the Lads.

Although, he wasn’t eager to face off against Ray any time soon. Ray was always able to pummel him into the ground at a moment’s notice. Michael, Ryan could consistently beat and even show him a few ways to correct his form.

Ryan wasn’t sure exactly how Michael felt about him. Initially, Michael had hated and feared him in equal amounts, but recently he’d lightened up a bit. There wasn’t a need to interact much in the earlier months, but lately, with the fights inside the hangar, Ryan was certainly enjoying murdering with the other man. They worked better fighting together than they did fighting each other. Ryan did have a bit of smug satisfaction whenever he saved Michael’s life from the burly soldier, but if anything it brought the two of them closer together. Maybe he should talk to Jack about Michael- he always was the best at reading people.

Ryan opened the break room door and immediately turned away. Michael was sitting in Ray’s lap as they made out, hands roaming and exploring and twisting in the other’s hair. They both froze and turned to look at him when the door opened. Ryan had to say, ravished was a good look on Ray, he couldn’t help but think. Michael’s back was facing him, so he couldn’t see his face, but Ryan could see his chest heaving.

“Uhhhh… Jack around?” Ryan asked, words falling awkwardly from his mouth.

“Jack went to go talk to Geoff while you were sparring.” Ray said, flashing Ryan a wide grin. Ryan smiled shakily back, not entirely sure how to interact around him at the moment, but raising his hand to give a little wave. God, there was an odd undercurrent of emotion running thick in the space, and it was like Ryan suddenly forgot how to act like a normal person. He fell to lean against the doorframe and casually kicked a leg out to cross with his other, trying to look as nonchalant and unaffected by the display as he could. It was weird seeing Ray that intimate with someone else, not to mention his own confused feelings tied up with Michael. And then there was Gavin, Geoff, and Jack. Nothing about this entire situation could be easy, could it?

Michael turned around to face him, lips red.

“Gav not with you?”

“I uh, left him a little tied up black there. Back there.” Ryan stuttered out. Ray and Michael were looking at him curiously. Did he have something on his face? Was he blushing? He was the Vagabond, dammit, master assassin and part of the most dangerous crew in Los Santos. How did these two get him all flustered so easily?

Gavin burst through the doorway just after he finished speaking, almost tripping over Ryan’s feet, and came to a halt in front of Ray and Michael. His hands were still tied behind his back, and the end of the extension cord trailed behind him on the ground.

“Guys! Ryan tied me up! He’s a kinky bastard.” Gavin said, and Michael and Ray burst out laughing.

“Guess Ryan wasn’t joking then.” Ray said, as Michael wiped a tear from his eye. He laughed again as he tried to speak.

“Oh man, Ryan, that was hilarious. Come here, Gav, let’s see if we can get you free.”

“Hey,” Ryan said, trying to defend himself. “He shouldn’t have said I was going soft. I had no choice.”

“Keep telling yourself that, you kinky fuck.” Michael replied, fingers fumbling around the knot.

“Right. I uh, I’m going to go find Jack now.” Ryan said, deciding it was probably a good idea to just leave at this point before he embarrassed himself further. He turned and left the doorway, heading to the conference room where Ray said Jack was.

Ryan opened the door and walked in on Geoff and Jack centimetres away from each other, lips almost touching and hands on chests and upper thighs. The pair break away when they hear Ryan open the door but Ryan’s seen enough. An odd look crosses his face before he can school it into blankness, and something heavy and sharp tugs at his heart.

He walked into two intimate moments in two minutes.

That could have been me, he thought, if he didn’t get distracted by Ray. Ryan knew he should be happy for Geoff and Jack, for something to finally happen between the two of them because he knew it’d been a long time coming. But he thought there would be a bit more build up, that he’d be there for it and be part of it, somehow. He couldn’t imagine something splitting their group of three into a pair and a loner, but it seemed it happened without him knowing. And yet here they are. It’s selfish, he knew, to feel… excluded?  Ryan guessed that maybe he wasn’t as close as he thought to the other Gents, and didn’t that make his heart ache. He wasn’t a part of that closeness.

He suddenly knew how Gavin felt when Ray and Michael first got together.

Ryan the Vagabond, Ryan the master assassin, skull mask always keeping a wall between him and anyone around him. Obviously removing that mask wasn’t enough to close the distance. For the first time in a long while, Ryan felt alone, and the feeling curled up in his gut like an old familiar friend.

All this crossed his mind in less than half a second. He knew Jack caught the look on his face, Jack, always perceiving and listening, never missed a thing. A look of alarm, and then panic, crossed Jack’s face, and he made to move closer to Ryan. Geoff looked up similarly in surprise, a deep blush blooming across his face. He turned towards Ryan as well, but Ryan is already moving to leave the room and close the door.

“No, wait a minute Ryan. Please stay.” Jack said.

“Nah, I think I’ve walked in on enough people today. I’ll leave you two to it- God knows it took you long enough.” There’s a bit of extra steel in Ryan’s voice, vigour he didn’t mean to express but it slips out. He’s put walls back up, trying to protect himself and he knew it’d be useless because Jack and Geoff know him too well and all it was doing was hurting them. He couldn’t make himself stop. It was an instinct he’d developed long before he met Geoff and Jack.

“Please, Ryan. Just… talk to us? Don’t leave.” Geoff said. His voice was pained, and far too serious. The words didn’t flow naturally; Ryan saw Geoff was confused where this conversation was meant to head now. It was breaking new ground and all three of them were floundering. Ryan doesn’t know what he wanted either.

It was quiet, far too quiet in the room, but no-one moved to keep talking. Ryan could see Jack thinking, turning over his thoughts and what he knew about Ryan and Geoff in his head. Ryan felt as if his feet are cemented into the floor- he couldn’t leave now even if he wanted to. Not when everything is about to be laid out in the open, he felt. This was something new, and Ryan couldn’t help but feel exposed, and he stayed on the defensive.

“What would you want to talk about? I think you’ve both made yourself quite clear.” Ryan said, the same steel in his voice and Jack flinched. Geoff doesn’t.

“Well you haven’t!” Geoff said. “I don’t think Jack and I have had a proper conversation with you in days! Not like we used to.” Not being in control of the conversation, and starting the whole thing on the wrong foot, has left Geoff angry. Now Ryan knew he hasn’t been the only one with some built up frustration.

“You think I’ve been pulling away from you?” Ryan asked. Jack nodded, and shrugged his shoulders, attempting to keep his tone light to defuse the situation a bit.

“You _have_ been spending a lot of time with the Lads.”

“Of course I have! They’re part of our team now.” Ryan countered. Jack looked at him again, and there was something in his expression that Ryan couldn’t decipher.

“But it’s not just that, is it Ryan?” Jack said, very quietly, and Ryan winced before he can stop himself. Jack continued.

“You and Gavin… or is it you and Ray? Something’s going on between you and them.” Ryan can’t deny it, but he doesn’t confirm it, choosing to not answer. It’s clear though what Jack said is true. This revelation is obviously new to Geoff, who looked at Ryan with wide eyes.

“But Ryan, I thought… I thought we”-

“What did you think, Geoff?” Ryan cut him off. “You kiss Jack”-

“Well, actually you interrupted”-

“You go to kiss Jack, and you expected me to, what exactly? How did you think I was going to feel about all this?”

“It’s not like I need _your_ permission to kiss Jack, Ryan!”

“If you didn’t need to tell me anything, why did you stop me from leaving?” Ryan spat out, cold steel replaced with fire. He’s angry now- angry and hurt. Geoff let his own anger bleed out of him, releasing it in a long sigh. Jack rubbed Geoff’s arm comfortingly.

“This isn’t how the conversation was meant to go, Ryan.” Geoff said, eyes downturned. “It’s been hard to talk to you lately.”

“Especially now I know for sure that you and Ray, or you and Gavin, are something. It’s made it difficult to… you know… _talk,_ you know?” Jack said.

“If you want to talk, fine. But just _tell me_ , just _spit it out already._ ” Ryan replied, hotly. He wanted to get whatever Geoff wanted to say over and done with already, so he could leave. Geoff looked at him, properly looked at him, and gave a small but very open smile.

“I love Jack. But I also love you too, asshole. Jack and I getting together doesn’t mean we have to exclude you as well.”

There’s a pause for a heartbeat of time, as Ryan registered what Geoff said.

And something in Ryan just _breaks_ and all those walls, recently erected, come tumbling back down. His legs almost buckled, and he felt a blush explode across his face. He had to grab onto the back of one of the conference chairs to ground him.

_Oh._

Ryan had always believed Geoff to be one of the strongest people he knew, but to make such a blunt admission was something Ryan would never have done, never. Impossibly, Ryan saw Geoff in an even greater light than before.

“That goes for me too, Ryan. I care about you, a lot, same as Geoff. And what Geoff and I have started? It doesn’t have to end with us.” Jack said, a smile on his face.

Ryan is floored. He found it hard to breathe because there’s a ridiculous, amazing rush of warmth flooding him, all of his previous anger gone. And suddenly he doesn’t feel alone at all.

“We thought, we thought you would feel the same way, but with Ray”- Geoff started, but Ryan cut him off again.

“Yeah, I feel strongly for Ray. And Gavin, for the record. But you two,” Ryan’s voice caught a little, and he has to pause before he goes on. “You two. There’s no one else on this whole damned planet that I care more about.” It’s hard, the admission, and he stumbled over the words, but Jack and Geoff look at him with such fondness that any embarrassment quickly falls away. Ryan quickly continued.

“So I’m stuck. I couldn’t… _talk_ … with either of you because I was getting closer to Ray, and I can’t be with him because he’s with Michael, and I can’t be with you because you two are together.” Ryan blurted out, words running hot and fast from his mouth. “Then there’s Gavin, and Michael, who I actually came to talk to you about, Jack”-

“Who says you can’t be with us, Ryan?” Geoff said, words light now that the air had been cleared. “What’s stopping us anymore?”

“A relationship with two people is hard enough”- Ryan started, but Jack cut him off.

“Do you think those rules apply to us, Ryan?” Jack said, his words soft but also a little dark. “Down here, do you think society’s rules matter? Has conventional _ever_ worked for us?” He stepped closer, crossing the final distance between them, and laid a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Geoff came up next to him, a hand on Jack’s back, and the three of them are connected. Jack continues.

“What matters right now is that I like you, and Geoff likes me, and you like Geoff”- Jack’s words are cut off as Ryan leaned forwards, eyes closed, and pressed their lips together. God, the past few lives had been increasingly confusing and emotionally draining. Ryan was quite happy to stop thinking and simply _do_. What was happening now- simple. A solution. Ryan let himself enjoy it.

The kiss was brief, short and sweet, because Ryan had to stop and turn to face Geoff, cupping his face, and give him a kiss of his own. Ryan stepped back to let Jack and Geoff have their moment, but never stopped touching them in some way. There was a dirty grin plastered across Ryan’s face, and he couldn’t seem to control it. He didn’t mind.

 

 *******

 

A short while later, Ryan untangled himself from the pile of limbs that made up Jack and Geoff. He sat up from the spot on the floor where they’d decided to sit, and brushed himself off. Jack was sound asleep, head resting in Geoff’s lap. Geoff, not entirely asleep but well on the way, stirred when Ryan moved.

“Where are you going, Ryan? I was just about to fall asleep.” Geoff said, voice barely above a whisper.

“The soldiers are going to be coming down here soon, and I’m in a ridiculously good mood.” Ryan replied in a low volume, and pressed a kiss to Geoff’s forehead. It was a little awkward- Ryan wasn’t used to this sort of intimacy. “So I’m gonna do a bit of murdering.” Ryan turned to leave the room, but Geoff reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Wait, first. So what is _this_? What are we doing?” Geoff asked.

Ryan shrugged.

“I don’t know. But we have plenty of time to figure it out together.” He said with a smile. “It’s not like we _have_ to define anything anyway, down here, none of those labels mean a damn thing.” Geoff seemed pleased with that, and let his hand fall to gently scratch at Jack’s head.

“True, all true. Oh, one more thing. I have a vague recollection that you were on a murder break, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah, but these guys keep coming back to life. It doesn’t count.”

“Alright, fair enough. Have fun.”

“Always do.” Ryan left the conference room, gently closing the door behind him. He walked towards the break room to collect his mask, but paused at the door. All three Lads were in there, and there was a suspicious lack of noise coming from inside. There were some muffled noises, gentle bumps and hints of sound, but something in Ryan’s gut told him it was better to leave them undisturbed.

He’d walked in on enough people today, and quite frankly he was a little scared of what he’d find if he walked in.

Ryan rooted through one of his pant pockets and pulled out a tiny tube of black face paint. He poured a small portion onto his hand, and then rubbed it none too gently into his face. Not like it really mattered if he wore any face paint or not, but it gave him a sense of security. He checked the clip on his pistol and also picked up Michael’s SMG. Armed to the teeth, he climbed up the ladder to the hanging walkway and stood at the doorway to the labs, waiting. Above the faint, ever present whine of the alarm, Ryan could just make out the sound of footsteps and voices.

Ryan would much rather be back in the conference room with Geoff and Jack, but he’d suddenly realised that their nice, quiet moment would be ruined by being shot to death. Which wasn’t that of an unusual experience recently, but he couldn’t bear the thought of watching Geoff and Jack die in front of him, not after what they’d said. Not after what they are, now. Ryan knew he would have to see them die again, sooner rather than later, but in this one moment he figured it would be easier to bring the attention onto himself.

And just wasn’t it the worst feeling, watching the people you care about die and die again, sometimes because you made a mistake, sometimes because you couldn’t stop others from doing so. Ryan was one of the most dangerous men in Los Santos- it _hurt_ watching his failures again and again. He was tired of it.

Abruptly, as the sound of footsteps drew nearer, Ryan realised that somehow along the way his main priority had switched. He hadn’t been aware of it, but for a while now, getting out of the Fort had taken a back seat to keeping his teammates safe, including the Lads. His shortcomings had changed from being unable to escape to being unable to stop them from getting hurt. Ray got injured almost every life, some of the others not faring much better. Ryan can’t help but feel responsible, he was the Vagabond, he was meant to be unstoppable. How much more pain was he going to cause them before it became permanent? Before they started to hate him?

A figure appeared around the corner and Ryan snapped his pistol up, firing two shots in quick succession, silencer minimising the noise. The figure dropped, and Ryan heard shouts from deeper inside the lab. Ryan walked calmly towards the sound, pistol raised and ready. Maybe Ryan couldn’t save his crew from much of the agony of this hellhole- but he could save them from a painful death, just this once.

 *******

 

With a familiar red flash, Ryan fell through the air, hitting the insulation with a well-executed roll. Geoff, as usual, landed badly- this time it looked like he’d landed awkwardly on his leg, and Ryan held out a hand to help him up. He caught Ray looking at him curiously, and Ryan was glad the mask was hiding his expression. There must’ve been something different in how he acted around Geoff that tipped Ray off about something. Okay, maybe he gave it away with the way he left his hand on Geoff’s back. Whatever.

Jack came over and held out his hand, which Ryan took. Ryan stared at Ray, who grinned.

“Called it! Guys, the Gents are finally together. Now they can stop eye-fucking each other and get on to the main event.” Ray said, laughter in his voice.

“We should have made a betting pool!” Michael said, as he wrapped an arm around Gavin. This time it was Jack that was casting the curious glances.

“Or maybe it was _us_ that should have made the betting pool. Looks like your little set up is a ménage a trois now, am I right?” Jack said, with a smirk. Gavin and Michael instantly blushed, but Ray took it in his stride.

“Yep. And if you aren’t careful, we’ll make it a ménage a… shit, what’s the French word for six?”

“It’s six, dumbass.” Geoff added. “But can we just get going? I want to fuck some shit up in my jet. I’m a simple man with simple pleasures.”

“Didn’t know ‘doing it with the mask on’ counted as a simple pleasure.”

“Ray, shut the fuck up and get to work.” Geoff said, reaching out to punch Ray not too lightly on the arm, a wide smirk on his face that made Ryan nervous.

 

 

“So this is a weird scissors-paper-rock scenario, isn’t it.” Ryan said, as he delivered a satisfying kick to the burly soldier’s face. “I beat him, he beats you, and you beat me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ray replied, dodging the soldier’s feint and trying to get in low with his sniper rifle. “I do more than beat you, I fucking murder you.” The soldier’s knee came up, far too fast for Ray to curve out of the way, and smashed into his stomach. Ray dropped to the floor, winded.

Ryan pulled a knife out of a sleeve and squared off against big-and-burly. He’s got a bleeding nose where Michael punched him, but apart from that he’s uninjured. Ryan spun the knife in his hand once, showing off, and attacked.

The knife is long, and gently curved at the tip. It’s going to be more like a sword rather than a knife fight, and Ryan is pleased because defence against swords is something this soldier isn’t trained for. Ryan sliced low and deep, drawing a bit of blood before the soldier jumps out of range. Ryan has amazing reach with the blade, and the soldier is unprepared. The soldier can beat anyone at hand to hand combat, but Ryan hasn’t found someone yet who can best the Vagabond with a knife in his hand.

Ryan feinted high, a quick and overreaching jab aimed at the soldier’s neck. He fell for it, and reached out a hand to rip the blade from Ryan’s fingers. But Ryan is ready, and he flicked the blade around at the last moment, slicing it deep into the soldier’s wrist. He screamed, and the distraction is long enough for Ray to smash his leg into the back of one of his knees, and the soldier spilled to the ground, blood flying. It’s easy enough to plunge the knife into the back of his neck, severing the spine and killing him instantly. He gives Ray a thumbs up before running off to help Michael with the other group of soldiers.

 *******

 

 

A short while, and a dozen dead bodies later, Ryan climbed out of his tank and paused.

“Ray, go on inside. I’m gonna stick with the tank.” He said, climbing back down into the control room.

“What, Ryan? Why? How’re you going to get out of here then?”

“I have a plan. Just grab a jet.” Ryan replied. Ray shrugged, and then headed inside the hangar as the doors began to roll open.

“Ryan, what are you playing at?” Geoff said, sound carrying through Ryan’s earpiece. Ryan began to drive the tank away from the hangar, targeting another tank in his sights.

“I’m giving you a better chance of getting away. I can take out most of their ground crews if I’m careful.” Ryan pressed a button that sure looked like a fire button, and a shell rocketed out of the barrel, slamming into the enemy tank with enough force to turn it on its side. Ryan started laughing, a little too high pitched and uncontrolled to be his normal one. Oh, this was the best idea he’d had in a long while! He rotated the barrel, and fired again at a helicopter, which exploded and spiralled towards the ground.

He heard Jack call out. “God dammit Ryan!”

“But what about you?” Geoff asked. In the background, Ryan heard Ray and Michael take off, shouting in excitement.

“I can carve a path home in this thing, or camp out in it for a few days. Blow the locks so the soldiers can’t get in.” Ryan trundled his way across a landing strip. A group of cars made their way towards him, and Ryan took careful aim. “You lot can come back better prepared and get me. Besides, the worst they can do is kill me. It’s a good plan.” Geoff grumbled, but didn’t tell him to stop.

Three jets, closely following Gavin’s spaceship, shot through the air above him. Ryan fired at the cars in front of him before turning his attention to Gavin.

“Gavin, I need you to fly in a straight line for a while.” Ryan said, keeping the jets lined up. The way Gavin flew, he’s much more likely to get hit. The shell couldn’t hurt the spaceship, but it could distract him into crashing.

“You want me to get shot out of the sky?!”

“ _Obviously_. Look, just do it, would you?” Ryan replied. Gavin levelled out and Ryan aimed a little ahead of the jets. He fired, a shell shooting its way skywards, and a second later the boom of two jets falling to earth filled the air. Ash and small pieces of metal rained down the sky as Ryan laughed again.

“Two birds, one stone, wouldn’t you say?” Gavin said. “Thanks Rye, that was top!”

Through his earpiece, Ryan heard the whoops and yells from his crew as they took down their targets. The sky was filled with black smoke and scorched steel, which Ryan could smell even inside the tank. A few bullets ricocheted off his armour, and Ryan aimed the barrel to look. An HVY Insurgent-another one?- came into view, back-mounted gun spraying bullets that pinged off the tank’s steel. Ryan tracked its movements, predicted where it would move next, and fired. The shell nicked one of the front wheels and it flew through the air, spinning and twisting, before finally landing in a heap upside down.

A jet soared overhead, Ray, Ryan thought, and peppered the air with bullets. Some of them blew out the engine of the last jet following Gavin, and it started to dive. Ray let out a shout through the comms and Ryan can’t help but let his grin grow wider.

“Guys, you need to wrap this up quick! The ship’s about to drop!” Gavin yelled. Ryan turned the barrel towards the sky but can’t see him through the smoke. Not like Ryan can do much anyway, on the ground. There’s another siren starting up, loud and irritating, and Ryan found his good mood deteriorating.

Through the smoke, two tanks carved a path through the debris. Ryan also made out a third shape, this one behind him, but he can’t tell what it is. Uh oh. One tank he can handle, but two? Maybe three?

Above him, the smoke cleared and the sound of helicopter blades filled the air. Ryan swallowed, hard, and swivelled the barrel around-

But it’s Jack in a cargobob, hurling obscenities, and Ryan has never been more relieved to see him.

“You stupid asshole, you thought we’d just leave you here for hours, or days?” Jack’s cargobob connected with the top of Ryan’s tank and he found himself floating above the roofs of the hangars. In a tank. Ryan promised himself he’d remember this moment for a long, long time.

“I would have been fine. You’d have mounted a rescue, we’d have finally gotten out of here. Worst case scenario they’d have killed me.” Ryan said, relief clear in his voice despite his words.

“But that’s not the worst case anymore! What’s if they didn’t kill you, what if they decided to torture you for information or something?” Jack said, quite angry.

“Well, they didn’t. Besides, this right now, best idea you’ve ever had, Jack.” Ryan aimed and fired, and fired again. The two tanks get thrown around and knocked to the ground. “Jack, take me higher. I want to seriously ruin the day of those helicopters over there.” There are a couple of helicopters circling a short distance away, and Jack sighed before relenting.

“Yeah, I’ll take you. Just, please try to avoid doing any else stupid for at least half an hour.”

“Why half an hour?”

“I haven’t finished berating you yet.”

Ryan laughed, as loud and uncontrolled as the first time. He turned the barrel of the tank around and scared away a jet that was approaching him. All of these military pilots training revolved around dogfighting other jets or stationary objects- they’d never thought to prepare for a _flying tank_ as it slowly drifted across the sky, metres away from the main buildings. The few jets that were left scattered out of formation, trying to get out of range of the tank, and Michael, Geoff, and Ray swarmed them, gunning them down with brutal efficiency. That left Gavin to somehow manoeuvre the spaceship a far distance away to land, and Ryan to take out the last few helicopters. Then the skies would be free, and they could leave.

The idea left Ryan’s hands shaking. After so long, escape was finally in sight. Ryan didn’t dare to hope.

Jack’s cargobob slowly ascended, curving in a gentle spiral upwards. Ryan felt the tank bank due to centrifugal forces, and it suddenly got a lot harder to aim. The helicopters approached from above, bullets whizzing past at a ferocious pace. Ryan knew it wouldn’t be much longer until they brought out the bigger guns.

“Keep it a bit steadier would you, Jack? I can’t hit anything like this.”

“I’m doing the best I can, there’s wind and air currents and stuff!” Jack replied.

Ryan took a slow breath and started to time the pendulum swings of the tank. Once he had a good enough idea of where it was going to go, he took aim and fired.

A slug shot out of the barrel, propelling the tank backwards and causing it to swing erratically. Ryan didn’t see the slug hit the helicopter, but it must have gone down by Jack’s shout.

“One down, one to go Ryan! You got this!” From his earpiece, Ryan also heard the cries of Michael and Gavin.

“Whooo! Ryan, you fucking lunatic!”

“Team Same Voice!”

“Wait,” Ryan said, as he tried to get the last helicopter in his sight. “Gavin? Team Same Voice?”

“Yeah, on the comms you and Jack both sound the same. Team Same Voice!”

“That’s stupid. Jack, can you take me lower?” The other helicopter had lost a lot of height and was peppering the belly of Ryan’s tank with bullets, out of sight and out of range. Jack complied, letting the cargobob descend, but the helicopter dropped lower again, staying hidden beneath the tank. None of his teammates in their jets could help, either too damaged to attack or still finishing off the last of the jets.

“How high up are we, Jack?” Ryan said, a plan forming in his mind.

“Maybe fifty metres or so. Why?”

“I want you to drop me on the helicopter.” The first tank that Gavin always blasts in the air flies higher than that, and it’s usually fine. Usually.

“Ryan! I said at least half an hour before you do something fucking stupid!”

“I’ll be fine, Jack. Pick me up afterwards and then we can _go._ ” Jack grumbled a bit under his breath, barely audible through the comms and past the gunfire, but complied.

He dropped.

Ryan felt weightless in his seat, and he checked the straps holding him in were still secure. Wouldn’t want to end up as paste after this much effort. The dead solider that had previously controlled the tank floated up next to him, gently trickling blood, and Ryan pushed his corpse away before too much of his blood soaked his jacket. A coffee cup and several pieces of paper also floated around the space, and Ryan pushed them away from his face before bracing his arms on the chair.

The tank slammed into the helicopter, a huge bang echoing through the control room. Ryan grimaced, because the worst was yet to come.

With a massive crash, the tank and helicopter hit the ground. Ryan was thrown into his seat, grip on the chair lost as his arms smashed into part of the console. The chair rattled and then detached, sending Ryan ploughing into the floor. Ryan let out a grunt as he bit his tongue, mouth filling with blood. The warning beeps and pulses from the console lit up the room, and Ryan knew the tank had taken a lot more damage than he had. He hoped the helicopter was the worst off.

Ryan managed to untangle himself from the chair, and looked around the control space. It looked like shit, and there was a large, suspicious dent in one side. Ryan didn’t think the tank was going to last much longer. He lifted the bottom of his mask, spat out some blood, and took stock of his injuries. Apart from his tongue and his battered arms, he was fine.

“Ryan? Are you okay?” Geoff said over the comms.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Jack, leave the tank here and I’ll climb up and join you in the cargobob. Did the tank destroy the helicopter?”

“You betcha,” Jack said. “Smashed it out of the sky like a fucking meteor.”

“Excellent. See you soon.” Ryan replied. He climbed the ladder to the hatch and forced it open. The exterior of the tank looked much worse than the interior, all pummelled by bullets and bent out of shape. Littering the ground around it were pieces of the helicopter, some smoking, others still on fire. There wasn’t a sign that anyone had survived the blast. Ryan made a pleased noise before climbing up to the highest part of the tank. There was still quite a bit of smoke and ash in the air, mixed with the occasional burning ember, so even with the height Ryan couldn’t see if any more military vehicles are approaching.

The cargobob descended, blowing away the smoke for the time being. Once it was about a metre off the ground, Ryan pulled himself up into the cargo bay and waved for Jack to start climbing again. Once they were a good few more metres up, he climbed into the cockpit to talk to Jack.

“Thanks for that.” Ryan said as he sat heavily in the co-pilot’s chair.

“No problem. But we’re not out of the woods yet. Gavin’s about to go down again and we’ve lost a fuel tank, and there’s a lot of smoke coming from the engine. We’re going to have to land soon too.”

“Michael and Ray aren’t looking too hot either,” Geoff said, over the comms to everyone. “I think we should abandon the jets entirely and just head back to the cars. See if you can land somewhere close to where we hid them.”

“Right.”

“Okay Geoff.”

“Got it.”

“Wait,” Gavin said, “Where are we going? Where are your cars?”

“We hid them under a bridge a bit south of here.” Geoff said.

“No, that can’t be right.” Gavin continued, “Because that’s where we hid _our_ vehicles!”

“How could we hide them in the same place and not notice?!” Michael yelled over the comms. Ryan winced at the volume, and he saw Jack do the same next to him.

“Well, whatever.” Geoff said. “That just saves us time in the long run. Just start heading there, before they send more jets and shit after us.”

The cargobob almost made it to the bridge- the last few metres proving too challenging and it dropped heavily to the ground, smoke streaming from the engine. Ryan and Jack got out quickly, not wanting to be around it in case it blew. Gavin was already at the scene, sitting on top of his smoking spaceship. They wave, and Gavin hopped off to join them. Around fifty metres above, cars hurtled along a freeway and disappeared into the distance. Geoff emerged from some bushes, dusting off his bloodied suit jacket, and Jack pulled him into a hug. Geoff moved towards a patch of foliage and shoved it aside, revealing his vehicle. He ran a fond hand over his car before he opened it, rummaging through it for a few moments before pulling out a couple of beers. He handed one to Jack and Gavin before opening his own. Geoff knew better than to offer one to Ryan. Beer tasted awful.

A few minutes later, Michael and Ray come into view, muted colour parachutes casting long shadows over the group. Michael landed gracefully, Ray a little less so and stumbled before Gavin reached out and steadied him.

“You alright boi?” Gavin asked.

“Ribs are still a little tender from our friend, Mr Big and Burly.” Ray grimaced a little but stumbled forwards, towards his car. It was a battered brown sedan, and would blend in perfectly in lower Los Santos city. Ray pulled down a few blankets and branches that covered it and sat inside, breathing heavily. He looked at Ryan, a tired but wholly infectious grin plastered on his face. Ryan took his mask off, enjoying the gentle breeze and the very faint tang of ocean air. There’s an identical grin covering his face, and Ryan started laughing once more. It’s easy to get caught up in it, and soon the others are laughing too, the realisation that they were free sinking in.

“We fucking did it, boys.” Geoff said, once he stopped laughing. His fingers were tangled up with Jack’s. “How about we get the hell out of here?” The rest of them cheer and get moving, a new sort of vibrant energy filling the group. Ryan can’t remember when he was last in this good a mood. He walked quickly over to his motorbike, a chrome coated Dinka Akuma. Strapped to the back was his spare ammunition bag, filled to the brim with bullets and explosives. He checked it was still secure before climbing on, good mood only tainted by his sudden impatience to get this over and done with.

Michael by chance looked up at the right moment, catching a glimpse of something approaching from beyond the bridge. He squinted, trying to make out the shapes. By now, Ryan had climbed off his Akuma and was looking too, but it was hard to see though the glare of the rising sun.

“I can’t make it out. But it’s coming from the wrong direction to be military.” Ryan guessed. Michael frowned.

“If it’s not the military, then who the fuck is it?”


	11. Gavageddon, The Gavocalypse, Gavnarok

Gavin’s bike was in a very similar condition to every other vehicle he cared about- a hodgepodge of hobbled together parts and welds from a hundred crashes and just as many visits to the crew mechanic. The Shitzu Hakuchou once had a smooth, dark purple finish, but various scrapes and scorch marks had robbed the bike of most of the colour. Once there wasn’t enough bike left for the mechanic to replace, then Gavin would find a new one. But until then, Gavin would enjoy it as much as he could.

“They following us, Gav?” Michael asked through the comms. Gavin used his fingernail to scrape a bit of old dried blood off one of his rear-view mirrors, not wanting to take his eyes off the dirt road ahead. He glanced at the mirror and saw a few blurry shapes move in and out of the reflection. The helicopters had stopped climbing towards the Fort and had turned to face the vehicles currently making their way towards the highway. In other words, following his crew. Gavin frowned.

“Yep, they’re tracking us. Dunno why though, it’s not like they know what we’ve been up to.” Gavin yanked on the handles of his bike, swerving to avoid a tree, and glanced to his side. He saw Ryan on his own bike, a beautiful chrome-plated thing, and felt a brief pang of envy. “Maybe you’ve got a spy or something in your little crime network Geoff.”

“Our ‘little crime network’, as you put it,” Jack cut in, “is a group of close friends Geoff and I have gathered over the years. There’s no way any of them would betray us. Oh shit!” Jack swore as he scraped the side of his car against the wall of rocks on the side of the road.

“Jeez Jack, you almost took my door off!” Geoff said. “But yeah, we can trust everyone in our network. Remember we don’t know why these guys are following us- it could just be some sort of weird coincidence.”

“Or a leak from the Lad’s network.” Ryan interjected. Michael laughed, loud and sudden.

“Yeah right, we know what, like three people in the whole city? We don’t have a fucking network at all. Us three are the only ones that know jack shit.”

“My what?” Jack said. Gavin could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

“Guys,” Ray said, “They’re gaining on us.” Sure enough, as Gavin looked through his mirror again, the helicopters looked much closer. Close enough to make out some details.

“There’s no way these guys are military. There’s bloody teeth painted on the front!” Gavin said.

“Shit. Okay,” Geoff said, “we’ll make better speed as soon as we hit the highway. If we get enough distance, we can lose ‘em easy enough in the city. We just need to hold on until then. Everybody full of bullets?” The crew made affirmative noises and then focused again on the road ahead.

A few minutes later, the road levelled out and opened up, just as the sound of helicopter blades split the air. Gavin took the last sharp turn hard, riding up a bit onto the rock wall to his left. Sure, it was a bit reckless, but it had been far too long since he’d ridden his bike and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Directly ahead, cars on the highway screamed past, heading south towards Los Santos city proper.

When his bike touched down on the road again, he hit smooth bitumen instead of dirt and gravel. A smooth left turn later and Gavin was roaring down the highway, really revving his engine. Next to him, he heard Michael let out a yell and Gavin couldn’t resist letting out a little whoop of his own. God, he loved riding, and combining it with the thrill and excitement of getting away, Gavin could laugh all the way back to the safe house. He never realised how much he had missed the open road, and the wind blasting full force in his face, or the blinding glare of the sun. Ryan rode up next to him and looked at him, amusement in his eyes under the mask, and Gavin flashed him a grin. Seems he wasn’t the only one enjoying the outside air. Ryan rode past him, sun glinting off his shining bike as he swerved in and out of the midday traffic, ponytail and jacket flapping in the wind.

Gavin thought suddenly that maybe this was more than he’d remembered. Right here, right now- this was something better. He grinned again, to himself this time, and sped up, criss-crossing in front of Geoff and Jack. He waved to Michael, and drove close enough to Ray’s car to give the driver a fist bump, laughing all the while. Oh, this was the best day in _months_.

A wave of bullets shot into the traffic around him, causing cars to lose control and crash into each other. Screams of pain and confusion rose above the sound of engines and helicopter blades as the crew struggled to manoeuvre through the mess. Oh yeah- their pursuers. 

“Fuck! How did they get so close so soon?!” Jack called out, frantically crossing onto the other side of the highway to avoid the crashes.

“Does it really matter right now?” Michael yelled. Through the comms, Gavin hear the sound of a window breaking. “Just shoot them back!”

Gavin blindly reached behind him into a bag strapped to the back of his bike. After a few seconds of fumbling, he pulled out an SMG. He flipped the safety off and zig-zagged across the width of the highway, not letting himself be a clear target, but drawing their attacker’s eyes away from his team. He waited for a pause in the traffic, then turned and fired.

It’s always awkward at first, swivelling around on a bike at who knows what speed, and trying to hit a flying and moving target. Gavin adjusted quickly and slammed bullets into the belly of the closest helicopter. A few bullets found their way into the windshield, and Gavin saw the pilot jerk his arm. Not enough to stop him flying, but enough to make his job more difficult. The break in the traffic ended and Gavin turned his attention back to the road.

He could hear Geoff and Michael firing at the choppers, but no explosions. He risked a glance behind him, and all three helicopters were still in pursuit. What were these helicopters made from? Pure titanium? Gavin accelerated suddenly and shot in front a semi-trailer, before slowing down to match its speed. A second later, gunfire spilled across the lane he was previously in. Gavin sped up again to overtake the semi and weave through traffic once more.

Ryan drove up next to him, only staying long enough to hand him a stack of sticky bombs. Gavin flipped one over in his hand before tucking it into his belt.

“I know you can’t hit the choppers from here Gavin,” Ryan said through the comms, pausing to duck as the helicopters opened fire again, “but you could help cause a scene once we make it into the city.” He reloaded his assault rifle and returned fire.

“Nah Ryan, I’ve got an idea!” Gavin replied, and hurtled forwards, engine exploding with sound. He could barely make out Michael muttering “Oh my God” over the comms.

“Gavin, be careful.” Jack said, voice quick and strained. “We haven’t managed to take down a single chopper. We’ve made it so far- play it safe, okay?” The sound of Geoff firing an assault rifle filled the airways and Gavin winced.

“Yeah, well. Playing it safe isn’t in my job description.” Gavin gripped a sticky bomb in one hand and the accelerator in the other, and gunned it.

Swerving to the side of the highway, Gavin climbed an embankment and shot off the top, climbing high into the air in a nice ark. Screaming unintelligibly, Gavin flung the first sticky bomb at the nearest helicopter, close enough to see the gunner’s eyes widen in shock. Time seemed to slow down.

Before the first sticky bomb had reached the helicopter, Gavin’s other hand was reaching behind him to grab the other tucked in his belt. With no hands on the handlebars, he gripped the bodywork with his thighs as he flung the second. Bike rotating slowly in the air, he watched it make contact with the side of the chopper before his bike spun away from the sight. He managed to make out someone, Ryan perhaps, yelling “He’s still in the air!” before time returned to normal and Gavin was falling.

Gavin put one hand on a handle and the other on the sticky bomb trigger, and hit it before the ground rushed up to meet him. The explosion rocked the air, and Gavin felt the heat of it roll across his back, pushing him forwards and spinning him around. He managed to twist the handlebars back into position before he smashed into the ground, suspension groaning and something rattling loose. Gavin’s head rocked into the handlebars, and without a helmet he almost blacked out, vision growing fuzzy for a few moments before being replaced with a pounding headache.

When he could focus again, he saw he was riding parallel to the highway, along a stretch of dirt. The sounds of his team cheering and yelling put a smile on his face, and eased his headache a bit.

“Holy shit Gavin! Holy shit!”

“Gavin that was amazing!”

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen in my whole damn life.”

Gavin let out a deep sigh as he returned to the road. “It is _good_ to be back. It’s bloody _top._ ” And it was. Despite his pounding headache, scorched back, and various minor flesh wounds, Gavin was feeling at the top of his game. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but maybe it was because he was back on a familiar stretch of highway, on his bust up bike, with the people he cared about. Gavin was comfortable here, with them, no matter the actual situation. The military base operation wasn’t something he or the Lads and Gents were familiar with- they were both out of their depth. But on the streets of Los Santos city? With their full arsenal, vehicles, and ferocious, absolutely ferocious will to survive? These common crooks didn’t know what they were dealing with. There was a reason the Lads and Gents had the reputation they did. And they were about to prove it.

Gavin focused again, letting the high from the adrenaline take a back seat as the remaining choppers opened fire once again. The three cars took the brunt of the force, and the two bikes angled themselves to the other side of the road, where the helicopters would have to fight the glare of the sun to see them.

“Ow, ow.” Ray said, deadpan.

“Ray? You okay?” Michael asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. They got my windshield and I have glass embedded in me everywhere.”

“We are definitely going to Kerry’s, first thing.” Geoff said. Gavin made his way back to the left side of the road and returned fire at the helicopters, peppering their toothy grins with bullet holes. Low buildings sprung up on either side, a sign they were getting closer to the industrial, business-y heart of the city. Somewhere it would be very difficult for the helicopters to track them through. The helicopters were already pulling up and away from the buildings, putting them out of range of their bullets, but also giving them a few seconds to think.

“Geoff, if you can, aim for the pilots. None of these choppers are going down.” Ryan said, voice a little tight. “Nothing I hit them with seems to do anything, and there’s nowhere to pull another one of Gavin’s stunts.”

Apart from the one he’d already taken down, Gavin had also had no luck in shooting one down, and no one else had either. The choppers didn’t look like they had any extra armour, and Gavin knew he’d hit points that on other helicopters would have downed them. Their lack of firepower was beginning to send sparks of worry across his system.

“Have you seen the size of these bullets, Ryan?” Geoff said. “The guy who sold them to me said they could shoot through solid titanium plates. I’m barely making a dint!”

“Gavin, watch out!” Ray yelled.

Gavin had enough time to turn his head before a vehicle was slamming into him. Gavin made out red and white teeth before the world was spinning, his leg throbbing in agony, and Gavin flew for a few seconds before crashing painfully to the ground. He thought he blacked out for a second from the pain, because the next thing he knows there’s a rough arm around his throat and a gun to his head. It all happened so quickly he didn’t have time to go for his knife, or anything. He sagged where he stood, in too much pain to stand properly.

The man behind him dragged him upright, drawing out a grunt of pain as Gavin’s leg is forced to support some of his weight. Gavin clawed at the arm that holds him, but the guy doesn’t seem to feel it. The gun is pressed harder into his skull, and Gavin forced himself to stop fighting and just hold on, trying to take some weight off his leg.

He looked around and saw he’s under an overpass, and Michael and Ray are parked near the scene. He must have blacked out for more than just a few seconds. Now that he’s looking around a bit, he can see a couple of other people hanging around the car with teeth painted on the front, with a motorbike sized dint on the front. Obviously they’re affiliated with the group in the helicopters. This spoke of some serious organisation, and the thought had Gavin more worried than the gun pressed against his temple.

Michael and Ray get out of their cars and run over to him, guns drawn. The collision had knocked him off the main road and down a side street, away from prying eyes. There was no sign of Jack’s car, or of Ryan. He earpiece crackled, and he winced.

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Jack’s voice rang through the earpiece. A hand clawed at his face and pulls the earpiece out before throwing it on the ground. That’s probably broken.

“You fuckheads better stay where you are!” A coarse voice said, and Michael and Ray come to a halt. There’s the sound of other guns being drawn, and Gavin guessed the other people from the car are now suitably armed. Michael and Ray kept their guns drawn, but don’t make a move. The coarse voice behind Gavin continued.

“I swear to God I’ll kill him! Give us the device or I’ll blow his fucking head off.” Gavin felt the barrel of a handgun press harder against his temple. The sharp edge of the barrel cut a narrow line across his skin and he felt warm blood run down his face. Gavin frowned. Dying now would be hugely inconvenient, after making all this progress. He hoped Ray and Michael don’t do anything stupid or antagonising.

Michael snickered a little, and Ray let his snipe rifle drop slightly.

“Yeah, we don’t have it. Swear to God.” Ray said, gesturing with the rifle to Michael. Smart arse. The man behind Gavin paused for a moment, gun against his temple still for a second before being pressed back against his skull.

“That’s why you’re chasing the Gents, isn’t it? They got to your prize before you could.” At Ray and Michael’s silence, the man continued. Gavin had to admit, the man was putting things together pretty quickly. This wasn’t your run-of-the-mill grunt. He wasn’t right, and he mustn’t have had any communication with the people in the helicopters since then he’d know the Lads weren’t shooting at the Gents, but he was clever. Another sign someone smart, powerful, or rich was running the show, if they had capable underlings. Overhead, the helicopters circle around, ducking in and out of view above the overpass, leaving no doubt his assailants and the people in the choppers are working together. Who had the resources to pull off something like this?

“Then here’s what’s gonna happen,” The man continued. “We’ll do a trade. You get the device off the Gents, and we’ll give you your British bastard back. Sound like a plan?”

There was about fifteen seconds of silence as Michael appeared to think about it, before he let out a sigh. Michael lowered his gun and stepped forward, stage anger playing across his face and a defeated slump in his step.

“Who are we gonna give it to?” He spat. Gavin felt the man behind him relax slightly.

“You know the Mile High Club building? The one still being built?” Michael and Ray nodded. “Leave it at the top. We’ll collect it and you can have your little twink back. You have four days.”

“But who are we giving it to?” Michael asked again. The man sighed.

“Seriously? You don’t know who owns that building? _The Corpirate_ , you dumbasses.”

“So we’re gonna give it to the Corpirate? If I see him on the street before then, is it okay to give it to him then or what, is that poor form?” Michael said.

“Are you not fucking listening, or are you just that dense? Put the device on top of the Mile High Club building or we’ll kill your friend! God, why is this so difficult to understand? Have you never done this before?” Michael and Ray smirked.

“Nah, just buying a little more time.” Ray said.

The man barely had time to widen his eyes and look around before the Jack’s car smashed into his, scattering the people he brought with him. Gavin used the distraction to wiggle out from under the chokehold and snap his good foot back into the guy’s knee. He fell, howling in pain as his people caught their bearings and began to shoot. Gavin ducked low and ran to the side of the road as Michael and Ray provided covering fire and held off the attackers. Gavin looked around but he couldn’t find his dropped SMG. His bike was only a short distance away though, so he headed towards it. Before he could take two steps, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

“You’re not going fucking anywhere, you piece of shit!” The man who’d grabbed him earlier dragged Gavin towards him. He’d dropped his gun, but in its place he held a wicked looking knife. Gavin’s injured leg screaming in pain, and Gavin cried out. The man raised the knife-

-Only for Ryan to appear out of nowhere on his bike, careening over the two cars and landing with a skid, jumping from who knows where. He crossed the distance in a blink of an eye with one arm outstretched, a shotgun in hand. He swung back, still accelerating, and clocked the guy in the face with the heavy barrel. The man lost his grip on Gavin and went flying. Gavin picked himself off the ground and gave a quick wave. Ryan responded by pumping his shotgun before turning in a wide circle to join the fight.

“Because the only thing he’s gonna get,” Gavin heard Michael yell as he threw a grenade, “Is this dick!” Gavin saw Michael make a few thrusting motions before it exploded, turning the Corpirate thug’s car into a fireball. Jack’s car spun around and slammed into another thug as Geoff fired round after round at the remaining guys. The sound of sirens started up in the distance.

A short distance away, Gavin spotted his earpiece, and he reached out a hand to grab it and stick it back in his ear. Miraculously, it still worked, and he spoke into it.

“Hey guys! Thanks for the rescue.” The running chat quickly exploded with sound.

“Gavin! Are you okay?”

“Did you see Ryan’s jump?”

“That crash looked fucking nasty”-

“M’ good, I’m good.” Gavin replied. “I’ve hurt my leg a bit though. We should get the hell out of here.”

“Everyone’s dead now,” Ryan said, “we can follow the overpass to get away from the helicopters.”

Sure enough, the gunfire had stopped and the sound had been replaced with the steady beat of helicopter blades overhead. Ray walked over to him and shucked his sniper rifle into his back before reaching out and cupping Gavin’s face with his hands. Gavin gave a smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You sure you’re okay? Can you walk?” Ray asked, quietly. Gavin shifted some weight onto his bad leg and winced. With the last of the adrenaline fading away, the pain in his leg spiked.

“Don’t think I can walk yet. I can ride though.” Ray nodded and then helped him to his bike. The purple Hakuchou looked even worse for wear, but after a few tries it rattled to life. Gavin checked the bag sitting behind him and, still safe and sound, the device sat tucked away beneath a pile of flares and ammo. With no small effort, Gavin pulled away from the side of the road and drove in a small loop, making sure the downed thugs were either dead or unconscious. Only then did he make his way over to the others.

Geoff had his window down and was talking quickly to Michael, while Ryan was checking over Ray’s glass injuries. Combined with his broken nose, Ray looked like shit. Probably better than he did, now, Gavin thought. His leg throbbed, and his back and temple felt like they were on fire. Gavin sort of regretted not being able to die and be healed instantly this time, not after making it so far.

“Just a few kilometres to go until we reach Kerry’s.” Geoff said. “We’ll lose the choppers under the overpasses. Gavin, with that leg, it might be better if you rode with Ray or Michael.”

“I’m not leaving my bike behind.” Gavin said. Geoff sighed.

“Okay fine. You ride with Jack and I’ll take your shitty bike to Kerry’s. That alright with you?”

“Fine with me. I don’t want to see a single scratch on her when I get her back though.” Gavin said, jokingly but sternly. Michael and Ray chuckled while Geoff sighed again.

“I swear to God, Gavin. Let’s get the fuck out of here before the cops come and kill us all.”

 *******

 

Jack has to help Gavin out of Jack’s car and up the driveway to Kerry’s house. Ray isn’t doing too well either, he’s lost a fair amount of blood and the protective hand wrapped around his ribs isn’t a good sign. Geoff and Ryan arrived next, Gavin’s bike having somehow survived the journey. A rear-view mirror is now missing as well as the left side of the body armour where the car hit it. Ryan’s bike looked to be in good condition, apart from a few bullet holes. Michael arrived last- his car is in a terrible condition and when he kicked a hubcap it falls off.

Geoff knocked on the door and a short man timidly opened the door. Kerry’s eyes widen when he saw the Lads, but a look from Geoff ensured he didn’t say anything. Kerry beckoned them inside.

His house looked fairly normal, with chairs and tables and rugs and such. He took one look at Gavin and ushered him to the garage, where the setup is a little more what Gavin was expecting. A surgical bed and various pieces of medical equipment lined the walls, and the place smelled like antiseptic and plastic. Gavin sat at the end of the bed while Kerry looked him over, giving the doctor a faint smile to show he was friendly.

“It’s fine Kerry, the Lads are working with us now. But don’t spread it around just yet.” Geoff explained, as the others made themselves comfortable. Ray took a seat in a nearby chair and waited his turn, while Jack and Ryan fiddled around with some of the supplies and equipment. Michael stood next to Gavin and held out a hand, which Gavin took. Michael was grounding, and Gavin took pleasure in having the contact when feeling so weak next to someone new.

“What brought all this on?” Kerry asked as he cut the fabric off Gavin’s pants. There was a fair amount of blood staining the fabric, and Gavin winced when it peeled off his leg.

“You remember that job that got put out a while back? Some overseas buyer wanted the new tech the military was developing? Well, we weren’t the only ones that went for it.” Geoff explained. “We needed their help to get out, and now we’re a team.”

“That simple?”

“That simple.” Geoff said. “I’m gonna grab a drink. Does anyone want anything?” Kerry frowned as he dabbed at a deep cut. Gavin nodded to Geoff along with Jack and Michael.

“You’re going to drink right now? It’s like, 11am.” Kerry said. Gavin had to admit the doctor had guts to openly question his boss. Guess Geoff really trusted this guy.

“It hasn’t been 11am in like, seven months for me. We’re celebrating.” Geoff walked back into the main part of the house. Jack sat down in front of Ray with an armful of medical supplies and began his own work. Kerry just looked confused, and turned to Jack.

“What? Seven months?”

Jack didn’t turn around, just continued to pick bits of glass out of Ray’s face and arms.

“Yeah. Turns out that military technology is actually alien. We’ve been having some weird, science fiction-y… experiences.” Now Jack paused and turned around. “It’s… really good to see you, Kerry. Not that I hate these guys or anything, but you can get really, _really_ sick of talking to the same five people all the fucking time.”

“I saw you last week!”

“Not for us. Just accept that some weird, timey-wimey shit went down this morning.”

“Huh…” Kerry said, clearly not knowing what to do with that information. “Aliens. Sounds like one of Gus’s insane conspiracy theories.” Finished with cleaning Gavin’s leg, he started threading a needle with medical yarn for stitches. Gavin saw the needle and flinched, turning his head away to look at Michael. Michael put his other arm around Gavin and rubbed his shoulder.

“That’s where we’re going next.” Ryan cut in. He was holding his arm a little strangely, Gavin noticed, trying to look anywhere but at his leg while Kerry worked. “He’ll be happy to know one of his ‘insane conspiracies’ was actually right.”

“We don’t need any of this spread around, Kerry.” Jack said. “Not to Miles, not to Barbara, no one.”

“Come on, Jack. I’ve known you what, five years? I’m not a gossip.”

“We know Kerry.” Geoff called out from another room. “But we’ve got a leak somewhere. These guys found us as soon as we left the military base and fucked us up. Seriously prepared too, came with helicopters and shit. Someone must have tipped them off.” Geoff entered the room with four glasses and a bottle of brandy.

“Oh,” Michael said, speaking up for the first time. “It’s the Corpirate.”

“The Corpirate?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. His goon said so when he was orchestrating the deal with Gavin.” Michael continued. “It doesn’t sound like his kind of thing. I always thought he was some kind of business tycoon. If you have a leak somewhere in your network, they’ll be connected to him somehow.”

“I’m still stuck on where he got those helicopters.” Geoff mused, pouring shots of brandy. “They were nothing we’d ever seen before. And he knew what we were doing, and he knew we were after the device. What other little tricks does he have up his dick hole?”

The Corpirate was the biggest CEO in all Los Santos, Gavin knew. Owned half the businesses and had his fingers in a lot of different pies. Gavin had broken into several of his company’s servers before, but never found anything skirting the wrong side of the law. It was clear the man was after the device, and was willing to do whatever it took to get it, but how did he know where it was in the first place? How did he know _what_ it was, anyway. A straight shooter like him shouldn’t have such deep connections to the Los Santos underworld. And those helicopters- almost impossibly sturdy. Clearly the Corpirate was not the man Gavin thought he was. If he wasn’t a simple businessman, then what was he?

These thoughts swirled around as Gavin took a sip of his brandy. It tasted absolutely horrid, but its fire burned away some of the pain, letting him think clearer. Gavin weighed up what he did know, what he didn’t, and ran through a couple of reasonable scenarios in his head until he’d found an explanation that suited what happened.

Somehow, on the way from his brain to his mouth, this explanation was entirely lost and something else came out instead.

“The Corpirate’s an alien!” He blurted. All eyes turned to him, and Michael let out a barking laugh.

“Really? That’s your explanation? Gavin you’re a fucking idiot. We saw an alien, remember?”

Face flushed, Gavin decided he’d better stick with what he said.

“Well it makes sense, doesn’t it? It’s his device and spaceship and whatever, and he crashed and he’s trying to get back home. And he used alien technology to spiff up the choppers!” Now, it was Geoff’s turn to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“That was the best explanation I’ve ever heard! Gavin I think you have a concussion.” Geoff said. Jack, Ray, and Ryan nodded.

Kerry stuck some gauze over Gavin’s dressed wound, and stood up.

“Okay Gavin: You had some major lacerations but they’re all stitched up now. Physically you’re fine, mentally, nothing I can do. I’d tell you to get some bedrest, but if you’re anything like the Gents I’d bet it’s a lost cause.” Kerry turned to Ray.

“You, though, need to drink some orange juice or a sports drink or something. And then _sleep_ , alright. Seriously. You _need to sleep_.” Ray shrugged, but looked small behind his bandages.

“Okay, fine.”

“If you’re done with the Lads,” Ryan said, shrugging out of his jacket to reveal a bloodstained long sleeved shirt and an arm with an odd twist in it. “Can you reset my arm?” Kerry walked over and began feeling his arm, shaking his head and tutting all the while.

“Oh my God Vagabond,” Jack said, “did you drive your bike here with a dislocated elbow?”

“Maybe. It’s not a big deal. We were all worried about Gavin and Ray.” Gavin looked to where Ray was sitting, now sporting a few Band-Aids, some new gauze on his nose, and a thick bandage wrapped around his ribs. Gavin was down one pant leg and quite a bit of skin, Ryan had a dislocated elbow, and he was sure Michael, Geoff, and Jack had their fair share of minor injuries. It was a miracle they were all still breathing at this point.

Well, any science you don’t understand is indistinguishable from magic, so it may as well be.

Kerry stood behind Ryan and took his arm in a firm grip. Ryan visibly tensed and relaxed again.

“I’m going to count to three.” Kerry said. “One”- With a snap, Ryan’s elbow locked back into place. Ryan let out a grunt and cautiously checked his arm over, before turning to Kerry and nodding his thanks and shrugging his jacket back on.

“Really, thank you Kerry,” Geoff said, “for doing all this. And on such short notice as well.” Kerry brushed himself off before heading over to Geoff to shake his hand.

“For you and your crew, Geoff, anytime.” He nodded to the rest of the Gents and the Lads before turning to leave the room. “I’ll leave you to talk and plan in private, and you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Holy shit.  Aliens, magic, and the fucking Corpirate… Today is crazier than the day I lost my medical license…” Kerry muttered as he left the garage. Gavin turned and looked sharply at Geoff.

“You said he was a real doctor!” Gavin said. Geoff shrugged.

“He’s real, like, he exists. And he does doctor stuff, which makes him a real doctor by me. Who needs a little sheet of paper to say so?”

“Do you know what he did to lose his license?” Ray asked, quite quietly.

“You’ll have to ask him for the details. Something about impersonating a lawyer and attempted kidnapping.” Geoff said. “But later. We need to discuss plans right now.” He poured himself another shot of brandy.

“I think we should focus on destroying the device.” Jack said. “Once it’s unusable, the Corpirate won’t want it, right? It’ll get him off our backs.”

“Or,” Ryan said, “It’ll remove the one thing we have that can help us take down someone as powerful as him. If he’s making moves into the criminal world, we need to take him out.” Michael nodded.

“Also, there’s no guarantee he’d stop once we figured out how to destroy it. He could still very well want us dead for getting it out of the picture.” He said.

“There’s nothing stopping us from just lying low,” Ray added, “This could all just blow over. He could lose interest. It happens. He’s powerful and we’re not exactly on top of our game right now.”

“I think we should deal with him after we destroy the device.” Gavin said. “If he wants it, it’s _for_ something, right? That can’t be good.” The Corpirate knows something, he’s got an advantage that Gavin doesn’t. It makes him a bit uncomfortable, that his team had spent so long with the device, trying to understand it, and the Corpirate already knows more than they do.

Geoff waves his arms and the group quietens down.

“We can destroy it, and then sit and hide for a while, solidifying our strength. We both have allies; we can use them together and take him down if the Corpirate causes any more trouble. I think that covers all the bases.”

“So your grand plan is just to sit tight, basically.” Michael said. He didn’t look pleased, and he let go of Gavin’s hand to fold his arms across his chest.

“Because Ray is right.” Geoff said. “We’re not equipped to deal with someone like him right now.”

“Geoff please”- Ryan started, but Geoff shot him a look and he cut off.

“I’m not saying we put our heads in the sand,” Geoff continued, “it’s just the device doesn’t give us enough of an edge. I don’t know if I can last another who-knows-how-many months fighting our way out of Zancudo. That, on top of dealing with the Corpirate? We’d lose our damn minds.” Geoff leaned against a table, eyes downcast. Gavin can’t think of a time he’s seen Geoff more vulnerable. Geoff fiddled with the handle of a scalpel in a bowl.

“We have allies. We can connections. We can do this properly after”- Geoff gestured towards the bag that holds the device, the movement exceeding casual. –“that mess is dealt with. Can you see what I’m seeing, Ryan? We- I, at least, _need_ to do this one step at a time.”

“But”-

“And there’s no way in hell I’d let you go after him yourself. Jack and I aren’t going to just sit tight while you kill yourself over and over on a suicide mission. We’d come with you and we’d all just die.”

Ryan let out a long sigh, releasing whatever he was going to say next.

Slowly, Ryan nodded his head. The light from the room briefly collected inside the mask’s eye sockets, and Gavin noted the eyes beyond look exhausted. There’s a new tension in the room now that the full reality of their predicament is out in the open air. No one was willing to break the awkward silence that had descended, each too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Of course, they’d all talked about it privately, but never all together. If one of them lost it, there’d be no chance of the rest of them shutting down the device. Like it or not, all six of their lives were undeniably tied together, and they were going to stay that way until the end, whatever end that happened to be. They had escaped Fort Zancudo- but there was a very good chance all this would still end in tears.

“It’s a bit surreal, isn’t it?” Gavin blurted out. Five pairs of eyes turned to him. Gavin shifted uncomfortably on the table.

“You know, being outside. Talking to someone who isn’t actively trying to kill us. Driving around and stopping at stop signs.” Ray let out a faint laugh. Jack took a moment to sigh deeply.

“I’m looking forward to seeing the sun set tonight. It’s been a while.” Jack replied. Some of the tension lifted. Gavin nodded quickly, eager to move the conversation towards a lighter topic.

“I’m looking forward to the next Game of Thrones episode myself. Feels like months since the last one came out.” He cracked a grin. Slowly, the others in the room relaxed a little. Michael and Jack struck up a conversation while Ryan had a look at some of Geoff’s bruises while Geoff threw ideas at him about what they could do better in their next lives. Ray shut his eyes and was instantly asleep. Gavin leant back, glad to let this new conversation flow around him and happy that he’d been able to improve the moods of the people he cared about.

 *******

 

Around ten minutes later Gavin got up to limp over to the bathroom. When he was finished, he stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Gavin knew what he looked like the day before the heist- he’d taken a picture of him and Michael that day, and in the depths of the Fort the image had been quite comforting. A designer shirt, skinny jeans, and his favourite pair of sunglasses adorning his face; Gavin couldn’t have been more ‘in style’ if he’d tried. The same pair of glasses sat tucked in the back pocket of his jeans- the same pair of jeans as the one in the photo. That was probably the only similarity between the image and what he saw in the mirror.

How had his face gotten so _gaunt_ in such a short time? There was an age to his eyes now- a look he recognised on the faces of old men and people who had seen too much. It was a look he’d see occasionally on Geoff when he got drunk, and on Ryan when he’d taken the mask off. It was more than off-putting to see the same expression on his own face. He blinked and turned away, trying to focus on something else. There was blood in his hair, and a few speckles of it worked their way down past the rim of his shirt. A red mark sat high on his cheek, a bruise forming where he’d hit the road when the Corpirate’s minion had smashed into him. The cut from the gun had stopped bleeding, but there were lines of drying blood down the side of his face, staining his collar. It was like staring back at a stranger.

“Gav? Are you okay in there?” Michael called out from the other side of the door. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to reply. There was something hot and heavy stuck in his throat.

Michael turned the doorknob and waited a few seconds before letting the door creak open. A few moments later Michael was at his side, running a comforting hand down his arm and wrapping another around his waist.

“What’s wrong, Gav?” Finally, Gavin tore his eyes away from his reflection and stared at his hands instead, still not acknowledging Michael’s presence. He let go of the edge of the bathroom counter and inspected his hands, turning them over and over. They trembled.

“They’re shaking. I can’t make them stop shaking, Michael.” Gavin managed to choke out.

Michael let his hand slide down Gavin’s arm, past his wrist, and threaded his fingers in between Gavin’s. Michael can’t stop the trembling, but Gavin released a bit of tension with the warm contact.

“Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a blanket or something”-

“Michael, I think I’ve gone into shock.” Gavin looked up and caught Michael eye in the reflection. Michael saw the expression on his face, and his own eyes widen.

“Shit, Gavin, do you want me to get Jack or Kerry?”

“No! No.” Gavin put his free hand over the one Michael has wrapped around his waist, and joined their fingers there as well. “I think I’ll be fine once we get moving again. Think my body just realised it was in a car chase, gun fight, and was a hostage today.” Michael’s grip tightened.

“You’re safe here. Geoff trusts Kerry and I trust Geoff.”

“I know, it’s not that. It’s just”- Gavin paused long enough to shrug and think through what he was going to say. “I don’t think any of us have lived long enough for our bodies to get used to all this.”

“It wasn’t a normal heist, no.” Michael let his head rest on Gavin’s shoulder. “I wish it had been. This whole stupid mess shouldn’t have happened, and now you and Ray are hurt.” Gavin felt Michael tense up behind him.

“I get how things are better now we’re working with the Gents, but I can’t help but think how much _easier_ it’d be if this whole mess had been _avoided_.” Michael continued.

“Easier, yeah, probably.” Gavin said. “But don’t think this is just about working with the Gents, remember? We talked about this when we got together.” Gavin squirmed around in Michael’s arms to face him. “Ray and I both know how you feel about Geoff and Jack.” He raised a shaking arm to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. It’s windblown, and dusty, but miraculously free of blood. “And you know how I feel about Ryan.” Michael smirked at that.

“You bet I do. It’s all “ _Oooh, Rye-bread, spifffin spaff, did you see the 360 I did on my bike?_ ” It’s you and Ray both!”

“I never said that!”

“You pretty much did. I thought you were going to fall off your bike, all the times you were turning this way and that to look at Ryan’s ass on his bike.” Michael said, most of the heaviness gone from his tone. Gavin could feel his own expression softening.

“It’s a pretty nice ass.” Gavin said.

“Not as nice as mine.” Michael said, laughing a little.

“Oh, so you’ve been looking at his ass then? Making sure yours was up to snuff?” Gavin laughed now, a little hysterically, but Michael just pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m full of snuff. Once we get this mess over and done with, I’ll show you just how much snuff I’ve got.”

“Ray and I will both be looking forward to that.” Gavin chanced a glance at one of his hands, and the shaking was slowly and surely becoming less noticeable. “Hey, the shaking’s pretty much stopped. We should probably get a move on then. Been hanging out in this bathroom far too long.”

“Oh there ain’t no rest for the wicked.”

“Until we close our eyes for good!” Gavin sang in reply, and tugged Michael out the door to join the others, just in time for Geoff to tell them they were leaving.

“Where’re we heading to?” Gavin asked, still holding on to Michael.

“We’re going to visit Gus.” Geoff explained. “Kerry was right, he’d probably know something about all this. If we confirmed one of his pet theories he’d probably shit himself and I wanna be there if that happens.”

“Gus sounds like a weirdo.” Michael said.

“Yeah, well, he’s the smartest weirdo I know. Hurry up and get your shit together, I want to leave in five.”

 *******

 

It was quite amusing watching Jack carry Ray out of the car. Gavin laughed and lamented how his phone had been smashed in the collision earlier- it would have made a great photo of Jack carrying Ray, bridal style, into Gus’s home. They’d driven forty minutes out of the city and Ray had slept the whole time. Gavin rode with Michael, having elected to leave his bike in Kerry’s capable hands.

Gus lived right on the outskirts of the city, where the houses had dropped away first into industrial complexes, and then to the wilderness of the mountains. The house was in a state of disrepair, with iron scraps and rubbish littering the front yard. Tall trees cast long shadows over the property, despite it being only a little way into the afternoon. Gavin counted no less than four security cameras on the way up to the front entrance. Geoff had stood at the door for several minutes before he and Jack together remembered the right knock.

Finally, Gus came to the door. He was pretty much exactly what Gavin had been expecting, when he’d been told about the man. A paranoid recluse, living by himself in the forest, and somehow knew everyone and everything important in the city. Gavin had heard whispers of him before, codenames and brief mentions in email accounts he’d hacked, but nothing more than that until Geoff had talked about him.

Gus had narrowed his eyes at the group before grudgingly moving out of the doorway to let them in. Jack carrying Ray bridal style across the threshold sent Michael and Gavin chortling behind the rest of them.

Inside was also pretty much what Gavin was expecting. Small rooms filled to the brim with papers and electronics, three fax machines and a half-assembled printer sitting on a table covered in coffee mugs, and a computer table sagging under the weight of the monitors resting on top of it. It looked eerily similar to how his own apartment looked before he’d met Michael and Ray. Jack laid Ray down on a shabby looking lounge by the front entrance, which forced an annoyed huff out of Gus.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I don’t care if you’re all buddy-buddy now, I don’t know the guy.”

“We won’t stay long,” Geoff said, “we just need to exchange some info and then we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Sure, fine. Just- YOU!” Gus said, pointing at Gavin.

Gavin set down the piece of paper he’d picked up to read.

“DON’T touch anything!” Gus growled. Gavin held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. Gus still looked pretty pissed.

“Whatever you have, Geoff, it better be good.”

With that, Geoff took the device out of his tuxedo jacket pocket and placed it on the table with a flourish. The red symbols continued their dance across the screen.

Gus stared at it for a total of three seconds before sprinting out of the room.

“Um,” Michael said, “is he usually like this?”

“Not usually that bad,” Ryan replied, “I think we spooked him.”

“Next time, we’ll break the news of the existence of aliens with a little more tact, I think.” Jack said.

‘That might be a good idea.” Ryan replied.

Twenty seconds later, Gus came back into the room with a stack of papers and folders in hand. He swept a pile of papers off the main table and set the stack down with a flourish.

“I _knew_ it! I fucking _knew_ it!” He said, his voice light with excitement. “You said I was mad two years ago _Geoffrey_ , when I told you about the spaceship I’d seen. And look! Real alien technology. It matches my predictions perfectly!” He started opening folders and pulling out sheets of paper in a frenzy.

“Well, now you know.” Geoff said. “So if you could help us now”-

“Sure! Anything! As long as you give me this piece of tech afterwards. What does it do, anyway?”

Ryan stepped over and put a bloodied, gloved hand over the device.

“You are not keeping this device. We need you to figure out how to turn it off, or failing that, destroy it.” He said, voice icy. Gus visibly paled when Ryan spoke, excitement draining from his face. Gavin had forgotten that most people were still scared of Ryan- that he had, at one point, been just as uncomfortable around him.

“We’ll work something out, Gus.” Geoff said. “We’ll give you the pieces when we’re done with it, or something.” He picked it up and gave the device to Jack. “What it does is send people back in time when they die. We need it turned off.”

Gus thought about that for a moment.

“How many times have we had this conversation?”

“What?”

“Obviously you’re stuck in some sort of time loop, right? I’ve seen Groundhog Day. Except instead of repeating the same day, you repeat after you die. Which I bet you’ve done a lot, otherwise you wouldn’t want it turned off. It sounds useful, so you must have found a negative side if you want it turned off. So, how many times have you come here and asked me for information?”

Geoff looked visibly thrown. Gavin cast a quick glance at Michael, who’d turned to him in surprise as well. This guy caught on quickly. In the end, Jack replied.

“This is our first time actually. It’s our first life outside the military base.”

“How many tries did it take you?” Gus asked.

“R- The Vagabond lost count after we’d been stuck over six months. We think it’s probably around the seven month mark now. Seven months’ worth of resets.” Jack said, casting an apologetic look at Ryan for almost giving away his identity. Gavin made a mental note to try and remember. How easy had it been to stop calling him the Vagabond and start calling him Ryan?

Gus nodded and started looking through the folders properly. “From my research, I think I can tell you what it’s made from, at least. Any more information will require a bit more digging, but I think I can get that device off for you.”

“Can I help?” Gavin asked. “Data’s sort of my thing.” Gus nodded, and Gavin took a seat at the table.

“We’ll leave you two to it then.” Geoff said, linking his arms and stretching them above his head. “I haven’t slept in a bed in like, seven months. And we have, like, literally all the time in the world now.” He turned and walked towards a staircase leading to somewhere unseen in the house.

“I’m gonna go too,” Jack said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. “Someone needs to make sure Ray doesn’t die in his sleep.” Sometime during this exchange, Ryan had slipped out of the house and Gavin could see him through the window, picking out tools to fix his bike.

“I’ll make snacks then. Like hell I’m gonna sit and go through conspiracy files.” Michael said.

“They’re not conspiracy files! If you want conspiracy files”-

“I definitely do not.” Michael said. “Do you have a kitchen around here somewhere?” Gus gestured to a doorway and Michael left.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the two men worked, the only sounds the flipping of pages and the muted noises of Michael doing something in the kitchen.

Gavin soon got absorbed in the analysis, scouring information from one crackpot theory to another. Soon he became aware that the only sounds were coming from him, and he looked up only to meet Gus’s eyes. The man had this weird grin on his face, and it was making Gavin uncomfortable.

“… Can I help you with something?”

“Actually, yes you can.” It seemed that because Ryan had left, Gus had let himself grow excited again. “Tell me- how sure are you that you’re in the same universe that you were yesterday?”

Gavin frowned.

“I don’t think I follow. Of course I’m in the same universe! It’s not like I have any others to go to.”

“Come on, you must have heard of the multiverse theory!”

Gavin closed the folder he’d been working through. Gus was more of a crackpot that he’d thought.

“Well yeah. But this is a time traveling device, not a space traveling one.”

“See, I don’t think time travel is real. Or at least, what you’re doing isn’t time travel.”

“That… no? I can literally prove that time travel is real! I’ve done it!”

Gus leaned closer. Gavin leaned back.

“No, because if you were time traveling, wouldn’t you run into all the past versions of yourself?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. When Gavin didn’t dispute him, Gus’s grin grew wider, and he continued.

“Maybe you are going back to the same universe each time. Maybe all those past versions of you disappeared or something, wiped from existence. Except you remember them, otherwise you wouldn’t realise you were in a time loop. So they must exist, or have existed. See? You couldn’t have travelled back in time. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, out of everything, it’s the _logistics of time travel_ that make the least sense. So what, you think we’re jumping universes instead?”

“It makes more sense. When you die, it sends you to a similar, but slightly different universe where you didn’t do the thing that made you die.”

“Why a slightly different universe?”

“Quantum and dimensional time theory. Nothing can be exactly the same, otherwise it violates Heisenberg’s Uncertainty Principle, as well as the rather sound theory about dimensions five through ten”-

-“I get the idea. That sounds a lot more complicated than time travel.”

Gavin had a realisation.

“No, wait! That means I’m not in my original universe anymore!”

“Yep. All your friends, family, and your life you built up. All gone forever and replaced with an almost-identical copy. But not the same, not really.”

Gavin blinked.

 _Oh God._ Dan, his family. His cat, back in England.

“Is it possible to go back? Can I get back to my original universe?” Gavin said, panicked.

“Well, maybe. But you’re dead there. Everyone who cared about, or didn’t, will think you’re dead when you don’t come back from whatever you were trying to do.”

“O-oh. Okay then. Can we please just go back to sorting through this mess now?” Well, that was something he was going to have to break to the others at some point. And something he was going to avoid thinking about from now on.

Gus pulled a stack of paper out from under the table. “You seem genuinely upset. I believe you now. Here’s all the important information I’ve collected over the years.”

“What? Then what the heck have we been doing?!”

Gus handed him the first few sheets from the stack. “I’ve been making sure you’re telling the truth. That devastation on your face when I told you about your original universe? Pretty hard to fake. Now that I’m sure you’re not faking it, and that the device is real, I’ll give you everything I’ve got.”

Holy shit. Gavin decided it was easier to just start reading than to try and think through Gus’s logic. Spending years or even decades alone in the woods probably hasn’t done much good for his psyche.

“So alien technology can’t be harmed by our technology because it… works on different wavelengths? Am I reading this right?”

“Yeah. Shooting or using explosives on their tech would be like beating an AK-47 with a stick. It doesn’t work.”

“No wonder I lasted so long piloting the spaceship.”

“Spaceship?!”

“Another time, Gus. Focus on this right now. So destroying the device is out of the question; do you have anything on how to turn it off?” Gavin flipped through the stack of papers. Michael walked back into the room, whistling a tune, hands full with sandwiches. He put a plate down in front of Gavin and went to do the same for Gus, but he glared at Michael so he backed off. Gus turned back to Gavin as Michael took a seat.

“Well, I don’t have a way to turn it off, yet. And I said that _our_ technology can’t destroy it. Important distinction.”

“Why?”

“Because other alien tech definitely can.”

“Gavin,” Michael said, “that explains why the spaceship never blows up once we use the Mini Marx Generator!”

“Can one of you hurry up and explain the whole ‘spaceship’ thing?” Gus said.

“Gus, can we use the spaceship to destroy the device?” Gavin said, speaking over Gus, who shrugged.

“What makes you think I’ll have any idea? I’ve never seen it before! Does it have any weapons?”

“The spaceship…” Gavin started, but trailed off.

The neural interface on the spaceship was difficult to use, even after months of practice. Something that wasn’t wired for a human brain being used to pilot something a human brain could barely understand was generally a bad idea. With it, Gavin could sort of… feel the ship as it accelerated across the sky. With a thought, he could turn blast it into the sky and do feats of aerial acrobatics.

But the damn thing also gave him a killer headache. The ship was barely functional, and the alien equivalent of warning lights swam through his head the whole time. Gavin thought there might be weapons somewhere on the ship, but they’re far too damaged to be used. And this sort of damage couldn’t be fixed by taking it to his favourite mechanic. No telling what sort of damage they’d do to Earth anyway with alien technology. Accidentally destroying the planet was not something he wanted to deal with.

“…if it had weapons, I’d have no idea how to fire them, if they even worked. When we find it, it’s about to fall apart. It barely holds together enough to fly, and it only does _that_ for a short while anyway.” Gavin finished.

“So what then? What the fuck are we meant to do now?!” Michael said. Gavin didn’t need to look his way to tell he was agitated.

Gus took the chance to get up from the table and start rifling through a filing cabinet.

“It’s great that you guys turned up and confirmed this little theory of mine,” Gus said. He pulled something out of the cabinet and threw it on the table. Images scattered across the tabletop, covering the table in even more paper and knocking over some of the empty mugs. “Because you also confirmed a whole bunch of other ones.”

Gavin picked up a photo and looked at it. It was a blurry shot of some guys loading a truck with boxes. Other photos told similar stories- crates and boxes being moved, something in the distance with an unusual outline, a cyan light glowing from a cracked briefcase. Nothing Gavin could identify.

“What’s all this supposed to be then?”

“A certain businessman has been transporting unknown goods around Los Santos. It’s not drugs, or any sort of ammo or weapon I know of. It must be alien tech.” Gus said.

Michael picked up a photo and sighed.

“It’s the Corpirate, isn’t it.” Gus blinked.

“How did”-

“Because he tried to kill us two hours ago and take the device. Jeez, Gus, you couldn’t have just said all this at the start? Getting shit from you is like pulling teeth!”

Gus shrugged.

“I don’t know, man! I don’t owe you anything! I moved here to get away from all this nonsense!”

“Michael, cool it.” Gavin said. He turned to Gus. “Thanks for all your help. You’re a real top notch bloke for helping us out.”

“Only because you’re friends with Geoff. The sooner all of you get out of my house, the better.”

Gavin gave him an awkward smile.

“Might be time to head off then, Michael. Why don’t you go wake up Geoff and tell him all this, and I’ll get Jack and Ray?” Gavin stood up to leave.

“You’re not going to eat your-Yeah, fine.” Michael replied.

Gus said nothing as the two took their leave.

Gavin shuffled his way past a filing cabinet and back to the front entrance. He brushed his hands over his shirt, dislodging a fair amount of dust. That Gus was too clever by half and twice as creepy as he needed to be, but useful. Gavin was glad to be out of that room and away from the madness that littered the place.

Ray was sitting up now, nursing a glass of water while Jack poked around the front foyer. Gavin sat on the couch next to Ray and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, not wanting to be too enthusiastic just in case he hurt Ray further. He raised a hand to wave at Jack too.

“X-Ray! Back from the dead!” Ray gave him a look as Gavin realised his pun.

“Ha ha. I’m filled with joy and mirth.” Ray said. Gavin grinned.

“S’good to see you sort of up and stuff is all. Just came to get you two so we could leave.”

Ray cracked a grin at that.

“Sort of up and stuff? Babe, I was fully erect the moment you walked in!” Jack laughed from across the room, and Gavin couldn’t help but join in. It was great seeing Ray back to his former glory, injured and all.

“Also glad to hear we’re leaving soon,” Jack said, “and seriously, who keeps a lounge in their entryway? Why not put it in your lounge room?”

“Crazy guys who live in the woods, that’s who.” Gavin replied. “Come on, Ray, there we go.”

Ray put an arm around Gavin’s waist and together they rose from the couch. Gavin was a skinny guy, true, but he could carry Ray’s weight if he needed to.

“Where’re we going?” Ray said, in between a sharply drawn breath.

“Jack’s HQ.” Gavin replied, and Jack nodded. “The, ah, new one. After we burned down the old one.”

“Water under the bridge, man.” Jack said.

“Appreciated.”

With Jack behind just in case something went wrong, the three of them made it outside and maneuvered Ray inside Geoff’s car. Gavin leaned against it, resting his leg. Ryan put his tools away and walked over to them.

“You find out anything useful?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Turns out the Corpirate’s hunting the device because he’s got a bunch of other alien tech. And some more stuff, but I’ll explain on the way.” Now was probably not the best time to bring up the whole ‘multiverse’ thing. If it was even true, anyway.

“That just sort of raises more questions, don’t you think? Why does the Corpirate have other alien technology? And how did he know when and where we’d be to get the device from us?”

“I dunno. Can I blame aliens?”

“Aliens it is.”

Geoff and Michael came out of the house, Michael on his phone and Geoff looking pissed. In more ways than one.

“That’s the thing, isn’t it?” Geoff said, annoyed. And when Geoff got annoyed, he got whiny. “The Corpirate’s got all this alien tech, and he knows how to use it, too! That’s how he knew where we were, somehow, and I’d bet my moustache that’s how he übercharged all his helicopters too.” He pouted. It was an odd look on one of the most powerful men in Los Santos, but one Gavin was getting used to.

Michael put his phone away before walking over to Ray and entangling their hands.

“Just talked to Lindsay, she’ll keep an eye on things back at the base. She’ll call if she sees any of the Corpirate’s helicopters.”

“So we good to go then?” Geoff asked.

“I need to grab some equipment first.” Gavin said.

“What for?”

“We’re meeting at your HQ to talk about plans and stuff, right? I’ll get my gear and dig up some dirt on the Corpirate. Couldn’t find much before, but now I’ve got Ryan to help me. I’ll take Ray’s car.”

 “Okay, go do that. Take Ryan with you, he can help carry stuff and direct you to the building.” Ryan gave Gavin a thumbs up. “That cover everything?” Geoff continued.

“I’ll take Ryan’s bike!” Jack called out. Ryan gave Jack a thumbs up.

“Then let’s head off. And try to not to, you know, explode these headquarters this time.”

 *******

 

The trip had been quick, Gavin only delaying long enough to buy a replacement phone for the one he’d smashed. Gavin carried his two monitors, one under each arm, to the building’s elevator. Ryan carried his three computer towers with an ease Gavin was envious of. Each tower must be what, twelve kilos?

It was easy to imagine what he looked like under all that leather… But that was something to think about when he wasn’t working.

Ryan swiped a key card and the elevator doors opened. With another swipe, they ascended to the top level of the building. When they stepped out, large windows offered them a sprawling view of Los Santos.

“You know,” Ryan said, “our new base is only three blocks away from the old one. The view is better, and the garage is bigger. So really, you destroying our old base was a blessing in disguise.”

“Really?”

“No, it was a huge inconvenience and we could have been killed.” At Gavin’s downcast look, Ryan continued.

“But we forgave you a long time ago. It’s not like we were saints either- we caused you a lot of problems as well.”

“Pongo still won’t do business with us, you know.”

“Well, I hear he was always a bit of a prick anyway. One of our associates used to do nothing but complain about the guy.” They laughed as Ryan pushed open the grand front door to the Gent’s apartment.

It was a spacious penthouse, much like the last, except all the furniture was much newer. Gavin felt another twinge of guilt at having destroyed so much of their history, but it passed once he saw how relaxed everyone looked inside.

Geoff had cracked open a bottle of whiskey, the early afternoon sun glinting off the glassware. He poured four drinks and passed them around to everyone but Ray and Ryan. Ray was lying on an extremely expensive-looking couch with his legs draped over Michael. Jack sat at the bar as he accepted his drink, facing away from the group and enjoying the view. From here, Gavin could see the docks, and a few seabirds flew by the window. Ryan took off his mask and sat at the other end of the lounge, putting his feet up in a similar way to Ray- on top of Michael, who fake-groaned at the weight.

Gavin accepted the drink from Geoff and practically melted into a huge armchair. Taking the weight off his leg was a huge relief, and Gavin let his eyes slide shut. If he wasn’t careful, he’d fall asleep in the gentle afternoon light, listening to his crew have quiet conversations around him.

“Gavin? You were going to tell us about what Gus said?” Ryan asked. Gavin’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, sloshing a little whiskey onto the floor.

“Oh! Yeah.” Gavin began explaining, taking small sips of his drink as he talked. The more he said, the more incredulous Ryan looked.

“Multiverse huh… it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. I think Gus was just trying to put you off.”

“No, Gus has a point, the crazy dick.” Michael said. “He brought up a good point about the time travel.”

“His multiverse theory is very interesting,” Jack said, as he poured himself another drink, “and it’s easy enough to check. All we need to do is find an inconsistency with this universe compared to our old one.”

“Maybe next time we die the inconsistency will be some really crazy-different thing.” Michael said, gesturing probably a little too haphazardly with his drink. “Maybe Gavin’ll be king of Los Santos. Maybe doughnuts will rain from the sky like in that Simpson’s episode.”

“King Gavin.” Gavin said. “I like the sound of that.”

“Nah,” Said Ryan, “King Ryan has a much nicer ring to it.”

“Mad King Ryan, more like.”

“Shut up, Gavin. King Big Nose, more like.” Ryan smirked when Michael and Ray made ‘ooooh!’ noises.

“Guys, it’s not really important right now.” Geoff said. “We need to figure out what to do about the Corpirate.” He took a swig of his drink and smirked. “Says King Geoff, the true ruler of Los Santos.

“Okay, so he knows we the Gents have the device. And he probably knows we know it’s him that sent the helicopters and those douches in the car. _And_ he’s using alien tech to track our movements. At least we know there’s not a leak somewhere in our little web of allies. Still, something needs to be done about him before he comes at us again.”

“Are you saying we’re fighting him? Or we’re gonna fight him?” Michael asked, interested.

“Not right now. I think we can afford to wait a bit. We already talked about this. What we should do is gather intel. Gavin and Ryan have their stuff to hack into his mainframe, or whatever the kids call it these days. Jack and I have connections in the city that we’ll contact. Michael, Ray, what can you guys do?”

“Uhhhh”-

“Um”-

“You can rest then, Ray. We’ll need your skills when we do actually confront him. Michael in the meanwhile can gather anything we’ll need for the job.” Geoff continued. “Guns, ammo, comms, vehicles, explosives, mercenaries. You should also tell your people you’re working with us now, Michael.”

“Already did that second one. Not that there were many people to tell.”

“This is something we can do tomorrow, though.” Geoff said, finishing his drink and reaching for the bottle. “It’s what, 2pm? I think we’ve earned some fucking rest and relaxation.” He poured and raised his new drink, to which those with glasses replied in turn. “You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. Or using my bathroom. I haven’t taken a dump in _months_.”

Ryan chuckled. “I’ve been wearing one blood-splattered glove for far too long. You guys celebrate, I’m going to take a shower.” He untangled his limbs from Ray’s and Michael’s before heading to a bathroom.

His words had Gavin realise just how much of a mess he was. Blood in his hair, on his front, leg a bloodied mess- he should probably shower too. He shifted uncomfortably in the armchair.

It wasn’t just the blood though. The idea of just… sitting and relaxing, while there was work to be done, didn’t sit right with him. Not after the months spent in Fort Zancudo, where even their ‘off days’ had an undercurrent of fear and caution, lest they be caught and killed. Which happened afterwards, anyway. And there’s a good chance that eventually, the Corpirate was going to kill them.

So really, they were in the same boat that they started in. What remained of Gavin’s good mood evaporated.

“I think I’m actually going to get started.” Gavin said, quietly. He put his half-finished drink on a side table and stood up.

“Dude,” Michael said. “What’s the rush? You don’t wanna just hang out for a bit?”

Gavin shook his head. It was hard to explain.

“Not while the Corpirate is just… out there, living it up. It feels weird to sit and do nothing, you know? I want to… I dunno. Cause a bit of damage, get a bit of revenge after the choppers he sent this morning. And the attempted kidnapping.” He looked at his hand, flexed the fingers. “Does that make sense?”

Michael nodded. Geoff swooped in and picked up Gavin’s abandoned drink, and added the whiskey to his own glass.

“Go for it then. Learn what you can, and leave a mess.” Geoff said, slightly slurred.

“Leave a mess? Why?”

“So then he knows you were in there. Let him know it’s retaliation from this morning.”

“Good idea, my liege.” Gavin replied, with a bit of a smile, glad Geoff could understand that this was something he needed to do right now. Michael was probably worried about him, after what happened at Kerry’s, so he smiled at him again to sort of convey he was alright.

He _was_ fine. He _is_ fine.

 *******

 

Once he had his setup… set up next to Ryan’s, he cracked his knuckles and sat down. The sound of his computer humming filled Ryan’s workspace, and the monitors cast the darkened room with a blue light. Now this was a familiar sight, one he’d almost missed down in the Fort. Nothing quite like getting back to what you’re good at.

It took him a few moments to remember his password, after not using it for so long. Once he remembered the first letter, muscle memory took over, and he started launching programs and writing lines of code with a practiced ease.

He’d left himself a backdoor into the Corpirate’s system when he’d last broken in, but it would take a little while to find and use…

“Gavin? You’re starting already?” Ryan’s voice cut through Gavin’s concentration, and he whirled around in his seat.

Ryan was leaning against the doorframe, unfortunately fully dressed after his shower, but without his mask or a hint of face makeup. It was a good look.

“Couldn’t relax. Figured I may as well get a head start.” Gavin said as he turned back to his monitors.

“Mind if I join you?”

“You’re not going back to the others?”

“If you’re here, I may as well help. Not that there’s really much I can do to help, you’re the expert hacker here.”

“Trust me, there’s plenty for you to do.” Gavin said. He pointed to one of his monitors and Ryan came over to get a closer look. “Once I get in to the Corpirate’s system, it’s likely we’ll only have a small window of time to find information and do some damage before someone notices and shuts us down. I need you to grab as many files as you can before that happens.”

“Sounds easy enough.” He sat down at his own rather paltry setup, Gavin had to admit, while Gavin sent him the links he needed to get started.

After a few minutes, Gavin pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

“I’m in.” He turned to Ryan and grinned. Ryan sighed.

“How long do we have?”

“Probably a few minutes, maybe longer. Probably a lot of people using the server in the middle of the day, one weird login will go unnoticed for a time. You ready?”

“Yep. Let’s do this.”

Gavin logged in and pages and pages of information revealed themselves onscreen. Ryan went to work copying and downloading any file that looked important, while Gavin searched deeper. After a few minutes of frantic clicking and typing, Gavin had access to the Corpirate’s private server.

“I’m _double in_.”

“Take those damn sunglasses off.”

Gavin passed a USB to Ryan.

“Upload this, would you?”

“What is it?” Ryan said, but he took it and started uploading the lone program it contained.

“Half of a special present for the Corpirate. I’m putting the other half on his private server.”

While it uploaded, Gavin copied and took what he could from the private server. He hoped the private server had more information about the Corpirate’s illicit activities, while the info Ryan found would be about the business. All of it was going to be useful.

The program uploaded. On Ryan’s screen, the other half had also finished.

“Ryan, you got what we need? We’re running on borrowed time now.”

“Just about. I think there are a few more things”-

Too late. The connection cut out, red error messages flashing across the monitors. Ryan leaned back in his chair.

“That’s it. They’re restarting the servers.” He spun around in his chair and faced Gavin. “What was in that present for the Corpirate?”

Gavin grinned and opened a command prompt.

“Something I’d been working on a couple of months before all this started. It’s a program that’ll mess with the two servers in a sneaky way, something they probably won’t detect for a few days.”

“What does it do?”

“Slightly change things like numbers, dates, and addresses. Then it’ll change the names of the files and folders so they can’t find anything. Last, it’ll send a logical hard drive error message and force run recovery programs until the data is destroyed. Their tech people will go mad trying to fix it!”

“What’s stopping them from just using a backup?”

 Gavin’s grin grew wider. He typed a simple command into the prompt.

“That’s why I had you install half the program on one server while I put the other half on the other. When they get rid of one, the other will copy itself and send itself across. Unless they use a backup at exactly the same time, my program will keep ruining each server, and then any backup they use.

“I call it… Gavnarok.” Gavin finished, with a flourish.

“That’s the most devious thing I think I’ve ever seen you do, Gavin.”

“Bear witness, Ryan! Gavnarok is approaching!”

He hit enter and the command was sent. “Now when their servers reboot, this’ll go through.”

“That’s a little anticlimactic, Gavin.”

“Maybe next time I use it I’ll add a little animation.”

 *******

 

“We’ve got blueprints, employee lists, bank accounts, asset lists, you name it.” Ryan said, throwing back the last dregs of a diet coke. They sat around the dining room table, pouring over the information Gavin and Ryan had collected. “We also have a list of transactions and stuff from the last year or so. It seems fairly business-y and not illegal.”

“Not the stuff from his private server though.” Gavin added. “The list of hired guns, weapons, helicopters, drugs, and other such stuff is _enormous._ ” Gavin hadn’t seen anything of the sort when he last hacked the Corpirate, but then again, he didn’t have the time to hack his private server. Ryan made a perfect assistant.

“Anything about any alien tech though?” Geoff asked.

“Well, there was an order for ten Mercedes, which seemed a bit suss.” Gavin said. “Ten just seems like too many. It could be a code word.” Gavin checked the information again. “And they seem to be shipped to… his apartment at the top of his skyscraper. Yep. A little suss.”

“Ah, shit guys.” Jack said.

“What?” Geoff asked, standing up and stepping closer to him.

“Helicopters on the horizon.”

“Ah, dicks.”

Gavin walked over to the huge glass window and looked away from the ocean, towards the mountains. Sure enough, four helicopters were making a bee-line towards the apartment.

“Gavin, did your little apocalyptic program send the Corpirate after us?” Geoff asked.

“He shouldn’t even know it’s there yet! This has to be unrelated.”

“Are we even sure those choppers are after us?” Michael said. Ryan moved to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

“Unless you know of any other helicopters that have teeth painted on the front,” he said, “they’re for us.”

“Shit! Dammit!” Michael got up from his seat, quick enough to knock it over.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jack said.

“Getting Ray’s rocket launcher!”

“It never ends, does it?” Gavin said, a bit of anger peppering his words. “It just never bleeding stops!”

“Everyone chill the fuck out!” Geoff said, raising his voice. “Worst comes to worst, we’ll just get the fuck out of here, regroup, and think on it.”

“I thought you said we were going to fight!” Michael called from another room. He came back in, rocket launcher in hand. “You mean we’re gonna run away again?”

“If the rocket launcher doesn’t work, yeah. What are we gonna do instead? Sit here and let them fuck us!?”

“Okay, yeah, yeah.”

Ryan opened a side door and walked inside. It must be the Gent’s armoury, because he came out with another rocket launcher and a grenade launcher. He passed the grenade launcher to Jack.

“These will probably help. I’d grab some C-4 but I don’t want anyone to get close enough to throw them. I think these helicopters have missiles.”

“Let’s see how this goes, then, I guess. Battle stations, everyone!” Geoff said, and led the way to the roof.

All six of them climbed up to watch. A faint sea breeze slid over the roof, just covering the faint sounds of helicopter blades approaching. Michael and Ryan got on one knee to aim, pointing out the closest target they were both going to aim for. One more moment to steady their grip, and they fired.

Twin rockets shot their way across the sky, leaving trails of smoke in their wake. They slam into the nearest helicopter with a bang, and smoke and flames exploded over it.

The helicopter came out intact, and continued towards them.

“Ah, dicks.” Geoff said again. “Go again?”

Michael and Ryan reloaded and fired again, to the same effect. This time however, there was a thin trail of smoke coming from the helicopter’s engine. Gavin sighed internally, relieved. These new choppers weren’t completely impervious to damage, then. They could actually be destroyed.

The group of helicopters drew close enough to make out the teeth on the front. Jack raised his grenade launcher and took careful aim, the barrel pointing up at an almost 45 degree angle. He looked at the helicopter again, lowered the barrel slightly, and fired. The grenade flew in a high arc, landing directly on top of the smoking blades. The helicopter shuddered, but continued flying.

Michael and Ryan fired two last rockets, and finally it exploded into a ball of flames and ash. As it fell, it scraped along the side of another luxury apartment building, shredding several balconies and causing chunks of concrete to rain down onto the street below.

“Fuck, guys, we need to go.” Geoff said. “They’re too close to take out now. We need to leave before they use those missiles! Go, go!” He held out his arm for Ray to hold on to as they descended down. Gavin grabbed at Michael’s jacket to make him go faster.

“Stop reloading the rocket launcher! Just come on!”

Ryan and Jack swept through the apartment, grabbing whatever essentials they could find in the short time available to them. Geoff called for them to leave it, just go, and they did. All six of them piled into the fire stairs and began their descent, taking the stairs two or three at a time.

Fifteen seconds later, an explosion rocked the building. Then another, and another, until it was all Gavin could do to hold onto the bannister. Dust and bits of plaster rained down from above.

“Awwww fuck!” Geoff yelled. “That was our new headquarters! Why do they always have to catch on fire and explode!”

Gavin wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist in an effort to support him, but there was only so much he could do as the building shook around them. Another explosion hit the apartment, and a new cloud of dust came down the staircase, coating and blinding them.

Gavin felt a strong arm wrap around him, and another shape take most of Ray’s weight off him. Which one was Ryan and which one was Jack, Gavin couldn’t be sure. Maybe one was Michael. Without having to worry about Ray as much, Gavin was able to move just that bit faster. He raised the top of his shirt to cover his mouth and nose. Just ahead of him, he could make out the shape of Geoff and he grabbed onto the back of his tuxedo jacket like a lifeline.

Like ghosts, the six of them disappeared down the tunnel of white ash and dust.


	12. Geoff's Greatest Mistakes

Michael pushed open the door to the garage, and the six of them tumbled onto the bitumen. Bits of plaster and ash followed them, blowing into the space. A few residents came down the stairs after them and bolted to the street. Above, the sounds of explosions continued and the building shook on its foundation.

They came to a stop in the middle of the garage, catching their breath. Geoff’s chest heaved as he turned around to check on the rest of his crew, blinking past the dust.

Five dust covered and bloodied shapes stared back at him, waiting. The five most important people in his life, looking to him for what to do.

Okay. He needed a plan.

“Jack, Gavin,” Geoff said, thinking quickly, “Get in my car and _go_. We’ll meet up with you later.” He tossed his keys to Jack, who nodded.

“Where to?”

“You can head to our base.” Michael said. He wiped a hand through his hair and dislodged a small cloud of dust and plaster. “Gavin can direct you.”

“We’ll get the choppers off your tail.” Geoff continued. “Jack, did you get the device before”-

-“Got it right here.”

“Good. The Corpirate’s less likely to grab it if it’s with you lot. He’ll expect me to keep it on me.”

A much larger tremble hit the building, and one of the concrete support columns cracked. Chunks of concrete began to fall from the ceiling. A few car alarms went off. Jack revved the engine of the black Roosevelt and idled while Gavin climbed in.  A cube of concrete bounced off the bonnet, dinting the metal. Jack passed Michael a bag of weapons before peeling out of the garage.

“Geoff?” Ryan asked. “Isn’t it a better idea to have Ray go with Jack and Gavin?”

“Nope. My plan will involve him. Is your sniper rifle still in the back of your Cabrio, Ryan?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“I’m gonna drive, you’re gonna shoot the helicopter pilots.” Geoff said, walking quickly to Ryan’s convertible.  “Ray, you’re gonna do the same as Michael drives. Doesn’t matter how advanced their armour is if they can’t fly the damn things, right? Gavin proved the windshields are vulnerable.”

“Geoff, you’re a damn genius.” Ryan said, running past Geoff to unlock his car.

“Compliment me once we’re out of this death trap.”

A huge piece of the ceiling came loose and crashed onto the parked cars, throwing up a large cloud of dust and sending shards of glass and metal flying across the carpark. Geoff shielded his eyes with his arm.

“Awww, come on,” Ray called out. “My car was under there!”

“Shit, mine too!” Michael yelled. Another concrete column hit the ground. Michael wrapped a protective arm around Ray. “What the fuck do we do now, Geoff?”

“You’re criminals!” Geoff shouted, stepping over a pile of rubble. “Fucking steal something!”

Ryan grabbed his sniper rifle out of the boot and hopped into the passenger seat. Before he’d even shut the door Geoff was accelerating out of the car park, weaving around the wreckage. Shortly after, a damaged Pfister 811 followed them out, billowing dust and ash. Geoff saw Ray climb up on a seat, hair and jacket swirling about in the air around him, and take aim at the helicopters above.

They circled the penthouse like vultures. One fired another rocket, this time at the apartment below, and the top floor began to disintegrate. Huge pieces of masonry tumbled to the street below, knocking into the side of the building and further damaging the structure. Geoff was sure before long the whole thing would go.

Ray fired, and Geoff saw the bullet carve a path through the dust and smoke. It narrowly avoided a bird before hitting the helicopter windshield. The helicopter listed heavily to the side and scraped across the roof of a neighbouring building. The other two choppers swivelled around to face them. Geoff pressed a button on the side of his comms.

“Jack, Gavin? You guys out of sight?” Jack’s voice came in reply, weak and crackly. It was even harder to hear with the wind whistling around him.

“Yeah, w… fine. Don’t th..k they saw us leave. H..ding to the Lad’s b… now. Did you gu… make it o… ight?”

“We made it out. Stay low, and these assholes will be too busy dealing with _us_ to worry about where you are.”

“Good. T..lk soon.”

Geoff took a hard left and headed south, leading the helicopters away. Ryan swore and fell back against the seat he was kneeling over, banging his head on the door handle.

“A little warning next time, Geoff!?”

“Less talking, more sniping!” Geoff shot back. By now, the first helicopter had recovered, a passenger must have taken over piloting, and had joined the other two.

“You’re making it difficult by swerving all over the road!”

“Oh! I’m sorry Ryan!” Geoff said, voice loud and panicked, but also dripping with sarcasm. “I didn’t realise it was _such an inconvenience_ to avoid being _blown up by missiles_!”

“Mummy and Daddy are fighting.” Ray said. He shot off another three bullets, presumably killing the next pilot because the first helicopter took another dive.

“Shut up Ray,” Michael said. “Everyone knows it’s Jack and Geoff who’re Mummy and Daddy.” The Pfister weaved in and out of traffic, Michael’s expert driving ensuring they weren’t an easy target. Geoff let himself refocus on the road ahead, trusting Michael to take care of Ray.

Ryan finally got his first shot off, hitting what turned out to be the last person inside the first helicopter, because when it went down it didn’t come back up. Ryan let out a little cheer and Geoff stuck a hand up to give him a pat on the leg.

Before Ryan could take aim again, the two remaining choppers fired. Missile after missile slammed into the road around them, filling the air with the smell of ash and burnt rubber as cars exploded around them.

“Fucking hell!” Geoff yelled as he swerved to the left, barely scraping past a flaming truck headed towards them. He followed Michael as he turned onto a smaller road, but the helicopters easily took the corner and gained ground. Ryan placed a hand on Geoff’s shoulder to steady himself.

“They’re too close and too high above us,” Ray said. “I can’t aim through their windshield anymore!” Geoff heard bullets ricochet off the armoured bellies of the helicopters as Ray fired fruitlessly.

“This road is a death trap.” Ryan said, “And with these open top cars, we’ve got basically zero armour. Geoff, we need to try something else!”

Geoff took a deep shuddering breath. Then, his eyes widened.

“Uhhhhh okay guys, new plan! Head to the waterway!”   He accelerated into an intersection and turned left again, following the road down towards the ocean. On his right, the buildings gave way to hedges and fences, revealing the large storm drain beyond. Bridges criss-crossed over the waterway.

Geoff left the road, crossed the footpath and drove on the narrow bit of grass before the fences. A small hill came into view about fifty metres ahead.

“Ryan, hold on!”

“Ge-woah shit!” Ryan yelled, as the car became airborne. Geoff felt as if he were floating, which turned his stomach, and he was grateful when the car hit the ground, swerving a bit before he gained traction on the slippery concrete. A crash behind him told him Michael had also made the jump.

“What’s your plan, Geoff?” Michael shouted over the comms. “There’s no cover here!” The two helicopters flew almost directly overhead, impossible to shoot. Geoff swerved into the water and across to the other side, just as the helicopters fired another barrage of rockets. He swerved back across, driving next to Michael.

“Put your roof up.” Geoff said, raising his own roof. “See that highway overpass up ahead? When we go under it, jump out. They’ll keep aiming for the cars and we can get away.”

“That’s stupid, Geoff!” Michael replied. “You’re gonna get us killed!”

Geoff shot him a look that Michael probably didn’t see through the tinted glass, but the silence across the comms probably let him know he said something stupid.

“Bridge is coming up fast.” Ryan said, as the roof settled overhead. “You sure about this?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Ryan.” Geoff replied, before taking his seatbelt off and winding down the window. He put his hands on the frame of the car window. A few moments passed, the wind whipping at his hair. A shadow passed over the car. Geoff jumped.

Geoff hit the ground at a speed he probably shouldn’t have. He rolled painfully across the wet concrete, banging his head against the ground, feeling friction burns form along his arms and legs. The only reason he wasn’t dead was the soldier’s alien enhanced body armour he wore. Geoff stopped rolling right at the edge of the shadow, body almost making another turn before slumping back.

He must have blacked out for a couple of seconds, because the next thing he was aware of was someone dragging him. He looked up to see a sodden skull mask staring back at him. Water dripped from the black chin onto his face, and he blinked the water away. A hundred metres down the waterway, two burning cars sat as two helicopters circled them. He must’ve missed the explosions.

Another pair of dripping hands grabbed behind his knees and lifted him clear off the ground. Michael gave him a small smile as he carried him.

“You alright there, Geoff? Everyone else threw themselves into the water, and you decided it was a bright idea to jump onto the concrete. You fucking moron.”

Geoff lifted up a hand to flip him off before giving him a thumbs up to show he was okay. Geoff let his head fall back, in too much pain to try and get up. Instead, he watched Ray upside down, and saw him open a maintenance door on the wall of the waterway. Ryan and Michael carried him inside and closed the door behind them.

They walked for a good five minutes, listening to the sounds of traffic above them, before Ray found a side door that was unlocked. He opened it and ushered them through, before closing and locking the door behind them. Ryan and Michael gently lowered Geoff to the ground. Geoff grunted his thanks and rolled up his pant legs. He grimaced.

Large, angry red gashes lined his legs from top to bottom, not very deep, but dirty and ragged and made his legs feel like they were on fire. What skin remained was already starting to bruise. His arms felt the same, and he didn’t really want to look at them right now, so he left them alone. He lifted a hand to his head and felt blood caking his hair. His head throbbed. Ryan and Michael both knelt down next to him.

“Geoff? How’re you feeling? Anything broken?” Ryan asked. Geoff waved him off.

“Nothing broken, I think. Body armour saved me there. Wouldn’t mind something to put pressure on my head though.”

Michael moved to take off his shirt before remembering he was soaking wet. He looked at Ryan, who was similarly soaked. Probably wasn’t the best idea to put sewage water against an open wound.

“My undershirt’s only a little damp,” Ray said, taking his body armour off and removing his jacket. “Probably won’t hurt.” He grimaced in pain as he slid his shirt over his head, and then passed it over. It was black with a drawn on tuxedo. Geoff nodded his thanks before balling it up and pressing it to the wound. There wasn’t much he could do about the rest of his injuries. At least he’d been able to keep the others safe. A little damp, sure, but safe.

Geoff couldn’t help but notice the way Michael eyes stayed on Ray as he took his shirt off, and smirked openly when he caught Ryan’s eyes do the same, flicking beneath the mask.

“You going to be able to walk, Geoff?” Michael asked. Geoff nodded.

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes for my head to stop pounding. In the meantime, we should figure out where we are, what we’ve got, and what the fuck we’re gonna do next.”

Ray fiddled with his earpiece. “I can’t get a response from Jack or Gavin.”

“That’s because your earpiece is broken.” Ryan said. “We took a dive in the storm drain, remember? Geoff’s earpiece will be the only one that works.”

“Not under a few metres of concrete though.” Michael said. “Once we get to the surface we can check in.”

Geoff had a look around. The room was actually a stairwell, with concrete steps leading up to presumably the highway. An emergency exit door stood at the top, with bunches of cables pooling around the landing. Not really much they could use. Geoff took his Glock out of his belt and laid it in front of him.

“I have this, and not much else. Maybe twelve rounds.” The other three began to pull out their various guns and knives, sometimes shaking them to get the water out. After a short while a small, sad pile of damp weaponry sat in front of them.

Ryan sighed. “Our first priority is probably to get to your base.” He said, gesturing to Michael and Ray. “Michael, you would’ve lost that bag of weapons Jack gave you when the car exploded. I bet there are cops crawling around the area by now.” Michael scowled.

“It’s not like I lost it on purpose!”

“No one loses things on purpose, Michael. But I’m not blaming you, I’m just saying.”

Geoff took this moment to speak up, trying to keep on task.

“There’ll be more guns and ammo at the Lad’s base. Right now, we need a car. And maybe some dry clothes. Who’s the best here at stealing cars?”

Michael raised a hand.

“Go do that, then. Check the helicopters are gone first, of course. Bring it up to the entrance so I don’t have to walk far. Oh, and if there’s a clothes shop around, get some dry stuff.”

Michael picked up his SMG and knife before turning to the exit. Ryan picked up his own weapons, handed his mask to Geoff, and followed him.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Why? I don’t think I’m gonna need your help.” Michael said.

“I never said you needed it. But if you want it...” Ryan trailed off, looking down.

Michael gave Ryan a scrutinizing look.

“Also, you don’t know my size. I assume you know Ray’s.” Ryan continued.

“Yeah, fair. Come on then.”

They walked up the stairs and opened the door. Carefully looking around, they left.

Geoff and Ray looked at each other. Ray, slowly and rather painfully, leaned against a wall and slid to the ground.

“So… Michael and Ryan. You think they’re gonna bang?”

“Ray!” Geoff said with mock horror. “What a _presumptuous_ thing to presume!” The light and mocking tone came easily, Geoff happy to have something to distract him from the pain.

“Besides, Ryan’s been eyeing you for who knows how long now.” Geoff continued, teasingly.

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. He kissed me a little while back. Before all of you got together. I told him we’d talk about it later, people shooting at us and all, but we never did.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Ray said. He began fishing something out of his pocket. “I thought maybe he changed his mind about me, or he’d feel guilty about it if we talked after you got together.”

“Nah, that’s not it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Ryan is the most emotionally constipated man I have ever met. The guy wouldn’t talk about his feelings if you held a gun to his head. He’s hopeless at talking about himself.”

“He got with you and Jack though. At some point, feelings must’ve been discussed.”

Geoff laughed. “Getting a confession from him was like pulling teeth. I wasn’t sure if he was going to punch me or kiss me.” Geoff leaned back against the cold concrete wall. Ray flipped open his DS and turned it on. He paused, shook some water out of the device, and tried again.

“Thought we were having a conversation here, Ray.” Geoff said.

“I’m multitasking. I can listen to you and speed run Super Mario 64 at the same time.”

“You’re not sick of that game yet?”

“Nope.”

It was quiet for a few minutes. Geoff let his eyes slide shut, the only sounds the traffic and the click of buttons. Maybe not the best thing to do with a head wound, but who cared?

“How did you meet Ryan?”

Geoff jerked awake again at the question. Ray had his eyes glued to the screens, and hadn’t realised Geoff had fallen asleep.

“He uh, he tried to kill Jack and I. We got the better of him and asked him to join our crew.”

Ray glanced up. “Ryan doesn’t _try_ to kill people. He just _does_.”

“Okay, okay. He’d been blackmailed into working for this other crew who knew his name. When he was about to kill me I told him I knew who was blackmailing him and I could help him. He agreed to let us live if we helped him and we just… carried on together. It was convenient, until it was more than that, you know?”

“I do, I think.”

“This line of work is so much easier with people you actually like and trust. It’s how both our crews made it so far. To get to the top, and not have the connections or the relationships we do- it takes a special kind of ruthless.”

“I’m glad our crews crossed paths like this, and had it turn out like this.” Ray said, quietly. “I don’t think we’re gonna be stuck for all eternity, and look what’s happened so far. Michael, Gavin and I are together and so are you Gents, _and_ our crews no longer hate each other.”

“All that happened in about half a year.” Geoff said, and then smirked. “Think what can happen in another few months.”

Ray flashed him a shy smile. “Since these time loops started, you’ve been great to Michael and Gavin and me. Jack too. I wasn’t sure about Ryan at first but I’ve clearly made up my mind about him. But we never would have made it out of Zancudo without _you_.

“You, Geoff, got us all to work together, you come up with all the plans, and you clearly care about all of us. You even figured out how to get those damn helicopters off our backs. I know for a fact you’ll figure something out to fuck up the Corpirate, and sort this whole mess out. Gavin and Michael believe so too. We trust you, absolutely. No homo.”

Geoff blinked, and cleared his throat.

“That was unexpectedly kind and transparent of you, Ray.”

“A little homo.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I know Ryan and Jack trust you guys as well, same as I do. Once we defeat the Corpirate and destroy the device, then I think we should all sit down and talk everything over. Discuss how exactly we’re gonna join our two groups together.”

“We should also talk about how to combine our crews.”

Geoff let out a short bark of laughter. “Crush the Corpirate into oblivion, then we’ll talk about that.”

Michael and Ryan took that moment to come back. Michael opened the door and gestured for them both to hurry up and get to the car. He was wearing new clothes.

“You okay to walk now, Geoff?” Ray said, as they both struggled to rise.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You good with the stairs?” Ray nodded. Geoff decided it was still probably a good idea to support him, so he grabbed him around the waist and they supported each other up the stairs.

They stepped onto the side of the highway and took in the sight of the car Michael and Ryan had stolen. A brown, beat up looking surfer van sat in front of them. Ryan looked quite out of place, leaning against the side in a new fur-lined black coat. Geoff could appreciate the sight, however, taking a moment to nod appreciatively at Ryan before handing him back his mask.

“There’s clothes for you in the back, Ray.” Michael said. “You too, Geoff, if you want to wear something not entirely covered in blood.”

“You know my size, Ryan?” Geoff asked. Ryan shrugged.

“I guessed. We’re about the same height, you’re just a bit… skinnier.”

Geoff puffed his chest out. Ryan laughed.

“Nice try. Hurry up and get in the back with Ray.”

“I’m his boss, you know? Look at how he treats me. I give him bags and bags of cash, and get no respect in return.” Geoff grumbled to no one in particular as he got in the back of the surfer, and carefully pulled his new clothes on. Geoff was no expert on clothes, but they didn’t restrict him or drag along the ground, so he decided they fit well enough.

Meanwhile, Michael had started the van and was pulling out onto the highway. Geoff and Ray sat quietly as Michael and Ryan seemingly continued a conversation.

“If there was an easy way to get them to grab it, I would. With enough volts, their muscles contract and they can’t let go. Could make them a very easy target.” Michael said.

“Then why don’t you use a Taser?”

“Takes too long. You have to hold the trigger down, and those are seconds you could spend shooting.  Electrically charged bullets, on the other hand, could solve that problem.”

“You have the most experience I know with experimental electrical projects. If I build the Mini Marx generator, that’ll give you a few hours each reset to tinker with that idea.” Ryan said.

“Nah. A better idea would be to make tiny, portable Mini Marx generators. Throw ‘em at the soldiers and get their C-4 to explode on them. Throw them on planes and cars. Would save us a bunch of time.”

“We could attach them to our own grenades. Make them look extremely powerful, if any soldier survives the blast. It might also make them more cautious and less likely to attack.”

Geoff and Ray looked at each other.

“Ryan: always with the fearmongering and the murder.” Geoff said, fondly.

“Michael: always happy to add to the chaos.” Ray replied.

“Dangerous combination.”

“You notice they work together better when they’re killing?”

Geoff leaned back in his seat and leaned closer to Ray, keeping his voice low as to not interrupt the conversation in the front.

“I don’t think it’s about killing, really. I think they work best together when they’re protecting the people they care about. They don’t agree on much, but they come together to do that.”

“The murdering doesn’t hurt, though.”

Geoff laughed. “Nothing like some good ol’ murdering to bring people closer!”

Ray smirked.

 *******

 

They checked in with Jack and Gavin, who had both made it safely to the Lad’s hideout. A short while later, their beat-up surfer trundled up their driveway and parked next to Geoff’s Roosevelt. The Lad’s home wasn’t as big or as flashy as the Gent’s penthouse; instead, it was a quaint little family home tucked away in a forgotten corner of suburbia. The afternoon sun cast lengthening shadows across the slightly shabby lawn, and a couple of flower bushes lined the driveway. A few birds flittered about in some nearby trees. The setting was far too quaint for a rich and powerful gang.

“It was Lindsay’s idea.” Michael explained, seeing Geoff’s look. “She thought it would be less noticeable than an apartment in the city.” He climbed up the front steps and unlocked the door. “Besides, it meant she could get cats and not have to worry about rules and shit.”

Michael opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by Gavin, who tackled him into a hug. Gavin had obviously had a shower and changed his clothes, because he was no longer covered in ash and dust. Geoff, Ryan, and Ray moved around them and dumped their belongings inside. Exhausted, Geoff picked a doorway and walked through it, hoping it was a bedroom or something and he could lay down for a bit. Instead, he ran into Jack who had come to greet them. Jack pulled him into a tight embrace, his hair brushed and in clean clothes. He looked much better than he probably felt.

“Glad you guys got here okay.” Jack said with a sigh. Geoff grit his teeth as Jack put pressure on his friction burns, but he endured it for the warm hug.

“Yeah, we’re all fine. Got a bit wet, but we managed to lose the helicopters. Hopefully that’ll buy us a bit of time to plan our next steps. Just, I wanna take a nap before we do anything else. I had to jump out of a moving car.” Geoff whinged.

“We might not have time for that. Who knows how long it’ll be until the Corpirate sends more guys?”

Geoff sighed.

“We have literally infinite time. We have _all the time in the world_. Yet we can’t afford an hour while I get some shut-eye.”

“I’ve got some pain meds instead? I gave some to Gavin and he’s bouncing off the walls.”

Geoff sighed again.

“Yeah, okay. Should probably get a couple into Ray as well. After, can you get everyone together so we can talk this all out?”

“Sure. If your last plan involved jumping out of a moving car, I can’t wait to hear what you’ve got next for us.”

Geoff grimaced.

They walked to the kitchen. Jack picked his first aid kit off a chair and sifted through it until he found a pill bottle. He shook a few into his hand and passed them to Geoff, who took them gratefully.

“Hydro…codone…acetaminophen. These won’t put me to sleep?” Geoff said suspiciously, as he went over to the sink to get a mouthful of water.

“Nah. Gavin seems fine. Getting him to actually take the pills was the only difficult part.”

Geoff leaned against a wall, waiting for the meds to kick in. Jack put his hands on the table and let his head drop.  There was silence for a few minutes, neither man willing to leave the quiet simplicity of the kitchen, Geoff frowning at nothing.

“Gavin has issues taking pills?” Geoff finally asked.

“It was like he’d never taken them before.” Jack said. “We had to mash them up in some jam before he’d take them. Lindsay was laughing her ass off.”

“Is she nice?”

“Gavin trusts her a lot, told her a bunch of details about our time in Zancudo. She’s very… passionate about cats. I think we should consider her an ally at least.”

“Once all this mess is dealt with, I’ll have a talk to her.”

Jack didn’t reply, just stared steadily at Geoff. He was waiting for Geoff to say something, something important, but Geoff didn’t really want to open up right now. He began inspecting and cleaning the dirt and blood out from under his fingernails. Jack sighed.

“Geoff…”

“What?”

“I know you’ve got something on your mind.”

“I’ve got a bunch of things on my mind, Jack. I have a criminal empire to run, five morons to look after, and a millionaire business tycoon to take out.”

“Something on your mind that’s bothering you, then.”

“Like what?”

Jack sighed again.

“Don’t fight me on this, Geoff. No one’s around, now is the perfect time to talk about whatever it is that’s making you cranky and whingey.”

“I’m not cranky!” Geoff said, narrowing his eyes at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“… Fine, whatever. I’ve been thinking, Jack.”

“Always a dangerous pastime.”

“Shut up.”

Geoff pulled a face at Jack before deciding it was probably best to get everything out and in the open. He sighed and let the words spill out of his mouth. There was no point trying to beat around the bush when talking to someone who could read you like a book.

“I just can’t think of a way to stop the Corpirate from blowing up either our base or here, and it’s been bothering me.”

“We’ve still got the Lad’s”-

-“Yeah, we’ve got the Lad’s resources this time. I’m trying to plan for the future, for our next tries. If we go back to our apartment, it gets blown up. If we head straight to the Lads’, my money’s on it’ll get destroyed, and there’ll be no emergency stairs to save us then.” Geoff pushed himself off the wall and started pacing. Jack stood up straight as well.

“That’s something we can talk about together as a group”-

-“If there even _is_ a later to talk about it. I’m surprised the Corpirate hasn’t already come this way with his stupid helicopters. There’s nowhere on this island we can go where he can’t follow us.” Geoff was working himself up now, spitting the words out. “He has all the money, all the resources, all the manpower. And what are we? Two gangs of thieves and criminals with some guns. What the fuck are we meant to be doing?”

“Geoff,” Jack began, gently. “You know that’s not true. We have time on our hands and all the patience”-

“Can’t you see, Jack!? We’ve had months, and months and months, of working together and practicing and learning, and we’re gonna plateau. There’s only so much we’re capable of.” Geoff broke off, voice catching on something. His arms burned dully in the background. And how strange- he didn’t remember getting friction burns on his throat. “I can’t pull brilliant plans out of my ass all the time, Jack. There’s only so much a… a cow can do before it goes to slaughter!”

“I get it; you’re under a lot of pressure right now to not fuck everything up, because we’ve made it so much further than we ever have before. But this is something that you _can_ do, because I’ve seen you do the impossible before. I trust you, absolutely.” Jack reached out and put a hand on Geoff’s shoulder, stopping him from pacing. Geoff spun around to face him and shoved the hand away.

_I know for a fact you’ll figure something out._

_You go, I’ll follow. We all will._

_I trust you, absolutely._

_We trust you, absolutely._

“Can you stop being so damn optimistic all the time Jack? I don’t need your damn useless half-fucking-full statements. I need you to _help me_!” Geoff said, his last words coming dangerously close to a shout. He turned away, only for Jack to grab him with an iron grip on his shoulders, and force him around again. The gentleness in Jack’s expression had been replaced with something stronger, something more emotional. When Jack spoke, it was almost a whisper.

“I _am_ helping you. I’ve _been_ helping you since this all started. I can’t help you come up with your complicated or convoluted plans, but I _can_ always be there for you when you need me. I _can_ be your shoulder to cry on, I _can_ give you every single ounce of my optimism, and hope and love and whatever else you need. And _I will_ , until you no longer need me.”

Jack was staring at him, eyes millimetres apart, with an intensity that Geoff couldn’t turn away from, not this time. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Jack relaxed. Jack pulled him into a hug, tighter than the first one, and Geoff hugged back, as tight as he could. Jack pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, and then they broke apart. Geoff held on to Jack’s hand though, not letting them move too far apart.

The tension in the room disappeared, and the two of them just stood there for a few moments, Geoff trying to convey without words how grateful he was. For Jack, for everything he was doing.

Then the moment of intensity and seriousness passed.

“I punched you a couple of times sure, but I don’t think I ever kneed you, Jack. I have old man knees anyway.” Geoff said, a mocking tone to his words.

“What... oh _ha_ _ha_ , very funny Geoff.” Jack replied, smiling. “That’s not good grammar, but nice try.”

“I think the drugs kicked in. I can’t feel my legs anymore, which is definitely an improvement.”

“I’ll go get the others, wherever they are. You sit here and rest your old man knees.”

“Go fuck yourself, Jack.”

“You too, Geoff.”

 

 *******

 

“You’re probably wondering why I gathered you all here,” Michael said as he spun on an office chair, turning to face the rest of them. There were only four chairs in the kitchen so Gavin brought in two outdoor chairs, one for him and Lindsay. Michael wheeled in. A radio sitting on the kitchen counter told the story of the apartment tower collapse, providing a nice bit of background noise.

Geoff banged his knee on a table leg.

“Technically, Jack gathered us all here.” Ryan said.

“Technically, Vagabond,” Geoff said, “We’re all gonna shut up and listen to me now.”

“Wait a sec,” Lindsay said. She ducked under the table and brought up a cat. “Ruby wants to sit on my lap. Okay, continue.”

“Okay so,” Geoff continued, “We need to figure out what we have, and what we need to storm the Corpirate’s tower. His penthouse is at the top”-

“Duh.”

“Shut up Ray. So we’ll need to sneak slash fight through thirty five levels of building. We don’t have either Gavin’s or Vagabond’s custom hacking computers, so that will make things more difficult. But we do have blueprints, lists of employees and shifts, and images of the equipment they’re using, so we won’t be at a complete disadvantage.”

“We’re going to go after him? Now?” Jack said.

“I thought we were going to wait a bit, find our allies and all that. Stock up on some ammo at least. We don’t have all that much here in the base.” Gavin added.

“We don’t have the time.” Geoff countered. “He could send more helicopters at any time, since he’s been tracking us since we left Zancudo.”

“I can take out the helicopters though.” Ray said. “You came up with a great strategy, remember? I can buy us some time.”

“How are you feeling, Ray? Pretty good by now, right?” Geoff asked.

“Very good. Jack gave me something for the pain. I’ve had worse.”

“Even at the top of your game, I don’t think you could take out, like, ten choppers at once. No, we need to act soon. I reckon we gather what equipment we can and head over.”

“And what?” Ryan said. “Just go in there, guns blazing?”

“Blaze it.”

“I have an idea.” Ryan continued. “Just send Ray and I in, we can sneak the quietest”-

“No, because it’s not going to matter.” Geoff said. “I don’t think we should go in with the intent to get the alien tech and kill the Corpirate. Treat this more as a… scouting mission.”

“What are you saying, Geoff?” Jack said.

“I’m saying we go in as far as we can. Then, when we… respawn, we’ll have more information. We do that a couple of times, come up with a better plan with the new info, and go on from there. With all six of us in there, we can get more info than just the two of you.” Geoff said, pointing to Ray and Ryan.

“What!?” Gavin said. “That’s a suicide mission! That’s going to get us all killed and reset!”

“That’s the point Gavin,” Jack said, thinking. “we come back with all our weapons and ammunition, and the knowledge to prevent the Corpirate from blowing up our penthouse. We can then make more progress through his skyscraper.”

“That’s a stupid idea,” said Michael. “I have a better one. Why don’t I just lay charges on the foundations and blow the whole thing down? There’ll be no opposition then to kill the guy and steal his alien tech.”

“Because I don’t want to dig through a million tonnes of rubble trying to find it all. Do you think we’ll have the time to do that before the police arrive?” Geoff said. Michael shook his head. “How much C-4 do you even have, anyway?”

“About a kilo.”

“Is that enough to take down a skyscraper?”

“Probably not.”

“We’ll keep that in mind as a plan B though.”

The kitchen was silent for a brief moment, the occupants taking a few seconds to think about what Geoff was proposing. Geoff shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Besides, there’s a whole bunch of innocent people living and working there. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Innocent people never stopped us before.” Ryan said.

“That’s true. But we’re talking about maybe a thousand people. I don’t want that on my conscience. We should at least _try_ my option first.”

Ryan didn’t reply.

Ray shifted forwards in his chair.

“So we’re gonna start off by sneaking in, right? How are we gonna do that when the Corpirate’s able to track our movements?”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about.” Geoff said, eager to move the conversation along. “If he knows where we are, why hasn’t he sent more helicopters after us? We’ve been sitting here unmolested for like, 45 minutes. I don’t think my little stunt at the waterway was enough to fool him for long. I think he got Gavin’s message when his hard drive melted or something, whatever Gavin did, and has backed off a bit. Maybe those choppers we attacked were the only ones he had, and he’s busy making more. I’m just guessing.”

“It’ll be days before he notices Gavnarok.” Gavin said. “There’s _no way_ ”-

“Hush. But I do know he’s not going to let us sit here forever. He’ll be back, with more men and technology and whatever else, and soon enough we won’t be able to fend him off. Way I see it, we’re dead either way, and we may as well get something useful out of the whole endeavour. Does that make sense, guys?”

Geoff finished and the table was silent for a few moments as they mulled it over.

“… So what was stopping him from tracking us again?” Ray said.

“Nothing, I guess.” Geoff said. “But he might be on the back foot and might be unprepared for us, so if we’re fast we can get in without him being able to stop us. I say we take another half hour to get our shit together and look over the blueprints and stuff.”

“That’s a lot of maybes in that plan.” Ryan said.

“Well we’ll know once we try it.”

Ryan couldn’t argue with that.

“Wait!” Lindsay’s voice rang out. “Are you just going to walk in there with the device hanging out your jacket pocket? What are you going to do with it?”

“I think on our proper runs we’ll take it with us.” Geoff said. “So if we need to, we can destroy it quickly. But for now, I don’t want to take that thing anywhere near the Corpirate. Can you do me a favour, Lindsay?”

She looked over to Michael, who nodded.

“Yeah, sure Geoff.”

“Do you have a safe house, somewhere far away like Paleto Bay or Grapeseed? Hole up there with the device until we contact you?”

“I was going to suggest hiding it in your car, but I can do this too. I have a few nice hideaways past Mount Chiliad, sure.”

“Great. Leave as soon as you can.” Geoff said. Lindsay nodded.

“Just let me get Wukong and I’ll go.”

Michael stiffened.

“Wukong? We decided to name the other cat Sun! Sun and Ruby, remember?”

Lindsay looked at him with a confused smile on her face.

“We flipped a coin? And Wukong won? Do you seriously not remember?”

“I distinctly remember not calling our cat’s name wrong for two years!”

“There it is,” said Gavin, “The difference in this universe from our original one.”

“Um,” Lindsay said, “Different universes?”

“Never mind Lindsay! I’ll help you find Wukong.” Michael said. They left the room, Lindsay narrowing her eyes at Gavin.

“Any questions?” Geoff asked, and Gavin, Jack, Ray, and Ryan shook their heads. They stood up, Gavin and Geoff a little slowly, and left the kitchen to go pack.

 *******

 

 Geoff found Michael sitting on the front porch. Ryan, Michael and Geoff had finished loading the Roosevelt, and now Ryan had gone inside to help Ray and Gavin find their stuff. Jack was spending his time either loading their bags with additional things he thought they’d need, or snooping around the Lad’s living spaces. They’d waved goodbye to Lindsay about five minutes ago. The very faintest tinge of orange light crept over the clouds.

Geoff sat down next to Michael. A sweet breeze played across the Lad’s little slice of suburbia, bringing with it the scent of flowers. Geoff reckoned if they sat still for long enough, the wildlife would come out and make themselves known.

He didn’t have the patience for that though.

“Hey Michael, are you gonna need me to teach you how to sneak around again?”

Michael leaned over and gave Geoff a little push with his shoulder.

“Nah, I still remember.”

It was quiet for a few moments. Geoff ran a hand through his hair, clearing out what little dust remained on his head.

“Michael, did I ever tell you the story of how Ryan”-

-“Yeah, you did.”

“Was a model and dressed up as a gnome in Milan?”

Michael’s eyes widened.

“No fucking way. Really?”

“No of course not, dumb ass. I’m just trying to make conversation. You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

Michael sighed. Geoff prodded him in the shoulder.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Okay.”

A few more moments passed. Geoff stood up.

“Alright, I’ve got shit to do.”

He made it to the door before Michael called out after him.

“Wait a moment, Geoff.” He stopped and walked back.

“Yeah?”

“I just have a question for you, is all.”

“Go on then.”

Michael took a deep breath.

“It’s just. God, this is gonna sound so stupid. But… How do you and Jack and Ryan act so… well adjusted, I guess? These things happen, and you just, do it, and then sit down with a drink. I want to be as calm and collected as you are when I talk to Ray and Gavin.” Michael looked away, blushing.

“I think you know the answer to that, Michael: age, experience, and a shit-tonne of alcohol.  All those things that you think matter when you’re young, like masculinity and popularity, you don’t give a fuck about in a decade. Makes it easier on the mind, gives you more brain space to focus on important things like moving forwards.”

Geoff sat down on the stair again.

“I don’t think that was the question you were going to ask me, though.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t.”

They lapsed into silence again, Geoff confident that Michael was going to speak when he was ready. It was unusual to see him so vulnerable and open, but he guessed considering the circumstances it would be expected. Suddenly free of Zancudo after such a long span of time, it couldn’t be easy on him.

Faintly, from inside the house, he heard Jack call “Five minutes, people!” Michael took that as his cue.

“I just keep thinking about something that happened at Kerry’s. Gavin was in the bathroom for a long time and I went to check on him, and it looked like he was going into shock. I didn’t know what to do.

I just… I couldn’t help him, Geoff. Not in the way he needed it. I gave him a hug, but there wasn’t much else I could do. I’m his friend, and his boyfriend, and also his boss, and I don’t know what I’m meant to be doing. I don’t know how to keep going like you or Ryan or Jack.” Michael said, finishing with a sigh.

“You weren’t sure if he needed affection or if he needed a pep-talk or something.”

“Something like that. It’s easier with Ray, because Ray’s a pretty straight forward guy. But Gavin is different. I think out of all the Gents, you know him best.” Michael said.

Geoff couldn’t really agree with that.

“What about Ryan? They’re certainly close.”

“Could you imagine trying to get Ryan to open up about, or to, Gavin?”

“No, maybe not. It’s a tough balance, knowing how friendly to be with someone, as a boss and as a friend. It’s something you would have been good at though, long before all this mess started.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I was a friend and a boss before I was a boyfriend, too. I think, Geoff, I just need reassurance that I’m going about all this the right way. From one leader in a relationship with his crewmembers to another. The change from friends to something more… it was supposed to make things easier, you know? Simpler. Everything up and out there in the open.”

“You honestly thought adding _another_ layer of relationship was going to make things easier?” Geoff said, incredulous.

“You and Ryan and Jack make it look so easy though!”

“We talk our problems out instead of bringing the problem to our bosses.”

“Except Ryan.”

“Except Ryan, for now. I’ll make a well adjusted, emotionally balanced man out of him yet.”

“But yeah… About Gavin. I just feel that you Gents really have a lid on things.”

Geoff leaned back against the stair.

“Well, it was a big change, wasn’t it? Going from months locked in Zancudo to the absolute freedom of the outside world. It would have been like, a sensory overload or something. And then straight after, a helicopter chase and attempted kidnapping. It’s enough to make anyone freak out. As long as he recovered from it, I don’t think there’s much of a problem. People don’t have their lids on all the way all the time, and that’s fine.

“There’s only so much we can do for someone, Michael. It sounds like you did what you could for Gavin. You were there for him, you trusted me enough to let me handle this fucked up situation, and I think you made all the right decisions.

“In Zancudo, there was only really one path. Just, get out, and that was it. Do what you can to make that happen. Out here, with the whole of Los Santos at our fingertips… It’s harder to know what to do.” Geoff finished. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

Michael shrugged.

“Well, there hasn’t been much time where I could just talk to you recently, one on one. About leader stuff, a bit, but just… talking, in general.” Michael lifted his eyes to meet Geoff’s.

 “I like talking to you. You give everything this blunt, sort of blasé ring to things. I like it.” He blushed again, harder this time.

“It feels like we’re about to do something big, and I wanted one last quiet moment before all the chaos started up again. So, thanks.” Michael continued.

“Don’t worry,” Geoff said, with a mock salute. “I’m in charge of all the chaos around here. No chaos happens without my say-so.”

“Yeah, you like being in charge, don’t you.” Michael smirked.

“Taking control, in the bedroom or the battlefield”-

Geoff cut off, because Michael was kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise, and his body froze. Michael was warm, very warm against him, or was that his own body, acting and reacting? Geoff didn’t have time to do anything or move at all before Michael got closer still, his hands bunching up the fabric of his suit lapels and pushing him backwards against the stair.

Only now did Geoff’s brain kick-start back into action, and he found himself kissing back. He wanted to bring his hands up and run them through Michael’s hair, but Michael pushed him down further, hard into the wooden step, his body leaning over and obscuring the sun. Geoff could only let his hands fall back next to his head and enjoy the moment.

After a few more seconds, Michael slowly released him and stood up.

“Good chat.”

“Uhhhhhhh...”

Geoff couldn’t move for a few seconds, only able to stare dumbly at Michael as the Lad brushed some dust off himself. Michael walked to the Roosevelt and sat in the front passenger seat, just as the others came piling out of the house.

“We’re just gonna have to leave without it, Ray.” Ryan said, one last bag in hand.

“Ruby must’ve been playing with them again.” Ray replied, a bit grumpy.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have left your favourite knife set lying around where she could find them.”

“Ryan: Dad mode activated.” Gavin said with a smile.

“Get off your ass, Geoff! We’re going!” Jack called out.

“Uhhhh… right.”

Geoff climbed to his feet and immediately tripped down the stairs, not quite falling on his face, but not too far from it. From inside the Roosevelt, Michael began laughing.

“Real smooth, almighty leader.”

“Zip it, Michael. Let’s get this fucking show on the road.”

 *******

 

It took them a good half hour to get to the Corpirate’s skyscraper. The Arcadius Business Centre sat on Pillbox Hill, its curved, glass towers catching the late afternoon sun. They parked in an alleyway a block away, and turned to Geoff.

“Okay so… we want to get in through the garage, and find the elevator.” Geoff said, unrolling and shaking out a blueprint, squinting in the darkness. He pointed at the image depicting the elevator.

“Michael can whimmy-jangle it to take us to the fifth floor, the first floor that the Corpirate owns. From there, we can sneak up these stairs, here and here. The layout of each floor should be pretty similar, right? We keep sneaking until we get found. Then we fight. And uh, that’s it. Any questions?”

Ryan raised his hand, almost hitting Gavin in the face in the process. There wasn’t a lot of room in the back of the Roosevelt.

“Yeah. How do we get into the garage? The side entrance has a security door, and I don’t think Jack can pick an electronic lock. All of Gavin’s and my equipment got blown up.”

“Michael’s gonna blow it up.”

Michael waved, some C-4 in hand. Ryan frowned beneath the mask.

“And you still expect us to somehow sneak our way through this building? You think the Corpirate’s not going to notice his skyscraper exploding?”

“Look, Ryan. It’s not the _perfect_ plan, but it’s what I could come up with in like an hour. We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

“Tonight, we dine in… Fort Zancudo’s break room, I guess.” Ray said. “Hey, do you think the Corpirate knows we’re just sitting here?”

“Fuck, yeah, we should get a move on. Everybody get the fuck out.” Geoff said, opening his door. Everyone else piled out, checked the safety was off on their weapons, and followed him.

They walked casually down the side street, weapons hidden inside coat folds and down waistbands, or in backpacks. They walked to the back of the building, the long shadows and low sun helping hide them from the public eye.

“Is anyone getting, like, weirdly hungry right now?” Gavin asked. “Because I think I forgot I needed to eat regularly after not doing so in Zancudo.”

“You didn’t grab anything at the house?” Michael said.

“Nope. All I’ve eaten today was alcohol.”

“And you didn’t eat the sandwich I made you at Gus’s.”

“As if I would put anything in my mouth that had been in his house. That place was filthy.”

They reached the secluded entrance to the garage. It smelt like old rubbish and exhaust, and the sounds of the main road echoed down into the space and made it a little difficult to focus.

In front of them sat a metal security door. Jack tried the handle, but unsurprisingly it was locked. Michael laid his charges and they all took a few steps back. He held up the trigger and depressed the button. The door exploded off its frame.

“Everyone in, _before_ someone calls the police.” Geoff said not waiting for the smoke to clear, and they entered the building, guns blazing. Maybe the sound of the road covered the explosion.

“Yes, because the police have always been our number one priority.” Ryan replied.

“We get it Ryan, you don’t like the plan. Stop being such a stick in the mud.”

The garage was deserted; the only sounds their running footsteps.  They passed numerous expensive and high end vehicles- Geoff saw three X80 Protos in matching colours on his way past. Once all this mess was dealt with, he was _so_ getting one. Or keying the shit out of one of them the next time he ran past.

“Over there!” Ray called out. He pointed out the elevator and they ran towards it.

Michael opened his electrician’s kit and plugged some equipment into a maintenance slot. He fiddled with it for a few long seconds, turned a dial, and the elevator doors opened. Once they were all in, he repeated the action inside and sent the elevator careening skywards.

The plush elevator had soft carpet, a lone mirror, and the same crappy elevator music that every other elevator did. No one spoke.

The elevator screeched to a halt in about half a second, throwing the occupants around the room.

“Jeez Michael,” said Ray, “You trying to kill us before we even start?”

“ _Oh, obviously Ray._ ”

“Get ready.” Geoff said. They raised their weapons. The doors _dinged_ and then opened.

On the other side a receptionist was typing away at a computer. There was no one else in the entryway. No security, or guards or thugs, so they rushed to conceal their weapons before she looked up. They stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the counter.  Geoff had a moment of doubt. Warm light filtered in through large windows, and the sounds of typing and scanning could be heard from office workers further inside the building.

Once they approached her, only then did she look up and smile at them.

“Good afternoon. How can I help you?”

“Uhhhh…” Said Geoff. “This is the Arcadius Business Centre, right? The one the Corpirate owns?”

“Yes, this is it. Did you have an appointment”-

“Nope. That’s all, thanks.” Moment of doubt gone, he walked past her desk into the office area beyond, the other five trailing him.

“Wait! You really shouldn’t go back there”-

Ryan raised his silenced pistol and shot her point blank in the face. She dropped like a stone, blood splattered up the nice feature wall behind her. The silenced dulled the sound of the bullet, not completely, but enough that the background noise covered it.

“Bloody hell, Vagabond! Why’d you have to go and do that!?” Gavin said in an angry but hushed tone.

“She would have raised the alarm and called security or something.” Ryan replied, tucking his gun in his belt and following the others through the maze of office cubicles. “We’re sneaking, remember?”

They reached the end of the cubicles after a few minutes and the space opened up into a large central area, with tables, chairs, a cafeteria, and mostly importantly a grand central staircase that led up deeper into the building. Behind them, someone screamed. The body had been found, and security would be on their tail in a matter of seconds. It was time to speed things up a bit.

“We’ve been found. Everybody run up those stairs and spread out a bit. I don’t know where the elevators or stairs are after this.” Geoff said.

A security guard came out of the cubicle maze and started jogging towards them. Note for next time: wear more business-y clothes to blend in. Ray pulled his pistol out and shot the man in the chest. The few businesspeople milling around saw the commotion and screamed and ran. Yep. Time to go.

They sprinted up what was probably equivalent to three flights of stairs, taking them two or three at a time. At the top there were more security guards, and another open plan office space. The security guards were out of their seats, coming over to find the source of the screams, but Ray and Michael cut them down before they could raise any sort of formal alarm. Michael’s SMG wasn’t silenced, and the shots echoed through the level. The closest office inhabitants began to either hide or run away, a quiet ripple of fear moving through them, but Geoff chose to leave them alone. It was more important to keep moving ahead of the raised alarm than trying to quell it. They weren’t here to kill these people anyway. The confusion could actually only help them.

“Geoff, there’s a staircase over here!” Jack called out, pointing to a wall. They headed over to it, muttering apologies to the people hiding and cowering that they passed. The stairs took them up a few more levels, Geoff saw the number ten written on a wall, but no further.

Twenty five more levels to go until the Corpirate’s penthouse. Honestly, Geoff was surprised they had even made it this far. Where were the dozens of security guards, the thugs, the defences? Could they actually waltz their way to the top?

Gavin ran to another staircase and beckoned the others to hurry up, leading the way. Geoff followed, a little slower, not having the infinite energy of the young and fit. They climbed past a few more landings and the space became more restricted, closing off into offices and meeting rooms. A few more levels and the rooms opened up again, forming fancy dining areas and a few apartments.

A couple of shots rang out behind them. Finally, it seemed the rest of the building had caught up to the fact that they were under attack. Where were they, level fifteen or so? Took them long enough.

Shouts emanated from in front of them, and then a group of security guards came around a corner. Geoff skidded to a halt and backpedalled, ushering his team down a side corridor. Ray stayed at the corner, ready to pick off any guards that stuck their heads around the bend.

“I’ll finish these guys off and follow you.” Ray said.

Geoff nodded. With two hugs from Michael and Gavin, the five of them left him and continued down the hall to find another way around.

A few minutes more of running around found them an elevator, and Michael opened the doors in a similar way that he did before. He couldn’t get the elevator to go any higher, however, and hit the side of his equipment in frustration.

“It needs some sort of special permission. Nothing I can get past quickly.” Michael said.

“No problem.” Jack said, and used the butt of his rifle to open the maintenance hatch on the ceiling. He got down on one knee and helped Gavin climb up and through.

More shouts and running footsteps. More guards were gaining ground on them again. Michael and Ryan passed a look between them, and then looked at Geoff.

“Jack, you get Geoff up there. Michael and I will keep these guys off your tail.” Ryan said.

“You sure?” Geoff asked. Ryan shrugged.

“What’s the worst that could happen? We die in a blaze of glory?”

“Alright then. See you guys soon.”

Geoff stood first on Jack’s knee, and then his shoulders, before lifting himself up into the elevator shaft. He got himself half out of the hole before Jack shouted below him.

“Grenade!”

A huge noise rattled the carriage, and a bright, sharp light left Geoff blinded. Flash bang. Geoff could feel Gavin struggle to pull him the rest of the way out of the hole, but he was too stunned to be more than a dead weight, still trying to blink the light out of his eyes and wince around the ringing of his ears.

Geoff felt the maintenance hatch slam shut and an artificial breeze sweep across his face as Gavin forced the elevator doors open. He pulled himself up and through the open doors. Only after a few seconds of gasping for air on the ground did his ears finally quiet down, and his sight came back. Gavin’s face swam into view.

“You alright Geoff?”

“Yeah, I will be. We should keep moving, find the next way up or something.”

He stumbled to his feet and started briskly walking down the corridor, Gavin following closely behind.

“I don’t like this plan anymore, Gavin. It’s all just in shambles.”

“Why haven’t we reset yet?” Gavin asked. Even with his fucked up hearing, Geoff could make out the undercurrent of fear in his voice.

“I don’t think the device suddenly stopped working, Gavin, if that’s what you’re wondering. The others are probably just unconscious, not dead. Yet, at least. I don’t reckon we have much time left until we actually reset.”

More footsteps. Geoff crouched down, trying to figure out where they’re coming from. To his left, maybe? It was difficult to say so soon after the flash bang. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and led him to the right, down another corridor. He turned left at an intersection and led him down that corridor as well. Gavin crouched down at the end, not wanting to go further.

“Why are we doing this? Shouldn’t we try to find a floorplan or something? Commit that to memory?”

“That’s a good idea, but I want to try circling around the guards and coming up behind them. They’re probably near the staircases anyway, to stop us from using them”-

A guard walked around the corner. He was dressed differently, in black, and with a different sort of armour. He raised the butt of his rifle and smashed it into Geoff’s nose. Geoff’s face exploded in pain, and there was nothing he could do to stop the soldier from stepping in and shooting his knee towards his jaw.

“Geoff!”

Geoff heard Gavin cry out before his head snapped back and he crashed into the ground, and the world went black.

 

 *******

 

Geoff opened his eyes and snapped his hands forward to help break his fall. Only, he wasn’t falling. His hands banged into something metal behind him and shot pain up his arm, and he winced. His arms and legs throbbed in time with his head, telling him he hadn’t reset, and enough time had passed in this life for the medication he took to wear off.

What the fuck just happened?

He craned his head around, ignoring the way his vision swam in and out of focus, and looked at his hands in shackles. They were secured together behind the back of a chair, on which he was currently sitting. He was shackled to a chair, with a pounding headache, and no idea what was going on.

Not his favourite way to wake up, but he’d also had worse.

“Geoff? You with us?” he heard a voice ask.

Geoff’s head snapped up, and he took stock of his surroundings, searching for the source of the voice. He was in a gloomy, windowless room, with only a single bulb in the ceiling providing a narrow cone of light. There was a table in the centre, with a small box sitting on it, but apart from that he couldn’t see anything or anyone else.

He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Slowly, a few outlines drew themselves out of the darkness beyond the light.

“…Jack?” He called.

“Jack’s still out. It’s Vagabond. Although my mask’s gone, so I’m guessing my identity’s probably out of the bag.”

“Ryan? If you’re… Oh fuck.”

“Yep.”

“Ohhhh shit.”

“Yep.”

“All of us? The Lads too?”

“I can see the outline of Gavin’s nose, Jack’s beard, Ray’s glasses, and I assume the fourth person is Michael, so yes. All of us.”

“This is not good, Ryan. Not good.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Someone groaned to his left. Geoff saw a head of curly hair lift itself up and turn this way and that, taking stock of the situation.

“Michael? You okay buddy?”

“Geoff? Yeah, I’m here. My head hurts like a bitch though.”

“I think a thug stuck us with something when we were stunned by the flash bang, Michael.” Ryan said.

Geoff twisted his wrists, trying to find a weak spot or a fault in the shackles. All he got for it was a bunch of shredded skin. The shackles were on tight.

Over the next fifteen minutes, or as far as Geoff could tell, a short while, the other three came to and had the situation explained to them.

“Someone shot a fucking _dart_ into my neck!” Ray said. “Who _does_ that?”

“Where do you think we are, anyway?” Gavin asked.

“Under Arcadius, I suppose,” Ryan answered. “I can’t think of a better spot for the Corpirate to put us. The blueprints hinted at subterranean levels, but they don’t officially exist.”

“Great.” Geoff said. “Does anyone happen to still have any weapons on them?”

“Of course not, dumbass.”

“Nope.”

“What do _you_ think?”

“Oh! Turns out I have _Jack’s lock picking kit_ shoved up my ass! How did I forget _that_ was there?”

Geoff sighed. “I don’t need your sass right now, Michael.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, then. Just hurry up and think of a way out of this.”

Geoff wracked his brain for a solution.

“Uhhh…We should sit tight and wait for Lindsay to rescue us.”

“Great plan, boss. Glad you’re the mastermind behind our great escape.”

“I thought I said I _didn’t_ need your sass, Michael.”

The room was quiet for a while. Eventually a door opened up, loud and slow, spilling light across the room. Geoff squinted at the sudden influx of light, barely able to make out more than the outline of whoever opened the door.

A light switch flicked on, bathing the room in light and filling it with the hum of fluorescent tubes.

“Look at this… two crews with one stone.”

The voice wasn’t that deep, but it did have quite a bit of gravel in it. There was some sort of accent as well that Geoff couldn’t quite identify. Apart from that, it sounded quite similar to his own.

Geoff blinked the last lights out from his vision and came face to face with the Corpirate.

He was bald, and tall, and broad chested. Muscles rippled underneath his tailored suit, and he looked menacing from his well-groomed moustache down to his expensive looking shoes. He was also wearing a monocle and an eyepatch. Geoff could see why people called him the Corpirate.

Looking around, Geoff saw his team clearly now in the bright white light. Ryan and Jack both looked like shit, with dried blood running down their ears. Gavin sported a broken nose, Ray a bruised cheekbone, and Michael had two black eyes. Geoff could only imagine he looked just as bad.

He smiled up at the Corpirate.

“Uhhh, excuse me. Can’t you see we’re discussing something crew-to-crew here? Come back later.”

The Corpirate chuckled.

“It’s quite… cute how you decided to work together. Made it easier for me to take both of you out.”

“Alright, you got us. Whoo, go you. Why haven’t you killed us yet?” Geoff said.

“There’s no point, is there. I’m a businessman. I’m not going to waste my time and resources on an impossible venture.”

“Oh no, believe me. We’re quite killable.”

The Corpirate slammed a hand down onto the table, making Geoff jump.

“Killing you isn’t the hard part. It’s keeping you dead that forced me to rethink my next moves. I know you turned on the device.”

Geoff swallowed. The Corpirate loomed over him, casting a deep and dark shadow.

“I can’t use it now. Not while it’s active because of you idiots.”

Geoff smirked.

“You’re in a bit of a pickle then. We know where the device is, and you can’t torture the information out of us because you can’t risk killing any of us. If you do, we get the chance to try and try again while to you, this all happens again for the first time.”

The Corpirate walked back to the table, running a hand across the surface of the box. Six pairs of eyes watched his movements carefully.

“This is the first time I’ve caught you all alive, isn’t it? I thought, after how you handled my helicopters, you would have done this thousands of times before. It’s why I left you alone after your stunt at the waterway. But it’s your first.”

Geoff frowned. “How can you tell?”

“Because you don’t know I have _this._ ”

The Corpirate opened the box and pulled out the device. He held it up for a couple of seconds, making sure everyone had seen it, before tucking it away in a pocket.

The room went dead quiet.

Michael lunged forwards in his seat.

“What did you do to Lindsay!? If you fucking hurt her”-

The Corpirate turned and backhanded Michael across the face, sending him reeling.

“Children should know it’s only polite to speak when spoken to. If you open your mouth again I’ll knock your pretty little teeth out.”

He straightened his tie.

“But no, I couldn’t risk it in case she was part of all this. But your reaction told me you feared her dead, which means she isn’t. Thanks for that, you’ve saved me quite a bit of time.”

Michael spat out a mouthful of blood. “Oh, go fuck yourself you fucking bag of dicks”-

The Corpirate was ready for him, and cut him off mid-sentence with a punch that could have felled a man twice Michael’s size. There was a faint clattering sound, Geoff presumed it was teeth hitting concrete, and Michael slumped forward in his seat, unresponsive. The Corpirate pulled a spotted handkerchief out from his suit pocket and used it to wipe Michael’s blood from his fist.

“But you’re right, Geoff. I can’t torture information out of you, at least, not in the traditional way. And if you die, you get another chance to… What where you trying to do again? Infiltrate my business and steal my alien technology, I presume. I can’t let you keep trying to do that.”

“So you’re going to try and turn the device off? That’s why you’re keeping us alive?”

“In essence, yes. I need the device to make good business decisions with no risk. The ability to switch universes would earn me billions.”

“Well, good luck with that. We’ve been under the influence of that device for decades, and we still have no idea how to turn it off.” Geoff bluffed. “We’ll die of old age before you figure it out. And if we die, we jump to another universe and take the device with us.”

“Maybe, yes. But you’re what, Geoff, thirty three? You probably have fifty years or so of life left in you, and you’re the oldest. A lot can happen in fifty years. I can have a team of Los Santos’ top scientists working around the clock to unlock the secrets of the device. And I can probably break your mind in less than fifty years. That will make it oh so much easier for the next Corpirate to take that device from you if I can’t. There are so many new and _exciting_ ways to torture people nowadays, ones where there’s no risk to your life.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair, thinking. The Corpirate already knew about the universe jumping, which is annoying, because now he’s planning how to screw his team over on the next life. There’s still so much the Corpirate knows that Geoff doesn’t, he’s still always one step ahead. Geoff chose to think about that instead of letting his growing horror overcome him, easy to do for now with the amount of adrenaline pumping through his system. The Corpirate continued.

“There’s really not much else for you to do but tell me what you _do_ know. If you do, once I get the device turned off, I’ll make your deaths quick. Does that sound fair?”

“Yeah… nah. How about this: We do an information exchange.” Geoff said, thinking quickly.

“Why? You won’t get the chance to use anything I tell you against me. I already told you all the different ways this can end for you. You can either go insane from years of torture, or tell me what you know so you can earn a quick death. These are your only options.”

“Then it shouldn’t matter if you tell us anything, and this way you get your information faster.” Geoff said. Oh, like hell those where their only options. He wasn’t giving up on the chance they’d leave this place, sanity intact. He was going to get whatever information he could before they got out of here, one way or another. And the Corpirate hadn’t picked up on his little lie about the time they’d been trapped in the cycle. He might have a chance of bluffing his way through this.

Of course, the Corpirate could also lie through his teeth. Geoff glanced quickly at Jack, who was watching him with a level gaze. Jack was the master of reading people, and might be able to signal to him if the Corpirate was lying.

The Corpirate paused and thought about Geoff’s offer. Geoff figured if the Corpirate refused, it would seem as if he wasn’t confident in his own abilities to keep them under lock and key. Accepting the offer was a matter of saving face now. And for a man who dressed as he did, eyepatch and all, saving face was most likely an important part of his image. He’d have no choice.

After a few seconds of deliberation, he nodded.

“Very well. You ask a question, and I’ll answer, and then we’ll reverse the process. You can even start.”

“Good enough for me.”

Geoff let his eyes wander around the room, as if trying to think of a question. His gaze focused on Jack for the briefest of seconds, and Jack nodded almost imperceptibly. Jack understood and was able to help him.

Geoff hoped, at least. It could also have been a nervous twitch.

”How did you find Lindsay?”

“I have access to alien technology that allows me to track the location of the device.” Ah, that explains a lot. The Corpirate wasn’t tracking them, after all. It also explained why the Corpirate wasn’t ready for them when they infiltrated his skyscraper, and how the helicopters knew when they left Fort Zancudo, to follow and attack them the first time.

“My question now. What were you going to do with the alien technology you were stealing from me?”

“We were going to use the weaponry to further our plans for the city. Use it to wipe out competition.” That was technically true. Using the tech to destroy the device helped them in the long run, and in the process they would forge a formal alliance with the Lads. In a way, that removed the competition.

Geoff thought about his next question. “What’s your end game with all the alien tech?”

The Corpirate didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he made direct and uncomfortable eye contact with Geoff, trying to determine if he was lying or not about his own answer. Eventually he nodded, and answered the question.

“I was telling the truth when I told you earlier I’d use it to make good business decisions, but that’s only half of it. I can use the device to live to old age as many times as I desired, living full lifetimes and learning as much as possible about the alien technology in my possession. I could take over all of Los Santos with that information- or sell it to the mainland for billions. Rule the world not with an iron fist, but a fist full of money. Sometimes, you _can_ beat Wall Street.” He finished with a smirk.

Geoff glanced at Jack, who didn’t move a muscle. The Corpirate was probably telling the truth then.

“There you go-my entire evil plan, which consists of obtaining more money and power. Which, come to think of it, isn’t that the reason why you started and joined your little criminal crews?” The Corpirate said, addressing the rest of the room.

“Money and power. The same things that about ninety percent of the adult population desire. And selling technology that you own? Not even illegal. If everything goes well, and my empire expands, that means more jobs, less crime, and a more stable economy. I can follow the rules and improve Los Santos at the same time.”

Ryan cleared his throat.

“You have us kidnapped and locked in your basement, and you told us you’re going to torture us. Real rule follower, aren’t you.”

Geoff almost rolled his eyes. Really, Ryan. You had to open your damn stupid mouth. Good God.

The Corpirate turned to Ryan and spoke to him as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Ah, Ryan Haywood, the Vagabond. Half of Los Santos probably knows your name by now. Shame you had to make the same mistake Michael did.”

He punched Ryan, hard across the jaw, which forced a grunt from him but didn’t knock him out. Ryan somehow managed to smile, dribbling blood, and spat out a tooth. This was evidently not the reaction the Corpirate was hoping for, because he frowned, and sighed.

“You really need to learn”- He punched Ryan again, just as hard, in the jaw with his other hand.

“Your”- This one in his stomach.

“ _Place!”_ The Corpirate sent a fist flying towards Ryan’s nose.

Ryan swayed his head away from the blow, causing the Corpirate to miss and punch past him. Ryan opened his bloody mouth and bit down, hard, on the Corpirate’s forearm. He grunted in pain, grabbed at Ryan’s hair with his free hand, and ripped Ryan off his arm. Ryan spat out a fair chunk of flesh and fabric, and grinned again.

“I bet those helicopters are unregistered as well.”

The Corpirate raised his fist again, growling, but then he let it drop to his side.

“I know what you’re doing, trying to get me to kill you. Which I could do, easily, and at any time. I don’t even need a weapon. But you don’t have nearly as much control here as you think.” He pulled his handkerchief out again, wiped some of the blood off him, and stuffed the soiled fabric into Ryan’s mouth, effectively acting as a gag. The Corpirate clicked his fingers, and a bodyguard of some sort peeked through the doorway.

“Get a nurse to check him over for internal bleeding, then dump him in the deepest, darkest hole we have.”

The man hurried to comply. Ryan didn’t struggle as the man dragged him away.

“Question time is over, kiddies. Time to get to work.”

The Corpirate walked out of the room. A few seconds later, five men entered and freed them from their chairs, but not the shackles. One of them moved behind Geoff and pressed something to the back of his neck, not a gun, but it felt similar.

“Try anything, Ramsey, and I send fifty thousand volts directly into your spine.”

Geoff swallowed, loudly.

“That’s what I thought. Now get up, and walk in front of me.”

Geoff stood up, slowly, and allowed the man to grab him by the collar of his suit and push him forwards. The others were in a similar situation. He took one last look at Jack, who was staring at him, trying to convey something comforting in his gaze. Geoff stared back, not sure what he would say, if they were alone. I’m sorry, maybe. I’m gonna fix this.

Then he looked away, and followed the man holding Ray out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next chapter is a little gruesome.


	13. Can't RageQuit Outta This One

The cell was five paces long, and seven paces wide. If he stretched, his fingertips could reach about three quarters of the way up the wall, but no further. Just out of reach of the security camera set in the corner, even if he jumped. The door had six bars, the bed was secured to the floor with six screws, and the water faucet leaked six drops of water a minute. There was plenty of time left to Michael to think about these things. There wasn’t really all that much to do in his cell except wait for his next meal, or for someone to pay him a visit. And the visits were never pleasant.

“What do you think’s on the menu today, Gavin?” Michael called out. Past his door, down a short corridor, and around a corner, Michael imagined Gavin poking his head up from his bed.

“Lemme think about it.” Gavin replied, completely serious.

“Caviar? Pizza?”

“No, I think something a little home-ier today. A full breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, baked beans, and of course a full pot of Earl Grey.”

Michael’s stomach rumbled.

Exactly on schedule, a guard walked past and slid a bowl under the door. Michael didn’t move.

“You bring something nice for us? A nice little banquet? Answer me, you fuck!”

Same as every other morning, the guard didn’t reply. He disappeared around the corner, presumably to give Gavin his food, and then his footsteps faded into nothing down the corridor. Michael hoped he was heading to feed the others. Michael hadn’t heard from them since he was first locked up- around two weeks ago.

Only then did Michael pick up his bowl and inspect the contents. Same as every other morning, the bowl contained scrambled eggs. He turned his fingers into a faux spoon and dug in.

“What’d you get, Michael?”

“Scrambled eggs, some toast, and an apple. You?” Michael lied.

“Eggs and two pears. Hey, you should save up those apple seeds. They’ve got cyanide in them.”

“Good idea. I’m only gonna need like, two hundred apples to get a full dose.”

It had only been two weeks, but already Michael could feel he was losing weight. It was probably much easier to deal with a surly prisoner when they lost all their muscle mass. Gavin probably wasn’t having the same problem- he wasn’t an asshole who spent his time coming up with creative insults for the guards. In fact, he was left alone in his cell nearly all of the time.

Michael was… a little envious, actually. Michael dreaded the times he was forced to leave his cell.

As for not telling Gavin, why give him something else to worry about? He was already stressed out of his mind about the others. Michael was going to avoid adding to that, if he could.

Michael licked the bowl clean before expertly hurling it through a gap in his bars. The plastic container hit the opposite wall and rolled to a stop.

Michael’s stomach grumbled again. He growled, and got up off the floor.

He picked up the blanket on his bed and started tying it around his right hand. When he was done, he started punching the mattress, again and again until his wrist hurt too much to continue. He unwound the fabric and repeated the process with his left hand, pummelling the mattress.

After a few minutes, once he’d worked up a sweat, the guard came back and collected the bowl. The guard put it somewhere, and then waited expectantly at Michael’s door.

“Hands.” He said.

Michael punched the mattress one more time, and threw in a kick at the wall for good measure.

“Pass your hands through the door, or I get my Taser out.”

Michael shot him an aggressive look, but unwound the blanket and let it fall to the floor. He walked over to his door and thrust his hands through. The guard pulled out a pair of shackles and secured him. Michael let his hands fall back in front of him.

“Step away from the door. If you make any sudden moves, you will be Tased, and Mr Free will then be Tased.”

Michael sneered at the guard, but did as he was told.

“You know, you say the same thing every fucking day.” Michael said, as the guard unlocked the door and grabbed him. “You ever get tired of being a fucking NPC?” He pushed Michael forward and Michael started walking, talking as he did.

“Because I’ve met piles of shit with more personality than you. And I’ve met a _lot_ of piles of shit. They all work with you. Bunch of dickheads. That’s all you are, just a big, festering, pile of shitty dicks. Not like, poor quality dicks, but shit-covered. But the overall quality of the dick is also poor.”

Just before they were out of hearing range, Michael heard Gavin let out a bark of laughter. The guard shoved him roughly through another corridor.

All the posing, the posturing, it was to keep Gavin from feeling that anything too awful was happening. After all, if he came back from his daily excursions shouting and cursing like usual, nothing that terrible could be happening, right? It also kept the guards well informed that he wasn’t broken, he was still fighting, and he hadn’t given up yet.

He reckoned he could keep it up for another week, at least. After that…he’d figure it out later.

A few more well thought out insults later, and the guard pushed him out of the maze of corridors and into a small room. In the middle of the room was a metal box, just a bit shorter than Michael. He stiffened, as he’d done every day after the first. The guard took a step back. Michael grimaced.

“Get inside the box, or you will be Tased and put inside the box, and then Mr Free will be Tased.”

Michael had been Tased before, by the police and once for a dare. It wasn’t something he was willing to repeat, and not something he wanted to put Gavin through. Slowly, he took the few necessary steps towards the box, and climbed in. All the insults and shouting in the world couldn’t hide fear and anxiety he felt as he lowered himself into the cramped space.

“You do realise you can’t keep doing this.” Michael said, keeping his head poking over the lip of the box. “One day, something’s gotta give. And it’s not going to be me.” A bit of fear crept into his voice. The guard said nothing.

Points for trying, at least.

The guard moved to the back of the box and lifted up a lid. He slammed it down over the top of the box, microseconds after Michael ducked down. There was clicking sound, a few footsteps, and the sound of a closing door. Then there was nothing.

“You hear me!? I’m coming for you! I’m gonna knock your ever-loving lights out!” Michael punctuated his words with a few bangs on the lid. When his shackles hit it, a metallic banging sound was produced, but apart from that the thing didn’t budge. Michael sighed, and hit it one last time in real frustration.

The box was slightly shorter than he was, and slightly narrower, meaning his knees ran into the front wall. It touched both of his shoulders. This meant it was impossible to sit down or lean his back against the wall- he was forced into an uncomfortable slouch that put no small strain on his calves and back muscles. He tucked his head into his chest to try and ease some of tension in his back.

With the door and lid closed, no light or sound entered the space. Michael felt his breath warm his chest and legs below him, and soon the box became uncomfortably hot. His shirt stuck to his shoulders and back, and he wished his hands weren’t shackled so he could ease some of the discomfort. But he knew no actual relief would come for hours and hours yet. Michael took a deep breath of warm air and tried to focus.

After about fifteen minutes or so his neck was starting to get sore and his legs were shaking.

“Is this all you have!? A box and a dark room!? I’ve done this for a fortnight already, what makes you think I can’t do it for a fortnight more? Damn, this is a good workout though! I’m gonna have the greatest calves at the end of this!”

He punctuated his shouts with banging on the lid. Too long with no sound, and a dreadful white noise would fill his ears. He shifted his weight to his other leg and begun anew.

“You’re all dead, you know that? When I get out of here, I’m gonna blow your kneecaps clean off. I’m gonna take your testicles and hit a fucking hole-in-one at the golf course. I’m gonna rip out your fingernails, one by one, and shove ‘em up your ass!”

Michael let his head fall forward and rest against the metal. Thinking of insults and shouting them was tiring, but it took his mind off the burn in his legs.

He missed Ray. More now than ever. He wondered if they were torturing him as well, or if he was sitting in a cell waiting like Gavin. Maybe he was with Geoff, Jack, and Ryan. That was a nice thought.

God, thinking about all of them made something ache in his chest. Spending such a long time together only to have them violently ripped away was a torture in itself. Michael supposed that was the point. He was glad he still had Gavin, at least.

What could have been an hour passed. It also could have been two or three, or maybe it was only twenty minutes or so. Michael had no way of knowing. His back throbbed in waves, sometimes reducing in intensity, sometimes returning with enough force to make him whimper. Sweat dripped off his nose and pooled at his feet.

“I fucked your mum, you know. Best she’d ever had. I took her to dinner, bought her flowers and everything. I took her up to the Vinewood sign and we made sweet, tender, passionate love under the stars. And guess what happened next? I took her back to her house and fucked your father too!”

Michael slammed the front of the box with his fists, banging and smashing them until the skin over his knuckles cracked. Now his hands hurt too, but it felt good to think about a different sort of pain.

What if the guard never came back? What if they decided to leave him in here?

It wasn’t a rational thought, Michael knew. If they left him here he would die, and that’s not what the Corpirate wants. But here, by himself, and fearful and in pain? It was almost impossible to stop from hyperventilating. It took a while, and almost all of the strength he had left, but Michael managed to get his breathing back under control.

In. Hold. Out. Hold. In. Hold. Michael counted thousands of breaths.

More time passed. Michael saw bright specks of light float past his vision, but he knew they weren’t real. He heard voices- his brother’s, he thought. He might have heard Ray’s as well. They were talking about him, he was sure, but in a language that he didn’t understand.

He couldn’t feel anything below his knees.

He didn’t have the strength any more to bang on the metal. He slumped, as low as he could, trying to stretch his back and neck but only hitting his head on the lid.

His eyes burned.

 *******

 

An infinite amount of time later, the lid opened. Michael couldn’t move- he couldn’t even lift his head out of the box. The guard grabbed him by the back of his collar and hauled him out, dragging him roughly over the lip and sending him careening to the ground. He groaned.

Michael gasped for air, taking a few gulps of clean, cool air before clenching his teeth as his muscles spasmed. It would be a few minutes more before he could get enough blood flowing through them to stand. He shivered in the cold room, too sudden a change in temperature from the box.

After the guard had let him lie there for what he deemed long enough, he spoke.

“Stand or you will be Tased, and then Mr Free will be Tased.”

Michael climbed slowly first to his knees, and then to his feet. They threatened to give out on him, but the guard grabbed him by his shirt again and threw him forwards. He stumbled, but caught himself.

“Easy there, you prick. This is some _premium_ merchandise you’re handling. Fucking gremlins like you wouldn’t know a great piece of ass if it punched them right in the face.” He flexed his shaking hand, but the guard ignored him.

The guard led him into the next room, which contained a small bathroom. Michael relieved himself and then took great gulping drinks of water from the faucet, before running his head under the tap.

“Stand or you will be Tased, and then Mr Free will be Tased.”

“Christ, you’re a fucking broken record. I’ve been locked in a fucking box for a million years, and I can still spit fire. You’ve got no excuse. It’s like it’s fucking amateur hour over here.” Michael said, but he let the guard push him from the washroom.

They continued down the same bland-coloured corridor. On either side, doors marked ‘records’ or ‘storage’, sat. They were in some sort of long-term storage level of the Arcadius underground, or so Michael guessed. Two weeks ago, he would have commented on how the Corpirate had a really extensive filing system, with a place for even time travelling, universe jumping criminal gangs. He didn’t really feel up to doing it anymore. Right now, it was enough to put one foot in front of the other.

The guard pushed him into another drab-looking concrete room, expect this one had a table and two chairs. Michael fell into one of them, eager to be off his feet and sitting on something that could support his back. The guard secured his shackles to the table, police interrogation room style. The guard walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Michael was alone.

Michael let his head fall against the table top. He took a deep, shuddering breath and shut his eyes. It was almost as if he was just resting his eyes at the conference table in Zancudo. Michael focused on that, drawing up the room around him, imagining Gavin or Ray or one of the Gents walking around outside, just about to come in and check on him. Eventually, he stopped shaking. He lifted his head back up and stared at nothing.

He sat there by himself long enough for his legs to start cramping again, and he stretched them out as best he could under the table. The door opened, and Michael craned his head around to see who would walk through.

Just like the other couple of times Michael had been in this room, the same man walked in and sat down. He was tall, much taller than Michael, and very heavily built. He had an odd red birthmark that covered most of his face, and vaguely curly black hair. The interrogator. From the way he spoke, to the way he dressed, to the way he looked and acted, the interrogator oozed control and dominance. He called Michael ‘Mr Jones’, which was annoying, so Michael had dubbed him ‘Mr Inconvenience’ in response.

When Mr Inconvenience entered the room, Michael let his expression slip into one of smug arrogance.

“Welcome back to my office, Mr Inconvenience. I see you didn’t book an appointment with my secretary, so I’m gonna have to ask you to come back later.” Michael said, gesturing with his restrained hands in a ‘what can you do?’ motion. “Also my suit is still at the dry cleaners. This is all just terribly, terribly inconvenient for me.”

The man put down a folder and started shuffling through papers, completely ignoring Michael. After about a minute, he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and began writing something down, still not saying a word. Michael supposed the waiting game and stone-faced guards were a way of fucking with his mind somehow, a way of making feel like a little kid or something. Mr Inconvenience sort of reminded him of a high school principal anyway, with his towering figure and controlled, disappointed tones. Except his old high school principal couldn’t wipe the floor with him.

Finally, he sighed, and looked down towards Michael.

“Maybe we should start with something easier today, Mr Jones. You seem a little aggravated. Why don’t you tell me about one of your previous heists, or where you learnt to fly a plane?

“Or what about how you built a suitcase sized Marx Machine? Do you want to tell me a bit more about that?”

Michael sat there, not replying just yet, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Nothing to say this time, Mr Jones? It’s polite to speak when spoken to.”

“Sorry man, I’m just trying to figure out what your job description would have said when they hired you for this. Needed: ex-pro wrestler psychologist who can talk like a principal. Must have experience in psychological torture. Does that fit your bill? Maybe I should start calling you Doctor Inconvenience. Was your PhD about brainwashing? ”

“We’re not here to talk about me. I’d much rather talk about you, Mr Jones.”

“Sorry, sorry. ‘Coercive persuasion’ then.”

“If you could get back to the topic at hand, Mr Jones.”

“I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

“You have plenty of choices. I gave you three.”

“See, those aren’t _real_ choices. Those are the sort of choices you give to toddlers who don’t want to eat their greens or go to bed.”

“Did your mother have difficulty putting you to bed, Mr Jones? Or was it eating your greens?”

“Oh, eat a dick. Stop trying to psychoanalyse me. I don’t want to fucking talk to you!”

“If you stop acting like a child, I’ll stop treating you like one, Mr Jones.”

Michael slumped back as far as he could in his seat, breathing a bit heavily. Mr Inconvenience never failed to rile him up. It was a pretty effective interrogation tactic; Michael hated to but had to admit. His anger tended to loosen his lips. He fought to keep it under control. It was harder now than it used to be, physically and mentally exhausted as he was.

Why couldn’t he get the stupid villain? Michael couldn’t outthink him, couldn’t beat him in a fight, couldn’t do much except give him what he wanted.

Not that he was going to make it easy.

“Why, Mr Inconvenience. If you can’t handle me at my worst, you don’t deserve me at my best.” Michael replied, a smug smile playing at his lips. He hadn’t been able to draw anything resembling an actual emotion from the interrogator except a frown, but maybe he’d be successful today. Maybe he’d get a scowl or something. Michael would go to sleep happy tonight if he managed to crack that cold, clinical façade.

“I’d be happy if you gave me either your worst, or your best. What I see in front of me is lacklustre at best.” Mr Inconvenience replied.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, but you have to buy me a drink first.”

Mr Inconvenience leaned back in his chair and wove his fingers together. He sighed, eyes scanning Michael’s face for something, Michael didn’t know what. Michael stared back, unwilling to be the first person to look away. Finally, Mr Inconvenience turned away to shuffle his papers some more.

“Do you want to know what I think of you, Mr Jones?”

“Well, you’re gonna tell me anyway, so…”

The interrogator leaned forwards.

“When I look at you, Mr Jones, I see a small, scared child who’s almost out of bravado.”

Michael scoffed.

“Gee, you really got me there. I hear worse insults from twelve year olds on the internet.”

Mr Inconvenience tilted his head, as if inspecting Michael from a different angle. The intense gaze made Michael feel uncomfortable, and he struggled to not retreat back in his seat. Every _single_ time, those eyes made him feel nervous.

“But those other children don’t know how you tick, Mr Jones. Not like I do. I’ve learnt a lot about you in our time together.”

Michael was careful to keep a look of mild irritation schooled on his face. Talk like that always got him more concerned than the guy’s considerable bulk. Sure, the guy could punch his lights out, but it was the psychological bullying that was going to leave its mark. Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling as if he was on his back foot.

God, the guy had this… demeanour about him that made it very difficult to stay calm and collected. Michael wasn’t sure if he wanted to kick his face in or shrivel up into a ball.

“Oh yeah? You know my favourite colour? My favourite baseball team?” Michael’s tone was teasing, but he fought to keep his voice even.

Mr Inconvenience frowned.

“Not things like that, Mr Jones.”

That calm, condescending voice would have better suited a foggy old psychiatrist rather than the behemoth sitting opposite him. The guy was better built than the Corpirate, and the contrast with his tone made Michael feel small and stupid every time. He couldn’t express how sick and tired he was of this cycle. Fear, nervousness, anger. Rinse and repeat until Michael spilled the beans about something.

“I was just considering,” Mr Inconvenience continued, “what happens once the bravado wears off? What happens when we’ve broken you, and all that’s left is a broken shell, and we’ve won?”

Michael had caught himself wondering the very same thing, from time to time. Not much else to do when crammed into a claustrophobic box than think about what happens when everything goes to shit.

“Meh.” Michael said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

“I think, once I’ve extracted every piece of useful information out of you, I’ll move on to Mr Free.”

Michael couldn’t help but flinch. He’d wondered why Gavin had been left alone, basically untouched in the past two weeks, but now Mr Inconvenience was showing his hand. He’d supposed the reason was to build resentment between them, but Michael had just been glad Gavin was reasonably safe. But now he understood- they waited so Michael would know the full extent of what would happen to Gavin. So they could hurt him and tell Michael he was the cause.

Well, Michael knew Gavin a lot better than any interrogator could pretend to. If Mr Inconvenience thought Gavin would be an easy target, the dopey foreigner, he was in for the shock of his life. Gavin had always been just a bit more charismatic than Michael, and he was the smoothest talker out of him and Ray. He was no Jack, the ultimate negotiator extraordinaire, but he was the best at playing dumb and deflecting questions.

But Michael couldn’t bear the thought of Gavin in that box. Gavin wasn’t stoic, or calm or collected. Gavin was a whirlwind. The box would break him.

“You know, Mr Jones,” Mr Inconvenience continued, leaning back in his chair, “when I’m not talking with you, I spend a lot of time with Mr Ramsey. He was in the military, did you know?”

Michael did. It wasn’t something Geoff talked about often, but before they were friends, before Zancudo, Gavin had researched all he could about each Gent. Michael stared at the interrogator, not replying.

“Our talks are a bit more… physically stimulating rather than mentally.” Mr Inconvenience said. Great. That meant literal, physical torture. “Mr Free wouldn’t have any of Mr Ramsey’s training, would he. I wonder how quickly I could get him to start talking. A few days at most. It might even be a matter of _hours_.”

“Gavin doesn’t know shit.” Michael replied. How could he _not_ defend Gavin? “I’m the leader of the Lads. Him and Ray don’t know anything.”

“And yet Mr Ramsey has sung a different story.”

“Oh yeah, like he’d actually tell you anything.” Michael said, hotly. “All the shit he’s seen, this pretty little set up you have here would be a walk in the park for him. This isn’t Guantanamo Bay.”

“He didn’t talk, no… not until he was convinced his teammates and your crew blamed him for your capture. That you _hated_ him. That he was _useless._ That he ruined the lives of each and every person he cared about.”

Michael glowered. His Lads, and Ryan and Jack, were everything to Geoff.  Losing them, in any capacity, would destroy him.

Michael clenched his hands into fists.

Like _hell_ he was going to let this piece of filth get away with hurting Geoff.

“Oh, shut up! You’re nothing but an overpaid quack, you know that? Just fuck off!” Michael yelled. His hands rattled his restraints.

“That’s right, Mr Jones. Get angry. Insult me. That will _really_ make things easier for Mr Ramsey. That will make him hate himself less.”

“You’re a real fucking piece of trash, you bureaucratic bitch. I’ll fucking put you in the ground!”

Mr Inconvenience stood up, looming over Michael and blocking out the light. Michael stared back, a sneer on his face, too angry to back down.

“But it’s not himself he should be hating, is it? He should hate _you_. After all, _you_ didn’t stop his doomed scheme. _You_ let your crew, and his, fall into the Corpirate’s hands. _You_ couldn’t protect yourself, let alone anyone else.

“One day, and soon, when the last of your bravado has left you, everyone will see how weak you really are. There’s nothing but a coward behind all that anger, and once it’s gone, only the shadow of a person will remain.

‘And the _real reason_ this makes your blood boil? Deep, deep down, you know I’m _right._ ”

Michael could only stare back at him, shaking with rage. He bit his tongue with the force from holding it, and blood coated his mouth. He saw red.

“You see, Mr Jones, I don’t need to break the body to break the mind. All I need to do is start a thought off, and you run with it.

“Sometimes, though, I’ll do both. Just for the fun of it.”

And Mr Inconvenience _smiled_ at Michael.

Michael stood up, his chair clattering around behind him.

“Shut the fuck up, you big-ass pile of shit! You don’t know shit about me! I’ll fucking kill your ass!”

Mr Inconvenience calmly collected his notes into a briefcase. Michael tugged and pulled at his restraints, but the table, and the shackles, stayed firmly in place.

“I think that about wraps up today’s session, Mr Jones. Same time tomorrow?”

The interrogator turned and walked out the door, Michael roaring after him.

“You absolute, fucking, son of a bitch. If I see you again, I’ll rip your shitty little dick off!”

“Now now, Mr Jones. I won’t tolerate that language from you for much longer. It’s time you grew up and faced the consequences of your actions.” Mr Inconvenience called behind him.

Two guards came through the open door, and took positon on either side of him. Michael yelled, and screamed and swore and fought, but the guards were able to disconnect him from the table and began to drag him back to his cell.

“All of you are _fucking_ dead! I’m gonna _flay you_ alive! I’m gonna piss on your bloated, dead bodies!”

They managed to manhandle him back inside his cell and threw him to the ground. Michael got up and snarled, ready to charge, but the guards had already locked the door behind him.

“Place your hands through the bars, or you will be Tased.”

Michael walked to the door with the gait of a predator. His hands were shaking with rage barely held in check, but he slid them between the bars. A guard unlocked the shackles and stepped back. Michael walked slowly back to the middle of the room. The guards walked away.

“That’s right, run away you little _fucking_ piles of dog vomit.”

With terrifying speed, Michael kicked the frame of his bed. He bounced off, kicked it again, and again and again until sweat was pouring down his face and his vision was tinged with black.

What a _prick_. What an absolute, motherfucking _bastard_.

What he said about Geoff. What he said about Gavin. Once again, like he did most days, Mr Inconvenience managed to rile him up into a frenzy. But today, he was mostly angry at himself.

Just _having_ to retort and open his stupid mouth. Needing to get offended, or annoyed at every little thing Mr Inconvenience did, and getting angry at him. It just made him easier to manipulate.

In the beginning, it was easier to stay in control. But he was just so _tired-_

He kicked the bed once last time and it shifted and groaned on its foundations. Michael froze, then drew a haggard breath and sat down on the bed. He waited for his sight to clear and then he thought about what he just heard. All of his anger melted away in about two seconds as he thought.

Did the bed frame move? It was secured to the floor with six titanium bolts. Maybe Michael kicked a few of them loose. He glanced up at the security camera on the ceiling.

Would the guards have seen the bed move on the security camera? Michael heard the bed move more than he saw it, and there didn’t appear to be any microphones attached to the camera. Michael stuck his foot out and swung it around to kick a bed leg. Sure enough, something rattled.

Maybe he could unscrew a few of the titanium bolts. What could he do with a two inch bolt?

Could he escape?

Michael experienced the most elation he’d felt in two weeks, at least. Maybe months.

“Michael? Are you okay?” Gavin’s voice echoed from down the corridor.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a bit worked up after questioning. What time is it?”

“You just missed dinner. They questioned you for twelve hours?”

Michael swallowed. He thought about the cramps in his legs, his aching back, and the dried sweat coating his body.

“They must’ve had a lot of questions for me today.”

Michael laid down on his bed.

A bolt of titanium wasn’t all that useful as is. Maybe he could grind the end down to a point, and use it to unlock the door. Except he didn’t have Jack’s lock picking skills. Any escape attempt would be met with dozens of guards that would put him right back in his cell.

Shove it up the water faucet? Doable, but he wasn’t sure what that would achieve. No water. He was sure some of the guards would catch on if he tried to die of thirst. He could try that anyway without giving away his advantage.

Maybe he could use it to slice open a major vein, or artery, and bleed to death? Michael shifted uncomfortably where he sat, the idea not sitting well with him. It felt like crossing a line on something he wasn’t sure about yet. He wasn’t sure if it was even possible.

Michael decided he’d use that idea as a last resort.

Gavin told Michael about how Ryan carved a chunk out of the Corpirate with his teeth. Titanium is stronger than calcium, so he should have no problem cutting up his own flesh. But he knew it was almost impossible to bite himself to death- the brain’s survival instinct is stronger than the average person’s willpower. His body would work against him as it tried to survive. The same thing would probably happen if he made a titanium blade. He couldn’t afford a moment of hesitation when the guards were seconds away at any time.

He stared at his wrist. No, he probably couldn’t kill himself that way. Even toying with the idea made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was his Catholic upbringing, or his survival instinct, or something else that made him sick to the stomach about the idea, but he’d find another way.

Could he grind it up into a fine powder, and ingest it? It probably wouldn’t take too much to get heavy metal poisoning, and he had six bolts of titanium. But they made joints and skeletons out of titanium now, and that didn’t poison people, so swallowing some might not even do the trick. Heavy metal poisoning might not even kill him, or take months. The Corpirate probably had a team of doctors around or something to make sure they lived long and healthy lives. They would pick up on any symptoms. No, anything he tried would have to be fast enough to be unstoppable by medicine.

This meant going septic was also out. Michael was fine with that.

So he had to find a way to kill himself that was very fast, one hundred percent fatal, and would trick his body into going along with it. His excitement drained away as he realised how much more difficult this was going to be than he first thought. He felt the joy drain from his face, leaving him more exhausted.

If he failed, there would be no re-tries. This was it.

Maybe he could conceal it and use it to take out a guard. They carried regular pistols as well as Tasers, so he could off himself that way. But he was low on energy, and the food he got was barely enough to keep him alive. In this state, there was no way he was going to overpower a highly trained guard. Besides, the longer it took to take one down, the higher the chance for someone to see him on the security cameras and call for backup.

The security cameras. Maybe Michael didn’t know much about titanium, but he’d worked as an electrician for a couple of years. He knew exactly how deadly electricity could be in the right circumstances. Most were hooked up to the regular 240 volt power grid rather than battery powered, and there was even one in his cell. He’d be a moron _not_ to try and electrocute himself. People accidentally killed themselves messing with electricity all the time, and he’d been taught all the necessary safety measures and precautions, so he could now avoid them.

The only problem was the security camera was far out of reach. Michael was only twenty three, but he’d stopped growing a few years ago. There was nothing he could use to climb up to it that wasn’t bolted to the floor- except the bed, which Michael could eventually unbolt himself.

A plan began to form in his mind.

 *******

 

“So, Mr Jones, are you ready to have a civil conversation today?” Mr Inconvenience asked.

Michael said nothing.

“No quips for me this afternoon? No insults? Did I strike a nerve yesterday?”

Michael glanced away, and then met the interrogators eyes once more. He stayed silent. He trembled, still adjusting to sitting outside the box.

“Was today a tough day in the standing cell? Are you ready to give up, Mr Jones?”

Michael rolled his eyes and glared at him.

“You know, I am _so. Fucking. Sick_. Of talking to you. I’m upgrading you from Mr Inconvenience to ‘The Inconvenience’, with a capital T. You, personally, have been more of an inconvenience to me than anyone else in this God-forsaken building. And I’m including the Corpirate. Seriously. Right now, he’s a nicer guy than you. And he’s trying to torture me into insanity. You’re going to make me die of boredom, and you’re making it take _forever._ At least if I go insane I might lose the ability to conceptualise time. That would be a real God-send right now.”

The Inconvenience sighed.

“Well, you’re not raising your voice, so I suppose that’s an improvement.”

“Throat’s a little tender. I shouted myself hoarse last night fucking your mum.”

The Inconvenience ignored him. Instead of replying he chose to spend several minutes writing something down on a document. Michael glanced around the room impatiently. He started to whistle.

“Can you not be silent for a few minutes?” The Inconvenience said.

“Hey man, you brought me here to ask me questions, and now you’re not asking them. A guy’s gotta do something.”

“I thought you didn’t like it when I asked you questions.”

“You ask boring questions. ‘Did the priest ever touch you? How many times did you try to turn off the device by shooting it? Do you remember what you were doing the morning of the Zancudo heist?’ Lame. What about, ‘Where do you see yourself in ten years? Natalie Dormer or Scarlett Johansson?’”

The Inconvenience sighed, deeper this time.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“Easy.” Michael replied, pointing finger guns at his interrogator. “ _Your_ chair.”

The Inconvenience stared blankly back at him, before moving on.

“Seeing as you’re in such a good mood, Mr Jones, I wanted to ask you about your crewmembers and your allies, the Gents.”

Michael’s expression instantly soured.

“I told you on day one I wasn’t going to talk about them.”

“And yet, I have a feeling you might be more willing to, today.”

He gestured, and a guard entered the room with a briefcase in hand. Two dragons twisting around each other were etched into the leather. The guard gently placed it on the table and walked out. The Inconvenience opened it and pulled out a laptop. He fiddled with it for a few minutes, and then turned the screen around to face Michael.

A livestream was recording from someone’s smartphone, and it was being played on the screen. The cameraman moved around and found a better spot to film, and Michael rose to his feet with a shout when the shot settled.

“Ray!”

Ray was tied to a chair in the middle of a concrete room, much like the one Michael was standing in now. A guard stood behind him with a hand over his mouth, another held Ray’s right hand down on a table. The camera angle dropped for a moment as the cameraman picked something up. He placed an object on the table. Ray stiffened.

It was a hammer.

“No! No, no no, you can’t do this! This is between you and me!” Michael pleaded, panic loud and clear written all over his face. Adrenaline coursed through his system.

If the sight of the hammer terrified _him,_ he couldn’t imagine what it was doing to Ray. Michael glanced at Ray’s hand, held tightly to the table by a guard. This was Ray’s _worst nightmare._

“I can, and I will. You need to learn that your actions have consequences. Not answering my questions is one of them.”

“Doing this shit will only make it _more difficult_ to get answers out of me!”

“I doubt that. You should know by now that lying isn’t an option.”

The guard standing behind Ray leaned across and picked up the hammer. Ray began to groan with fear.

“You may be thinking ‘all this will be fixed once we get out of here’, Mr Jones, but I’m trying to decide the extent of the _psychological_ damage Mr Narvaez is about to experience, let alone the physical trauma. Say you do somehow manage to escape from this place. I wonder how steady he’ll hold his sniper’s rifle from now on? I wonder if he’ll ever pick up a glass or a knife again without feeling the phantom pains.

That’s the best case scenario for if you do manage to leave. And consider this: What happens if you _don’t_?”

Michael felt his anger and shock simmer down and a cold fear fill him as he thought about it.

“Okay! Okay. I’ll talk to you. Tell the guard to put the hammer down.”

“Sit down first, Mr Jones.”

Michael dropped into his chair like a stone.

“Now, Mr Jones. Tell me about Mr Ramsey.” The Inconvenience said.

“You said you’ll get the guy to drop the hammer first!”

“I did no such thing. Answer the question.”

Michael glared at him. With no other choice, and Ray on the table, he started talking.

“What do you want to know, exactly? Uh, his favourite colour is blue. He hates movies that involve dead little girls.”

“Not what I was looking for.” The Inconvenience turned the screen back to face him and pressed a button on the keyboard. “Proceed.” He turned the screen back around.

“No! I answered your stupid question!” Michael yanked at his restraints. The guard with the hammer took a few practice swings.

Without any more warning, he brought the hammer down with lightning speed, dashing Ray’s pinkie finger into the table. At the same time, he removed his hand from over Ray’s mouth.

Ray screamed.

“No! You sick fuck!” Michael yelled, tearing his eyes away from the screen. “I did what you said!”

“Not well enough.”

“I don’t know what you want!”

“Then you must be more of an idiot than you look.”

The guard brought the hammer down on Ray’s ring finger next. Michael swore he heard a bone snap. Ray howled.

Michael felt nauseous.

“Wait! Geoff is afraid of snakes! Really, really fucking scared of them!” Michael shouted.

The Inconvenience turned the screen back around and pressed another button.

“Stop.” The sounds from the livestream stopped. “See? You can follow instructions when given the right motivation. Action, consequence. I think we’re making progress, Mr Jones.”

“Just give me the next question so we can get this over and done with.” Michael snapped.

The Inconvenience sat back in his chair.

“Who knows the most about the device?”

“Ryan does. He comes up with the figures about how many resets we do.” That was a pretty safe question. It didn’t really tell them much.

“Does he? And how many resets has it been? How long is that?”

With that information, they might be able to work out what some of the flashing symbols mean. Ryan used them to figure out how many resets they’d experienced. Maybe the Corpirate’s scientists would be able to reverse engineer what the symbols meant, if they had the right time. Michael couldn’t tell them the truth.

But the penalty for lying was Ray’s hand- and Michael wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if he was a cause for Ray’s trauma. The Inconvenience was very, very good at seeing through his lies. He’d just have to lie better than he ever had before.

“I don’t know exactly how many resets. I couldn’t even give you a ballpark figure. But it should be about forty years.” Gavin told him about the rest of the conversation between Geoff and the Corpirate, after the Corpirate knocked him out. A real shame Geoff didn’t say exactly how many decades, because now Michael had to make something up. He hoped he sounded convincing.

The Inconvenience _humphed_.

“That’s strange. When I asked Mr Pattillo the same question, he said twenty.”

Michael broke out into a cold sweat. _Christ. Ray!_

“I told you not to lie to me, Mr Jones.” Over the sound of Michael’s furious reply, he pressed another button on the laptop. “Proceed. Break two fingers for the two decades he was out by.”

The sound quality was good enough for Michael to hear Ray’s quiet “Oh God, please, no.” as the guard took another swing. He winced when the hammer made contact. He hit the top of Ray’s middle finger, cracking the fingernail in two. Ray howled, and fought, but the guards held him steady. The guard lined up for another swing.

“Okay, okay! I lied! It was twenty years!” Michael shouted. “You can stop now! I’ll tell the truth!”

Anything to get him to stop.

The Inconvenience shook his head. “I never spoke to Mr Pattillo.” He pressed the button. “Break his thumb as well.”

Michael felt hot tears run down his face, obscuring his vision. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up, and now Ray was paying the price. He laid his head on his hands, unable to watch. He couldn’t block out the sounds, however. Ray screamed and begged, but the awful crunching sounds continued. Michael was going to remember the sounds every time he closed his eyes, until the end of time.

Silence in the interrogation room. The only sounds were those coming from the laptop.

After a few minutes, Ray’s panicked cries quietened down. Michael raised his head slowly off his hands. They shook. Michael’s breathing grew ragged.

Shit. Ray, you poor bastard. Oh, Ray…

“You’re a slow learner, Mr Jones. I expected better from you.”

Michael didn’t answer immediately, too concerned with trying to stop his breaths coming out as gasps as he fought to stay in control.

He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. How much more _Ray_ could take.

“…Seven months. When we last checked, it was six months worth of resets. That was a while ago.”

“Thank you. Was that so hard?”

Michael said nothing. The Inconvenience flipped some pages in his folder.

“Next question. Who left the virus on the Corpirate’s hard drive?”

 _No! God no_. Gavin. Michael imagined the Corpirate wouldn’t be happy with whoever destroyed all of his personal data. If _this_ was Michael’s punishment for not answering questions, what would the Corpirate do to Gavin?

No. Michael couldn’t sell Gavin out. He seemed to be left alone in his cell most of the time and Michael didn’t want to bring hell down on his head. If he could spare Gavin what he himself and Ray were going through, he would.

But he wasn’t going to make Ray pay the price either.

“I… Ryan. Ryan destroyed the Corpirate’s hard drive and the company’s shared hard drive as well.”

Technically true. A pit settled in the bottom of his gut when he thought about the consequences for Ryan, though. What was he doing? He didn’t want to make things worse for Ryan either. God, was there a way out of this that wouldn’t involve suffering?

“And yet, I don’t think you’re telling me the whole truth, Mr Jones.”

“I’m telling the truth! Ryan named it Gavnarok, after Gavin!”

“You’re telling half-truths to me. That’s worse than lying, Mr Jones. A little bit of information is dangerous. I need all of it.”

“No! No! No!” Michael lunged forwards, but only succeeded in banging his elbows on the tabletop. “Please! You can’t!”

The Inconvenience pressed the button.

“Proceed. Keep breaking fingers until I say stop.”

“No! It was me! I launched the program!” Michael said, desperation clear on his voice even to himself. The Inconvenience shook his head.

 _Snap._ Middle finger.

 _Crunch._ Ring finger knuckle.

 _Snap._ Pointer finger.

He gave in. He gave up.

“Gavin.” Michael said. His voice was barely a whisper. “It was Gavin.”

“Stop.” The guard placed the hammer on the table. “Thank you for finally being honest with me, Mr Jones.”

Michael couldn’t look away from Ray’s shaking form. The camera zoomed in on his face, a mess of hair and tears and blood, before turning off. The feed ended.

“I think you managed to betray every person who trusted you. Mr Ramsey with the snakes, Mr Haywood _twice_ , Mr Pattillo with the decades, and don’t forget Mr Free right at the end.”

Michael stared at the black screen.

“But worst of all was Mr Narvaez. Out of everyone, you’ve known him the longest, correct? You managed to break eight of his fingers, and still you answered all my questions. I wonder if he’s ever going to forgive you for that.”

“You…” Michael said, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at the interrogator. “You knew all the answers already.” He said slowly, the realisation dawning on him.

“I might have. This wasn’t a fact-finding mission for me, Mr Jones, it was a learning experience for you. After all, we’re going to be spending a lot more time together, and you need to understand that I can read you like a picture book.”

The Inconvenience loomed over the table, his large form towering over Michael.

“You have more friends with more appendages, and I have more questions. What transpired today will be the result four times over if you refuse me or lie to me again.”

“I… I understand.” Michael said slowly.

“Good. And we still have some time left for”-

Michael spat a glob of saliva at The Inconvenience’s face, scoring a direct hit over his mouth and eyes. The Inconvenience jerked backwards in surprise, but quickly regained his composure, before sending Michael a look that could have killed a lesser man.

“Fuck you, I didn’t learn anything. I learned you’re a manipulative prick, but I knew that already.” Michael said.

The Inconvenience pulled a tissue out of the briefcase and dabbed at his face. He grimaced.

“You stupid child.” He gestured, and the original guard returned. He pointed at Michael. The guard turned to him and raised his Taser.

“No, wait”-

The guard fired. Michael was hit with fifty thousand volts of electricity and fell to the ground, spasming. Michael couldn’t move. All his muscles contracted, painfully, to the point where he couldn’t even scream. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _think_.

After an eternity of burning, his senses slowly returned to him and Michael lay slumped on the ground, hands still shackled to the table, gasping for air. His entire body felt burned, and numb at the same time.

The Inconvenience stared down at him, before turning away and walking towards the exit.

“I think our session is over now, Mr Jones. Until next time.”

Michael didn’t resist as the guard freed him from the table. He tried to stand but his legs were shaking too much, and he fell to the ground again. The guard dragged him out of the interrogation room and back to his cell.

 *******

 

 _Scrape. Scrape._ Michael dragged the titanium bolt back and forwards across the concrete floor. He sat where his bed connected with the wall, with a blanket over him to hide the motion. Despite his best efforts, a little sound escaped, but there wasn’t much else he could do about it without looking suspicious on the security camera. In his other hand, he held three other titanium bolts, each sharpened to a fine point. The other two were still securing the bed to the ground.

“Hey, Michael.” Gavin called out, after their dishes had been collected after dinner.

“What?”

“I heard the guards talking earlier. They said something happened to Ray.”

Michael flinched.

Gavin continued.

“Have you seen anyone else? When you get questioned, do they tell you what happened to the others?”

“N-no. I don’t know what happened to the others.” His voice sounded hollow.

“…You’re lying to me, Michael.”

“No? Why would I lie to you, Gav?”

“I don’t know! I thought you were my boi, and now I don’t know what’s really going on.”

“Jeez, Gav! I’m not lying to you. Why do you think I am?”

“I didn’t hear any guards talking… I got interrogated today, Michael.”

_Oh._

“Gav”-

-“Big guy, looks like he used to be a bodybuilder? Red birthmark across his face? Do you know him? Because he seems to know you.

“He told me things, Michael. He told me what they do to you, every single day. He told me what you did to Ray.”

“Gavin, I”- Michael broke off, something heavy in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t think I had a right to know? About what happened to Ray? About _you_? Michael, we’re all… good friends.”

“I know. You’re right”-

“Did you not trust me? Did you not think I could handle it?”

“I didn’t want you to blame me! I’m meant to be the leader, protect you and Ray. I’ve been doing a pretty shitty job, and now Ray… Ray’s paid the price for my mistakes.” Michael admitted. He hated saying so out loud where the guards could relay the information back to his interrogator, but Gavin had a right to know.

Silence on Gavin’s end for a few seconds. Michael waited patiently, trying to figure out how his outburst would be received. Finally, Gavin let out a quiet, tired sigh.

“I’m not… angry with you, Michael. I just- I’m upset that you felt I didn’t deserve to know what happened to you and Ray. Maybe I could have helped you, you know, emotionally. You’re the only one I’ve got right now.”

Gavin paused. When he spoke again, there was an edge to his voice.

“It’s frustrating, all right? No one tells me _anything_.”

With Michael as Gavin’s only point of contact for the last two weeks or so, he would have been dependent on Michael for any sort of communication or human contact, even if they couldn’t see each other. Finding out Michael knew something about Ray and lied to him about it… Gavin was understandably angry. The Inconvenience also could have spun the situation any way he wanted to, making Michael as big a villain as he pleased.

It was a petty ploy, designed to drive them apart.

“I’m sorry, Gav. I thought it was the best idea at the time. I’ll make sure to keep you updated from now on, okay?”

“Thanks. Knowing is always better than not knowing.”

Michael returned to his scraping.

“I’m not angry with you about what happened to Ray, either.”

Michael paused.

“Why not?”

“Well, I’m super pissed off at the interrogator guy, and worried for Ray, but I’m not angry at you. That douche is a right manipulative bastard. I probably would have done all the same things you did. I don’t blame you.”

“Thanks Gav. It means a lot.”

If his plan worked, soon none of this would matter, and they could begin to put everything behind them. It wouldn’t matter then what The Inconvenience or the Corpirate knew.

He felt a little better, anyway.

 _Scrape. Scrape._ Michael tested the point with his finger, and satisfied it was sharp enough, concealed it in the folds of the blanket. He shifted positions subtly, covering a bed leg with the blanket. He began working on releasing the final two bolts, testing them for any give. He had a couple of hours before the guards turned the lights out, and if he was lucky, he could get them out and sharpened before then. Tomorrow morning, if he does everything right, this will all be over before he has to speak to The Inconvenience again.

Michael wasn’t sure what would happen if he had to speak to him again, if he wasn’t ready by tomorrow morning. Or what if it didn’t work? Any information The Inconvenience had the Corpirate had, and it could be used against them. Michael wouldn’t give anything away if he could avoid it, but he wasn’t sure that was an option anymore. Not if it meant repeating what happened to Ray.

Realistically, none of them actually knew much about the device. But if it got out that _Gus_ knew something about the Corpirate and how the device worked? It would only be a matter of time until the Corpirate unlocked all its secrets.

Michael twisted a bolt one last time and it slid out of its holdings. He moved it behind his back, and started sharpening it.

 *******

 

An average power supply converted 240 volts into smaller voltages to be used by appliances and such. It’s not the voltage that usually kills people- it’s the current.  And there’s only a very small range that can actually stop the heart. Not enough and there’s no guarantee of death, too much and the heart contracts and stabilises. What’s needed is just enough current to cause the walls of the heart to vibrate. Something like that is very, very hard to fix.

Michael sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. He’d slept lightly, too nervous to get a good night’s sleep. The lights were still out. He had a little more time until the guards turned them back on, and more time still before breakfast. That time slot was the best time to act.

Current is just a ratio of voltage and resistance. To get the right amount of amps, he’d need a resistance of 1600 ohms. Once he’d rewired the security camera, he’d shove a titanium bolt into the power supply and that should be the end of it.

Michael vibrated with energy. He was _so close_.

Maybe half an hour later, the lights turned on. The time was now. Michael took a deep breath, and stood up.

He took out three of the titanium bolts from their holes in the floor and shoved them under the door. Their wider ends would hold the door shut, for a little while at least. Hopefully that would buy him enough time.

The bolts were out in the open. There was no going back now.

He took the remaining bolts out and tugged on the bed. It shifted a few centimetres. Michael grinned.

He dragged the bed over to the security camera. If no-one was watching the camera, someone definitely would have heard the bed scraping along the ground. He climbed up onto it and jumped for the camera.

Jump and miss.

Jump and miss.

The third try he managed to grab the supporting arm and the camera fell off its mount.

“Michael? Are you making that noise? What are you doing?” Gavin called out.

“Nothing, Gav! You’ll find out!”

The camera swung on its cords. He used a bolt to rip open the casing, and started messing around inside. Thankfully, the thing ran on 240 volts, so he didn’t have to do any more spontaneous mathematics in his head. He poked around for the correctly coloured resistors.

A guard rattled the door. A few seconds later, he began banging on it.

“Stop at once! Move to the side of the cell!”

Michael ignored him. No 1600 ohm resistors tucked away inside the camera anywhere. Two 800 ohm resistors will have to do. He wound the wires together and shoved the end against the high voltage capacitor. He wound the other end around a titanium bolt.

A few more guards had now gathered around his cell door. They parted and a huge, heavy set guard approached the door. He took a step back and then rocked forwards, sending his weight smashing into the door.

It scraped forwards a few centimetres before a bolt caught on a rough patch of the floor. The guard smashed into the door again. The bolts held.

He had the voltage, the resistance, and the current. He turned around and flipped off the guards, still struggling to open the door.

“And a big, hearty, fuck you to you!”

His hands trembled. This next action was going to kill him. He shut his eyes.

He slammed the bolt into the high voltage capacitor.

Nothing happened. Michael opened his eyes again. He’d completed the circuit, hadn’t he? He slammed the bolt down again, driving it deeper into the circuitry. Not even a spark.

The door scraped open a few more centimetres.

“No! No! Work, damn you!”

Breaking out into a cold sweat, he fumbled for another titanium bolt. He still had time to make this work. He slid out the old one and replaced it, and drove the new bolt home.

Still nothing.

“Michael!” Gavin yelled.

The door opened.

Guards came rushing into the room. Michael was out of time. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and waited. The guards pulled out their Tasers.

But they didn’t fire.

Michael glanced down at his hands, tightly clutching some resistors in one and the bolt and wire in the other. _Now_ he knew why the guard’s hadn’t attacked yet. They were afraid the electricity in their Tasers could trigger something.

Maybe all hope wasn’t lost just yet.

“Don’t come any _fucking_ closer!” Michael yelled, brandishing the bolt. “Fifty thousand volts going through this circuit will roast me like a chicken!”

That wasn’t true, but it was enough to get a few of them to re-evaluate the situation. Five of them had made their way through the door, with more waiting outside. Gavin was yelling in the background, wondering what was going on. Michael ignored him.

Michael wagered he knew more about electricity than any of these hired thugs, no matter how well trained they were. And if they were as trained as he thought, they knew that too.

A few guards hesitantly lowered their weapons. Two moved to the edges of the room, ready to flank him and take him down unarmed. Michael waved the bolt at them, like a shiv, but they kept coming.

“Stay the _fuck_ back! I can still set this circuit off!” Michael bluffed, thinking fast. He knew the guards couldn’t risk the chance he was telling the truth. They paused.

That bought him some time, at least. Maybe he could still think of a way out of this.

“ _Put. The bolt. Down_.” One of the guards said, the larger one. Michael flicked his eyes in his direction, but put his focus back on the group trying to flank him. He couldn’t afford to be distracted for even a moment. He tightened his grip on the bolt, the wrapped wire cutting into his skin and causing blood to drip down his wrists. He blinked sweat out of his eyes.

Stalemate. Even Gavin fell quiet, just listening and waiting like everyone else.

“You’re bluffing.” The heavier guard said. “If you _could_ set the circuit off, why haven’t you already?”

“If you’re so sure I’m bluffing, why don’t you take a step closer and find out?” Michael replied.

No one moved.

“There’s something I need first.” Michael continued, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. They would figure out his bluff soon. “I need information.”

“About what?”

“About the Corpirate. About The Inconvenience, my interrogator. I need”-

The lights went out. Someone had cut the power. His bluff was useless now.

 _Damn_.

Michael swung blindly with the sharpened bolt, but he was immediately overpowered by guards coming from both sides. Something fast and heavy ripped the bolt out of his hand and punched him in the stomach. Hands and elbows pressed him into the ground, the guards pummeling him into submission. Then a boot kicked him in the face Michael knew no more.

 *******

 

Michael woke slowly, awareness returning to him in stages rather than all at once. His face hurt. His legs and back ached, but that was a fairly standard occurrence in the past fortnight. He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to face the outside world but unable to avoid it forever.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Eventually he realised he was in a hospital bed, one with white walls and the sounds of activity in the background. He jerked his hands up, but wasn’t able to move them far. He was cuffed to the bed. He sighed again.

His one chance to fix this and he’d blown it.

“You’d done almost everything right, Mr Jones. But you missed one, very important detail.”

Michael snapped his head up came face to face with The Inconvenience, sitting in a chair by his bedside.

“ _Fuck. Off._ ”

“Something they forgot to mention when you became an electrician. Titanium is a very poor conductor of electricity.”

Michael let his head fall back against the pillow. Tears burned behind his eyes. He wasn’t strong enough to school his expression or hide his thoughts. There was nothing he could hide from his interrogator right now.

After everything, he’d been fucked over by _chemistry_?

“I thought you learned your lesson about actions and consequences, Mr Jones. I must have underestimated the effect of Mr Narvaez’… injuries. A stronger lesson is needed.”

Oh God. A shiver of fear shot through him. What else could The Inconvenience _possibly_ do to him next?

“I’ll have to refer you to the Head of Interrogation. After your punishment, of course.”

And that didn’t sound ominous at all.

“Is it like, a sexy punishment?” Michael asked, trying to up his usual charade. “Then, at least one us will get something out of it, right? My safe word is ‘wet bread’.”

“With a suicidal escape attempt,” The Inconvenience said as he got up to leave, “you’re lucky you’re not getting a strait jacket.”

“You’re right. Boy, do I feel lucky right now.” Michael replied, deadpan. But the thought unsettled him. There would go the last of his autonomy. Now he had nothing to do but stew over what his punishment might be.

A short while later, a nurse came around and checked his vitals. He tried to start a conversation with her but she ignored him, and walked away, writing something down on a clipboard.

A guard came and took him back to his cell. It wasn’t that long of a walk, so Michael was right in thinking the Corpirate had a team of people ready and waiting in case they did something stupid. How rich did a guy have to be to afford a skyscraper, a prison, and a hospital at the same time? How rich did he have to be to afford a whole torture _division_?

Michael took a look at the bed legs and found the titanium bolts back in place, and spot-welded properly to their bases. Michael sighed. Well, there was no way he could unmelt metal. Not that it mattered, seeing as his plan was doomed to fail from the start.

He lay down on the bed with a sigh. Everything ached, and his headache refused to go away. He shut his eyes.

Not much left to do now except wait until The Inconvenience dished out his punishment. Although meeting the Head of Interrogation was also worrying. If Michael’s interrogator wasn’t the top guy, Michael didn’t want to think about how much worse the Head would be.

“Michael? Michael, is that you?” Gavin called out.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What the hell did you do!? There were guards everywhere running around and yelling and all that, and the lights went out. And then it all just quiet. And then someone came and did some welding, which was weird.”

“Yeah, I thought I had a way out of here. Turns out titanium isn’t conductive.” Michael replied, bitterly.

“What? Titanium? Where’d you get titanium?”

“The bolts holding the bed to the floor. That’s what they were welding in your cell too, by the way.”

There was silence on Gavin’s end and Michael waited for him to figure it out.

“You tried to electrocute yourself with the security camera?” Gavin eventually asked.

“Got it in one.”

“That’s really smart, Michael. Wish I’d thought of that.”

“Why? If I couldn’t get it to work, a _trained electrician_ , what makes you think _you_ could?”

“I’m a bit accident prone.”

Michael actually chuckled at that.

“Yeah, that’s true. And it’s what I keep telling you.”

“So what now?”

Michael grimaced. What could he do now? Not much. If Gavin was in a similar cell to him, then Gavin didn’t have any options either. He couldn’t imagine Ray being capable of executing an escape plan as he was, and he didn’t know enough about what had happened to the Gents to make a guess. He used to hope that maybe Geoff would think of something, but as each day passed, he thought it less and less likely. They were simply out of options.

“I don’t know, Gav. We wait, I guess.”

 *******

 

The guard passed a bowl of scrambled eggs into Michael’s cell. He waited for the guard to do the same for Gavin and walk away before going for it.

“Why is it always scrambled eggs?” Gavin said. “We must cost the Corpirate a fortune in eggs alone.”

“It’s the protein, Gav. We need to make all those sick prison gainz, you know?”

Michael cleared his bowl and threw it through the bars, like he did every day. A short while later a guard came and collected it, and Michael mentally prepared himself for the rest of his daily routine.

“Hands.” The guard ordered. Michael passed his hands through the bars and allowed them to be shackled.

“Step away from the door. If you make any sudden moves, you will be Tased, and then Mr Free will be Tased.”

Once Michael had done so, the guard grabbed him and led him to the very familiar room with the metal box. Michael couldn’t help but shiver when he stepped into the confines of the box.

“On the bright side,” Michael called out as the guard shut the lid and walked away, “I have plenty of time today to think about how I’m gonna kill you. I’m thinking maybe I’ll break your legs and shove you in the box. Then, I’m gonna roast you over a fire. Gonna have me a nice, steaming, pile of shit for dinner.”

The guard shut the door and all other sounds faded away. Michael let his head fall against the front of the box, and waited.

 *******

 

After an uncountable amount of time, the lid opened. Michael opened his eyes and took in a gulping breath of fresh air, his relief palpable in the air. The guard reached in and grabbed Michael’s chin, tilting his head skywards. Michael didn’t have the energy to resist. The guard pulled a water bottle out from somewhere, and let Michael drink from it. Cool, refreshing water. Michael choked down as much as humanly possible before the water was taken away. This was new. Maybe it was a precautionary measure or something after being knocked out by the guards the previous day.

The guard slid a hand into the box and pressed it against Michael’s neck. He was confused for a moment, but eventually realised the guard was checking his pulse. Michael let him, too relieved from the water to care much. The guard withdrew his hand.

The lid slammed shut once more, and locked with a loud click.

“What?” Michael said. “No, wait! What?!”

Michael heard the guard walk away and shut the door behind him.

“No! You’re supposed to get me out of here!” Michael clanged his shackles hands against the front of the box, a panic rising through him, as the reason for the guard’s unusual behaviour dawned on him.

“You can’t leave me here! No”- He cut off, with something like a sob getting stuck in his throat. He broke out in a cold sweat as fear coursed through him. Oh God, they were going to _leave him here._

How long? Was this his punishment? How long _could_ they leave him in here?

Michael banged his hands against the front of the box.

“Hey!” Thump. Thump thump. “Please!” Thump. Thump. “I’ll talk, okay?! Is that what you want? Just let me out of the goddamn box!”

Michael screamed until his voice gave out. No one came.

 *******

 

Through a haze of pain, Michael became dimly aware of the fact that he was being dragged somewhere. Opening his eyes was about the most effort he could manage, so he did so, but slowly. He blinked tears out of his eyes. He saw a familiar beige corridor, lined with doors marked ‘records’ and ‘storage’. A few turns later they were back at Michael’s cell.

The guard, because it had to have been a guard, deposited him in a heap on the floor. He un-cuffed him and left the room, locking the cell door behind him. A few moments later, the lights went out. It must’ve been after 11pm, Michael supposed. If it was right on eleven, he’d been in the box for thirteen hours. Since Gavin hadn’t called out to greet him, it was probably much later and Gavin was sound asleep.

Michael groaned, and rolled over onto his back. Every muscle he had was protesting at the movement. He could barely turn his head. His throat was absolutely parched though, so he dragged himself over to the sink.

The feel of water on his skin was pure bliss, even if it did cause the cuts on his hand to sting. His wrists were rubbed raw from the shackles, and that hurt too, but it was a good sort of pain. He drank as much water as he could before sliding back down to the ground.

 _Oh, God…_ Michael wasn’t sure he could make it through another thirteen hour day in the box. Six or seven hours he was used to, and he could grit his teeth through, but not thirteen. No, any more days like today would be his undoing.

Michael made the crawl over to his bed and collapsed into it, out like a light.

 *******

 

The smell of breakfast woke him, and he slowly climbed to his feet. Michael grimaced as his sore muscles slowly warmed up, letting him move around a bit. He really should have stretched the night before he went to sleep, but he was just too tired. He was still tired. It wasn’t your regular, run-of-the-mill exhaustion either. Michael felt a cold numbness in his bones, and it scared him a little. He was getting skinny- he could wrap his thumb and pinkie around his wrist and touch the other digit.

Michael grabbed his bowl of scrambled eggs and began eating. As he did, he called out to Gavin.

“Gav, my boi? You there? You awake?”

“Michael! Got a bit worried when you didn’t come back yesterday.”

“They gave me an extra long session in the box. Didn’t see The Inconvenience or anything.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Definitely bad.”

Michael scraped his bowl clean and threw it through the bars. He took some deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for the rest of the day.

A short while later, footsteps approached from down the corridor. Michael stood up. Except it wasn’t a guard that came- it was The Inconvenience.

Michael had only seen him outside the interrogation room when he was in the hospital. Now that they were both standing, it was clear just how tall he was, his head almost reaching the ceiling. He was wide enough to fill the entire frame of Michael’s cell door.

Seeing him here was… disconcerting, to say the least. Somehow, the guy always put Michael on his back foot.

The Inconvenience carried a decently sized bag with him. Michael glared at it warily.

“Good morning, Mr Jones.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Not feeling very inspired this morning then? What a shame. I have someone here I’d like you to meet.”

He unlocked the cell door and passed the bag through, before closing it again. Michael stared at the bag, a number of possibilities about the contents presenting themselves to him. A growing horror filled him as he approached the bag.

“Open it, Mr Jones. Meet the Head of Interrogation.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, but picked up the bag and opened it. Michael’s eyes widened, and he pulled away, gagging. The stench of rotting human flesh was undeniable.

Inside the bag was Lindsay’s head.

“Oh, fuck”- Michael retched, almost losing the breakfast he’d just eaten. He turned back to the head and looked at it closely, fresh tears forming in his eyes, and not from the smell. He reached in and touched the bright pink hair, matted with blood. It was definitely her. _Oh, Lindsay._

“There you have it, Mr Jones. You like a good joke, don’t you? The ‘Head of Interrogation’? I thought you’d get quite the chuckle out of that one.”

Michael said nothing, just continued to stare down at the head. He wrapped an arm protectively around the bag.

“And here’s something else for you to think about. You might be thinking, oh, in the next reality Lindsay will be back and alive and well, and you’d be right. But do you ever stop and think about what happens in the universes you leave behind? Lindsay had a life, friends, family. They’ll never see her again. No one will feed her cats. She died because you made a mistake, and she doesn’t get to come back from this one.”

Michael clenched his free hand into a fist, pressing hard enough to draw blood.

“…Leave, please.” Michael said. So quietly it was barely a whisper.

“Well, Mr Jones, if this is what it takes to get you to use your manners, I would have done so sooner.” The Inconvenience said. But he did walk back down the corridor, leaving Michael alone with the head.

“Michael?” Gavin said, once The Inconvenience had been gone for a few minutes. “What happened?”

“Not now, Gav. I’ll tell you later.”

“But what”-

“I said I’ll tell you later! Shut up!”

Gavin fell silent. Michael turned his attention back to the head.

A sudden, wicked idea came to him.

“Lindsay… I’m so, so sorry…” He whispered, before reaching a hand into the bag. He felt around, grimacing at the texture of the skin, before pressing his hand in further. He tilted the head onto its side, and opened the mouth. He grit his teeth and began feeling around inside.

The Corpirate’s men may have removed anything on her that could have been used as a weapon- all her jewellery, and hair ties, but they’d left behind something far more valuable.

Michael gripped the bright pink hair in one hand and the lower jaw in the other. Before he could think about it too much, he pulled them apart with as much force as he could muster. The rotting muscles gave way easily, and the jawbone came clean off. Michael fought to keep his breakfast down as he put the remainder of the head down on his bed.

The gross part was done. Now came the tricky part.

Running footsteps. The shouts of guards. It was now or never.

Michael pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling for his pulse. Where it was strongest, he placed the jawbone against it. Michael took a deep breath.

Now or never. If Michael couldn’t do this, he would be stuck in this hell-hole forever. Losing his nerve was not an option.

He started to slice, hesitated, and tried again. He pressed, as hard as he could, the teeth into his skin.

After all, teeth were strong enough to cut through flesh like butter. All Michael had to do was hold on long enough to get the job done.

He thought of Ray, sitting in his cell with broken fingers.

He thought of Geoff, curled up and broken somewhere else.

The teeth cut a long, jagged path across Michael’s neck. Deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough. His hands started to shake. Michael raised the jawbone again, and forced the teeth into his neck, shouting as he did.

The pain was unbearable. Michael screamed as the teeth caught on ragged bits of muscle, but he dragged the bone across his jugular. Hot blood spilled out of his neck, buckets of it, drenching his clothes and the concrete floor.

Guards burst into the room, Tasers ready. Too late. Michael felt oddly light, and warm. He’d done it.

He managed to grin, briefly, before vomiting blood and scrambled eggs all over the ground.

He crashed into the floor just as the guards reached him, and the world shrunk to a white dot.

He sat there, in that space for a while, before the universe turned red and faded to black.

 *******

 

Michael slammed into the insulation shoulder first, smacking his head on a cable and in general being unprepared for the landing. Gavin landed next to him, and Ray on his right, and the Gents fell around them. Michael looked up at the ceiling, high above, with the particle accelerator tube suspended just below it.

Michael wasn’t sure if there was a more beautiful sight in the entire world.

“Oh _thank God._ ” Gavin said, heaving a big sigh of relief. “I thought I was gonna go _mental_ in there!”

“Ray?” Michael said, getting up and turning to him. “I am so, so sorry.”

Ray sat up and flexed his fingers. “I… it’s fine. I’m fine. It’s great to see you.” He pulled Michael into a hug. Michael laughed, giddy with relief.

Jack came up behind Gavin and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“Gav, I was _so_ worried about you…”

“I’m fine Jack. It’s Michael I’m worried about.”

“Who cares about _me_?” Michael said, with a laugh. He pulled up Ray’s hands and gently kissed the knuckles. “It’s fantastic to see you. All of you.” He continued, gesturing to Geoff and Jack.

Geoff groaned and got to his knees. He scanned the room for the quietest member of the Gents.

“Ryan? How you doin, bud?”

Ryan lay unmoving on the ground where he fell. Geoff shuffled over to him, and removed his mask.

“Ryan? You okay?”

Ryan slowly raised his head up from the insulation. Stone cold eyes glared at Geoff.

“Stop… _taunting me!_ ” Ryan growled, and lunged. With surprising speed, he tackled Geoff to the insulation and wrapped his hands around Geoff’s neck.

“Ryan! What the fuck are you doing?!” Jack yelled, and ran to them. He grabbed Ryan by his shoulder but Ryan shook him off, and released Geoff for a moment to elbow Jack in the nose. Blood spurted from his face and Jack fell.

Michael and Ray stood up, shouting, and rushed over. Together they managed to pull Ryan off Geoff, and hold him down while he struggled. Gavin ran to Geoff and helped him sit up as he gasped for air.

Michael put his knee over Ryan’s bicep and held his wrist to the floor. He could just see Ray do the same on his other side.

“Ryan, stop! It’s me!” Michael yelled. “Listen the fuck up! I didn’t get us all here so you could fucking murder Geoff!”

“Yeah man,” Ray added, “What did Geoff do to you anyway? He draw another moustache on your mask?”

Ryan went limp, suddenly. He started to laugh. It wasn’t his usual, light laugh, instead it was tinged with something Michael couldn’t recognise. It was unnerving.

“You sound… exactly, exactly like them.” Ryan said.

“That’s because we _are_ them, numb-nuts.” Michael replied.

“…You’re real?”

“On my relationship with Ray and Gavin, I promise.” Michael said. Ray smiled down at Ryan, sweat dripping down his face.

“You saying that doesn’t make it true, if you’re not real.” Ryan countered. Michael frowned.

Ray leaned down and kissed Ryan, soft and light. Ryan’s eyes widened.

“You _are_ real.”

“As real as this incredibly sappy Sleeping Beauty moment.” Ray replied. He and Michael released Ryan’s arms. He sat up, looking around him.

“I’m free… Oh my God. Geoff!” He shot up and darted to Geoff’s side, where he sat coughing and spluttering. Jack sat next to him, shirt balled up to stem the bleeding from his nose.

“Hello to you too, asshole.” Jack said.

“Geoff, are you okay?” Ryan asked.

“I’ll be alright in a few minutes.” Geoff croaked. “The worst you could do is kill me, anyway. Not that big a deal. No less than I deserve anyway.

“You were right, Ryan. You, and Jack, and Michael. I should have waited. I should have come up with something better”-

Jack reached across and draped his free hand across Geoff’s shoulders. Ryan hesitantly reached out, and then clasped Geoff’s hand in his, and threaded their fingers together. He smiled.

“No one blames you, Geoff. You did the best you could with what you had.”

“And look where that got us. Back to square one.”

“I’d rather be back at square one than with the Corpirate.” Ray said. He shivered, flexed his fingers. “I think… I need to be alone for a while, if you guys don’t mind.”

“Are you sure, Ray?” Michael said.

“Yeah. Just until the soldiers find us. Shouldn’t be too long, we were shouting pretty loud before.”

“Yeah, but”-

“I just need a few minutes to myself.” With that, Ray walked into the conference room, and shut the door behind him.

“Is Ray… okay?” Jack asked.

Michael flinched. Gavin grimaced.

“He will be.” Michael said. “Just needs some time to adjust. The Corpirate did some… awful things to him. I think we all need a bit of time.” Michael knew once this conversation was over, he was going to head straight to the break room and eat everything he could find.

“Uhhh.” Ryan said. He’d walked over to the pellet storage container and picked up the device. “Something’s different.”

“That can’t happen.” Geoff said. “We got reset. How’d you do it, anyway, Michael?”

“I um, I don’t really want to talk about it. Not yet.” Michael rubbed at his neck.

“No seriously,” Ryan continued. “Come look at this.” Jack, Geoff, Gavin, and Michael walked over to him.

He held the device out to the group and showed them the screen. The same red symbols flicked across the screen, and the same tally marks lined the top of the device. But the timing was off, and the colours a little muted. A new line of symbols ran down the side of the screen.

The last of Michael’s elation faded away when he looked at the screen.

“Fuck, that can’t be something good.” Geoff said. A look of intense guilt crossed his face.

“The Corpirate had it for what, two, three weeks?” Jack said, “He had a whole team of scientists working on it for that time. There’s no telling what he did.”

“Well, I can see exactly what he did.” Ryan said. “The problem is, I have no idea how to get it back to normal.”

“Maybe it won’t make any difference.” Gavin said. “We can’t do anything about it now, anyway, so why don’t we just wait and see what happens?”

“Gee, Gavin,” Ryan replied, “Great solution.”

“It’s not like we have any other choice!”

“We can always try _something_!”

“What, and make it worse? We should just leave it alone!” Gavin yelled.

“When did you turn into such a wuss?” Ryan sneered.

“Since the Corpirate locked me up and threatened to hurt Michael if I so much as opened my damn mouth out of turn!”

The rest of the room fell suspiciously quiet. Ryan’s expression grew dark, and he let out another low chuckle that made Michael want to clench his teeth together.

“That’s what they did to you?” Ryan said. “They _threatened Michael_? _That’s it?_ Do you want to know what they did to _me?!_ ”

“Guys, seriously!” Jack shouted. “Cut it out! We just all got back together, and you’re gonna start fighting? Pull yourselves together!”

Ryan glared at Gavin. Gavin returned his stare with a level gaze of his own.

“I know things are a little… tense right now,” Jack continued, “everyone’s just been through a traumatic experience. Emotions are running a little high. Maybe we should all just back off for a bit.”

Ryan turned and strode away from the group, heading down the tunnel towards the electrical generators. Soon he was swallowed by the darkness. Gavin harrumphed.

“I’m gonna go check on Ray.” He stalked off towards the conference room.

Jack sighed. “This got very messy, very fast.”

Geoff let his head fall forwards and rest against Jack’s shoulder.

“This is all my fault, Jack. This is my doing.”

Jack gave Geoff a side hug, and looked at Michael. His expression said ‘say something’ but Michael couldn’t bring himself to. He wasn’t sure what would come out of his mouth. Instead, he turned and walked towards the break room.

Behind him, he heard Jack let out a long, steady, sigh. He grimaced.

Michael forced the break room door open and fell inside. He closed the door behind him, turned the lights off, and sat at the table. He dropped his head into the crook of his arms, closing his eyes and drawing up tight. Only then did he let the last of his control slip away, and he started to sob into the quiet of the darkened room.


	14. Build a House Around My Heart

Red, black.

Jack hit the insulation and with a practiced ease, stood up. He watched as the others got up and moved to do their own thing again, separately, like injured animals hiding to lick their wounds.

The way Jack saw it, everyone was still reeling.

Ryan wouldn’t speak to Gavin- wouldn’t even look at him. He disappeared down the dark end of the tunnel again, towards the electrical generators. Jack didn’t stop him- he probably actually needed some space and a bit of alone time to wrap his head around things. The act hurt Gavin, but he’d get over it. Gavin was younger and could probably bounce back from things like this better than Ryan could. From what Gavin had said, his experience might not have affected him too much. He’d be fine, eventually. They all would, if they sorted all this out now instead of letting it fester.

Which reminded Jack- he needed to find out what Ryan went through. To lose his grip on reality, it must have been awful.

He also needed to figure out what happened between Michael and Ray. From the sound of things, Michael had caused something terrible to happen to Ray, probably something to do with his hands. Ray had always been quiet, and probably wouldn’t tell Jack much, but Michael was usually willing to rant about a problem. But in the hours since he’d been free of Arcadius, Michael’s emotions had been all over the place. It might be a good idea to wait a while before approaching him. And then there was Gavin, who somehow fit in with him.

Geoff avoided everyone, walking briskly away from the insulation and forcing his way into the conference room. Jack assumed he’d spend the next who-knew-how-many lives sequestered away in there, trying to come up with a better plan to ‘make up’ for the last one. Jack decided helping Geoff was his first point of call. After all, he’d made a promise, all those months ago. He’d always be there for Geoff.

Really, only a few hours had passed since Michael got them out of Arcadius, but Jack sensed that this pattern could become a routine. He knew that they each needed time to get over the shock of what happened, but he also knew they couldn’t afford to slip- not when they’d finally made it out of Zancudo and freedom was so close. What they needed to do was move past this as soon as possible so they could get back to working together. Geoff could do his best to come up with something, but if these last months had taught Jack anything, it was that brainstorming together created the best solutions.

Right now though, no one was in any condition to do anything towards destroying the device and bringing down the Corpirate.

Jack took a deep breath. He had to fix this, somehow.

His own experience in Arcadius had been… stressful, but not hugely traumatic. Nothing he knew he wouldn’t eventually get over. He saw through every move and petty tactic the interrogator threw at him in the first week, and after that he was, physically, pretty much left alone.

Ripping his mind away from that, he focused on Geoff.

He decided to follow Geoff into the conference room. Geoff could talk himself into a downwards spiral and Jack would need his help getting everyone else back together.

He opened the door and saw Geoff sitting on the edge of the conference table, marker pen in hand and staring at the whiteboard. He’d drawn up a list of new information discovered since all of them had last been in Zancudo.

“Geoff?”

Geoff tapped the pen against his chin, deep in thought.

“What, Jack? I’m busy.”

“I think we need to talk”-

-“Aha, no. We don’t _need_ to talk about anything. Society’s rules don’t apply to us, remember? That’s what you said to Ryan.” Geoff said.

Jack frowned.

“That was different, and you know it. I really need you to work with me here.”

“I _really,_ really don’t want to. You want us all to move on, right? That’s your goal here? Then let’s start right now.”

Jack sighed.

“You’re not going to help any of us if you’re going around blaming yourself for everything that’s happened.”

Geoff let the marker rest against his chin. His head sagged.

“You think you can just waltz in here, say a few pretty words, and everything will go back to normal?”

“It’s worked in the past.”

“It’s not going to work this time.” Geoff grimaced. “I made some serious mistakes.” His expression grew dark.

“It wasn’t your fault”-

Geoff slid off the conference room table and crossed the distance to Jack.

“But it was! All of it, it all could have been avoided if I’d made different choices. And now everyone’s”- he stopped talking for a moment, swallowing. –“falling apart.”

“No one’s falling apart, Geoff”-

“Go, Jack. Leave me alone. I need to think. I need to put this right.”

“But”-

“Just _fucking go_ already!”

“Jeez, fine!” Jack said, and left the room, fuming.

 *******

 

Michael sat on a box near the insulation, toying with a pile of electronics. An open pellet storage container stood next to him, empty, with the pellets nowhere in sight.

“What are you doing?” Jack said, taking a seat next to him.

“Building the Mini Marx Generator.”

“I don’t think we’re gonna need it this life.” Michael shrugged.

“It’s something to keep my hands busy.”

Jack didn’t say anything for a while, he just sat and watched Michael work. Michael moved his hands quickly, almost a blur as he picked up pieces and slotted them into each other. He attacked them with a screwdriver, with more force than was probably necessary. A frown was etched onto his face.

“Did you meet The Inconvenience, Jack?” Michael asked, out of the blue.

“No. Who?”

“I forget that wasn’t his actual name. It’s the nickname I came up with for the interrogator guy. Tall, muscly, big red birthmark across his face? Smug, insufferable prick?”

“Yeah, I talked to him. He was an asshole. Why?”

Michael shifted uncomfortable on the box. He let the electronics rest in his lap.

“He used Ray against me, for information. He broke his fingers if I didn’t answer his questions.”

“Michael, that’s awful”-

“Yeah, it wasn’t fun.” Michael took a deep breath, steeling himself for the rest of the conversation.

“I fell for every. Single. One of his tricks. I couldn’t help myself. He knew how to push all my buttons.”

“That would have been… very frustrating.”

“Yep. And now Ray probably has PTSD or something. Wonder if a pep-talk and a hug can fix _that._ ” Michael said humourlessly. He started working on the electronics again.

“I don’t suppose you had the same problem.” Michael continued, “You would have run rings around that guy.”

Jack leaned back against the box.

“I’ve met a few people like him before. They’re psychopaths, always trying to pull people apart and find out what makes them tick.” He picked up some spare wires and fiddled with them. “There’s only really one thing you can do to stop them digging their hooks in you.”

“What is it?”

“You have to give them an inch. Give them something they can use against you, use to hurt you. They’ll focus on that and they won’t look for anything else.” Jack said, pointedly looking at Michael.

“Is that what you did for The Inconvenience?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you give him?”

“I gave him Geoff.” Jack admitted.  It wasn’t much of a secret that Jack and Geoff were close. He’d heard the whispers from other, lesser crews. It wasn’t a stretch to believe the Corpirate might have heard the rumour as well, given he had links to the Los Santos underground. Sharing that information hadn’t given him anything new.

But the price of that was high.

“How did he use Geoff against you?” Michael probed. The ever-present siren wailed gently in the distance, but apart from that the tunnel was silent. Jack couldn’t hear a single other sound. Not his breathing, not his heartbeat, not Michael. Nothing.

“Once The Inconvenience, as you call him, figured out he couldn’t out-think me into giving up information, he tried something else. He made me… watch. I watched him torture Geoff for _days_.” Jack gripped the bundle of wires in his fist tight enough to draw blood from the sharp metal. “He told me he’d stop if I told him something, anything about you, or the other Lads, or the device. I knew he was lying. Geoff would continue to be tortured, and there was nothing I could do about that. He’d keep torturing him until I’d told him everything. But deep down, I still felt responsible for it.”

Michael nodded, not looking up from his work.

“I think I know the feeling, Jack.”

“I thought you might. And uh, please don’t tell Geoff I watched him get tortured. I don’t think it’d be good for him right now.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Jack released the wires he was holding, letting them fall to the ground at his feet.

“It makes you think, though, doesn’t it?” Michael said. “About what gets carried over to the next universe and what doesn’t. None of our physical injuries, obviously, but I’m thinking about the chemicals in our brain. It’s imbalances in them that cause brain problems, right? Ray’s… not doing so great. He’s all jumpy and moves like a robot, all stiff.”

“And you’re not sure why, really.” Jack guessed.

“Yeah. I just sort of assumed our consciousness got taken across, but maybe like, it’s something else.”

“It has to be more than that. Memories, for example, are neurons changing the proteins they’re made of. That’s a physical change. And we have memories of past resets, so that physical change must occur.”

“How the fuck do you know what?”

“Seven months in a time loop and you never did any research about how it might work?”

“I spent most of my time researching how to build a Mini Marx Generator. And it’s like, closer to eight now.”

“Okay, fair enough. As for Ray, I think the best thing you can do is talk to him.”

“That’s your solution to everything.”

“Well, it works.”

Michael grimaced.

“You don’t want to talk to Ray, do you.” Jack said.

“Nope.”

“Because you feel guilty about what happened to him?”

“Yep.”

“If you didn’t like my last piece of advice, you’re gonna hate this one: suck it up a bit. Ray needs you. Gavin definitely needs you. And Geoff certainly needs you.”

Michael stiffened.

“Do you… blame Geoff for what happened?” Jack asked him.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. It’s all just really messed up in my head right now. I think I just need some time.”

“Yeah, fair.”

They sat for a while, Michael content to tinker with the Mini Marx Generator and Jack to pick up interesting looking parts, and ask Michael what they were for. It was a pleasant, relaxing way to spend the morning.

“Hey Jack?” Michael said eventually.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time, Michael. You’re like a Gent to me.”

Michael returned to building the Mini Marx Machine. Hopefully, Jack had put his mind at ease.

 *******

 

They sat around the conference table, Geoff having gathered them all to discuss their next steps.

“Okay, so we know the Corpirate definitely has other alien technology at least.” Geoff said, tapping where it was written on the board. “And we know he’s tracking the device, not us. That’s something I think we can use in our favour. We can get Lindsay to”-

“N-no. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Michael said, looking vaguely green. “I don’t think we should get Lindsay involved at all.”

“Why not? She was a big help last time, before the Corpirate found her”-

“Because he murdered her last time.” Michael said. “The interrogator brought me her head in a bag.” Gavin and Ray gasped.

“Oh, Michael. _Shit,_ Lindsay.”

“Ah jeez. That would have been awful.”

“Yeah.” Michael replied. “It wasn’t great.”

“Is that what the interrogator brought to you just before we reset?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded. He looked at Jack.

“Yeah. I uh, I sort of tore her jaw off… used it to slit my own throat. Bled out on the floor of my cell.” Michael said. He looked pale.

Jack had _no_ idea that’s what Michael had to do to get them out of Arcadius. If he’d known, he might have told him not to share that bit of information to spare Gavin and Ray. Gavin turned away to retch loudly at the floor, while Ray looked a little green himself.

Geoff frowned, saddened by the news as well. “I’m sorry you had to do that, Michael.”

Ryan said nothing. He just waited for the meeting to be over, beige light casting dark shadows over his mask.

“Let’s just… keep her out of this, if we can.” Michael said, very quietly. Geoff nodded.

“Okay.” He moved the marker to another point on the board. “Here’s what we _don’t_ know. What the Corpirate did to the device. It’s still acting up.”

The device sat on the middle of the table. Everyone stared at it.

“We should take it to Gus.” Gavin suggested. He poked a finger at the new symbols.

“That’s a good idea.” Geoff said. “When we last talked to him, I don’t think we really got everything he knew.”

“We should try to get as much alien tech as we can to him.” Jack added, thinking. “Anything he can tell us about any of it can only help.”

“We have to be careful though,” Ray said, “because the longer we stay with him, the more at risk he is that the Corpirate will find him. Alien tracking tech and all that.”

“Yeah, that’s probably our biggest issue,” Geoff said. “the ability to track us. The reason we caught the Corpirate on the wrong foot last time was because we sent the device off with Lindsay. If we can’t do that again, the Corpirate’s gonna know we’re coming for him every time.”

The room fell silent, everyone trying to come up with a solution.

“Why don’t we leave the device here?” Gavin asked.

“What,” Michael said, “and have to _come back_ and get it?”

“We could leave it like, right at the edge of the base.”

“Where the Corpirate could just waltz across and take it?”

“Well… we could leave someone to guard it.”

“One person, even if it’s one of _us_ , can’t stop the Corpirate and his legion of helicopters.”

“Okay, okay, bad idea.”

“So the tracking of the device,” Jack cut in, “that should be our number one priority to get fixed? Otherwise we can’t really do much.”

“No,” Geoff said. “Our top priority is making sure the Corpirate doesn’t catch us all again. At least, not alive.” He paused. “We need to make sure we always have a way of killing ourselves.”

The mood in the room, already sour, darkened. Michael looked nauseous, Ray not that different. Ryan’s expression behind the mask was unreadable.

“Do _all_ of us have to?” Michael asked. “I mean, I did it once. I can do it again, with pills or a bullet or whatever before the Corpirate gets us. I don’t want anyone else in that position if I can avoid it.” He finished, glancing at Gavin.

“I could do it if I needed to!” Gavin said, a bit angrily. “I wouldn’t flake on it.”

“But out of all of us, you’re the most likely to.” Ryan said, speaking up for the first time. “You don’t know the full extent of what waits for you if you don’t.”

“You think I won’t do what I need to when the time comes?!” Gavin spluttered. “Just because I’m not as _messed up_ as you are doesn’t mean I can’t make tough choices!”

Ryan got to his feet, chair scraping along the ground behind him.

“If you’re so _confident_ you could,” he sneered, “why didn’t you do so earlier? Why did you make Michael dismember his _friend’s corpse_ to kill himself? You’re the most creative person out of all of us! You sat in a cushy cell for three weeks! Why didn’t _you_ _think of something sooner?!_ ”

The rest of the room was dead silent.

When Gavin spoke, it was in the barest of whispers.

“ _She was my friend too, you know.”_

He left his seat and walked out of the conference room.

Ryan took a moment to collect himself, got his breathing under control, and followed him out. He slammed the conference room door behind him.

Jack sat stunned. Michael had his head down, not looking at anyone and keeping his focus directed on the scratched surface of the table. Geoff tapped the marker pen against his chin. Ray crossed his arms.

Things were worse than Jack thought. He left the conference room as well, deciding to find Ryan and try to sort things out. What he said to Gavin was _not cool_.

He walked to the end of the tunnel the Ryan vanished down last time, and looked down it. It grew dark, very dark, and it’d been quite a while since he’d last walked it. Navigating it, with all the boxes and soldiers and scientists at the end was not going to be an easy task. But he needed to find Ryan.

Jack picked his way through the storage boxes, kicking a few of them accidentally in the low light. He paused when he came across some green emergency lights. Jack wasn’t even sure Ryan went down this way. He could be anywhere.

“…Ryan?” Jack called out, trying to keep his voice from echoing down the tunnel. He didn’t need the soldiers hearing.

“Ryan, if you’re down here, please. I need to talk to you.”

No response.

Ryan came when Geoff called him to discuss plans in the conference room, but he would avoid Jack. Dammit. He’d need Geoff to get Ryan, but Geoff didn’t want to talk to him either.

Jack walked back to the main area. He might be able to talk to Gavin, or Ray instead, and see what they were thinking.

He opened the break room door and squinted in the low light. Geoff sat at the table, a glass of something that smelled alcoholic in his hand. He didn’t look up when Jack walked in. Jack closed the break room door.

He checked the bathroom, and the conference room, but there was no sign of any of the Lads or of Ryan. Jack looked up at the suspended bridges, tried to pick out a human form, but found nothing.

Ryan wasn’t the only person avoiding him, it seemed.

He sat down, leaning against one of the lockers, and waited for the soldiers to come.

 *******

 

Jack hit the insulation and with a practiced ease, stood up. He watched Ryan begin to move away, but Geoff raised his hands.

“Guys, don’t go off again. We need to get this alien tech to Gus, okay? Start building the Mini Marx Generator, Michael.”

Michael nodded and went off to gather his supplies.

“Ray, do your thing with Ryan and Gavin with the soldiers. We’ll meet up at the usual spot. Everyone remember how this works?”

They nodded. Geoff had decided the best way to move on would be to just ignore everything and carry on as normal. Jack disagreed, but he’d support Geoff.

Maybe this was what Geoff needed?

Jack walked with Geoff to the underground reservoir, Michael’s C- 4 in hand. They skirted around the two patrols of soldiers as usual, neither of them saying a word. They set the charges, created the obstacles, and waited for the agreed time. Geoff blew the charges and bolted to the staircase, water lapping at his heels. They met up with the others at the alien tank, and they made their way towards the surface, collecting Ray’s sniper rifle and rocket launcher on the way. They stopped at the soldier’s barracks to pick up some armour and the earpieces. Gavin and Michael split from the group to head towards the hangar, to set up the Mini Marx Generator. Jack, Geoff, Ryan and Ray headed through the service tunnel towards the front entrance.

Just as the tank turned around to face them, Gavin’s spaceship burst through the ground and knocked it high into the air. Michael joined them and kicked open the door, letting the cool morning air enter the facility. They waited as Ray and Ryan set charges on the second group of soldiers with the tank and the HVY Insurgent. When they came back, they entered the above ground hangar and fought the first group of soldiers inside.

Jack moved around Geoff, dodging and attacking with precision. It felt to get his blood pumping again, to let the frustrations that pervaded lower Zancudo out on a threat. To be productive again. He grabbed the skull of a soldier and slammed it against the ground, knocking the soldier out cold and creating a nasty cracking noise that echoed through the hangar. He pulled another soldier away from where he moved to stab Geoff in the back, and kneed him viciously in the face. With a spare moment, he pulled a knife from a pocket, dodged a punch, and sent it skidding across a soldier’s stomach. Blood sprayed out of the wound in an arc on the ground. He turned and slashed at a soldier approaching Geoff.

A white-hot pain ripped through his leg, and Jack dropped to his knees. He looked around, and saw a group of soldiers approaching from the far end of the hangar. One of them had pulled a gun and shot him.

“Ray, what the fuck?” Jack yelled, as more bullets peppered the ground around him. Ray should have taken out that group of soldiers before they drew their weapons. He heard Geoff let out a grunt somewhere to his left, and he reached out to him. Grabbing him by the collar, he shoved Geoff behind some cover.

“I… Just give me a moment!” Ray shouted. More shots echoed around the hangar space.

“Ah, dicks.” Geoff said, as he tried to stem the flow of blood from his arm. Geoff had been shot as well. Jack hissed in pain and put pressure on his own leg. Not good.

Michael and Ryan hid behind some similar cover a few metres away. Jack risked a peek around the corner and watched one of the new soldiers lob a grenade over to where they had crouched.

“Grenade! Move!” Jack shouted.

Michael scrambled out of the way, but Ryan didn’t move fast enough. There was a deepening red stain over his chest, and he grunted when he turned to run. Ryan had also been shot.

The grenade tore him to pieces.

 *******

 

“Ray, what happened back there?” Geoff asked, once he’d picked himself off the insulation.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. Can we just go again?”

 *******

 

“Grenade! Run!”

 *******

 

“Ray, if anything’s not okay”-

“I’m fine! Just a little out of practice with the sniper rifle.”

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe”-

“I’m. _Fine._ We just need to _do it_ _again_.”

Michael’s expression crumpled, and he turned away to start building.

 *******

 

With a spare moment, Jack pulled _Carrie_ off his back, dodged a punch, and sent a few rounds into the soldier’s stomach. He whirled around, aiming down the hangar. He fired towards the group of approaching soldiers, scattering them behind various bits of cover.

Geoff cried out. Jack turned back to him, and saw a soldier slide a knife out of his side. Geoff crumpled to the ground.

 *******

 

With a spare moment, Jack pulled Carrie off his back, dodged a punch, and sent a few rounds into the soldier’s stomach. He turned and fired a few more rounds into another approaching soldier, sending him to the floor and away from Geoff.

A white-hot pain ripped through his leg, and Jack dropped to his knees. He aimed _Carrie_ blindly down the other end of the hangar, sent a few wild shots in that direction, and then hissed in pain. Geoff grabbed him and pulled him behind some cover. He looked gaunt.

 *******

 

This time, as Jack watched Geoff sprint away from the approaching water after setting off the C- 4, he saw him slip on a loose piece of paper. He fell, and the water rushed over him.

 *******

 

“Ryan?” Jack said. “Come here for a sec.” Ryan walked over to him.

“What do you need?”

“I wanted to ask to you about”-

“Nope. Got to go.”

Ryan walked away. Jack sighed. He looked around the room and caught Geoff watching the interaction. Geoff glanced away.

 *******

 

Gavin’s spaceship tore through the ground, but in the wrong spot, and the tank fired.

 *******

 

Michael fumbled a screwdriver and swore. He kicked the nearest pellet storage container over, spilling the little packets of energy across the floor. He swore again.

Jack picked up the screwdriver and passed it over to him. Michael snatched it from him, but then deflated. Together they kicked the pellets back towards the container, and gently put them back.

“Thanks. Suppose you’re here to ask me if I’ve talked to Gavin and Ray.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

A look of intense guilt crossed Michael’s face. Jack’s brow furrowed.

“Michael, if you need my help”-

-“No, no, I got this. It just isn’t the right time.”

“I can”-

“ _I said it isn’t the right time!_ ” Michael shouted.

Jack jumped back. Michael rested his head on his hands, his fingers covering his eyes.

“Go, Jack. Leave me alone.”

Jack left.

 *******

 

A group of soldiers in a corridor gunned down Michael before he had time to raise his weapon.

 *******

 

“Ray, hey.” Jack called out. Ray disappeared down the dark end of the tunnel.

“Ray! Come back!”

 *******

 

Jack’s Hydra clipped the edge of a helicopter, and he spiralled out of control into the ground.

 *******

 

The big and burly soldier shoved the knife deep into Ray’s neck before Ryan could get to him.

 *******

 

Jack grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and spun him around. Gavin looked up at him, nervousness clear in his gaze.

“Gavin,” Jack said, “Have you been avoiding me?”

“No?” Gavin replied. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Because everyone seems to be doing it. It’s… really quiet down here. No one’s talking to each other.”

“It’s not you, Jack. It’s not your fault. We just… need some more time.”

“It’s been dozens of resets! There’s recovering, and then there’s just plain avoidance! Are you _afraid_ of something?”

Gavin’s face closed off.

“Gavin?”

Gavin sidestepped Jack and walked quickly away down the tunnel.

“Can’t chat. Have to help Michael with the Mini Marx Machine.”

“That’s bull, and you know it.” Jack called after him.

 *******

 

Ryan performed a neat barrel roll to catch the helicopters from behind, but he didn’t turn fast enough and another helicopter shot him down.

 *******

 

Red, black.

 *******

 

Red, black.

 *******

 

Red, black.

 *******

 

“What did you say to Michael, Ray?” Jack shouted, as they stood around on the insulation once again. “All those months ago? ‘It’s a good thing we got this all out in the open’, right? That’s what you said? You said that, didn’t you?!”

“This isn’t your business, Jack”-

-“But you _make_ it my business when your personal problems interfere with the plan!” Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry Ray. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

The others were staring at Jack, surprised at his outburst. Jack tried to think of something, anything that would get them to just _stay_ and not leave again. God, they couldn’t do this. Not as they were, all… distant. They were all scared, Jack saw now. They were trying to protect themselves.

From what? What were they hiding from? They began to turn away, to prepare for another run Jack knew would fail. What could he say to get through to them?

In the end, Jack said the only thing he could.

“When I was in Arcadius, the Corpirate’s interrogator tortured me.”

Everyone froze. Michael flinched, drawing in a sharp breath.

“They tried to make me think they owned me. They made me beg for food, for water. They _branded me_. I can still feel the mark.” Jack traced a circle over the back of his hand. “I can still _smell it_.”

Silence. There it was, the elephant in the room, out in the open. Jack felt exposed. This is what everyone was afraid of doing.

“When they couldn’t break me that way, they changed tactics. I had to watch as they turned their attention to Geoff. I sat and watched them chip away at him.” Jack raised his eyes and looked at Geoff. Geoff held a hand over his Glock with a white knuckle grip. He stared back at Jack, horror in his eyes. Jack continued.

“I watched them chip away at him,” Jack’s voice trembled, “until there was almost nothing left. I didn’t say a word. And that hurt more than any brand.”

Jack let his voice trail off. He waited for a few seconds while everyone absorbed what he said.

“Jack.” Geoff said. He sounded like he was about to fall apart. Jack reached a hand across the distance between them and held onto him.

“Do you hate me for it?” He asked Geoff. Geoff’s eyes widened in surprise, and he shook his head.

“No! Of course not! How could I?”

Jack smiled, a small, shaky thing. He raised his voice, projecting it across the whole room.

“See? Whatever you did, or thought you did, or had done to you, no one here is gonna judge you. You should… we’ve known each other long enough to let ourselves be vulnerable, okay? Whatever you’re carrying, you don’t have to alone.”

A heartbeat of silence.

Ray swallowed. He slipped to the floor, arms curling up over his chest.

“I-I’m sorry, guys.” He ran a trembling hand through his hair. “I’ve been fucking this up for all of us.”

Michael came up to him, and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Why are _you_ apologising? _I’m_ the one that made you like this.”

“No dude. We both know none of this was your fault.” Ray said. He looked at Geoff. “It wasn’t your fault either. I don’t blame you for this.”

“But I”-

-“Shut up. This _wasn’t your fault,_ Geoff. I was the one”-

“It’s the Corpirate’s.” Jack said, speaking to everyone. “All of it. It was the Corpirate’s decision to keep us alive and… do what he did. We all did what we thought we had to in response.”

Gavin looked at his feet. Ryan said nothing, just stared at Jack. He continued.

“And that’s something we each need to know, or we’re not going to be able to move past it. We’ll stay stuck down here. I’m not saying try to solve all your problems with a ten minute conversation, just… don’t let yourself spiral out of control, okay? What you all went through… was awful. But we’re all here to help each other. Maybe instead of pointlessly flinging ourselves at soldiers this reset, we could actually try to talk things through? Geoff?”

Geoff blinked.

“Uhhh, yeah. That’s fine.” Geoff said. He sat down on the insulation. Jack didn’t let go of his hand.

Nobody walked away. Finally, it seemed, they were making progress.

“Seriously, you three.” Jack said, addressing Michael, Ray, and Gavin specifically. “Talk to each other. You’ll feel better- I promise. Michael, Ray and Gavin need you.” Jack gave Michael a look.

Michael sighed. Then he took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders, probably remembering the conversation he and Jack had a little while ago.

“Yeah, Jack’s right. Come on, I’ve got important shit to say.”

Michael grabbed Ray with one hand and Gavin with the other, and led them to the break room. Jack nodded, pleased they were moving in the right direction. If the Lads could sort out whatever was going on between them, it would make things easier for Geoff and Ryan as well.

The mood under the tunnel lightened significantly. Jack’s mind whirled, thinking about the future.

He could fix this. He _was_ fixing this. Getting everyone to settle down and talk things over like adults was the first step. Who knew how long it would be until everyone was _actually_ fine, Jack didn’t know, but he thought he could get everyone working together soon enough. After they took down the Corpirate and destroyed the device, then they could go about working things through properly. Until then, they had Jack, and what he thought would work.

Now, if he could just get Geoff and Ryan to be as mature as the Lads, they’d be golden.

“Ryan, since you’re”- Jack looked around for Ryan, but he’d disappeared sometime in the last minute or so.

-“since you’ve disappeared, Geoff? Can I talk to you?”

Geoff sighed. He laid down on the insulation.

“I guess I don’t really have much of a choice, do I. You already know everything.”

“Yep, and you have to set a good example for the Lads. Although, right now they’re the ones setting the example.”

Jack laid down on the insulation next to Geoff. Geoff put a hand over his eyes.

They talked.

 

 *******

 

“You’ve really changed in the last few months, Jack.”

“In a good way, or a bad way?”

“A great way. You’re much more… driven, I think. Before, you know, before all this happened, you were much more of a follower. Now though, you really know how to take the lead.”

“Only because you let me, Geoff. Only because you let me in.”

They lapsed into a silence for a while, the faint siren in the distance providing a nice white noise in the background. Eventually, Jack reached over to Geoff and wound their hands back together. He imagined they were outside, looking up at nature rather than the underside of a particle accelerator.

“You have to realise though- what the Corpirate did, it _actually_ wasn’t your fault.” Jack said. “The Inconvenience said fucked-up things to try and break your spirit.”

“The Inconvenience?”

“Michael’s name for the interrogator guy.”

“Yeah, I know. I know it was all just a scheme. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt still, though.”

“Yeah.”

Geoff squeezed his hand.

“Michael kissed me, you know, just before we left their HQ.” Geoff said.

“Oh did he?”

“Yeah. We talked for a bit, and then he pulled a fast one on me. I can’t help but feel like I let him down.”

“Him specifically?”

“Yep. You heard him when the Corpirate had us all together at first. He expected me to think of a way out of there, like I did with the Corpirate’s helicopters. And I couldn’t. He had to rip Lindsay’s jaw off and stick himself with it.”

“I don’t think he blames you, Geoff. I think he’s just a bit off-kilter right now. He’ll come around.”

“Maybe.”

“The tricky thing will be getting Ryan and Gavin to come around.”

“Yeah, what’s Ryan’s problem with Gavin?” Geoff asked. “It’s like Ryan’s taking out all his frustration on Gavin.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to Ryan, get him to tell me what the Corpirate did to him,” Jack admitted, “but he’s been avoiding me. Him and Gavin both.”

“Because they know you’re gonna make them open up and talk about their feelings.”

“It solves so many problems! And it’s the fastest way to get everyone on the same page.” Jack grumbled.

“We don’t know what the Corpirate did to them. Maybe they just need more time.”

“But if they don’t talk to each other, they just argue, and that makes everything worse. If they won’t coordinate, I don’t think we can take down the Corpirate. We need everybody working together.”

Geoff frowned. “It’s a bit of a pickle, isn’t it. Should we wait and see if they can sort it out themselves, or should we intervene?”

Jack rubbed his thumb across the back of Geoff’s hand.

“They’d had enough time to sort things out, if they were going to. I think we should step in before things get worse.” He sighed before carrying on.

“I think what’s ‘up’ between them is that something awful, really awful, happened to Ryan. Ryan feels like Gavin can’t understand what he went through because his own experience was so different. And now Gavin is worried Ryan thinks he’s weak or something because he didn’t go through that awful experience.”

“This sounds exactly like the drama I suffered through at high school.”

“Exactly! We could solve this by getting them to just _talk to each other_. Maybe their experiences are more comparable than they thought. Or you know, talk to one of us. We can help them if they just let us know what’s up!”

Geoff rolled over to face Jack.

“This is why I keep you around, Jack. You’re a real problem solver.”

“All it took was me waltzing over here and saying a few pretty words.”

Geoff untwined their hands just to punch him on the shoulder.

“Things aren’t fixed. I’m not magically not blaming myself anymore. But, I think I’ll get over it. Nothing a little liquor can’t smooth over.”

“Well, that’s better than nothing, at least.”

“Yeah. Come on, we need to go talk to Ryan.” Geoff said, and stood up.

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not? The Lads are off having their own little heart to heart, now’s a good time to corner Ryan. Find out exactly what’s up between him and Gavin.”

“Yeah, I need your help with that. I can’t find him around here- he’s been avoiding me. Avoiding this exact situation.” Jack said.

“That’s because he knows you’re looking for him. He doesn’t count on _me_ looking for him, though, and I know where he likes to go brood.”

Geoff led Jack along the tunnel, in the opposite direction to the electrical generators. They called out Ryan’s name, quietly, as to not attract the soldiers. This end of the tunnel was lit better, and the boxes stacked more neatly.

After a few minutes of walking and calling, a figure peeled itself away from a dark corner and stood in the middle of the tunnel.

“Ryan, that you?” Geoff asked.

“Who the fuck else would it be down here?” Ryan replied. He stared blankly through the eyes of the mask.

“Come on,” Geoff continued, “Jack and I want to have a chat about Arcadius.”

“Ah, no thanks.”

“Nope.” Jack said, approaching him and taking his hand. “We need to get to the bottom of this. Not just for your sake, but for everyone’s.”

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ryan said, but he allowed Jack to pull him into the main space when Geoff gave him a look. Jack led him to the conference room, but outside the door Ryan stopped walking and refused to go any further.

“No, I can’t.” Ryan said.

“Can’t, or won’t?” Jack asked.

“Does it matter? I said _no_.” Ryan said, forcefully. Jack let go of his hand in surprise. Geoff grabbed Ryan by the shoulder.

“Dude, you went through some seriously messed up shit. Talk to us.” Geoff pleaded. Ryan shook him off.

“I said no!”

He turned away but Jack gripped his shoulders and turned him back around to face them.

“No, Ryan. You don’t get to just _leave_. Geoff and I care about you, and we have a right to know what happened to you.”

Ryan slapped his hands away.

“I- I can’t”-

“Yes you can, Ryan! We need to know!” Jack said, reaching out for Ryan again.

“No!” Ryan shouted, pushing Jack away. He stumbled back a few steps and collided with the conference room door. “You don’t! Just leave me be!”

“You want to do it like this, Ryan?” Jack asked, voice low and dangerous. “You want to do this the hard way?” Geoff moved to stand behind Ryan. “Because we’re not leaving until we get some answers.”

“If I have to, I will.” Ryan replied. “Let me go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t run away from this. From _us_.”

Ryan turned around and bolted. Geoff caught him around his middle and tackled him to the ground. Ryan rolled, getting on top of Geoff. Geoff looked up at him.

“What are you gonna do, punch me? You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. Just listen to”-

Ryan kneed him in the stomach before scrambling away.

“Ow, fuck! You prick, we’re trying to _help you_!”

Jack kicked Ryan behind the knee, and he stumbled before crashing into a storage box. Jack grabbed his jacket and held him down against the box.

“Stop trying to hide! You can wear that mask all you want, but don’t you _dare_ try to keep something like this from us. Not after everything we’ve been through. You owe us that.”

Ryan elbowed Jack in the throat, cutting off his words. Jack fell back, clutching his throat, and Ryan stuck a leg behind him and pushed. Jack tumbled to the ground.

Geoff recovered and circled around Ryan, fists raised. Ryan mirrored his stance, and the pair of them circled around on the insulation. Jack groaned on the floor.

“You’re scared,” Geoff said. Ryan’s face was unreadable behind the mask, but his eyes gave him away. “I get that. It’s hard, admitting that you were weak. You don’t want the pity party.” Ryan lunged- Geoff sidestepped. They danced on the insulation, trading blows. “But come on, man! We’re just trying to help!”

“You can help by _leaving me alone_!” Ryan punctuated his words with a punch that sent Geoff stumbling.

Jack painfully got to his feet, eyes locked on the pair of them fighting. Ryan _was_ scared, terrified even, of talking to them. But where Ryan acted from fear, Geoff and Jack acted with love. In any other situation, Ryan would wipe the floor with them, like he did when they first met. But he was lashing out in fear now, trying to protect himself.

If Jack and Geoff could just get him to _stop_ for a moment and trust them, then they could solve this. But Ryan was worked up and afraid like a wounded animal. They had to _make_ him see.

Jack cringed internally at the thought. He never wanted to hurt Ryan- but these were extenuating circumstances. Sometimes you had to harm in order to heal.

He joined Geoff and Ryan on the insulation. Ryan attacked suddenly, gaining the upper hand and he forced Geoff in a headlock. Jack jabbed him in the side, forcing him to flinch and allowing Geoff to break the hold. They circled around him again and Ryan retreated, trying to keep both of them in his sight.

“ _You don’t understand._ ” Ryan said, breathing heavily. He wiped a bit of blood off his mask. Jack wasn’t sure whose blood it was. “Telling you would only _hurt_ you.”

“And not telling us isn’t?” Jack replied, rubbing at his neck. “Look at what we’re doing!”

“I’m not _making_ you fight me!”

“You wouldn’t sit down and talk like a regular human being!”

The noise drew the Lads out of the break room. They stood to the side, looking concerned, but Jack waved them away before they tried to intervene.

This was something that should be settled between the Gents.

Geoff used the distraction to attack. Ryan stepped back to avoid a grab, colliding with the fallen pellet storage container. He picked it up, solid and large as it was, and swung it at Geoff. Geoff caught it in the face and grunted, the force of the swing sending him crashing to the ground. The container thudded heavily to the ground beside him. Geoff didn’t get up.

Jack crashed into Ryan, tackling him to the insulation. He used his superior body weight to hold him down as Ryan fired blow after blow into him, unable to shake him. After a struggle, Jack managed to pin one of Ryan’s arms beneath a leg and he held the other out at an odd angle. He used his free hand to rip the mask off Ryan’s head, trying to see his face and look him in the eye with no barriers between them.

Ryan’s face was streaked with fresh blood, sweat, and tears. Jack threw the mask behind him.

“ _Ryan._ ” Jack growled. “ _Tell me!_ ”

Ryan grit his teeth. He thrust his hips up, dislodging Jack. Jack fell forwards, and Ryan gained the upper hand and pinned him to the ground. Ryan planted one hand on Jack’s chest and raised the other in a fist above his head.

“ _You want to know what they did to me?!”_ Ryan roared.

Jack laid still, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest as he struggled for air. He waited, watching Ryan carefully to see if he would land the blow. Geoff sat up, blood pouring from his nose, but he made no move to interrupt.

“They kept me chained up in a _pit._ Like an _animal_. I couldn’t see or hear anything. After a while you start to imagine things. They laced my food with something to make it worse. I couldn’t _move._ I couldn’t _scream_.”

Jack felt hot tears prickle behind his eyes.

_Oh, oh Ryan._

“Do you want to know what I saw? Day in, day out, until I didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t? When I couldn’t tell if I’d been down in that hole for days, weeks, or _months?_ ”

Ryan leaned in close, sweat dripping off his nose and tears in the corner of his eyes.

“I saw all of you die. In every terrible way I could imagine. I heard you _scream_ and _beg for mercy_. And _worst_ of all?”

Jack couldn’t breathe.

“I caused it all _myself_. I carved you up with a butcher’s blade. I tore Geoff’s fingernails out. I ripped out Michael’s throat, I smashed Ray’s wrists to pieces, and I burned Gavin until he was nothing but a charred piece of flesh.”

Jack was crying openly now, tears running down the side of his head. Ryan was crying too, his face bright red and dripping tears as he choked the words out over trembling lips.

“And every time I thought it was over, and we were back down here? It would start all over again. An endless loop. I thought I was going mad. I _did_ go mad down there.” He finished with a sob, unable to get any more words out.

“ _Oh, Ryan.”_ Jack choked out. “ _I’m so, so sorry._ ”

He reached up and gently cupped Ryan’s jaw. Ryan lowered his fist and gripped Jack’s arm as tight as he could. He deflated suddenly, all the energy and anger and fear leaving him, and he sagged where he sat. Jack pulled an elbow underneath him and sat up, bringing their foreheads together.

Ryan held onto him like a lifeline. Jack stayed, steady as a rock, until their breathing grew less laboured. Finally, Ryan leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack returned the hug, holding him tight.

After an endless amount of time, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. Geoff sat down with them, looking a little teary as well, and embraced them. Jack looked over Ryan’s shoulder and saw the Lads standing there, watching with stricken expressions. Gavin had his hands over his mouth, and tears streaming down his face. Jack turned back to Ryan.

They sat like that, together, until the soldiers came.

 *******

 

Jack hit the insulation and staggered. Ryan ripped the mask from his face and sat down, curling in on himself.

“My God,” He groaned, “Did I actually just do that?”

“It’s fine, Ryan,” Jack said. “Emotions were running high. I can see why you didn’t want to talk to me. But it needed to be said.”

“Ryan, man,” Ray said. “I had no idea. I’m sorry dude.”

Ryan glanced up. His face was bright red.

“So… you heard all that.”

“Yeah.”

“Ryan,” Gavin said, “I feel like the biggest prick for calling you all messed up. _God,_ I’m such an _arsehole_!”

“You didn’t know, Gavin,” Ryan replied. He sounded exhausted. “I was an asshole to you too. Call it even stevens.”

“I… Thanks. I think I understand. You were still in shock, or something.”

Ryan sighed. “Yeah, I was… not in a great place, no.”

“Okay,” Geoff said. “We can all admit we were all huge dicks to each other. Just massive, throbbing dicks to each other.”

“We get the imagery Geoff.” Jack said.

“But uh, Michael, Ray, Gavin.” Geoff continued, trying to bring the conversation around to a less depressing topic, “Did you sort everything out between you?”

“We… talked. We made a start, at least,” Michael said, somewhat awkwardly, “but we’re good to go now. We got interrupted by the sound of Ryan wiping the floor with you.”

“He didn’t _wipe the floor_ with me!” Geoff said, indignant.

“He totally did,” Ray said, “He held his own against you _and_ Jack at the same time.”

“Okay, okay.” Geoff said. “Ryan can be a bit of a badass, I’ll admit. Can we wrap this up now?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan said, a bit of a smile in his expression, “Let him continue. I’m feeling all warm and tingly now.”

“Oh no, Geoff, Jack,” Michael laughed, “You’re gonna be out of a job!”

“Shut the fuck up, Michael.” Geoff and Jack said, simultaneously, and turned to each other.

“Michael,” Geoff continued, “Do you still have enough time to build a Mini Marx Generator? We should get a move on.”

“Yeah, we’ve only been talking for like, two minutes. Plenty of time.”

“Get to it then. Why is everyone just standing around? We’ve got work to do, slackers.” He reached over and lightly rested his hand on Ryan’s shoulder before moving away to get supplies for Michael.

Jack offered his hand to Ryan, who took it, and let Jack help him to his feet. He brushed his jacket down, removing some tiny specks of insulation dust. He looked… lighter.

“Geoff?” Jack asked, remembering something.

“Sup.”

“Don’t you think we should go over what happens after we leave Zancudo?”

“We head to Gus,” Geoff replied confidently. “And show him our alien gizmos.”

“What about the Corpirate’s helicopters between now and then? And the ground team who tried to kidnap Gavin?”

The realisation flittered across Geoff’s face.

“Right, right. Michael, come back here. We’ve got shit to discuss.” He beckoned them over to the conference room.

“Right,” Geoff began, after Michael had forced the door in. “We need to make sure we can still figure out how to get out of Zancudo.”

“No problem,” Ray said. “I’m lending, _lending_ , my sniper rifle to Michael. We just need to change up how we do things in the above ground hangar for a while.” He looked away, embarrassed. Gavin put a comforting arm around him. “Not one scratch on her, Michael.” Michael gave a mock salute in his direction.

“That should work well,” Geoff said, “You and Michael can swap roles for a bit. Might make things more interesting for the both of you.

“That means once we leave Zancudo,” Geoff continued, writing on the whiteboard, “It’ll be Ryan and me in one car, Ray and Michael in the next, and Jack and Gavin together.”

“Wait,” Gavin said, “Why aren’t I riding my bike?”

“Yeah.” Ryan echoed.

“So someone can drive while the other shoots at helicopters.” Geoff clarified.

“But my bike!” Gavin said. “It’ll get left behind!”

“Yeah!” Ryan echoed, again.

“Corpirate doesn’t have an alien tracker on them.” Jack said. “We can pick them up after all this is said and done.”

When this is said and done. God, they had been so _close_. Now, Jack thought they still had a few serious obstacles to cross. ‘Said and done’ felt like a very long way off.

“So if we’ve got that sorted,” Geoff said, “Onto Gus. We can stay there as long as we need to, or until the Corpirate finds us.”

“What do we do after that?” Jack said.

“Well, the Corpirate will probably explode us with his helicopters. He didn’t stop trying to do that last time until he thought it was a useless venture. Then we just… go back until we learn something.”

“No,” Michael said, “wait. We need to leave Gus before that happens.”

“Why?” Geoff asked.

“Because otherwise the Corpirate will kill him too!”

“So?” Ryan said. “He’s not our Gus. Why does it matter?”

Michael sent Ryan a look. “He’s still _your_ Gus.”

“No he’s not. He’s just a random guy from a random universe who sort of looks and acts like him.”

Geoff nodded. “ _Our_ Gus is safe back in our original universe. Probably happy now that we won’t be bothering him anymore.” Jack huffed a laugh at that. Yeah, that was probably true.

“But it’s still _Gus_!” Michael exclaimed. “You still know him, and he still knows and vaguely hates you! It’s the same guy!”

“But if each universe is a little different”- Ryan started, but Michael cut him off.

“That difference could be like, an atom moved somewhere else, or a dinosaur took a left turn instead of a right turn. Overwhelmingly, the chances are it’s Gus. The _same_ Gus.”

Jack gave Michael a searching look.

“Why do you care, Michael? I thought he rubbed you the wrong way.”

The other four men focused their attention on Michael. He looked away.

“…He’s your Lindsay.” Michael replied, quietly.

Oh, that made sense. Jack supposed he _had_ sort of forgotten that the regular people were, in fact, _people_ still. They weren’t simply amalgamations of predictable actions, not to the other people of their universe. All his allies, his contacts, and even his favourite barista at the corner coffee shop were still the same. If Gavin hadn’t told everyone about Gus’s multiverse theory, he never would have guessed those people could have been from a different universe.

This was something Michael must have abruptly realised while he was held by the Corpirate. When he was confronted with Lindsay’s corpse. And he had a good point- there was no reason get Gus killed with the rest of them. May as well ensure he continued his odd existence in this universe.

“Okay,” Jack said, “so we leave Gus’s place before the Corpirate comes. What next?”

“We drive a good way away,” Geoff said, “and then let the Corpirate murder us. If he doesn’t, Michael, if you wouldn’t mind…?” He made a finger gun and mimed offing himself.

Michael nodded, expression dark and serious.

“Rinse and repeat until we have all the information we need, and then we can come up with a plan to storm the Corpirate’s tower. A _good_ one this time.” Geoff stressed, gesticulating with the marker pen. “Any questions?”

 *******

 

With a spare moment, Jack pulled Carrie off his back, dodged a punch, and sent a few rounds into the soldier’s stomach. He turned and fired a few more rounds into another approaching soldier, sending him to the floor and away from Geoff. He turned again, reaching for another soldier about to slice into Geoff.

Michael got there first, and swung Ray’s sniper rifle around like a baseball bat, clocking the soldier in the face. He smiled at Jack before dropping to one knee and taking aim at the group of approaching soldiers.

“Remember the grenade’s coming!” Jack called out, before turning back to the last of the soldiers. Michael grunted in response.

When the grenade came, Michael was ready. Jack watched him step back and observe the approaching projectile, before giving it a hefty kick and sending it soaring. It sailed over the group of soldiers and landed next to a jet. The soldiers sprinted away from the returned grenade.

“Oh fuck”- Michael said, before dropping the sniper rifle and diving away.

“Everybody get down!” Jack yelled, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, taking the jet with it. The next plane followed suite, and soon the whole line of planes went up in a chain reaction. The noise was deafening, and Jack blocked his ears with his hands. Dust and embers shot past his eyes, and he turned away.

“Guys?” Gavin said through the earpiece. “You alright?”

Jack winced at the static coming through. Okay, his ears hurt, a lot, but they still worked.

“Yeah, I think we’re”- Jack cut off. A soldier had survived the blasts and shot him through the neck. Jack spat blood down his front and collapsed.

 *******

 

“Um,” Michael said, once they’d picked themselves off the insulation, “did anyone else notice”-

“Michael,” Ryan interrupted, “The only thing I noticed was that grenade destroying our only chance of escape because you were trying to look cool.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah… Never mind.”

 *******

 

With a spare moment, Jack pulled Carrie off his back, dodged a punch, and sent a few rounds into the soldier’s stomach. He turned and fired a few more rounds into another approaching soldier, sending him to the floor and away from Geoff. He swivelled to the next soldier, trusting Michael to look after the one approaching Geoff. Michael did, swinging Ray’s sniper rifle around before turning to the distant group of soldiers.

This time, when the grenade came, Michael threw himself under the nearby jet, much like Ray used to. When the grenade exploded harmlessly, Michael quickly sniped the remaining soldiers before coming back and joining the rest of the fight.

A few moments later and all the soldiers were dead at their feet. Jack crossed the distance to Ray, to check him for injuries, but he didn’t look too bad. Maybe he was finally getting a hang of that big and burly soldier. That, or he was letting Ryan deal with him from the start. Jack was always too focused on Geoff and their own group of soldiers to really see what went on over Ray and Ryan’s side of the fight.

Jack moved to his cargobob and waited for Michael and Ryan to detonate their charges on the soldiers waiting outside and open the hangar door. An explosion rocked the hangar, rattling Jack’s teeth. Nothing else happened for a few long moments, a wait Jack was quite used to, while Ryan and Michael took out the remaining soldiers and stole the tanks. He checked the readings on the various dials inside the cockpit, mostly out of habit at this point than an actual need. He was as familiar with this aircraft as he was the back of his hand.

There was a yell across the comms.

“Awww,” Ryan said through Jack’s earpiece. “Michael’s dead.”

Jack tapped out a tune on the side of the yoke, the cargobob’s steering wheel, and waited to respawn.

 

 

Only he didn’t.

A few seconds passed, and Jack felt a spark of panic in his chest. A few more seconds passed, and Jack was barely able to think.

Why weren’t they resetting? Of course a few times it had taken longer than expected to respawn, as people got injured and didn’t die immediately, but Ryan said Michael was dead. Was this permanent? Was Michael gone, as in, _gone_ gone? Was this it for all of them-

The world rushed in red and then black.

 *******

 

“Sorry, my bad again.” Michael admitted. “This lady soldier in the tank was much tougher than I expected”-

“Oh thank _God._ ” Jack said. Relief flooding his system. “Was it just me, or did that reset take longer than usual?”

“I didn’t notice anything this time.” Michael said.

“Of course not.” Ryan replied, “You were dead. I definitely did.”

Ray, Gavin, and Geoff nodded their heads, agreeing.

“That’s what you were going to say last time,” Ryan continued, “wasn’t it? You noticed the timing was off.”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “But then I figured it wasn’t that big of a deal. Well, it is now if all of you guys noticed it too.”

Gavin walked over to the device and picked it up, throwing it up in the air and catching it.

“I think we know now what the Corpirate did to the device.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “Getting it to Gus is more important now than ever.”

“Aww man,” Geoff said. “We really don’t need something like this right now.”

He grimaced.

“So, ready to try this again?”

******* 

 

Jack landed the smoking cargobob on a patch of grass near the bridge, and he and Ryan got out quickly, ready to put some distance between them and the explosion just waiting to happen. Above, cars raced along the highway, oblivious to the action that occurred only a few kilometres away.

 Jack raised his hand over his eyes, squinted, and sighed.

Yep, there were the helicopters, steadily approaching.

“Okay so,” Geoff began, rummaging around the boot of Jack’s car. “Did anyone else bring a sniper rifle? We’ve got Ray’s, but Ryan’s is in his car at our apartment.”

“I’ve got mine,” Gavin replied, and pulled one out of the back of Michael’s car. It looked a little banged up, but Ryan took it and nodded his thanks. The whole exchange was pretty awkward. There must still be a bit of tension between the two of them. Hopefully they could sort it out themselves in time.

“We’re still one sniper rifle short.” Geoff continued.

“No problem,” Michael said. “Jack, take Ray’s.”

“Then what are you going to use?” Jack replied, as he took Ray’s pink sniper rifle in hand.

“I’ll just use the rocket launcher. Should work the same, right? Just aim for the windshield.”

“If you don’t mind how slow the rockets move.”

“It’s not like we’ve got a choice though, is it.”

“No, I guess not.” Jack admitted. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact they’d come to Zancudo so underprepared. It made sense at the time to pack lightly, but Jack hated to think about what could have happened if they’d been caught out without the device activated to save their asses.

God, they’d been so confident and cocky. Jack wanted to meet his past self and punch him in the face.

Jack climbed into the passenger seat of Ray’s car. Geoff and Ryan would take Jack’s, and Ray and Michael would set up in Michael’s. Gavin ran a loving hand over the cracked windshield of his bike before turning away and hopping in to the driver’s seat. Jack may have been the better pilot, but Gavin was the far superior driver, somehow. How Gavin managed to not hit anything on his bike was a mystery to Jack.

They roared down the dirt road. Soon enough, the helicopters changed direction to follow them. By the time Gavin hit the main highway, the helicopters were almost upon them, the sound of their blades chopping through the air almost deafening.

Jack wound down his window and leaned out over the road. He pulled Ray’s rifle up and took aim at the nearest helicopter. Just above the row of sadistically painted teeth, Jack could make out the silhouettes of three thugs. He steadied his breathing, thumbed the trigger, and fired.

The first shot went wide, and the second too low, leaving a streak of grey across the painted teeth. Jack had never fired Ray’s sniper rifle before, and he needed a few shots to get used to it.

“Problem, Jack?” Ray yelled through the comms.

“Shut up. Stupid eye-dominance difference.” Jack grumbled back. He aimed the crosshairs a little more to the left, just over the shoulder of the pilot. When he fired this time, the bullet shot straight through the windshield and the pilot fell backwards, his silhouette disappearing. The helicopter dived for a few seconds before the next guy took over the controls.

A second helicopter, one closer to Geoff and Ryan, began to spin uncontrollably after Ryan shot at it. It smashed into the road, igniting and sending several speeding cars around it crashing into the chaos. A short chain of explosions lit up the road brighter than any morning light could hope to. Jack squinted and turned away.

A few hunks of steel pelted the armoured exterior of Ray’s car. Jack ducked, but a slither tore its way across the barrel of Ray’s sniper rifle. Jack rubbed at the mark it left. Bugger. Maybe Ray wouldn’t notice once they got to Gus’s.

Michael fired the rocket launcher from the passenger seat of his car, the barrel poking a fair distance out from the window. The rocket slammed into the side of the third helicopter, and it rocked back and forth, but apart from that it looked unharmed.

“Fucking hell!” Michael yelled. “Why did they have to make this so difficult?!” He loaded another rocket into the launcher.

Jack couldn’t keep watching as Gavin spun the car around, narrowly avoiding a collision with a semi, and crossed into oncoming traffic. The first helicopter fired a barrage of rockets where they were moments ago.

“Christ,” Jack said, as he desperately held onto the door frame. Gavin wove in and out of traffic for a few moments before joining the others back on the correct side of the road.

Ryan fired three shots one after the other. One managed to hit the new pilot of the first helicopter, and it wobbled before righting itself. Michael launched another rocket, once again glancing off the side of the third helicopter. Jack turned his attention to Michael’s chopper, and took a shot through the side window. Amazingly, it hit the pilot and they slumped forward, blood coating the inside of the glass windshield. Jack let out a yell.

“Ha ha! Suck it, goons!”

Gavin scraped against the side of a concrete barrier, causing Jack to lose his grip on the door.

“Oh fuck!” He dropped Ray’s sniper rifle. It clattered down the highway behind him.

“That better not have been what I thought it was.” Ray said.

“It’s fine!”

Michael fired another rocket, and this one shattered the windshield of the third helicopter. The cockpit filled with flames, and the helicopter nosedived out of the sky and onto the roof of a low building.

“Fucking _finally_!” Michael said.

“Two down, one to go!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Uh,” Jack said, pressing down on his earpiece, “Ryan? You got the last one?”

“Yep, give me a sec.”

Jack heard the sound of Ryan reloading, and soon after the third helicopter dipped and crashed into an overpass. Bits of propeller and painted armour flew over the bridge, pelting Ray’s car as they drove under it. Cheers echoed through Jack’s earpiece.

“Woo!” Geoff said. “Go team. Alright, head to Gus’s now. And Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to get hit by a car and held hostage this time, thanks.” He said, teasingly.

“Oh, shut it!”

 *******

 

Jack shut the passenger door of Ray’s car and crossed the short distance to the front door. The same familiar rusty metal shapes scattered Gus’s yard, and the same tall trees sent deep shadows over the house. Jack remembered the knock and, after a fair wait, Gus came to the door. He narrowed his eyes at them before grudgingly letting them inside his home.

He scowled at them as they moved through his entryway and into the cluttered living room.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I don’t care if you’re all buddy-buddy now, I don’t know these guys.” He said, the last part directed at Geoff. Jack frowned at Gus.

“Yeah, good to see you too, asshole.”

“Well,” Geoff said, to Gus, “These guys know you.” He took the device out of his tuxedo jacket pocket and placed it on the table with a flourish.

“If I’d met them before I would remember- Geoff, what’s that?” Gus asked, narrowing his eyes further.

“I think you can figure it out.”

Gus stared at it for a total of three seconds before sprinting out of the room.

“Oh, we spooked him again.” Ryan said. Geoff felt around in his pockets.

“What are you looking for?”

“My tact. Must’ve left it in my other jacket.”

“What?” Jack said, before remembering and groaning. “Oh… That was terrible.”

Gavin got up and started rifling around inside a stack of papers underneath the table. Twenty seconds later, Gus came back into the room with a stack of papers and folders in hand. He swept a pile of papers off the main table and set the stack down with a flourish.

“I _knew_ it! I fucking _knew_ it!” He exclaimed. “That’s alien technology!”

“We know!” Michael said. “Oh, fucking Christ!”

“Jeez Michael,” Ray said, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“No,” Michael explained, “I just realised we forgot the pellet storage container.”

There was a collective groan around the room.

“We’re gonna have to come back and do this _again_.” Geoff said.

“And we forgot Ray’s x-ray glasses too.” Ryan muttered. More groans, more exaggerated this time.

“YOU!- Don’t touch that!” Gus called. Gavin yanked his hand away from the papers. “And can someone explain the situation to me? The _whole_ situation, because you guys know a lot more about what’s happening here than I do. So spill it. What’s going on?”

“Time travel.” Geoff said.

“No,” Ryan said, “regular travel. Just… across universes.”

“Not regular travel then, is it.”

“Well, we do it regularly.”

“Gus doesn’t know that.”

“ _Gentlemen._ ” Jack said. They quietened down. “Gus, that’s a device that makes us jump across universes whenever one of the six of us dies, and we need you to find a way of stopping the Corpirate from tracking it with his own alien technology.”

Gus thought about that for a moment.

“Not time travel, _space_ travel… _across universes._ “

“Yeah.” Jack clarified. “We need the Corpirate’s alien tech to destroy the device. We’re sort of… stuck in a loop. A death loop.”

“…How many times have we had this conversation?”

“Christ, not this again.” Michael said. “Look, we know you have information about the Corpirate. This piece of alien tech confirms a few of your ‘little theories’ doesn’t it? So just hurry up and give it to us!”

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Gus took a threatening step forwards. “You barge in here and threaten me in my own home, demand answers to a question I barely understand, and then yell at me when I can’t answer fast enough!”

“Okay,” Jack said, “Settle down”-

“You’re not dense, Gus!” Michael yelled. “You know about all this multiverse crap already. So hand it over!”

“I don’t know you! I only let you in as a favour to Geoff! Have some patience.” But Gus obliged, and began to rifle through a filing cabinet. “You don’t know who you’re speaking to, kiddo. Show some damn respect.”

Michael flinched, as if Gus had punched him in the face. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the room, front door slamming behind him. Ray and, somewhat surprisingly, Ryan followed him out, a concerned look on Ray’s face. Ryan’s expression was hidden by the mask.

“What the fuck is _his_ problem?” Gus said. The mood in the room went from tense to dark.

“It’s been a tough couple of resets. Loops, whatever.” Geoff said, running a hand over his moustache. He looked exhausted. “Come into the kitchen, I’ll explain everything. Jack, Gav, read over everything for something new, okay?” They nodded, and Geoff and Gus left the room.

When they were alone, Gavin let out a long exhale.

“That didn’t go well.”

“It could have gone worse. We could be back at Zancudo already.”

“Yeah.”

Gavin flicked through a couple of the papers on the table, but his heart wasn’t in it. He glanced out the window, probably trying to see where Michael, Ray, and Ryan had gone.

“Gavin,” Jack said. Gavin looked back to him. “Michael will move past this”-

-“Yeah, I know, I know. Michael, Ray and me sat down and had a girly heart to heart, remember?”

“No girls here, Gavin. It was a very manly heart to heart.”

Gavin cracked a smile.

“You always know exactly what to say, don’t you Jack. You always say the nicest things.”

“I’m just trying to look out for everyone. Someone’s got to keep this mess together.”

“Who’s looking out for you though, Jack?”

Jack sighed.

“I guess I’m doing that too.” He fiddled with the corner of a page before he abruptly picked up a stack of them and read the first page. “Come on, we don’t have forever until the Corpirate comes.”

Gavin took a seat at the table and together they read through the documents.

A few minutes later, Ray and Ryan came back in through the front door. Ray sat down next to Gavin and picked up a few papers, Ryan had a look through a few of the filing cabinets lining the walls.

“No Michael?” Gavin asked.

“He’s out exploring.” Ray replied.

Ryan pulled a folder out of the cabinet and images of the Corpirate’s illicit activities spilled onto the ground. He swore, and scrambled to pick them up. His hand hovered over one, and he made a ‘hmmm’ noise.

“What is it?” Jack said.

“It looks like the Corpirate has a few of our pellet storage thingies.”

Jack took the picture from him. It looked like a bunch of thugs were loading large crates onto the back of a truck. It was a little blurry and far away, but Jack could make out a familiar tangle of wires poking off the top. He threw the picture on the table and Gavin and Ray had a look.

“Where did he get these?” Jack asked. “Did he steal these from Zancudo? Where did he get any of his tech anyway?”

“No, that doesn’t make any sense.” Ray said. “If he was capable of stealing from the military, he would have stolen the device before we did.”

“So how’d he get them, then?” Gavin said. “ _Another_ downed spaceship?”

“I can only think of two things,” Ryan said. “Either there were two spacecraft, or the Corpirate found the downed one and the military stole it _from him_.”

“That also doesn’t make any sense!” Ray exclaimed. “ _Someone_ would have known if the military invaded Arcadius and took shit from him. It’s smack bang in the middle of the city!”

“But it makes more sense than having two spaceships suddenly.” Jack said. “Which is more reasonable: not _one_ , but _two_ alien spaceships crashing here, or the military illegally seizing assets?”

“Occam’s razor.” Ryan said. “Simplest solution is usually the right one.”

“Jack’s got a point.” Gavin said. “If there were two spaceships, where’s the other one? I only ever found one in their records.”

“Dude,” Ray said, “The two spaceships idea was _yours_.”

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.”

“Gavin,” Jack said, “You never came across any records of the military interacting with the Corpirate at all?”

Gavin shook his head.

“It’s possible the military didn’t know the Corpirate found the spaceship before they did.” Jack guessed. “Imagine it like this. Spaceship goes down, the Corpirate and his goons somehow stumble across it and start taking shit. Then the military turns up and they scatter, taking what they could. Then the military take over and bring everything to Zancudo.”

“That sounds pretty reasonable.” Ryan said. “It also explains how he knew about the device. Saw it, but couldn’t grab it before the military could. Doesn’t explain how our overseas buyer knew where it was though.”

“Come on, Ryan!” Gavin said. “Obviously the Corpirate’s the overseas buyer!”

“No, that’s stupid. Also, remember I’m Vagabond here.”

“Sorry. Why, then, if you’re so smart?”

“Because if he was, why would he send choppers after us to steal it back? We would have _given it to him._ ”

“He’d save a couple of mil.”

“What’s a couple of million dollars if he’s going to _rule the world_?”

“You make it sound so dramatic.”

Geoff and Gus came back into the living room. Gus held a cup of something that could probably be called coffee, if it didn’t smell vaguely like mould. Jack wrinkled his nose.

“Well, guys? Find anything?” Geoff said. Jack slid the picture across to him.

“We think we figured out how the Corpirate came across all his alien tech.”

Geoff picked the image up and frowned at it. Gus looked over his shoulder.

“I _knew_ the Corpirate had alien technology! He took those storage things and used them to outfit his fleet of helicopters to make them damn near”-

-“We know Gus. We’ve got firsthand experience how damn near invincible they are.” Geoff said.

“That’s not what I was going to say. They’re damn near undetectable. Something in the metal makes them very, very difficult to track. And I’ve tried a _lot_ of different ways.”

Ryan’s eyes lit up under the mask.

“Impossible to track, you say?”

“Well, you can see them, but that’s really the only way to track them, yes.”

“Then I think we have a solution to our little tracking problem.”

Gavin let his head slip forward to rest on the table.

“Gus.”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you _say anything about this earlier_?!”

“I don’t know, man! I don’t owe you anything! I moved here to get away from all this nonsense!”

Geoff sighed. “Thank you, Gus, for putting up with our bullshit.” He took off his jacket and began undoing the clasps on his alien body armour. “While we’ve got a bit of time still, can you take a look at this and tell me anything about it?”

Gus fingered the fabric, but shook his head. “No, this is military grade. I only know a couple of things about the Corpirate’s activities, nothing from the military. At least, nothing relevant to this.”

Do you know anything else about the pellet storage containers, or anything about x-ray glasses?”

“Just what’s in the file there.”

Geoff sighed.

“Okay, well if you have nothing else for us, we’ll just take what you have on the Corpirate and get out of your hair.”

“Wait, what? You can’t take any of this stuff with you”-

“Don’t worry Gus,” Geoff said, patting him on the shoulder, “It’s for your own safety.”

Gavin and Jack collected the papers, photos, and blueprints Gus had so painstakingly gathered. Ryan helped Ray carry a large cardboard box out the front door, filled to the brim with papers.

“What the fuck do you mean my own safety? Wait, are you _robbing_ me?”

“A little,” Jack said, as he heaved a stack of manila folders under an arm. “We just know how much you love hoarding information and not sharing it, so we’re rectifying that.” He glanced at his watch. “And in oh, maybe an hour or so I’m guessing, the Corpirate’s coming to kill our asses. You don’t need to be killed in the crossfire.”

“The Corpirate’s coming here?! You led him _here_?!” Gus spluttered.

“Kinda, yeah. But now we’re leading him away. See? You stay safe.”

Gus glared at Jack. “I guess I can’t stop you. Then go, get the fuck out of my house.”

“That’s what we’re doing.” Jack gave Gus a cheery grin before walking out of his house.

“Robbing is a strong word,” Geoff called out behind him. “Try, _forced friendship loan_.”

“Fuck you!”

They walked back to their cars.

“I feel like a bit of a prick.” Ryan said, as they loaded up the cars with the information.

“Yeah. But maybe he’ll be happy when we kick the bucket later today.” Geoff replied. “Not really sure when the Corpirate’ll come. Speaking of, the Corpirate won’t kill him now we’ve left. Honestly, Gus should be thanking us for robbing him.”

“Michael?” Gavin called. “Michael! We’re going!”

“Coming!” Michael emerged from the trees, about a hundred metres down the road. When he joined them, he looked fairly relaxed.

“What I miss?”

“Just Gus being an absolute prick with information, as before.” Gavin replied.

“What did you find out?”

“Those pellet containers don’t only block heat, they also block pretty much every form of detection.” Ryan said, and then filled in Michael and Geoff on what they’d learned.

“So we whack the device in one, and see if the Corpirate sends his helicopters after us?” Michael said, after Ryan finished explaining.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too.” Geoff said. “But we can do that after the next reset. May as well not waste our time with these documents, since we’ve got them. We should be trying to memorise as much as we can.”

Gavin, Michael, and Ray eyed the three cars filled with thousands of pages of legal documents, blueprints, photos, and emails. They groaned.

“What?” Gavin said. “We have to _study?_ ”

“Do we get tested on this?” Ray said, with a smirk.

“In the sense where if you fail you get brutally murdered, so yes.” Ryan said.

“It’s not so bad, guys,” Geoff said, although he also looked a bit resigned to the task. “I’ll take you all to Burger Shot first. Should have time for that before the Corpirate wipes us off the face of the earth. Burgers on me!” He climbed into Jack’s car and revved the engine. Jack turned back to Gus’s house, and he spotted a silhouette peeking out from behind some curtains before ducking away. Jack waved a friendly goodbye before stepping into Ray’s car and driving away.

 *******

 

“Okay, what did we learn?” Geoff said, at the conference table. They all sat around it, trying to remember exactly what they’d been reading before the Corpirate obliterated them.

At least Burger Shot had been nice. Jack hadn’t realised how much he’d been craving something greasy.

“That rockets fucking _hurt_.” Ray said.

“Also, the floorplan.” Ryan said. He sketched out a general map on some paper, and everyone crowded around to see. Michael and Gavin added bits of information where they could, and soon a semi-detailed plan of the Corpirate’s tower took shape.

Geoff stuck the pages up on a corkboard.

“This can’t be it though.” Geoff said, scanning the pages. “Gus had way more stuff than just the floorplan.”

“There wasn’t much we could use from the emails and legal docs,” Jack explained, “But I also didn’t have time to go through them all.”

“That’s true.” Geoff said. “We had a good what, three hours or so until the Corpirate came after us? After leaving Gus? Give or take.”

“Yeah. And I found something pretty cool.” Gavin said. “Gus has a couple of security badges lying around somewhere. I saw a picture of them. There’s no way I could make my own before the Corpirate takes us out, so it’s a bit of good luck that he’s got some.”

“Can we use them to get to the top of Arcadius?” Ryan asked.

“Probably not. I don’t think they were from any high-up employees. But we might be able to use them to make a quieter entrance. Buy us some more time before we’re found out.”

“And if we buy business suits and stuff,” Jack added, “we’ll blend in. That might let us get higher still.”

“This is great.” Michael said. “I feel like we’re actually putting a fucking heist together.”

“We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves.” Geoff cautioned. “All of this planning is for nothing if the Corpirate can track the device. We need to test what the pellet storage containers can do.”

“Christ,” Michael said, “We’ve got to lug one of them with us all the way to the surface. _As well as_ the Mini Marx Machine. And I am _not_ carrying both.”

“Shotty not!” Gavin said.

“Shotty.”

“Shotty.”

“Shotty!”

“Fuck.” Geoff said, last. “No wait- I’m the boss. Ryan, you carry it.”

“Awww.”

“Right, get a move on, guys. I’ve got to start thinking of something else in case this doesn’t work.” Geoff said. He tapped a marker pen against his chin and stared at the diagrams.

Michael went off to build the Mini Marx Machine, Gavin and Ray walked of somewhere, and that just left Jack and Ryan. They headed over to the device, which sat innocently on top of the fallen pellet storage container, as it always did. Ryan opened the container and they looked inside. An icy fog rolled out over their feet.

“The device isn’t going to fit in here.” Ryan said.

“We better move some of these pellets then. Don’t let them heat up.”

“Don’t worry, I remember what happens. Won’t make _that_ mistake again.”

They climbed up the ladder to where the rest of the containers were, and together they rolled a few of them off the edge. Those things were _heavy_. How Ryan had managed to lug one at Geoff’s head was beyond Jack. They climbed back down and opened them up, more fog rolling across the floor.

Ryan passed one of his gloves to Jack, and they distributed most of the pellets between the new containers.

“Hey,” Ryan said. “Why don’t we just set off a whole bunch of these on top of the device? Won’t that destroy it?”

“Well,” Jack said, thinking, “the pellets are explosive, but they’re not _that_ explosive. Do you want to risk only _damaging_ the device?”

After the change the Corpirate’s scientists made, Jack was hesitant to mess with the device. He didn’t want to risk doing any more damage, now that he knew it was actually possible to alter it.

“Yeah, okay. We probably can’t heave dozens of these containers out of Zancudo anyway.”

“Sticking to the plan is probably the best thing we can do.”

“Well, historically, changing the plan is what works.” Ryan countered, with a bit of a smile.

It was nice, seeing Ryan joke around a bit. It reminded Jack of the easy-going conversations they used to have, before Arcadius, before Zancudo even. It was a great improvement over Ryan ignoring and avoiding him. Jack relaxed into it.

“Only if the plan is dumb, and this plan is actually pretty smart.” Jack said.

“It’s not a plan, it’s an experiment.”

“I thought you liked science, Ryan?”

“I do, I’m just…” Ryan paused. “Really thinking about what exactly we’re doing. I want to avoid any more… mistakes.” Ryan admitted.

The light mood grew heavy. Jack put the pellets he was handling down, back in the container, and looked at Ryan properly. He wasn’t wearing his mask, and the expression on his face was sombre and open. Jack frowned.

“Ryan, none of us will let the Corpirate do what he did again. We need to trust that one of the things we try will work eventually. What we’ve done has worked, pretty much, this whole time.”

“I know, I know. But the Corpirate has been one step ahead of us every reset. I’ll feel better if we’re sure we cover everything when we plan. We need backup plans, more options, that sort of thing.”

“You don’t want to go up against the Corpirate anymore?”

“Not if we can avoid it. He’s… more powerful than I thought. Than any of us thought. Even with all of Gus’s information, we still don’t know much about him.” Ryan put down the pellets he was holding. “I feel like we’re going in blind. I can’t predict what’s going to happen and I can’t risk another ‘experimental’ reset.”

Ryan was staring awkwardly at the ground, but at least he was talking about what was bothering him. It was much better than the stony silences and avoidance tactics Jack was used to.

Jack could understand why Ryan was bothered, considering how well the last ‘exploratory’ reset went. He’d want to avoid it too, if he could. But he saw it was the best option they had right now.

“We don’t really have much of a choice, do we? We can only do the best we can with what he have.”

Jack reached out and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s middle. Ryan hesitated, a flash of panic crossing his face, and for a moment it could have gone either way. But then he leaned in to the touch, and let his head fall on Jack’s shoulder.

“But we’ve got something that the Corpirate can never see coming.” Jack continued.

“Bullets? Gavin?”

“What? No. Well, Gavin, yes but all of us. We’re a surprise to him, each and every time, and most importantly? We’ve got each other’s backs. We _trust_ each other. No one the Corpirate throws enough money at can do what we do. What we’ve _done,_ together, they never could. And that means, in the end, we’ll come out on top.”

Ryan huffed out a laugh.

“That was super corny, Jack.”

“It’s true though, isn’t it? Corny doesn’t always equal bad.”

“I guess so.”

They sat in silence for a while, the sounds of the siren and Michael working providing a nice background noise. Jack wondered, when all this was over, if he’d miss the ever-present wail of the emergency siren.

Probably not.

“Talking about this, to you,” Ryan said, as he ran his hand over the back of Jack’s, “really did help. I know I can be… difficult to talk to, sometimes, but I appreciate you trying.”

“Difficult is an understatement.” Jack said, rubbing at his neck. Ryan turned bright red. “No no, it’s fine, really. You were on your own for a long time, before you met me and Geoff. It’s understandable. I would do it again, if I needed to.”

“You and Geoff never want to spar with me. If you want to practice fighting”-

-“No way. You’ve proven time and time again how well you can beat me into the ground. I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.”

“I’ll live.”

“You might not.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “I really missed you, Ryan.” Ryan leaned back. He smiled.

“I missed you too.”

Somehow, the room felt warmer, despite the cool chill of the containers.

“If, _when_ , we destroy the device, I’ll sit down with you and we’ll have a long talk.” Ryan continued. “Go over everything.”

“I’d like that.” Jack said. “It’s not just for you, you know? It’s for me, too. I’ve got things I want to get off my chest.”

“Understood.”

They went back to removing the pellets. A few minutes later, Ryan spoke up again.

“I really, _really_ missed you.”

 *******

 

“I can’t believe that fucking _worked!_ ” Michael yelled.

“Keep your voice down.” Geoff said. “You want them to hear us?”

“Yeah, I bet the helicopters are gonna hear me celebrating from all the way over fucking there! _Yoohoo! We’re over here!_ ” Michael shouted, waving his arms. Geoff slapped his arms down.

Quite a distance away, the helicopters circled over Zancudo. They had appeared shortly after Jack and Ryan landed the cargobob, and had been circling around ever since. Geoff and Michael sat on top of Jack’s car, while Jack and Gavin fussed over Ray’s injured nose. Ryan heaved the pellet storage container holding the device into the boot of Michael’s car. A soft breeze played over the scene. Cars rumbled by overhead.

“The Corpirate knows something’s up.” Jack said. “Mysterious alien devices don’t just up and vanish. He _must_ think someone stole it.”

“But he doesn’t know who.” Geoff said. “This is great! You know what this means?”

“What?”

“We’ve got as long as we want to take him down. No more threat of being bombed. Think about it.”

Jack did.

“We can spend as long as we want building our strength. We can learn _everything_ about him, come up with something _great_ to take him down.”

“Exactly! This opens up, like, a dozen new things we can try.”

“So,” Gavin piped up, “This could be it? This could be the one we actually live through?”

“Maybe.” Geoff replied. “We should check and make sure nothing’s too weird about this universe first.”

Gavin smiled.

“I don’t care how weird this universe is.” Ray said, words distorted by his bloody nose. “As long as I can live in it and not get shot or explode all the time, I’m happy.”

“That’s the dream, isn’t it.” Geoff said. “We should go back to my apartment, I think I have some champagne somewhere. We need to _fucking_ celebrate like we never have before.”

Michael looked anxious.

“So we’re in the clear? Really really?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“I’m gonna go check on Lindsay real quick then. I’ll meet you at the apartment.”

“Sure. Please don’t die on the way.” Geoff replied. Michael gave him a mock salute.

Two more helicopters appeared in the distance, bringing the total up to five. They sat quietly as they slowly approached. Eventually they flew directly overhead, passing them to get to Zancudo.

“We’ll come with you.” Gavin said, and turned to Ray. He nodded, agreeing. They went to their respective vehicles and drove off with Michael.

Jack sat next to Geoff on the hood of his car. It was a weird sight, watching the Lads drive away. Never, in the months they’d spent in Zancudo, had they been this far apart. Even in Arcadius, they’d been in the same complex.

He already missed them.

“Let’s go?” Geoff asked.

“Let’s go.”

 *******

 

Geoff unlocked the door to their apartment. Ryan entered the apartment with a sigh of relief- he dropped the container with the device in it and it hit the floor with a thud. Jack opened a few blinds, and soon the living room was flooded with natural light. He looked out over the city. It was a pretty nice view.

Apartment felt a little dead though. Not enough life in it.

“What time is it?” Ryan asked, breathing a little heavily.

“About eleven.” Jack said. “Why?”

“I want to keep track of what the Corpirate does today and when. Get online and see if there’s any news about him, would you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jack went to his bedroom and rummaged around for his laptop. He felt he should blow a layer of dust off the top, but really, he’d used it yesterday. He took it to the dining room.

“Ryan, come on. Don’t you wanna relax for like, fifteen minutes?” Jack heard Geoff say from another room.

“Last time I did, the Corpirate exploded our apartment.”

“He doesn’t know the device is here!”

“He might! He could just be delaying because he’s a slightly different Corpirate. Different habits, you know? Multiverse.”

“The chances of that”-

-“Are possible. It could be the case here. I’m just trying to cover everything.”

Geoff sighed.

“You’re never going to relax, are you. There’s no turning off that brain of yours.”

“Not until the Corpirate’s dead and I never have to go back to Zancudo. I’m going to keep my eyes open until then.”

The conversation ended. Jack checked online to see if there was any news about the Corpirate, or the influx of helicopters in the area. Not much.

Time passed quietly, and Jack became absorbed in his research.

A knock at the door. Geoff’s footsteps crossed the room and the front door opened. The sound of the Lads spilled into the apartment. Jack grinned.

He heard Ray, laughing in the corridor. Michael and Gavin’s voices carried through the apartment, clearly having an argument, and Jack shut his laptop and practically bolted to the living room.

He saw Geoff pull Gavin into a bear hug, and Ryan reach out to ruffle Ray’s hair. Michael came up to Jack, and he couldn’t resist pulling him in as close as he could.

“Made it, Jack!” Michael said. “Look at us! Free men!”

There was no trace of anger or guilt on Michael’s face. It was a look Jack had missed.

“I wanna order pizza.” Ray said.

“Pizza and champagne?” Geoff asked, as they broke apart. “I’m game.” He was met with a chorus of yesses and agreement. “Ryan? You gonna have some pizza at least?”

“…Yeah, I will. But no champagne.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Ray said. “Tastes like ass.”

“Cool, that’s fine.” Geoff replied, heading over to his liquor cabinet. “More for the rest of us. Who wants to do the ordering?”

 *******

 

Jack put down his half-finished slice of pizza. God, he’d forgotten how fucking _good_ pizza was. Somehow, there were two empty bottles of champagne on the coffee table, as well as quite a few beers. Someone had put a radio on, and soft country music provided a gentle white noise to the conversations on the lounges. Geoff had his feet up over Jack’s lap. If he shifted over a bit, Jack could run his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to move though. Half in and out of the conversations around him, Jack was almost asleep.

Safe. Finally, finally, safe.

The sounds of helicopter blades approached from the distance. Jack’s eyes snapped open.

One of the Corpirate’s helicopters flew past their window, flanked by two others. They accelerated over the city, scanning the buildings below.

Jack relaxed back into his seat.

“They’re really not letting up.” He said, sluggishly. “Corpirate must be freaking out by now.”

“I’m surprised he’s even got helicopters here at all.” Michael added. “If I were him, I’d focus my efforts around the airport, train stations, the docks. You know, where people would go when trying to get to an overseas buyer.”

“He must think one of the gangs has it.” Geoff said.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Michael replied. “A little while ago, word gets sent out about a device and an overseas buyer to the gangs. Now, the device goes off his radar. Of course he’s gonna think it’s one of us.” He finished off a beer and belched.

His phone rang.

“Eugh. Hello? Lindsay, what do you want? M’chillin out right now. Don’t wanna talk business.”

Ryan picked up another slice of pizza. The country music ended and a talk show started. Jack listened idly to a discussion about the price of gold.

Michael sat bolt upright in his seat.

“Guys? Someone sent out a message.”

“What?” Geoff said, opening his eyes. “What message? To who?”

“To everyone! I don’t know what it is, but everyone fucking knows about it!”

Jack sobered up immediately.

“Everyone?” Geoff repeated, a little slow on the uptake.

“Every criminal from here to fucking Paleto Bay! Jesus, Lindsay, use your words.” Michael stood up and started pacing the room, listening.

Geoff’s phone rang. He fumbled around in his tuxedo pocket for his phone.

“Burnie? What do you want?” Geoff listened for a few seconds. “Someone, get online. Burnie, what’s the web address?”

“What’s going on?” Gavin asked.

“No fucking clue.” Geoff said. “But there’s a message causing a big stir.”

“For us?”

“For everyone, apparently. Every criminal in Los Santos.”

Jack retrieved his laptop from the other room and Geoff told him the address. The site was some unlisted live streaming site. He turned the sound up and spun the screen around to face everyone.

-“Taken what’s ours. And if it isn’t brought to us in the next two hours, we’re gonna blow up every fucking hideout and safe house until we find it!”

Roaring wind distorted the audio. The speaker sat in one of the Corpirate’s helicopters, circling around downtown Los Santos. Jack recognised the buildings. In the distance, he spotted other helicopters circling around targets.

If anyone was capable of taking out every single gang hideout, it was the Corpirate.

“No prizes for guessing what they want.” Ryan said. “Corpirate must be _really_ desperate to resort to this.”

“I think I recognise the guy’s voice.” Gavin said.

“Me too,” Ray said, “Is that the guy who tried to hold you hostage that one time?”

“Think so.”

“We’re fine though, right?” Geoff asked. “He doesn’t know where we are, does he?”

“If it took me an entire night to figure out where your old apartment was,” Gavin said, “I don’t think anyone the Corpirate has can find us in only a few hours. _No one_ knows where you are!”

That was true. Jack glanced out the window, and saw no helicopters circling around their own building.

“Lindsay.” Michael snapped, still on the phone. “Listen to me. You need to get out of there. Don’t go to any other safe houses. Don’t come to us. Find somewhere else to hunker down for a few days, okay? Be safe.” He hung up.

“We can use this.” Ryan said. “When none of the other gangs give him the device, he’ll wipe out the competition for us.”

The man in the helicopter continued.

“You feel safe, in your little hidey-holes, and safe houses? You think we won’t find you? You think we don’t have the power to bring you down? Well,” The man grinned, “How about a demonstration then?”

The helicopter circled around and settled in front of a building. Jack recognised it immediately.

“Shit.” He said. “That’s Rooster Teeth!”

“Oh fuck.” Geoff said, and fumbled his phone back to his ear. “Burnie, you need to get the _fuck_ out of the building! _Run, dude!_ ”

“This is a little front organisation controlled by none other than Geoff Ramsey himself.” The Corpirate’s thug said. “If we found one of _his_ businesses, we can find _you_. Again: The device, the top of the Mile High Club. Bring it there. You have two hours.”

“What’s the problem?” Ray asked. “That business is a front.”

“Rooster Teeth has pretty much all of our allies,” Jack told him, “looks like we didn’t hide them well enough.”

Back on the feed, twin rockets propelled themselves towards the building. From other helicopters off camera, more rockets smashed their way into half a dozen floors, setting the building ablaze and causing huge chunks of masonry to tumble to the road below.

Geoff lowered his phone from his ear.

“Shit! Fuck! Dicks!” He yelled. He threw his phone at the wall, and it exploded into pieces. The rest of the room was silent. “There goes pretty much everyone that would help us. Fuck.”

The feed from Jack’s laptop ended.

“This was hard enough when it was just the six of us.” Geoff said. He had his face hidden in his hands. “Now we have to _keep everyone else alive too?!_ ”

“We can still salvage this.” Gavin said. “We’ve got all of our allies”-

“No,” Geoff replied, “They’re my friends, and they’re useful. We should just reset, and try this again.”

He sighed.

“I’ll just… think of something else, then.”

Jack put a comforting arm around him.

“ _We’ll_ think of something else.”


	15. Do Not Go Gently, Gentlemen

Ryan crinkled his nose at the smell of the blood splattered over his jacket.

“So, uh, this your blood, Gavin?” he asked, a bit of hesitance in his voice.

Gavin picked himself up off the insulation. He shrugged.

“It’s not from our first fight on the suspended walkway. Dunno where else it could have come from.” Gavin said.

“Isn’t it?”

Gavin shrugged again, turning away.

“Well, I’m not bleeding, am I?”

“Then whose blood is this?” Ryan asked. “Jack?”

“It’s from that lady scientist you murdered.” Jack replied. “Do you remember? We hid her body under a desk?”

“That’s right. Almost forgot about her.”

Michael snickered. “She’s been lying dead on the floor for months now! She’s gonna stink up the place!”

“Hey,” Geoff said. “Shut up and get to the conference room. I think I’ve thought of something.”

Michael brushed himself off and stepped off the insulation. He looked a little pale, but that was understandable. The guy had just held a gun to his head and pulled the trigger to get them here.

“What’s the rush?” Michael asked. “We’ve got literally all the time in the world.”

“I’m _fucking_ sick of being patient with this.” Geoff said, pouting. Geoff was grumpy. “I swear I used to have a life before all this and I kinda want to get back to it.”

“Hey now,” Michael said, “this counts as living. Look, we got snacks, alcohol, and the unending pleasure of each other’s company. What else could you possibly need?” he smirked.

Geoff snorted.

“If I have to hear one more _damn_ argument about coins I’m gonna take that flying saucer and shoot myself into the sun.”

“Come on, Geoff,” Ryan said,” it wasn’t that bad.” Once Gavin brought up the other universes, okay, maybe it got a little… heated. And when he brought out the whiteboard, things got… metaphysical. Okay, maybe Ryan would be kind of relieved too to get things back to normal.

Except, up until Arcadius, things here had been better than normal. He was able to take his relationship with Jack and Geoff to the next level, and he enjoyed spending time with the Lads. Normal was the mask, and a flat, dangerous voice. Normal was violence and pain as much as it was quiet domestic moments with Geoff and Jack.

Not that Ryan didn’t mind the violence, revelled in it a little if he was honest, but he wished he could have the best of both worlds. Have those quiet domestic moments with Michael’s arm around him, or talk strategy with Ray and Gavin around his dining room table. Work with everyone on an actual heist. Images of the scenes flashed in front of his eyes and something warm and painful swelled in his heart.

“Nah.” Michael replied. “Geoff’s just being fussy about the quality of our arguments.”

“I am not!”

“You definitely are.” Jack cut in. “Geoff’s just upset he didn’t get to finish his champagne. He’s on the fussy bus.”

“I am _not_ on the fussy bus!” Geoff growled, but most of his denial was hidden behind Michael and Gavin’s laughter.

“Oh, shut it.” Geoff said. “Get in the fucking conference room.” He flipped Jack off and stepped off the insulation.

The mood in the tunnel grew more serious, and everyone headed towards the conference room after Geoff, ready to talk strategy.

“I’m with Geoff,” Ray said as they walked. “The sooner I can punch that smug fucker’s face in, the better.”

“Thought you were with me and Michael, Ray.” Gavin said, with a smirk.

“I’m with you in spirit.” Ray replied, and held his hands up in the shape of a heart. They were steady, not trembling, Ryan noticed.

“I’m being haunted!” Gavin yelled. “Back! Back, ghost Ray!”

“I’ll float outside your bedroom window and haunt the shit out of you.” Ray waved his hands dramatically through the air and Gavin flinched back, laughter bubbling back up.

“Good Lord,” Jack said, “How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down?”

“ _So anyway,_ ” Geoff said, “I think I have an idea. Come on, move your asses.”

Michael forced the door to the conference room and they filed in and sat down. Geoff took his usual position next to the whiteboard and picked up a marker pen.

“So here’s our problem.” He started to draw, sketching out a rough map of the important locations in Los Santos. He talked as he drew.

“We can’t storm Arcadius as we are because it’s the Corpirate’s home territory, and he’s got dozens and dozens of trained mercenaries in his employ. Taking the device with us gives us away. But we can’t _not_ have the device on us and surprise him because that means he goes after a) whoever has the device, or b) Rooster Teeth, in a desperate display of force.”

Gavin put his hand up. Geoff pointed at him.

“But the Corpirate wasn’t ready for us when we invaded Arcadius. We took him by surprise then.”

“We did, but that was because Lindsay had the device. He’d figured out what was going on and fucked us up by the time we got half way up. So we can’t do that again unless we want a repeat of Arcadius.” Geoff replied.

No. They didn’t want that.

“So we can’t attack him outright,” Michael said, “And we can’t sneak up on him. We’re royally fucked, aren’t we?”

“We’ve got Gus’s security I.Ds,” Jack said. “Remember? Gavin found a picture of them. We can work with those.”

“Security cards can only take us so far.” Ryan said. “The topmost levels are the Corpirate’s personal living quarters, and I doubt he lets random security personnel up there.”

“If people would _stop interrupting_ ,” Geoff cut in, “I can explain. Here’s what we _can_ do.

“We get the fuck out of here and head to Gus to pick up the security stuff. We leave the device as is and shoot down the helicopters so the Corpirate doesn’t go ape-shit with them later when he can’t find the device. Then, we go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Gavin asked.

“Shopping. You Lads have supplies and stuff at your main safe house, and so do we. And I need to get some good quality silencers and shit from Burnie. He’s got a lot of good shit in storage somewhere. We’re gonna need it for when we sneak into Arcadius.”

“So we _are_ going to sneak in?” Michael said. “I don’t think Lindsay should be involved”-

-“No, I get that. One of _us_ is gonna drive around with the device and distract the Corpirate. Who of us is the best driver?”

Jack and Ryan pointed at Gavin.

Geoff pursed his lips.

Gavin and Ray pointed at Michael.

“Michael’s better than me for this.” Gavin said. “I know you all think I’m great because of that stunt with the helicopter and the sticky bombs, and you’d be right of course, but Michael’s the best when it comes to cars and trucks. I don’t even have my license.”

“You don’t even have a driver’s license.” Geoff said. “Did anyone even teach you how to drive?”

“Motorbikes, yeah. Cars… they’re learn as you go.”

“I let him drive me around during a helicopter chase.” Jack lamented, letting his head hit the table.

“I don’t have mine either.” Ray said, quietly from a corner of the room.

“Okay so we’re never letting Gavin drive anywhere ever again,” Geoff continued.

“What about me?” Ray said.

“You’re fine. Gavin is a foot away from an accident at any given time and shouldn’t be trusted with a vehicle.” Geoff said. “Moving on. After we get all our shit together, we’ll need to buy some business wear. This is so we’ll blend in better with the white-collars in Arcadius and that won’t send the security guards straight after us once we pop the receptionist. May as well make our job as easy as possible since we’ll be down a man. Michael, you’ll be driving around with the device and drawing the Corpirate’s attention. That way the rest of us should be able to make it even further up the building before we’re noticed.”

“Wait,” Michael said, “Hang on. You want me to just drive around the city instead of helping? No way. Nuh-uh.”

“You will be helping, Michael.” Ryan assured him. “Just with more driving and less shooting. Jack, Geoff and I will keep your boys safe.” Nothing would make Ryan happier than to have Michael with them, but he understood the necessity.

“We can’t let anyone outside the six of us do it.” Geoff explained. “No-one else has experience with the helicopters and each life they’d be doing it for the first time again.”

Michael frowned, but nodded.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“And hey,” Geoff said, “If we need to, we can switch people out. Get a rotation happening.”

“Yeah, that should work.”

“Right.” Geoff said, and circled a clothes shop on the hand-drawn map. The last few resets have really improved Geoff’s drawing skills. “We have a few hours between the first lot of choppers and the next lot, so you can still come shopping with us. You guys can get all tailored shit, it’ll be fun. Even you Michael, though that’ll be for less for the plan and more for Gavin and Ray.” Geoff finished with a wink.

“You’re gonna need a new suit, too.” Jack pointed out.

“Why?”

“That’s a fancy dinner suit you’ve got on. Far too suave for a regular business day.”

Geoff puffed out his chest and straightened the lapels on his suit.

“I _do_ look pretty suave in it, don’t I.” He said with a grin. Ryan was, not for the first time, glad for the mask to hide his smile. Ray and Gavin were less fortunate.

“It’s also got blood on it.” Jack said.

Geoff deflated.

“It’s not _my_ ”-

-“It doesn’t matter if it’s your blood or not. We’ll get you a nice new suit instead.”

“Fine.”

Michael snickered.

“Clearly Jack wears the pants in that relationship.”

“When this is over and we’re back at our apartment,” Ryan slyly interjected, “ _No-one’s_ going to be wearing any pants.”

Ray opened his mouth in mock horror.

“ _Ryan,_ was that a _sex joke_?”

“Yep. I can make crude jokes just as well as the rest of you.”

“God, that sounded so weird coming from you.”

“That’s not the only thing that’ll be”-

-“Okay!” Geoff said. “We get it! Can we just get this over and done with?”

“Alright, I’m finished.”

They stood up and moved to leave the conference room. Before he walked out, Ray whispered in his ear.

“That’s what she said.” Ray wiggled his eyebrows.

The mask wasn’t designed to hide laughter, and the sound of the both of them echoed down the tunnel.

 

 *******

 

Geoff rapped on Gus’s door. After a short while, he opened it and glared at the group of them.

“Gus! Buddy, long time no see.” Geoff pushed his way past Gus and headed towards the living area. Gus quickly followed behind him as everyone else walked in.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I don’t care if”-

-“Yep, you don’t know these guys. We know. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have any security I.Ds for Arcadius, would you? None of those lying around?”

Gus narrowed his eyes. “You’ve got some serious explaining to do before I tell you anything.”

They split up and began searching the house for the I.Ds while Geoff argued with Gus. Ryan picked up a framed photo and inspected it. A half-naked Gus stared back at him. He put the picture back down.

“How did- YOU! Don’t touch anything!” Gus shouted.

Gavin rolled his eyes and continued his rummaging. Gus stared at them, flabbergasted.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re”-

Jack grabbed Gus by the shoulder and gently steered him away from the chaos.

“We can explain everything. Vagabond, can you show Gus the tech?”

“Tech? What tech?” Gus asked.

Ryan complied, and pulled the x-ray glasses out of a pocket. Gus stared at the item for a few seconds before attempting to bolt away. Jack’s hand stayed firm around his shoulders.

“Yes Gus, it’s alien technology and yes, it does confirm a few of your theories. Particularly any you have surrounding the Corpirate. We have other tech that sends us back in time, which is why we’re acting pretty… familiar.”

“Well, not time-” Ryan started, but Jack shot him a look. Ryan returned to searching. Presumably, Jack would fill Gus in on what he needed to know. They can talk details once the Corpirate was killed.

A few minutes later, Gus called out loud enough for the whole house to hear.

“I last saw the tags in a box under the stairs! Try looking there.”

Ryan moved towards the staircase but was stopped by a hand. Gus stood in front of him, not quite daring to put a hand on his chest, but not backing down. Ryan stared at him with cold eyes beneath his mask. Gus, to his credit, held his ground.

“Wait, Vagabond.”

Ryan didn’t reply, choosing to wait for Gus’s response. He tilted his head in a menacing way. Geoff had told him once it looked menacing.

“Uhh… Can you show me the alien technology again?” Gus asked.

Couldn’t hurt.

Ryan passed over the x-ray glasses and Gus took them with a glee Ryan hadn’t been sure Gus was capable of expressing. He held the biggest lenses over his eyes.

Almost immediately his face turned pale. Gus gave the glasses back with clammy fingers.

“Nope. Never mind. If this is what alien tech does, I want nothing to do with it.”

He squeezed past Ryan and bolted up the stairs, presumably to a bathroom. Ryan smirked.

Alone in the hallway, Ryan decided he had one thing to do first before he went in search of the I.Ds again. The others could probably find them with Gus’s instructions.

He walked to the back of the house to where he knew a laundry room was located. He hadn’t been here too many times in the few months he’d known Gus before Zancudo, but he had a vague idea where Gus would keep what he was looking for.

Next to a decrepit-looking washing machine, a dusty cupboard sat connected to the wall. Ryan opened it, and was unsurprised to find it filled with cleaning supplies. He picked up a few of them, looking around, but he couldn’t find what he was searching for.

Under a sink, a few more dusty bottles and detergents.

A stack of boxes on top of the washing machine were also useless. Ryan frowned. This was the place, he was sure. He moved the stack of boxes to the floor and looked inside the washing machine. An old box sat at the bottom. Gotcha.

Ryan pulled it out and opened it, careful not to jostle it too much. Inside neatly labelled jars, vials of various poisons sat in neat little rows. Of course Gus would have a poison collection. The man hoarded information and rare or illegal items like gold.

Ryan inspected the bottles. Arsenic, Amanita mushrooms, Hemlock- all the classic plant poisons, but not good for his purposes. Finally he picked up a bottle of cyanide and pocketed it. Probably the most well-known poison out of the lot, but for a pretty good reason. Taking the correct dosage would cause unconsciousness almost immediately, and the victim would be dead in a matter of minutes afterwards. This was exactly what he needed.

The bottle was heavy in his pocket as he walked back to the staircase. This was his back-up plan just in case everything went pear-shaped in Arcadius again, and they were taken by the Corpirate. If he could conceal it on him, they would have an out that didn’t involve weeks of waiting and torture.

Ryan decided to keep the bottle to himself. There probably wasn’t enough for more than a few overdoses anyway, and it was something he definitely didn’t want to underdo.  Less people in on the plan meant less people to give it away, and he felt he’d be the best one to carry out the plan anyway.

He ran into Gavin on the way to the staircase.

“Got em!” Gavin said, holding up three fake I.Ds for Arcadius security guards. “Gus has loads of them for other businesses too.”

Some of those would have been _very_ useful in heists past. Ryan made a note to be nicer to the Gus of the final universe. Maybe he could get in on this fake I.D action.

 “Gavin’s found them!” he called out.

“Fucking _finally._ ” Michael yelled back. “I’m gonna rip my hair out if I have to go through another mouldy box.”

“If you’ve got what you came for,” Gus said, appearing from the top of the staircase, “Could you kindly leave me alone now?”

“Sure,” Geoff replied, “You’re only stop one on our extremely lengthy to-do list today.”

“Where’s stop two?”

“Ponsonbys. Ciao!”

 

*******

 

“Good Lord, this place is swank.” Gavin muttered. The clothes shop, or ‘boutique’ as the assistant called it, was definitely the most expensive shop Ryan had ever been in, let alone with the intent to actually buy something. Lucky all this was going to be on Geoff’s credit card.

They’d left most of their weapons in the cars, Ryan’s mask as well, and to a casual observer they looked like fairly normal civilians. The assistant had raised an eyebrow at the blood but a stern look from Ryan had ensured he hadn’t said anything about ruined carpet or fabrics. Maybe it was Geoff flashing his shiny card too. Either way, the assistant would help them and didn’t seem to recognise them.

“Okay, Mr Shop Assistant Guy,” Geoff said, “We need fancy business suits for everyone.”

“I can have a tailor begin immediately.” The assistant replied. “Your suits will be ready in just a few days-“

Michael pulled Gavin’s hand away from a mannequin.

-“A few days is too long,” Geoff said, upbeat. “We need them in like, a few hours. Tops.”

“That simply isn’t possible”-

Geoff pulled a wad of slightly bloodied cash out of a suit pocket and passed it to the assistant. Not missing a beat, the assistant stuffed the cash into his own pocket and nodded.

“Right this way.” They followed him into a back area and took off their outer layers. As soon as Ryan’s jacket hit the rack, a small swarm of assistants seemed to pour out of the woodwork and start sizing them up. Ryan shifted uncomfortably as he felt one of the assistants touch somewhere she probably shouldn’t if she wanted to keep that hand.

“What were we thinking today, gentlemen?” The assistant said as he measured. “Six American style? It’s a bit of a more casual look, as far as suits go.”

“Oh, no, no.” Jack said, shaking his head. “Have you seen how lanky they are?” He pointed to Gavin and Ray. “No. They’ll have British suits. Curly with glasses will have an Italian, Tall-and-broody over there will have a three-piece, and I’ll have an American.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had no idea Jack knew about any of this stuff.

“You know my size,” Geoff said, as he swatted a few hands away, “I’m under ‘Fink’.”

The assistant’s eyes widened. “Oh, Mr Fink. Of course, of course. My apologies about the hassle.”

They finished up. The assistant told them to return in three hours, Geoff handed him his credit card with a grimace, and they left.

“Jack,” Gavin called out as he slipped into the passenger seat. “How come you know about all that fancy suit stuff?”

“ _Someone_ had to make sure Geoff looked presentable when he went out. You think he has any sense of style? He wears a tux to everything!”

“That’s not true! That’s a dirty, dirty lie.”

“Fine. A tux, or graphic tees.”

“Thank you.”

“So what’s next?” Michael asked. “We sit around with our fingers up our asses for three hours?”

“Nope.” Geoff replied. He started Jack’s car, and the engine roared to life. “We need to suit-up. Head to Rooster Teeth, Burnie will have… well, pretty much everything you need. Silencers, body armour, explosives, the works. Michael, you take Gavin and Ray there while Jack, Ryan and I head back to our apartment.”

“Problem.” Ryan said.

“Shoot.”

“Burnie still thinks the Lads are the enemy.”

 “Oh yeah. Fucking hell, we’ve got to go through all that.”

Jack pulled out his phone. “I got this. Let’s just move quickly. Should have everything straightened out before you get there.”

Michael nodded, and the Lads headed off. Geoff pulled out of the alley and drove in the opposite direction.

The drive to the apartment was quiet, Geoff actually following the traffic laws for once, and Ryan easily followed him on his bike. Maybe Jack and Geoff talked between themselves in the car but they didn’t open a conversation through the comms. Ryan was fine with that, and he took a moment to enjoy the relative peace and quiet- something that had been in short supply with five other men stuck in an enclosed space for months on end. It gave his mind room to wander.

Actually, maybe that wasn’t so nice.

Ryan sat on edge, a slight tension in his grip on his Akuma’s handlebars. They had no plan, allies that turned hostile again with every reset, and an enemy with more power, knowledge, and resources. Not to mention the group was only now starting to get back on their feet after Arcadius. Trusting himself after Arcadius was still something Ryan was working on, lest he lash out again at Geoff or someone else. Michael still used Ray’s sniper rifle. Ryan still hadn’t patched things up with Gavin properly after he’d yelled at him.

Ryan’s worrying turned into a heavy guilt at the memory, a slow unease settling at the bottom of his stomach. God, he’d been such a _prick_ to Gavin.

_She was my friend too, you know._

Of _course_ Gavin cared about Lindsay. Of _course_ he would have done everything he could to get them out of there. _Of course_ Gavin could handle everything thrown at him, he’d done so up until this point, why would then have been any different?

He’d unleashed his anger at Gavin because he’d seemed the least affected afterwards. With Jack and Geoff’s arguing, Ray a jittery mess and Michael’s guilt and shock, Gavin had returned to his usual self the fastest and it had been a little disconcerting. Upbeat, easy-going Gavin became Ryan’s target because it wasn’t fair that he got off easy.

And it sounded awful in his head, but that’s what happened. Ryan himself hadn’t been in a good place at the time, but it was no excuse as to how he’d lashed out at him. Now, he tried to make conversation but it was clear to everyone else something wasn’t right between them. He knew he needed to apologise, and properly, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe it was best to just bury the memories and move on.

It was well past midday when Geoff pulled up to their apartment tower. It had taken more time than he’d expected to get measured up for the suits, and sun was high in the sky. Steering into the cool carpark was a relief.

He hopped off his bike and pulled his helmet off, a few stray hairs leaving his ponytail and he flicked them off his face. He caught Jack and Geoff staring at him.

“What?” He said. He brushed his hand under his eyes, maybe he had eyelashes all down his face. All that came up on his fingertips was black face paint.

“Nothing!” Geoff said, come colour on his cheeks. “You just… look really good, all windswept.”

“Ah… thank you.” Ryan replied, tucking his chin down and lowering his eyes, a little embarrassed. “You ah, you two look good too.”

Jack started laughing. “Thanks, Ryan.” he said, and held out his hand. Ryan gingerly took it and twined their fingers together. They walked towards the elevator.

There was a flash of red light.

Ryan stumbled when he landed on the insulation, completely unprepared for the fall.

“What the fuck?” Geoff said. “Who died?”

Michael picked himself up and brushed insulation dust off his front.

“Gavin did.”

“How? Did he trip down a flight of stairs?”

“Nope. The security guards gunned him down as soon as we walked into reception!” Michael yelled. “I thought you told Burnie, Jack!”

“Keep your voice down. I did, but I guess I wasn’t clear enough.”

“Probably not, no.” Ray said.

Geoff ran his hand over his moustache, and sighed.

 

 *******

 

Ryan, Geoff, and Jack entered the elevator and rode to the top floor of their apartment complex.

“How long do we have until the helicopters come?” Geoff asked.

“Um, probably hours still.” Ryan guessed. They’d gotten the security tags from Gus, measured at Ponsonby’s, and then headed back to their apartment. They had decided it was easier to get their individual supplies first, and then together they would go to Burnie’s. Michael, Gavin, and Ray had gone to Lindsay to pick up whatever they needed. Meanwhile, the Gents had found everything they needed from their apartment and now had some much needed down-time. Ryan shrugged out of his jacket and let himself collapse onto the lounge, face first. Two boxes of ammunition bounced off the couch and onto the floor.

“You’re gonna get face paint all over the lounge!” Jack said.

“Who cares? We can afford to clean the lounge.”

Geoff groaned. “Not after how much fucking cash I dropped on those suits. Six suits! They were each like, eight grand!”

“Boo hoo.” Jack said, deadpan. “How _ever_ are you going to make that money back?”

“Oh, hush up.”

Ryan rolled off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a diet coke. When he came back to the living room, they were still bickering.

“And all the ammunition today cost like forty grand as well! And there’s buffing the bullet holes out of your car”- Geoff complained.

“Speaking of, we should introduce Gavin, Michael, and Ray to our mechanic”-

“And add them to our already outrageous monthly bill? No thank you!”

“We get a nice crew discount”-

“We’ll have to get a better one”-

“Geoff, if you threaten another one of our mechanics we’ll run out”-

“Good Lord.” Ryan said. “I thought dealing with Gavin and Michael was bad. Why are you arguing about money?”

“It’s not _arguing_ , Ryan.” Geoff explained. “It’s _planning_. You know, for the future? That thing that will one day happen?”

“I’ve been thinking, actually. How do you feel about moving the Lads”-

Ryan was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Once the ground stopped shaking, he looked out the window.

“Shit.” He said. “Helicopters are here.”

“You think?!” Geoff yelled. A helicopter thundered around the side of the building, and turned to face them.

Far too late to run.

“Christ.” Jack said. “I thought we had more time! They came much later the first time!”

“We must have done something different.” Ryan guessed. “Or did we just mistime? What would”-

The helicopter fired another rocket and the force of the explosion knocked the can out of Ryan’s hand. It also sent a sizeable ball of fire roaring in their direction, and engulfed everything in its path.

 

 *******

 

“Gavvy, you’re looking good, my boi!” Michael said, as he watched Gavin turn around and check the back of his new suit. Ryan had to agree, it certainly fit him well. The pants were shaped nicely around his legs, and the defined shoulders made him look a little less lanky.

Michael looked just as fancy, with a dark grey suit with very little padding, really accentuating the muscles on his arms.

Not that Ryan was paying close attention to curve of Michael’s arms. Or the way he just oozed authority in the suit, looking more like a leader than he ever did with his bomber jacket.

Jack and Geoff came out of the change room looking like a matched pair. Same cut, same deep, deep grey, darker than Michael’s, walking in-step over to the rest of them. Ryan was used to seeing Geoff all dressed up, but seeing Jack outside of his floral shirt was a more unusual sight. They looked... sleek. Efficient.

“Please, please don’t ruin them before we get to Arcadius.” Geoff warned. “You have no idea how much it cost to get these suits so quickly.”

Ray came out of the change rooms next and stood awkwardly next to Gavin, not looking too comfortable in his suit.

“I don’t get why I need to wear this.” He grumbled. “I was wearing a shirt with this exact image”-

He stopped short when he looked at Ryan. Ray swallowed heavily.

“I changed my mind. Why don’t we always wear suits?” Ray said. Michael, Gavin, and Geoff burst out laughing, while Jack shook his head. Ryan felt his face colour.

 

 *******

 

“How did you get Burnie up to date so quickly, Jack?” Ryan asked. They stood inside a storeroom hidden deep under Rooster Teeth- Burnie’s weapon storage room. Gavin picked up a grenade and threw it up in the air, checking its weight.

“I just told him we were negotiating a business contract with them. He said ‘Say no more!’ and gave them access to the building.”

Gavin held the grenade up to his nose and sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose. Michael took the grenade from him.

“You gotta squeeze it a bit to check for ripeness.” Michael said. Gavin nodded his head sagely.

“The colouring should be a deep green. Any rust and it’s past its use-by date.” Gavin replied. Ray picked up a grenade.

“If there’s no pin then it’s gone off.”

Michael and Gavin laughed, before pocketing the grenades.

Ryan ran his hand over the hilt of a _literal broad sword_. Why does Burnie have one of these?

“Oh my God. Ryan, come here!” Geoff called out.

When Ryan reached him, he saw Geoff had pulled back a piece of tarp hanging over something in a distant corner. Geoff turned around, and grinned at him, and Ryan peeked past him. His eyes widened.

Sitting there, gleaming good as new, was a gold-painted minigun.

“Hooooo _man_.” Ryan said, breathlessly, as he looked it over. It was in perfect condition, the gold paint glinting softly in the low light of the storeroom. Next to it was a box, presumably filled with ammunition. Ryan could have wept.

It was beautiful.

“We are taking this with us.” he said firmly.

“Why? There’s no way we could sneak that into Arcadius”- Geoff said, but Ryan cut him off.

“ _I will find a way._ ”

“Alright, fine. Everyone got what they need?”

Nods from various heads around the room.

“Good. There _should_ be plenty of time left until the second wave of choppers come for us. Get whatever else you need from your hideout,” That was directed at the Lads, “meet us at our apartment, and then we can try this again.”

 

*******

 

About an hour later, all six of them sat around the Gent’s fancy dining room table. A large assortment of weaponry adorned it in various states of assembly and cleanliness. On the kitchen counter, boxes and boxes of ammunition sat waiting to be emptied. Ryan loaded rounds into his chosen weapons, checking chambers and attaching silencers. Michael passed around whatever ammunition someone called for while collecting sticky bombs and C-4 into a carry bag. Geoff focused over a set of blueprints while Jack and Ray checked over their own weapons. Gavin struggled to don an alien-enhanced armoured vest because he refused to undo the zipper.

“Guys,” Geoff said, “I don’t think carrying all this stuff in will convince _anyone_ we’re businessmen.”

“No Geoff,” Ray replied, “That’s what the suits are for.”

There was a moment of silence, then Geoff sighed.

“Thank you, Ray.”

Gavin finished putting on the vest and picked up his police baton, twirling it around in his hand. He narrowly avoided knocking over a gold bobble-head on display.

“I have an idea.” Gavin said.

“Always dangerous.” Michael said with a smirk.

“Not all of the levels are offices, are they? We went past a few apartments and stuff last time too.”

“Yeah, so?” Geoff said.

“We don’t have to be businessmen going to work or something, we can be businessmen _returning_ from somewhere.” Gavin explained. “So we can have bags and stuff with us. Travel bags or whatever. Hide all the weapons in those until they figure out we don’t live there.”

“That might also give us a reason for why Ryan’s wearing a skull mask.” Jack said. “It’s a souvenir.”

“Props to the receptionist for not freaking out when she saw Ryan’s mask that first time.” Ray said.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, “she was pretty unflappable.”

“Well,” Ryan said, “You see a mask, you don’t _automatically_ think ‘mass murderer’ do you?”

“What if it was a clown mask?” Gavin interjected.

“Is a skull mask more or less scary than a clown mask?” Ryan said.

“Depends if it’s covered in blood or not.”

“Which one, the skull or the clown mask?”

“Either, I guess.”

Geoff threw a bullet at Gavin’s head.

“Please focus.” Geoff said. “We don’t have much time to sort everything out.”

Gavin grinned openly at Ryan, who hesitantly smiled back. That was good. That was a normal, regular interaction with Gavin.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryan said. “The plan, Geoff?”

“Right. So when the helicopters come, Michael will lead them away and hopefully distract the Corpirate.”

Michael made a thumbs up and smiled, leaning back in his chair.

“Didn’t think my usual car would be fast enough, so I got an upgrade.”

“What did you get?”

“Just the most beautiful supercar ever to grace Los Santos.” He said with a grin. Geoff’s jaw dropped open.

“You got an X80? _How_?”

“Some idiot just left one laying around in his locked and guarded garage. What a moron.”

“Holy shit. Okay, I was gonna offer you any car in my garage, or Ryan’s Akuma, but you’re set. If we survive this, I’ll take that car as payment for letting you join my crew.”

“Nuh-uh. It’s a gift for letting _you_ run _my_ crew.” Michael argued back.

“No way. I don’t want to join your shitty crew. You live in suburbia.”

“At least we own land! You live in an apartment. A nice one, but it’s still an apartment. We’ve got… grass n’ trees and shit.”

“We’ve got a garden!”

“No, we don’t.” Ryan said, “Jack has pot plants, but that’s it.”

“I still think we should be Team Gads.” Gavin said. “Or Lents.”

“That’s stupid, Gavin.” Geoff said.

Ray spoke up. “Now who’s getting distracted, Geoff?”

“Okay, okay!” Geoff said. “Crew name later. Plan first.

“Michael leads the choppers away in his beautiful X80, while the rest of us use the I.D cards to get access to the building without blowing anything up. We kill the receptionist so she can’t call security on us. We make it up to the higher floors, without raising an alarm, before we’re inevitably caught, and we fight the rest of the way. We break into the Corpirate’s penthouse, find some alien tech that looks like a weapon, kill the Corpirate, and then use it on the device. Any questions?”

“Yes.” said Ryan.

“What?”

“Are you intending for us to fight out way out too? Is that even going to be _possible_?”

“About that,” Ray started. “How are only five of us gonna fight our way past the Corpirate’s men, the Corpirate himself, the _rest_ of his men on the way back down, _and then_ the Los Santos police force?”

Geoff sort of shrugged his shoulders. “Uh…”

“Air support.” Ryan said, an idea coming to him. “Someone can grab us.”

“Who?” Jack asked. “We’re not sure if we can fight our way up and down with only five of us, and we can’t lose the manpower if one of us flies around the tower waiting to pick us up.”

“Trevor. He’s a great pilot, and the Corpirate has a helicopter pad on the top of his tower”-

“But he doesn’t have any experience with the Corpirate’s helicopters.” Jack argued. “Michael won’t be able to distract all of them, once the Corpirate knows we’re in his tower. He’ll realise Michael’s a distraction and send some of the choppers back. It’s pretty much a death sentence for every Trevor that tries.”

“Does Trevor even have a helicopter?” Geoff asked.

“I think Burnie or Mica might have one somewhere.” Jack replied. “That, or we can rent one.”

“Can you just rent a helicopter?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“No.” Gavin said. “I have a better idea.”

“Spit it out then.” Geoff said.

“I know someone who definitely has a helicopter, and one that would stand a fighting chance against the armoured ones the Corpirate has.”

“Who?”

Gavin paused for dramatic effect. There was a slight smirk on his face.

“The Corpirate.”

“Hot damn, Gavin.” Michael said with a grin and a shake of his head, “You are one devious motherfucker.”

“He has a helipad, he’ll also have his own chopper up there, I bet.” Gavin continued. “We stick him, then steal it.”

“That’s probably the best thing that’s ever come out of your mouth, Gavin.” Geoff said.

“I thought ‘headlight fluid’ was.”

“This is a close second, then. Okay: Kill Corpirate, fly away into the sunset, rendezvous with Michael, and _then_ end this once and for all. Any more problems?”

No more questions from around the table. The only sound was Ryan ramming a clip home in an assault rifle. He nodded.

Geoff stood up.

“Good. Time to fucking finish this.”

 

*******

 

The Arcadius Business Centre sat on Pillbox Hill, its curved, glass towers catching the late afternoon sun. Ryan sat on his Akuma, next to Geoff and Jack who were in the Roosevelt, while Ray rode on the back of Gavin’s bike, one arm wrapped loosely around Gavin’s waist. They watched the reflections on the glass melt from a soft blue to an even gentler orange.

Geoff pressed a button on his earpiece.

“Michael? How you doing buddy?”

“I’m - _ah, fuck-_ doing pretty well, all things considered. Choppers, and Corpirate hopefully, suitably distracted.”

The sound of bullets ricocheting off metal came through the comms, and Geoff winced. There was a loud screech of tyres, some more swearing, and then Michael spoke again.

“I have the entire fucking police force up my asshole now, great. Can you guys _hurry up_ and start?”

“Starting now. Just keep it together for a few more minutes.”

Geoff waved a hand out his window, signalling them, and they rode down Alta Street towards Arcadius. They parked in the same alley as the first time, and walked the short distance to the carpark entrance. Geoff swiped his borrowed I.D card and the door opened with no problems.

First problem prevented.

“So I had a thought,” Gavin said, as they worked their way across the carpark. “Why didn’t we just drive in and park here?”

“We’re leaving by helicopter. Vehicles stay where they are.” Geoff replied. “Do you want to lose your bike? Because that’s you lose your bike.”

“Oh yeah.”

“We’ll pick them up from the alley afterwards.”

Afterwards. That was a nice thought.

Geoff used the card again to get the elevator going. Ryan was mildly surprised to find that even with the tag, the elevator still wouldn’t go higher than the fifth floor. The tags must be from pretty low-ranking security guards. Figured.

The elevator opened and they poured out, all smiles and relaxed shoulders, each carrying a travel bag. Geoff smiled at the receptionist as he walked past.

“Good afternoon, can I help you with”-

Ryan pulled his silenced pistol out from his waistband and shot her point blank in the head. The muffled sound would be covered by the background office noises, as they did before. There wasn’t even any blood on the back wall this time, so to a casual observer it would seem the receptionist was just out on break. Good- that bought them more time until the body was found.

Walking through the maze of office blocks brought back bad memories. He bumped into a larger woman with glasses, and she gave him a narrowed look, frowning a little at the mask. He glowered at her, and she seemed to shrink and all but run away. No one they walked past actually said anything about the mask, which was good. They made it to the central staircase and climbed up to the tenth floor.

Ryan’s earpiece crackled.

“Um,” Michael yelled, “I don’t think I’ve got thi”-

The audio cut out.

 

*******

 

“Look,” Michael said, at his seat at the conference table. “There’s a lot of helicopters. With rockets.”

“There’s like, three!” Geoff said.

“Three too many! They’re basically invincible anyway. _And_ the cops catch on to something going down pretty quickly. There’s no way I can lead _both_ groups on for so long. It’s impossible.”

“It might just take a bit of practice.” Geoff argued.

“Or it could take a thousand tries to get it right! And each reset takes longer than the last! Can we afford to waste so many lives if the device is acting up?” Michael yelled back.

“I don’t know! But what else do you suggest, Michael?”

“I um,” Ryan said, “I have an idea.”

“What?” Michael said.

“We put the device in a pellet storage container and hide it from the Corpirate”-

“That doesn’t work.” Jack cut in. “We lose Rooster Teeth if we do that.”

“I’m not done! We hide it, and Michael takes the container up to Paleto Bay. Then, just before the rest of us storm Arcadius, he opens the container and draws the Corpirate out there. No helicopters around our escape, no police involved, and no buildings explode.” Ryan explained.

It was a good plan. It would keep Michael safe.

“I don’t like the idea of being so far away from you guys.” Michael grumbled.

“Do you have any other ideas then?” Ryan said.

Michael sighed.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll try it.”

 

*******

 

The Arcadius Business Centre sat on Pillbox Hill, its curved, glass towers catching the late afternoon sun. Ryan sat on his Akuma next to Geoff and Jack who were in the Roosevelt, while Ray rode on the back of Gavin’s bike, one arm wrapped loosely around Gavin’s waist. They watched the reflections on the glass melt from a soft blue to an even gentler orange.

Geoff pressed a button on his earpiece.

“Michael? You ready?”

“Yep. Just opened the container and took the device out. You see any helicopters head my way?”

“Not yet. We’ll wait a few minutes.”

Sure enough, a short while later Ryan’s eyes caught a few black shapes heading north, away from the city and towards Paleto Bay.

“Geoff?” Ryan pointed towards them. Geoff squinted, then nodded.

“Michael, they’re on their way. I reckon they’ll be on top of you in half an hour. In twenty-five minutes, put the device back in the container and head west to Mount Gordo. Rinse and repeat.”

“Gotcha.”

West would lead the helicopters even further away from the city, and buy the rest of them more time. Geoff signalled, and they drove towards Arcadius again.

“And one more thing, Michael.” Jack said.

“What?”

“We’ll radio in every fifteen or so minutes. If you don’t hear from us”-

-“Assume the Corpirate got you. Gotcha. I know what to do.”

“Thanks Michael.”

They moved faster this time, more sure of the route and the opposition. Ryan carefully executed the receptionist without the spray of blood, like before, and they moved through the building as if they were actual employees. Jack let Michael know they were still fine.

Five flights of stairs later, a few security guards jogged past them, heading down the stairs. Ryan’s hand went to his pistol, but once they passed he relaxed. Their cover hadn’t been blown, but it was likely the body had been discovered. Or maybe someone was watching surveillance and saw a commotion. Or, it had been noticed that the receptionist wasn’t at her desk and they were trying to find her. Really, it hadn’t been enough resets for Ryan to be sure. There was still so much of the building that none of them knew about.

Ryan sighed internally. This was going to take some time.

They walked calmly through more office cubicles, making their way up the staircase they knew was at the end. This time, there were no screaming and running businesspeople. The sound of clacking keys and heels, hushed voices and ringing phones, copying machines and coffee makers covered the sound of trundling luggage wheels and Ryan felt like he blended in nicely, even with the mask.

They reached the corner where Ray had made his last stand. There were a couple of security guards milling about, and a few residents walking around, but none paid them much attention.

They turned around the corner and ran smack-bang into a security guard. Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his suit.

The guard smiled politely at them.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I don’t think I’ve seen you guys around here before.”

“Uh, yeah.” Geoff said, pasting a smile over his own face. “We’re um, visiting someone.”

The security guard’s eyes swept up and down Ryan. “Could I get the name of the person you’re visiting? And some I.D?”

Shit. Geoff said they were visiting, and the only I.Ds they could give were the security cards. Which visitors usually didn’t have. Ryan slowly slid his hand towards his jacket pocket, to his pistol.

Jack put on his best smile and raised his hands in a placating manner.

“Of course, of course. We’re here to see a Mr Coal, Flynt? I’ve got my I.D right here…”

Jack fumbled around in his pocket for a few seconds, before pulling out Carrie and clocking the guard right in the face. He went down, blood spurting from his nose. Ryan pulled out his silenced pistol and shot him, stopping his gurgling.

They took off down the corridor. Silenced bullets are quiet, but they aren’t actually silent. And the body on a security camera will give them away. Time to move.

“Anyone remember where the elevator is?” Gavin said, pelting around a corner.

Ryan pointed. “A left and a right, and then to the end of the corridor.”

Someone behind them screamed, and security guards came out from seemingly nowhere. They couldn’t afford to stop moving so they shot as they ran, forcing the security guards to duck for cover. By the time they could draws their own weapons and return fire, the five of them had already gone around the next corner.

Gavin reached the elevator first, and pounded on the up arrow. The doors didn’t open.

“Oh bugger.” He called out. “This was Michael’s job to open!” He tried to pry the doors open, but they didn’t budge. Ray and Ryan joined him next, and Ryan too tried to force the doors. They refused to open an inch. Geoff and Jack came to a halt in front of the door last, panting.

“Ah… Fuck.” Geoff wheezed.

Jack pressed a button on his comms and talked to Michael.

“Yeah, we’re fine… probably not for much longer. You on your way to Mt Gordo? Good.”

A security guard peeked his head around the corner at the end of the corridor and then ducked back around. Ryan dropped to one knee and aimed, ready for the next time he appeared. There was quiet for a few seconds, and then a flashbang came hurtling around the corner. It hit a wall and bounced around halfway down the corridor.

“Shut your eyes!” Ryan yelled.  Everyone did. The flashbang exploded harmlessly too distant to do any damage. Ryan opened a compartment in his travel bag and pulled out a smoke grenade. He tossed it, underarm, to the end of the corridor, and it landed perfectly at the corner. A wall of smoke rushed down most of the corridor, obscuring them from sight.

 _That’s_ how you throw a grenade. Amateur.

Ray pulled out a security card. “Have we tried this yet?”

He slid it through a slot next to the elevator call arrows and the doors opened. Gavin and Geoff whooped, and they piled in. Jack pounded on the close button, and the doors slid shut just as the first shapes became visible through the smoke. Geoff flipped them off.

Everyone visibly relaxed when the music started up and the gentle acceleration pulled them towards the ground, the elevator climbing. Ryan opened his travel case and pulled out a special carbine assault rifle, and he watched the others follow suit with their own cases.

“Stealth time is over, children,” Geoff lectured, “Bring out the big guns. We were on quite a few cameras, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Corpirate knows who exactly is storming his tower right now”-

The elevator slowed to a halt, and the lights went out. Ryan instinctively crouched down.

“Yeah, I think he knows, Geoff.” Jack said, scoffing. He unscrewed the suppressor from his special carbine assault rifle. “At least Michael’s got some of his men’s attention. We should keep going before he figures out exactly where we are. Vagabond, help me force the door, would you?”

With both of their efforts, the doors slid open rather easily. Probably a safety feature for if the elevators lost power. The corridor outside was dark without overhead lights as well, and deserted. If he listened, though, Ryan could hear running footsteps. Whether they belonged to scared civilians or security guards, they would have to find out.

Ryan gave Ray a helping hand up over the lip of the floor- the elevator had stopped halfway between levels. He spotted a number nineteen written on the wall. The security tags hadn’t gotten them much further than the first time, but well, it was the furthest he’d ever been.

“This is higher than me and Geoff made it last time.” Gavin said. “But the blueprints showed that these next few levels are basically the same. If we go up this way”- he explained, pointing-

A group of security guards made their way around the corner, the source of the footsteps revealing themselves. These guards didn’t look like the ones on the lower levels- their uniform was a much darker colour, and it looked like they were wearing body armour. Geoff quickly motioned for them to hide, and the five of them ducked into an alcove.

“Those aren’t ordinary security guards,” Geoff whispered. “I’m pretty sure they’re actually mercenaries. They took me and Gavin out last time.”

“Well,” Gavin whispered back, “one snuck up on us and punched Geoff in the nose.”

“They are _highly trained mercenaries, Gavin_.”

There was no way this group of guards, or mercenaries, would miss all of them crouched here. Ryan reached into his travel bag again and felt around for an explosive. He picked up a regular grenade, listened, then pulled the pin and tossed it blind around the corner. Three seconds later, the grenade went off and a mercenary cried out, the shout cutting off short.

The explosion echoed down the corridor, raining plaster and dust down from the ceiling and walls. Ryan poked his head out and surveyed the damage. It didn’t look like any of the mercenaries survived, not like they had much chance to get away in the narrow hallway.

Once his ears stopped ringing, he could hear the shouts and yells from civilians in other parts the building. Dust billowed out in waves through the gloom, the only light coming from large windows at the ends of the corridor. More security could be approaching at any time.

“Yep,” Ray said, “I think the Corpirate definitely knows where we are now.”

Gavin grabbed at Ray’s hoodie and pulled him down the hall, towards the next staircase. Geoff, Jack and Ryan followed suit, Ryan taking up the rear and sweeping the ground behind him with his rifle.

“Jeez Vagabond,” Geoff complained as they ran, “You had to go and throw a _grenade_?!”

“You said we could bring out the big guns!”

“I didn’t mean _try to bring the building down!_ We _need_ the building!”

“It was that, or let them shoot us like fish in a barrel!” Ryan paused to shoot a security guard who’d dared to peek his head around a corner behind them. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time, okay?”

Gavin led them around a final corner and a staircase revealed itself. It was grander than the one on the fifth floor, so Ryan supposed they’d left the offices behind permanently and were now a fair way into the fancy apartments.

“This building has some serious zoning issues.” He muttered.

“What?” Ray said.

“Nothing- oh _shit_. Everybody get down!” Ryan yelled.

The shooting started just as they scattered and took cover. Mercenaries appeared down the hall behind them, calling out instructions and firing a deafening amount of bullets. Ryan and Ray ducked into the next alcove while the others took cover next to the stair’s handrail. Geoff lifted his assault rifle above his head and fired blind over the railing, forcing the mercenaries to scramble for somewhere to hide as well.

They didn’t have time to get caught in a firefight in the middle of a stairwell. More security could come at any moment and soon they’ll be overwhelmed.

Blinding white light flashed from the staircase. Someone had thrown a flash grenade. Ryan blinked the spots out of his vision and watched the burry shapes of Gavin, Geoff, and Jack become swarmed by dark shapes. More security had arrived from the levels below, it seemed.

Whoops. That’s something to remember for next time. Ray sighed.

Ryan pressed a button on his earpiece.

“Uh, Michael? Now’s a good time to, you know, reset us. We’re pretty boned.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Ray poked Ryan’s arm. Ryan’s vision had pretty much returned to normal, enough so he barely had to squint at him.

“Hey. You wanna go out in a blaze of glory?” Ray asked. He held a grenade in his hand.

Ryan shrugged. “Sure, why not? Let’s fuck up the assholes in this universe while we still can.”

Ryan reached over and pulled the pin, his hand brushing over Ray’s. Ray ducked his head out from behind the alcove and offered a mock salute at the mercenaries.

“Adios, motherfuckers.”

The mercenaries’ eyes widened.

 

*******

 

The corridor outside was dark without the overhead lights, and deserted. Ryan gave Ray a helping hand over the lip of the floor, same as before, and pulled Gavin up after him. The three of them crouched in the alcove while Geoff and Jack stayed in the elevator.

The approaching footsteps grew as loud as they were ever going to, and Ryan drew his silenced pistol. He saw Gavin and Ray do the same.

As one, they ducked out of the alcove and fired at the oncoming mercenaries. From across the corridor, Geoff and Jack added their own firepower, leaning their torsos out of the elevator. Taken by surprise, the mercenaries didn’t have time to cry out before they were taken down. With the sound of the civilians in the background, it was unlikely the noise drew any extra unwanted attention, at least until someone stumbled upon the bodies.

They made their way a bit more carefully down the next few hallways, listening for the sounds of footsteps and keeping an eye out for potential cover. Now that they could make some distance without madly sprinting through the building, Ryan began to build a mental map of the route. The sooner he had all the information, the better.

They made it to the fancy staircase without running into anyone else. Ryan led the way to the twentieth floor, sweeping the area in front of them with his assault rifle. There was plush carpet beneath his feet, and increasingly abstract art installations adorning the walls.

“That looks like a dick.” Ray pointed at a geometric display hanging from a wall. If Ryan tilted his head, he could sort of make it out.

“What’s what look like?” Michael asked across the comms. “I wanna see.”

“Dude, you’ve seen dicks before I’m pretty sure.” Ray replied.

Gavin chose that moment to cut in. “It’s not like a _penis_ penis. It’s an art penis.”

“I wanna see the swanky art dick. People’ll pay money to see shit like that.”

“I’ll draw you a picture on the damn whiteboard back in Zancudo.” Jack said. “Would you mind keeping it down a little?”

“Fine. I made it to Mount Gordo, by the way.”

“Good work. We’ve just reached level twenty.”

“Did you evolve?”

“Not until level thirty six.” Ray answered.

Ryan turned around a corner and immediately ducked back around. The other four men crouched down and raised their weapons, ready.

“Blockade.” Ryan explained. “They’ve moved tables and shit to create a wall across the way. I think it’s some sort of communal area.”

“Did you see how many?” Geoff asked.

“Not sure. Lemme peek my head around.”

Ryan let the tiniest slither of his face appear from around the corner. As soon as he did, bullets peppered the wall behind him. He quickly moved his head back.

“I think they saw me.”

“You think?!” Geoff replied.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Maybe ten of them.”

“If they’ve already seen us, a grenade or two might be our best bet”-

A flash bang rolled down the corridor and stopped next to them.

“Duck!” Geoff yelled. Ryan turned his face away from the grenade.

“Oh shit”- Ray barely had time to swear before it went off. Ryan had saved his eyes from the flash, but the concussive noise from the blast so close to him sent him stumbling backwards with his hands clutched over his ears, eyes shut. He felt hands push him forwards, into someone. Ryan opened his eyes and saw it was Gavin in front of him, blinded by the explosion, He grabbed his arm and led his forwards, away from the danger. He spied Ray on the ground with his hands over his eyes, and pulled him to his feet. To his left, Jack was pulling Geoff away from the blast site.

Another flash bang rolled towards them. What was with these guys and flash bangs?

“Go! Go”- Ryan called out, dragging the two Lads behind him. Facing away from the explosion area and further along the hallway, the second flash bang had far less of an impact. Ears still throbbing and ringing from the first one, he led the way back down the corridor they came from. Slowly, his hearing came back.

“Shit shit shit.” Was the first thing he heard, from Jack. “They’re clearly waiting for us. We have to find another way around.”

“If there was another way around,” Gavin said, “They wouldn’t have barricaded the room, would they?”

“Who designs a building with a _choke point_ halfway up it?”

“I dunno! The same person who puts staircases willy-nilly through the same building!”

“We can take out ten guys.” Ray said. “We just need to take them by surprise.”

“Or we could just use explosives.” Geoff argued.

“There’s an easy solution to this,” Ryan said. “We check the blueprints we borrowed from Gus.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly take them with me, did I.”

“Well, this time at least, we can try the grenade idea”-

A group of mercenaries appeared in front of them, a fair distance down the corridor. One of them shouted, and they raised their weapons.

“Aw... Crap.” Geoff said. Gavin raised his revolver, ready to engage.

Another ground of mercenaries appeared from the other end of the corridor, effectively sandwiching them. Jack and Ryan aimed at the new group. Ryan didn’t like their odds.

The two groups of mercenaries descended on them.

It seemed Geoff agreed with him, because he sighed and raised a finger to press a button on his comms.

“Michael, if you wouldn’t mind…”

 

******* 

 

Ryan threw two grenades around the corner. They bounced off the opposite wall, one after the other, before rolling to a stop in front of the blockade. The mercenaries shouted and tried to dive away before the explosion rocked the level, but no one could outrun the shockwave and fireball that followed. Ryan stuck his head around the corner, through the smoke, and viewed the damage.

The blockade had definitely been successfully cleared, and the ensuing explosion had taken out two support columns on either side of the defences. Ryan watched the concrete and steel supports crash into the ground, crack the floor, and fall into the storey below. Through the hole Ryan spotted three bodies, presumably some of the mercenaries. Good.

A worrying rumble filled the air from above. Ryan’s eyes tracked a trail of dust as it fell from the ceiling.

“Uh oh.” Geoff said, looking down the corridor. He grabbed Ryan by the shoulder and pulled him away from the corner. “Might want to take a few steps back”-

The support columns from the next level up, now unsupported themselves, smashed through the ceiling and continued down to the floors below, taking the floor with them. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and tried to hold onto something, but the whole floor went and he soon found himself falling.

He hit something on the way down, losing his grip on Gavin and sending him spinning uncontrollably. He hit the ground with a bang, legs smacking into the surface after him. That felt like two broken legs, and maybe a few broken ribs.

All the air forced out of him, all Ryan could do was let out a pitiful groan as the pain flared.

Ryan managed to roll over, and look up back to where he’d fallen from. Several stories above, the rest of the ceiling caved in and rushed down to meet him. Ryan shut his eyes.

 

*******

 

Ryan threw two grenades around the corner. They bounced off the opposite wall, one after the other, before rolling to a stop in front of the blockade. The mercenaries shouted and tried to dive away before the explosion rocked the level, but no explosion came. Instead, the five of them sprinted past, leaping over the barriers and carrying on down the hall. Ryan hadn’t taken the pins out of the grenades. The mercenaries didn’t have time to fire before they’d rounded the corner.

“Too slow, assholes!” Jack yelled behind him. Returning shouts and insults from the mercenaries echoed back at them, followed by running footsteps.

That ploy only bought them a little time. Fortunately, they could use it again and again.

“So uh, Geoff,” Ray asked, “Where are we going?”

“The next staircase.” Geoff replied, a little out of breath. “There should be one just around here…”

Gavin took that moment to trip over his own feet and crash into the ground. Ray stopped to offer him a hand, but by then it was too late.  The mercenaries were upon them.

 *******

 

A dozen guards swarmed them as soon as they stepped onto level twenty two. Too close to fire his assault rifle properly, Ryan pulled out his favourite long, curved blade and went to work, hacking and slashing as he pleased. Gavin was not so lucky, and fell with a grunt to the ground, swarmed by mercenaries.

 *******

 

Jack tripped on the carpet as soon as they stepped out of the first elevator. From his suit pocket, a few smoke grenades rolled across the foyer floor, and gently tapped against the base of the receptionist’s counter. They hadn’t stopped rolling by the time the receptionist pressed a panic button and security came rushing towards them.

 *******

 

Geoff ran head first into a civilian and the elevator doors closed without him. Ryan could hear him pounding on the doors as the elevator ascended.

 *******

 

On the staircase to level twenty nine, the world flashed red and Ryan found himself falling. He hit the insulation on his back, unprepared, and looked around confused.

“Yeah, sorry.” Michael said, sheepishly. “My bad. Hit a semi on the way to Mount Gordo.”

 *******

 

“Really, Ryan?” Jack asked. “With your _own knife_?”

Ryan flushed. Thankfully the mask hid his expression. He kicked at the insulation.

“I didn’t think he was going to kill me! That’s not the Corpirate’s plan!”

“When someone _throws a knife at you_ , of _course_ you’re going to defend yourself! You think the thugs care about the Corpirate’s plan when their lives are on the line? Is this your first time killing someone?”

“Well, historically, they don’t”-

-“Throw some history at them next time, Ryan. That’s sure to help.”

“Shut your goddamn mouth Jack. I’m usually _very_ good at throwing knives.”

“ _Usually_ being the key word.”

“ _Nyerr, look at me, I’m Jack! I tripped on the ground and got us all captured, that makes me qualified to give shitty advice!_ That’s what you sound like. But fatter.”

 *******

 

“Okay,” Geoff said, putting his feet up on his dining room table. The strong midday sun streamed in through the windows, leaving the room just a little too bright. Ryan resisted the urge to squint. “Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way.”

Ray also had his feet up, his fingers tapping away with a touch-pen on his 3DS. Gavin’s legs rested on top of Geoff’s. Michael tossed a clip of heavy ammunition across the room to Jack, who threw it back. Ryan sat in front of a large sheet of paper, writing ideas down. There was still a fair amount of time before the Corpirate sent the second wave of helicopters after them.

“Maybe we should try to take the jets and the spaceship further.” Ryan mused. “Skip all the bullshit steps in between. Fly to Arcadius.”

“A jet can definitely out-fly a helicopter.” Jack replied. “But I don’t think the spaceship will last that long though. It’s pretty damaged before Gavin even hops in.”

“I’ve got it!” Gavin yelled. “We all get in the cargobob and Jack flies it way up there. Then we jump out and parachute to the Corpirate’s helicopter pad.”

Ray made finger guns and made shooting noises.

“I don’t enjoy being a sitting duck a hundred feet in the air, thank you.”

“No,” Geoff continued, “You need the spaceship to take out the first tank and to distract the jets.” He let his head fall against the back of his chair. From this angle, Ryan could see all the way up his nostrils.

“We can’t do this without Michael.” Geoff said. “We need him.”

“Who’s going to drive then?” Michael replied. Geoff said nothing.

“Wait,” Michael continued, “You don’t mean Lindsay, do you?”

“She’s the one in every universe that understands the situation the fastest and with the least amount of questions.” Geoff argued. “I know if you asked her, she’d be happy to.”

“But”-

“Michael.” Ryan interrupted. “Can we talk?”

Michael turned to him, aggression written all over his face.

“Why?”

“Look just- come on.” Ryan grabbed Michael’s arm and led him from the room. Once they were out of the apartment Michael shook his arm lose, but continued to follow Ryan, up the stairs and out onto the roof.

It was brighter here, and Ryan used his hand for shade against the glare from the other buildings. He sat down on an air conditioning block, looking out over the city.

Michael crossed his arms and sat next to him.

“If you’re gonna try and convince me”-

“I’m not gonna _try_ and do anything.”

There was a pause.

“You’re not?”

“Nope. I could give you some bullshit speech about trust and fear and whatnot, but that’s something Geoff or Jack is much better at. I’m not much of a talker. I’m more of a listener.”

“You argued with Gavin for like, two hours straight about coins”-

“Okay, okay. _Right now_ I’m choosing to be a listener. Or whatever. It felt like you needed some time to clear your head. We could just sit in the sun and watch the city for a while. I don’t think you get the chance much in your little slice of suburbia.”

Michael let out a large breath of air, deflating a little. He uncrossed his arms and leaned back, eyes roaming around the horizon towards the harbour. A slight breeze washed over the top of the building.

Ryan had a feeling he knew exactly what Michael was worrying about. Always, the ever present fear and concern around his team, and whether or not he could keep them safe. Michael’s easy to anger temperament didn’t mean he wasn’t smart, or didn’t think things through. Sometimes it was easier to just _not_ think, and act, when the other option was freezing and thinking too much. But by then it might be too late.

Ryan, the Vagabond- typically cold and calculating, and Michael- the hot head. Two separate means working towards the same end. They didn’t agree on much, but when they did- boy, they were a force to be reckoned with. Every time they fought the soldiers in Zancudo’s above ground hangar proved that.

Take that chemistry and combine it with the rest of the group? That dynamic, multiplied by four?

The Corpirate wouldn’t stand a chance.

Michael knew it, and he knew Lindsay was more than capable of completing her part in this. He just needed time to think it through.

Michael slid his hand over towards where Ryan had rested his. An invitation. Ryan slowly moved his hand over Michael’s, and intertwined their fingers. Ryan looked over towards Pillbox Hill, where the helicopters would eventually come for them.

“I, uh,” Michael began, breaking the silence. “I know. Logically, I mean. I just really, really, _really_ don’t like it. But it’s Lindsay’s choice.”

Ryan said nothing, just stared out over the city against the glare of the Sun.

 

*******

 

Ryan threw two grenades around the corner. They bounced off the opposite wall, one after the other, before rolling to a stop in front of the blockade. The mercenaries shouted and tried to dive away before the explosion rocked the level, but no explosion came. Six figures sprinted past them, jumping over the barricade and disappearing around a corner before the mercenaries could get back on their feet. Michael tossed a smoke grenade behind him, completely covering the space around them in a grey haze. Three of them ducked left, into an alcove outside an apartment, while the other three peeled off in the opposite direction and took cover in a connecting hallway.

A few seconds later the ten mercenaries appeared around the corner and ran straight through the smoke. Once they’d cleared it, the six shapes ducked out of the smoke and opened fire with silenced weapons. The mercenaries dropped like stones with their backs turned.

“Fucking hell.” Michael exclaimed. “This is what you guys have been dealing with? I just drove and listened to East Los FM.”

“That channel sucks.” Geoff complained. “Los Santos Rock all the way.”

“Fuck you and your old-timey music.”

“That’s not old-timey. Old-timey was the time Vagabond”-

Lindsay’s voice came across the comms.

“Is this what you do now? Argue about radio stations?”

Ray replied. “Better than arguing about coins.”

“Enough with the coins!” Jack shouted. “No more coins!”

“Fine.” Geoff said. “I’m banning talking about coins. And keep your voice down a bit, would you Jack? I have no idea how many more mercs are on this level.”

Irony.

They walked in silence to the next staircase. The next few levels were relatively quiet, with almost all the civilians hiding or evacuating and the bulk of the mercenaries and security guards looking for them on the lower levels.

Level twenty nine opened up into another reception and sitting area. There was a fancy water feature that spanned two stories, a few bookshelves, a bar, and a balcony off to the side. It was also deserted. Ryan could tell the electricity was back on here as well- a security camera in each corner tracked their movements. The Corpirate definitely knew where they were up here.

They put their bags down and surveyed it.

“This is the fanciest place I think I’ll ever step foot in in my life.” Ray said.

“Oooh! A bar!” Geoff replied. “Yeah. We’re in the really fancy area now. Keep your eyes and ears open.”

“Why is there a desk here?” Michael asked.

“Dunno. This is the furthest we’ve made it so far.”

“It’s for the Corpirate’s fancy guests,” Jack explained. “They can go straight up here and avoid the rabble on the lower floors. Seriously, when was the last time you looked over the blueprints, Geoff?”

“Those blueprints are next to useless anyway! There’s not much point when they can’t even tell you where the staircases are.” Geoff grumbled.

“You know,” Ryan mused, “The layout is probably deliberate. Stops exactly this situation from happening.”

They walked around, carefully scanning the area until they found an elevator. The display was working, showing the arrows, so Ray used the security card on it. Nothing happened, to no-one’s surprise. Michael took out his tools and went to work on the doors, opening them before too long. Ryan swung his assault rifle around in a slow circle, watching for threats. The level remained eerily quiet.

Ryan didn’t like it.

Gavin stood on Jack’s shoulders and climbed through the maintenance hole in the top of the elevator carriage. He pulled Geoff up after him, an odd repetition of the first disastrous try. Jack helped Ray up next, and Michael, Ryan, and Jack waited in the carriage for them to figure out a way up.

“Isn’t there meant to be, like, a ladder that leads all the way up?” Gavin asked. “Maintenance ladder?”

“Yes because if there’s one law the Corpirate’s gonna follow,” Michael said, looking up through the hatch, “It’s gonna be the elevator safety and maintenance one.”

“Can we climb the cables?”

“Have you ever climbed a cable before?”

“Well no, but”-

“No, of course not. Just try and open the doors, would you?”

“That’s just it though!” Geoff said. “There’s no damn doors.”

“What sort of final boss bullshit is this?!” Michael said. “Why do we have to deal with so much _crap_ , God.”

“Chill out,” Jack said. “We’ll just find a different way up.”

Ryan frowned.

“Why are there no doors? How do people get out on that level? Why is this building designed so weird?”

“Who knows?” Ray replied. “And more importantly, who fucking cares? The Corpirate’s bat-shit crazy. He can do what he wants.”

“No, think about it. There’s got to be a reason why the Corpirate doesn’t want people on that level. Floor thirty .”

Geoff walked over to him. “You think that’s where he’s storing all his alien stuff?”

“Maybe. If our theory is right, anyway.”

Ryan turned around and headed back the way they came. Jack helped Ray, Geoff, and Gavin down from the elevator and then they jogged after him.

“Vagabond!” Michael called after him. “Where the fuck are you going?”

“To the water feature. I bet we can get up there.”

Ryan stepped back into the reception area and looked around. Yep, there was a clear view up to the next level, where a small balcony jutted out to fully appreciate the water feature. There was a huge statue of a cow taking up the space and spilling water everywhere. It looked like it was made of brass- its shiny surface was smooth and slippery with the water running down it. The water sparkled in the late afternoon light.

“Okay, we’re here.” Geoff said. “Now what?”

“Um, we mount the cow, I guess?” Ryan said. He wasn’t sure exactly how they were going to do that, though.

Gavin stepped away from the group and headed towards the bookshelves framing the sitting area.

“You think we could lean one of these up against it?” he asked.

Michael nodded. “We can take one of the rugs and throw it over its back for traction. Climb on its head and… then I’m not sure.”

“Well,” Ryan said, “There’s a balcony?”

“You think we can jump across?”

“Maybe. Gavin probably could, and he can help everyone else across. What do you think, Gavin?”

“Um.” Gavin said. “I could try. I mean, what’s the worst that happens if I miss? Break my neck?”

Michael, Ryan, and Jack headed over towards the nearest bookshelf. They tipped it, sending books scattering everywhere, and dragged it towards the statue. With a lot of effort, and a lot of grunting, they managed to haul it over the lip of the fountain’s foundation and lean it against the cow’s back. Geoff and Ray heaved a rug over the statue’s back.

“Thanks for your help, Gavin.” Michael said, breathing heavily.

“Hey, I’m doing the hardest part.”

Gavin climbed up the bookshelf and stepped gingerly across the cow’s back. He made it up onto the head with no problems, but once he looked over towards the balcony he stopped, gripping one of the horns and waiting for a few seconds. The ground suddenly felt a lot further away than it did before.

Michael called out to him.

“Come on then!”

“Yeah, I will, I will. It’s just a mite more terrifying once you’re up here.”

“Who cares? If you splatter on the floor, you’ll just know what not to do next time.”

The thought of Gavin’s dead body lying on the ground didn’t sit well with Ryan. Why this was different from the hundreds, or possibly thousands of times he’d seen it before, he wasn’t sure. He walked over to the spot underneath where Gavin was aiming for on the balcony, and held his arms out.

“Go on.” he said. “I’ll catch ya.”

Gavin frowned at him.

“I’m not afraid of dying, you know. Not any more.”

It didn’t look like it. Despite all of Gavin’s posturing in lives past, Ryan didn’t believe him.

“You can still be afraid of falling, though.” Ryan replied, meeting Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin nodded.

He jumped.

One of his hands scraped against the bottom of the balcony and for a brief second he held himself there. Then his hand slipped, likely still wet from the water feature. He spun in the air, and fell.

Ryan took a quick step back and caught him, bridal style, in his arms. He moved back a few more steps from the force of Gavin’s fall, but remained upright. Once he was sure he had his balance, he gently helped Gavin find his feet.

“Ah, thanks.” Gavin said, blushing slightly.

“No problem.”

Gavin still had one of his hands resting on Ryan’s shoulder. Gavin gave it a squeeze and then jogged back over to the water feature.

“Take two. At least this way we don’t need to waste all that time getting here again.” Gavin said.

Geoff nodded. “Yeah. Vagabond, you’re on catching duty.”

Ryan resumed his position and waited. Gavin didn’t need him this time, catching the edge with both hands and pulling himself up onto the balcony. He checked the area for mercenaries and, finding none, motioned for the rest of them to come up.

Ray jumped next, and caught the edge with one hand. He managed to hold on though, and Gavin pulled him up. Together they caught Michael and Geoff, the latter who complained loudly about banging his knee on the balcony railing. Once Jack was up, Ryan tossed the luggage bags full of weapons up to him. Finally it was Ryan’s turn.

He climbed up to the cow’s head with minimal difficulties, although the rug had become fairly soaked. He gripped one of the horns, took a deep breath, and jumped.

He slipped on the cow’s head and miss-stepped. Arms outstretched and grabbing at air, Ryan tumbled towards the ground, with no one on the floor to catch him. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut.

A hand closed around his wrist with a vice-like grip. Then another around his other wrist, and he looked up to see Geoff and Gavin leaning over the railing.

“Good God Vagabond,” Geoff said. “What the hell do you eat?”

“I’m weighed down with weapons.”

Gavin grinned down at him.

“We could totally swing him into the wall.” Gavin said.

“We definitely could.” Geoff agreed, as they pulled him up and over the edge. Gavin was stronger than he looked, and didn’t look strained at all.

“Well, you could,” Ryan said, “But it will be easier to fight the Corpirate with a minimal amount of broken bones.”

Michael huffed a laugh. “You should probably try fighting the Corpirate with weapons. Might work better than a minimal amount of broken bones.”

Ryan shot him a glare. Michael smiled sweetly back at him.

The balcony was attached to a dining area. A long, dark table filled most of the room, and paintings lined the walls. The room furnishings were as extravagant as the ones on the lower levels, maybe even more so, but in a completely different style. Laptops sat open, abandoned on the table as their owners had fled to somewhere else.

“I think we’re in the Corpirate’s private levels now.” Ryan commented. He pulled his travel suitcase after him as he walked across the room. “I don’t think there would be any mercenaries or security guards here.”

“He wouldn’t leave all this undefended though,” Gavin said. “Would he? Does he think no-one would be capable of getting past all the security on the lower levels?”

“I don’t think so.” Jack said. “Maybe he’s got like, personal bodyguards or something. That sounds like something he’d do. Or all the security is focused on protecting the laptop owners, and went wherever they went to. One life we should try to hack one of the computers here, see if we can look at the security camera footage.”

They walked around, encountering no-one, until the hallway split into an intersection of three more, each leading in completely separate directions. They split up into pairs, Ryan going with Ray, and scouted a short distance down each one. Assault rifles raised, they followed the corridor to its conclusion- a break room. Not what they were expecting. Ryan and Ray walked back to the first intersection and waited for the others to return.

“Hey, we found something cool.” Michael said, once he and Gavin had come back. “There’s a huge, and I mean _huge_ storeroom down our way. We had a little root through some of the stuff there and most of it seems like tax and legal documents, but there might be something useful in there too.”

“We found a break room.” Ray said. “Much less exciting.”

They waited a few minutes for Geoff and Jack to come back, but they never showed. Ryan lifted up the edge of his mask and pressed a button on his earpiece.

“ _Geoff? Jack? You guys okay?_ ” he whispered.

No reply. Maybe he was too quiet.

“Geoff? Jack? Where are you?”

The sound of footsteps, moving quickly. Geoff and Jack came pelting around a corner, not stopping once they reached the intersection.

“Leg it!” Jack yelled as he ran past. Ryan took a second to glance down the corridor they came from before booking it after them.

Ryan was quite happy to put some distance between him and whatever had made Geoff and Jack sprint away so quickly. Ryan wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Geoff move so fast.

They rounded a final corner and stopped when they realised they had made it back to the dining room table. There was nowhere else to go, except down, but that defeated the purpose of going up in the first place. Ryan pulled Michael over to the dining room table and the pair worked on flipping it, creating a defensive barrier.

“Geoff!” Gavin yelled, between breaths, “What are you running from?”

“A… pair of them… monsters…” Geoff wheezed.

“What the fuck?!” Michael said. He crouched behind the tipped table. “You mean like aliens or something?”

Jack put away his Combat MG and pulled out an Assault Shotgun.

“They were waiting for us on the stairs. Two huge _things_ and when they saw us they growled and just started sprinting.” Jack shook his head. “I don’t know _what_ they are.”

Geoff fumbled around in his bag for his Bullpup Shotgun. Ryan began to feel the vibrations of massive footsteps coming their way. He rested his assault rifle on the top of the table, and waited.

A few seconds later, the first of the monsters came into view and charged.

It didn’t look human- there were very few people who grew to such a massive height. Ryan guessed eight feet tall, the thing’s head just clearing the ceiling. Their skin was an unusual grey colour, or it was some sort of armour, and unusually hairy. Ryan’s first thought was that they were being attacked by a gorilla- but it had a human face and a long, red coloured beard. That was the extent of the detail Ryan could pick out before the thing turned its eyes to him and all Ryan was thinking about then was pulling the trigger.

It came at them, zig-zagging around the wall of bullets heading towards it. The gorilla-man screamed, something raw and primal, and threw the full force of its weight against the table. Despite the weight and size of the table, and the efforts of the men behind it, it skidded back a few metres towards the balcony. Ryan was thrown to the ground behind it from the force, along with Jack and Gavin.

“Holy shit!” Ray yelled, firing. “How the fuck does the Corpirate find guys like this?”

Ryan pulled himself up got into a firing position. The gorilla-man had retreated back slightly and picked up a few of the laptops that had scattered across the ground. He flung the laptops with the force of a bullet- Ryan dodged to the left and the sharp corner of one narrowly passed his ear, smashed the glass handrail of the balcony behind him, and sent glass showering down to the floor below.

Ryan turned his attention back to the fight just as the second figure appeared from the other end of the room. This guy was tall as well- just as tall as the gorilla-man and he also charged across the length of the room at them. Ryan fired at him, but he was wearing some sort of green armour. Probably alien in origin, as the barrage of bullets didn’t seem to faze him at all. Just before he hit the table, Ryan caught a glimpse of curly brown hair and a beard magnificent enough to make Jack jealous.

The table crashed through the weakened balcony handrail and plummeted to the lower floor, sending the Lads and Gents crashing to the floor. Ryan smacked into the hard surface and managed to roll, avoiding the crushing force of the table hitting the ground. Some of the others weren’t as lucky, judging by the grunts and groans.

“Ow, fuck!” Geoff called out. Ryan reached out a hand and felt around until he grabbed a suit collar. He sat up, slowly, and dragged Geoff out from under the table. His leg was bent at an awful angle, and Ryan winced in sympathy. Looking around, he saw Gavin and Michael lie unmoving on the ground a few metres away. Ryan couldn’t tell if they were dead or just unconscious.

Two loud thumps behind him let him know the men, if that’s what they were, had joined them on the lower level. He looked around and spotted Jack, on his feet, firing Geoff’s shotgun at the one with the impressive beard. The man turned to him and ripped the shotgun out of Jack’s hands.

Jack raised his empty hands out in front of him.

“Hold on a second, fellas. We can”-

Jack couldn’t finish his sentence before the impressively bearded man grabbed him and lifted him high into the air. With a growl, the man flung Jack at the window, casting him out of the tower and into the late afternoon light. The room was quiet, mostly from shock, and Ryan heard Jack scream for several seconds before abruptly cutting off.

The impressively bearded man and the gorilla-man turned to face the rest of them.

 

 *******

 

“There’s no mention of them anywhere.” Gavin said. He spun the laptop around to face the rest of them, showing the current list of Corpirate employees. All of them minus Jack, who had gone to make coffee for them in the Lad’s kitchen. Lindsay and Ruby had taken his seat.

“How can no-one have heard of them?” Michael asked. “Two giant, muscly assholes who like to throw people out of windows?”

“And laptops.” Ryan added. He’d taken the mask off, much to Lindsay’s surprise. Occasionally he would catch her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “I imagine they’d actually be less dangerous with weapons in their hands.”

Geoff laughed a little at that. “Could you see that gorilla guy with a tiny pistol in his hands? It would look like the one in that Battlefield game.”

“He should stick to laptops,” Gavin said, “Pegged me right in the face with one. Dunno if that means he’s great at using them or terrible.”

“He’s probably a Mac user.” Ray commented. He was playing Animal Crossing, the tap-tapping of the stylus providing some quiet background noise. “Also, Michael. I want my sniper rifle back. You suck at close up headshots.”

“That’s a dirty, dirty lie.”

“If you didn’t, we’d have taken them out before they defenestrated Jack.”

“They were obviously wearing alien armour,” Ryan continued, “Our bullets were doing jack-shit.”

“My what?” Jack said as he entered the room. He carried two mugs, a can of Red Bull, a Diet Coke, and a bottle of beer. He passed the beer to Lindsay and distributed the rest.

“I think,” Jack said, “We should find the proper way up. I mean, the Corpirate doesn’t tip over a bookshelf to get up there, why should we? He obviously has guests and shareholders or whatever up there, they get up there.”

“They may come down from the roof.” Geoff said. “Have to come by helicopter.”

“That’s a _huge_ fire safety risk though.” Ryan muttered.

“You saw them on the stairs, right?” Gavin said. Geoff and Jack nodded. “Maybe we could lure them away. Me and Michael can distract them.”

“What about us though, Gavin?” Michael replied. “We’ll get ripped to fucking pieces.”

Lindsay gently placed Ruby on the floor.

“If the Corpirate thinks you’ve activated the device, why did those guys then try to kill you?”

“I think it had something to do with how close we were to him.” Jack explained. “The Corpirate, I mean. Personal safety trumped his desire for the device.”

Ryan cast a glance out the kitchen window, to the cars and bikes. In the back seat of Ray’s car sat the pellet storage container holding the device. Ryan fought down the urge to drive the thing into the ocean.

“You know, for a group of guys stuck in an infinite time loop, you sure don’t have a lot of patience for a problem like this.” Lindsay continued. “Nobody’s invincible, you just need to wait until you find their weakness.”

“Most people’s weakness is a shit-load of bullets though.” Michael said.

“Most people only need one.”

“I can think of a couple who need a few more than that. Preferably in the head.”

“Have you tried a fuck-tonne of bullets? I’ve always found if a shit-load doesn’t work, a fuck-tonne does the trick.”

“Eugh.” Geoff said, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m done with this for now. Anyone up for lunch? I feel like lunch.”

“I could do lunch.” Michael replied. He reached over to Ray, who was absorbed in his DS, and closed the screen. “Food?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great.” Geoff said. “I feel like pizza. I haven’t had pizza in _forever_.”

 

*******

 

Ryan sat on the roof, his back against the chimney and a gentle breeze playing across the tiles. He held a cold slice of pizza in his hand. It was a nice view, he had to admit. Further down the hill the houses gave way to a small park, and he could see people walking around and chatting. Way off to the right, if Ryan squinted he could make out the mountain where Gus lived. Looking south towards the ocean, the outlines of buildings dotted the horizon.

Small world.

“Hey! Everyone’s been looking for you!” A voice called out from below. Ryan shuffled over to the edge and peered down. Gavin stood on a rock in the backyard with his hands cupped around his mouth.

“No they haven’t.”

“Okay, they weren’t but I wasn’t sure what else to call out.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, and scooted back over to the chimney.

“Wait!” Gavin called out.

“What?”

“Are you going to eat that slice of pizza?”

“Probably not, no. It’s gone cold.”

“Can I have it?”

“If you want to come up here and get it, sure.”

“You can’t just pass it down?”

“Nope. Besides, I could um, use the company. If you don’t mind.”

Silence from Gavin for a minute or two, except for some scuffling.

“Can you give me a hand? How the hell did you get up there?”

“I climbed the water tank.” Ryan replied. He wrapped one arm, still holding the pizza, around the chimney and reached the other down to Gavin. The Lad took a few steps back then ran forwards, kicking off the external wall and grabbing hold of the outstretched hand. Ryan pulled him up without too much difficulty, and deposited him on the tiles.

“Thanks.”

Ryan gave him the slice. They sat on the roof quietly for a while, just enjoying the view.

“I didn’t think you wanted my company. You stopped asking me to spar; you never wanted to just talk.” Gavin said, eventually breaking the silence. “We just argue.”

“I didn’t think you wanted mine. I was a serious asshole to you, before.”

“Yeah, well,” Gavin said, leaning back against the chimney, “I wasn’t exactly polite to you back.”

“I was just… all over the place, and frustrated.” Ryan looked down at the people in the park again. “I tried to take my anger out on you, and I ended up taking it out on Geoff and Jack instead. They didn’t deserve it and neither did you.”

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t sweat it, alright?”

A sad smile slowly spread across Ryan’s face. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“And, um, thanks for the pizza too.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I know a way you could make it up to me.” Gavin said suddenly. “If you were actually worried about being a huge arsehole to me back.”

“How?”

“You could kiss me.” Gavin said, a smile playing across his lips.

Ryan felt his cheeks colour.

“Even after I was such a prick to you? Are you sure?”

“I mean,” Gavin backtracked, trying to lighten the mood. “Only if you want to, I mean. It was just a”-

He didn’t get to finish because Ryan was already leaning in and pressing their lips together. Finally. Ryan felt like he’d been waiting _decades_ to kiss Gavin. He surged in, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and pressing him closer, trying to convey with his body what he couldn’t with his mouth. Gavin was warm and solid next to him, and he slid one of his hands between them to come up under Ryan’s shirt. The other wrapped around the back of his neck and rested there, slightly playing with the short hairs on his neck under his ponytail.

The angle of the sloped tiles made things more difficult, but Ryan had a work-around. He brought a knee over Gavin’s so Ryan was sitting in his lap, and pressed him flush against the chimney. He deepened the kiss, letting himself be a bit rougher once Gavin made a pleased noise from the back of his throat.

Gavin broke the kiss suddenly to get some air and huff out a little laugh.

“You have _no idea_ how long I was waiting to do that.”

“Abo- absoe- absolutely.” Ryan managed to reply. He earned another laugh.

They resumed.

 

*******

 

A short while later they heard the back door open and footsteps walk out into the backyard. Ryan and Gavin broke apart, and waited to be spotted.

“I don’t know why you’re telling me all this, Michael.” They heard Lindsay say. “I know what to do if something happens to you or Ray or Gavin.”

“I know, I know, it’s just a precaution in case things don’t go swimmingly this life.” Michael replied.

“There’s no reason why it shouldn’t. We came up with a new strategy. And if it somehow, miraculously, doesn’t work you’ll come back anyway next life. So why does it matter?”

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m just making sure.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the sound of someone sighing. Ryan guessed they were probably hugging.

“But _just in case_ , Lindsay, just in case. You’re absolutely the smartest, toughest, most capable woman I know.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I bet you say that to me every life and I just forget.”

“Maybe I do. I’ll tell you all the details once everything’s all said and done.”

“You may as well tell me now. You’ve done impossible things before with Gavin and Ray. There’s no way you can’t pull off something like this.”

“This evening, I will. Once the Corpirate’s dead.”

There was something different in Michael’s tone of voice that Ryan wasn’t used to. Maybe this is what Michael sounds like when he lies.

After a few more seconds of nothing there was the sound of footsteps heading back inside.

Ryan and Gavin looked at each other, and then began the process of getting off the roof.

 

*******

 

Ryan pulled a cardboard cylinder out of his travel bag. He opened the plastic lid and let the cardboard fall to the ground. Something metallic glinted in the late afternoon light. He rummaged through the bag again, this time pulling out a massive clip of ammunition and connecting the two. Nodding, he turned back to the rest of the group.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Geoff whispered. “Every life, you’ve hauled that minigun up twenty nine flights of stairs?”

“Well, apart from a couple of those stairs actually being elevator shafts, yes. And it’s going to be _worth it_.”

Ryan hitched the minigun up to rest near his hip, turned the corner, and fired at the monstrosities waiting on the stairs.

The pair on the stairs knew they were coming- there was no sneaking around them, not with the cameras and the noises from the lower level, but Ryan could still catch them off guard. Three thousand rounds per minute ploughed into the gorilla-man, and the sheer force of the bullets sent him stumbling backwards. It was unclear if the grey armour was being damaged at all, or if he even felt the impacts, but Ryan was sure eventually the armour would fail before the minigun did. The other man with the magnificent beard leapt forwards, narrowly avoiding Ray’s sniper rifle bullet, and lunged at them.

Gavin managed to distract Beardo with his SMG, diverting his attention with a barrage of bullets. He swiped at Gavin but he dropped to the ground and skittered away, out of reach. Michael pushed forwards out of the corridor with a carbine assault rifle, catching Beardo in the shoulder and spinning him around.

While Beardo was distracted, Geoff flanked the gorilla-man with his bullpup shotgun, laying into him without mercy and ensuring he stayed in Ryan’s line of fire. The gorilla-man pulled a balustrade from the stair bannister and pegged it like a javelin at Geoff. He managed to turn to the side and avoid the worst of the impact, but the steel bar crumpled the side of one of his shotgun barrels.

Jack fired his assault shotgun at Beardo, keeping him from focusing on any one attacker for too long. He looked over to Ryan and Geoff struggling with the gorilla-man and called out.

“Geoff! Catch!”

Jack lobbed a sticky bomb over to Geoff, who caught it with an outstretched hand. He threw it at the gorilla-man and the bomb stuck to his chest plate. A second later, one of Ryan’s bullets tore through the bomb’s casing at an incredible speed, causing the explosives inside to detonate.

The force of the explosion threw the monster through a support pillar and through the wall behind it, sending concrete and plaster flying across the room. The gorilla-man groaned, and slumped to the floor.

Geoff approached him with his shotgun in hand.

“Go to sleep! Go to sleep!” Geoff yelled, while beating his head in with the shotgun stock. “It’s over for you! Go to sleep!”

“Geoff! He’s down!” Ryan shouted. “Move on to the bearded guy!” As he spoke, he swung the minigun around to the other side of the room.

The Lads and Jack were dancing around Beardo, moving close enough to get his attention but jumping back out of reach before he became too focused. There was too much movement- Ryan couldn’t use the minigun in fear of hitting one of them. He let it drop to the floor and pulled out his assault rifle, and fired.

It clicked empty. Ryan fumbled around in his pant pockets for another clip while Beardo lunged at Michael and grabbed him by his coat.

“Shit-shit-shit!” Michael yelled.

Beardo picked him up and hurled him across the length of the room. He crashed into the far wall and fell in a heap to the ground.

Ryan rushed over to him, and helped him sit up. Michael shook some dust out of his hair.

“M’ good, I’m wearing armour too.”

Beardo backhanded Gavin across the face and sent him flying. Ignoring Jack and Ray, he headed straight for Ryan’s abandoned minigun.

“Oh fuck!” Geoff called out. “Everybody hide!”

Ryan pushed Michael behind the staircase just before a hail of bullets passed over them. From the other side of the staircase, Gavin and Ray ducked under as well and met them at the middle.

“Why the fuck did you drop your minigun?!” Ray yelled. Another line of bullets passed over them, splintering the expensive wood of the stairs.

“I’ll remember not to next time, okay?” Ryan replied. “Where’s Jack and Geoff?”

“Hiding, I think. In the corridor or behind the support pillars.”

Ryan lifted the side of his mask and pressed a button on his earpiece.

“Geoff? Jack?”

“We’re fine!” Geoff’s panicked voice was jumpy through the earpiece. “We’re running the fuck away!”

“I think he’s following you!” Ryan replied. “Hey, that gives me an idea.”

“Good God.” Jack said.

Ryan turned his attention back to the Lads.

“Anybody have any grenades left?”

“I’ve got some C-4, if that helps.” Michael said.

“I’ve got a flashbang!” Gavin added.

Ray shook his head. “I’ve got a knife and an empty sniper rifle.”

“The C-4 and the flashbang will be enough.” Ryan replied. “We have a clear path up the stairs now. Beardo can’t follow us if there’s no stairs, right?”

“What about Geoff and Jack?” Gavin asked.

Ray raised a hand to his own earpiece.

“Geoff, Jack, if you can run into the ginormous storeroom Michael and I found, you can probably lose him in the shelves. Then come back here, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Yep.”

Michael, catching on to Ryan’s plan, began to lay charges on the underside of the staircase. Ryan stuck his head out from behind the stairs and looked around. Seeing no bearded giant, he motioned for the rest of them to follow him up the stairs.

“Gavin.” Ryan said.

“Yeah?”

“You throw that flashbang as soon as you see the beard guy, okay?”

“Yep. Not Jack.”

“No.”

The ceiling in this room was quite a bit higher than a standard ceiling, and Ryan hoped it would be enough to stop Beardo. The man was a monster but even he couldn’t jump up to the next floor.

Could he?

His earpiece crackled.

“We’re coming! We’re coming!” Jack said.

A few seconds later they burst into the room, Beardo hot on their heels. His armour looked damaged, and there was a deep cut gushing blood that obscured most of his face and beard. Gavin threw the flashbang and it exploded in his face, blinding him and causing him to stumble.

“Up, up, up the stairs, come on.” Ryan called. Geoff clutched a dislocated shoulder, but he took the stairs two at a time. Jack and Ryan followed closely behind. Michael, Ray, and Gavin waited on the next floor, arms outstretched.

Beardo recovered from the flashbang and _roared_. He charged at the staircase after them.

“Michael!” Ryan yelled.

Michael set off the C-4.

The entire length of the staircase exploded, sending steel and wood scattering in all directions. Beardo flew backwards from the concussive force of the blast, slamming into the ground and staying there.

Ryan stared through the hole in the floor of level thirty one. Six or seven metres below, the unconscious or dead forms of the two monsters remained motionless.

“Oh thank God.”

“Did we nail it?” Geoff asked.

“I think we did.” Ryan replied.

Michael ran a gentle hand over Geoff’s arm.

“Is this dislocated?”

“Yeah, I think so. Would you mind…?”

“Sure.”

Geoff braced himself against the wall while Michael moved the dislocated joint into position.

“What happened in the storeroom?” Ray asked.

“You remember that scene from the Avengers?” Jack said. “The one with the Hulk and Loki?”

“Did Beard guy beat the shit out of him? Over arm?” Ray said, making the motion with his arm.

“Only once, but yeah. Then I hit him with my hatchet and we came back.” Jack replied.

“Ow, fuck! Shit!” Geoff grunted, as Michael reset his arm.

“Don’t be a baby, Geoff.”

“I’m not being a baby! Oh, crap.”

“What?” Michael said.

“We left all our bags and shit downstairs.”

Ryan pat his coat pockets and tried to figure out what he had still on him.

“I’ve got a pistol, some throwing knives, and an empty assault rifle on me.”

“I’ve got a clip for you.” Michael said, and tossed it over. “And I’ve got an almost-out SMG and a smoke grenade.”

The rest of them checked their pockets.

“A revolver and a knuckle duster.” Gavin said.

“Plenty of rounds left for my Glock,” Geoff said, “and one grenade.”

“Three clips for my assault rifle,” Ray listed, “Half a dozen shells for the shotgun, and a knife.”

“Just Carrie and my hatchet for me.” Jack finished.

Geoff sighed.

“This probably isn’t going to be enough to take down the Corpirate, is it.”

“Maybe not,” Ryan said, “but we’re in the best place to find new weapons. This is where the Corpirate should be hiding all his alien tech.”

“True. We should look around a bit.”

Level thirty one was definitely a storage level, with corridor after corridor filled with small storage bays, directories, and locked doors.

Gavin had a closer look at a directory.

“All this stuff is just normal business storage. Look: Legal documents, backup storage, spare equipment.” Gavin said, pointing out the names.

“Yeah,” Ray said, “because the Corpirate’s going to make a ‘secret alien technology’ label for proper storage.”

“It’s got to be here though.” Ryan said. “Unless he’s put it all in the underground sections? Michael said he’s got storage down there as well.”

“Or,” Jack said, “He’s just put it under a different label. Look for one that doesn’t fit.”

They spread out and scoured the directories, peering into storage areas and opening closed doors. Ryan scratched his chin as he looked over a list of stationary supplies. What the hell counted as unusual in a massive residential and office building?

“Um… training DVDs?” Ryan called out. Jack shook his head. “Gardening supplies?  Calculators?”

“No, look for something _unusual_.”

Ryan sighed.

“This might be it.” Gavin said. “ _Marketing Synergy Operations Management_. Sounds like a load of bull. It’s got the word synergy in it.”

Gavin led them to the corresponding door and Jack went to work with his lock picking kit. The door swung open.

Geoff whistled. “Jackpot, motherfuckers.”

The room contained dozens of pellet storage containers, various alien-looking items displayed on shelves, and stacks of curved, cyan metal that Ryan recognised as helicopter armour.

“Good Lord.” Jack said. “Nobody _dare_ touch anything that doesn’t look like a weapon.”

Ryan wandered down a row of shelves, trying to pick out shapes he recognised. Some of the stuff here didn’t look it sat comfortably in three dimensions, if that made any sense. A few of the objects changed size and shape depending on the angle he looked at them.

Anything he picked up, he made sure to do with his gloved hand. A couple of items were deceptively heavy. Nothing here he could comfortably classify as a weapon though.

“Here, guys.” Michael said. He pointed to a locked box. “Bet the good shit’s in there.”

Jack set to work and a few minutes later the lid popped open. Michael pulled something out.

“This is a weapon, right?” he said. “I mean, it’s a metal gauntlet.”

It did look like a futuristic gauntlet. Cyan lines ran up and down a five fingered, metal glove. It had a bright cyan circle on the front that glowed and pulsed with energy.

“I… guess so?” Ryan said. “Don’t”-

Michael had already put it on, and was checking the fit. His fingers seemed to move easily enough. Nothing immediately terrible happened.

“I bet the circle shoots a laser beam or something.” Michael said. “That sounds like something it should do.”

“Can you make it shoot?” Gavin asked, excited.

Michael gestured, twisted his fingers, and made punching motions, but the gauntlet failed to do anything.

“It might be broken.” Geoff said. “Every other piece of goddamn alien tech we’ve found has been damaged.”

“Is there anything else useful in here?” Jack asked.

No one was sure. There were no more locked boxes in this room, and the other objects here were too alien to understand. Ryan shrugged.

“We can try more rooms, and more levels. Maybe the best stuff is closer to the Corpirate.”

Michael took the gauntlet off and held it under his arm. “Who would have thought one measly UFO could hold all this shit? The military base had heaps of the pellet containers and the Corpirate’s got this whole room full.”

“Let’s just hope he has more.” Geoff replied.

They followed a map on a wall to the next staircase. So far, this part of the building was deserted. This was either a good thing or a very, very bad thing, and if past experiences had taught him anything, it was never ever the former.

“You know,” Jack said, “we might finally actually be getting a break here. It’s about time”-

_Thump. Thump._

Ryan shared a look with Jack.

_Thump. Thump thump thump-thump-thump._

“Jesus _Christ_!” Jack screamed. The gorilla-man tackled him from the side and Jack disappeared from sight down another corridor.

Michael and Ryan ran after him.

“Why the fuck didn’t we kill him when we had the chance?!” Michael yelled, drawing his SMG and putting the gauntlet back on.

“Next time we won’t assume anyone’s dead unless they’re missing their head, okay?” Ryan yelled back.

“Nice rhyme!”

Shouts rose from behind them, as the other three faced their own problem. Ryan assumed it was Beardo. Christ. Jack _had_ to open his stupid mouth.

Ryan plugged his whole last clip into the gorilla-man’s back but he didn’t even turn around. Discarding the assault rifle, he drew his pistol and took the time to aim properly. He took a deep breath, steadied his hand, and fired.

The bullet tore its way through a tiny, unprotected section of the gorilla-man’s neck. He screamed and pressed a hand to wound, blood spurting through his massive fingers. In a blind rage, he flung his other giant fist towards Jack’s head.

Michael got there first. Arm outstretched, he did _something_ , Ryan wasn’t sure what, but in the next second a cyan glow surrounded Michael’s gauntlet and a shield blocked the blow.

Michael and Ryan stared stunned at the development. The gorilla-man simply raised his fist again and punched with more force, sending Michael flying backwards into Jack and both of them fell to the floor. The shield flickered and died.

Ryan’s earpiece crackled.

“Gavin’s dead.” Ray said.

“Beard guy?”

“Beard guy.”

The gorilla-man swiped at Michael, but missed.

“Aww, are you fucking kidding me?!” Michael said. “Gavin, you fuck!”

“And we were so close too!” Jack replied. He fired wildly with Carrie, and one of the stray bullets managed to hit the gorilla-man in the eye. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving. “And I just killed the guy too!”

Michael fired several rounds from his SMG into the gorilla-man’s head, just to make sure.

Ryan put his pistol away. “We’ve got about twenty or twenty five minutes until the next reset. You want to see if we can find any weak spots on this guy’s armour while we wait?”

“Just so you guys know,” Ray’s voice came over the comms, “Geoff and I aren’t dead yet. We could use some help maybe?”

“Yeah well,” Ryan replied, “Jack just took down fucking King Kong over here. We’ve done our part, it’s up to you now.”

“Fuck you guys.”

Jack leant over and spat out a mouthful of blood, and maybe a tooth. “Awww, Ray, love you too.”

 

*******

 

The entire length of the staircase exploded, sending steel and wood scattering in all directions. Beardo flew backwards from the concussive force of the blast, slamming into the ground and staying there.

“Everyone got their bags?” Geoff asked.

Five heads nodded.

“Let’s go then, double time.”

They sprinted across level thirty one, pausing only to pick up the shield gauntlet. Michael led the charge up two flights of stairs, to level thirty three, his shield up and ready. Once they reached a bar area framed by a giant window, they stopped and waited.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump-thump-thump._

The gorilla-man jumped at Jack, but he spun out of the way. The monster stumbled past him, momentum carrying him forwards.

“Surprise, motherfucker!” Jack taunted.

Ryan stepped out from the shadows with his minigun already firing, and pounded the monster in the back. Combined with the momentum from his charge, the gorilla-man stumbled backwards into the glass.

However, glass on the thirty third level of a high rise is not designed to shatter and fall apart like regular glass. The force of the gorilla-man fractured it, and weakened it, but the glass held firm much like a car windshield. The gorilla-man placed a hand on the fractured glass to steady himself and turned around.

The minigun slowly spun to a halt, having expended the last of its ammunition.

“Ah, shit.” Ryan said.

The gorilla-man lunged.

 *******

 

Michael, Ryan, and Gavin ducked behind a couch and held their breath. A few metres away, Beardo thrashed about, picking up chairs and tables and grunting in frustration.

“You guys okay?” Geoff’s voice asked over the comms. Ryan frantically moved to silence the earpiece but already the room had become quiet, Beardo’s frantic movements halting as he listened.

Massive footsteps crossed the room and stopped directly in front of the couch. Michael clamped a hand over his mouth.

A small waft of smoke moved behind the couch. Gavin wrinkled his nose.

Michael shook his head.

Gavin’s eyes watered.

Michael shook his head faster.

Gavin sneezed.

 *******

 

“Hey Gav, throw a grenade!” Michael yelled.

Gavin fumbled a grenade out of his pocket, managed to pull the pin, and fumbled it again.

“Damnit Gavin!”

 

Once they’d picked themselves off the insulation, Michael shaking his head and Gavin looking confused, Gavin had the situation explained to him.

“Who’d I kill?”

“All of us!” Michael replied. “Well, all three of us.” He corrected, at Jack’s raised eyebrow.

“I’m going to slit your throat in your sleep,” Ray said, “I swear to God, Gavin.”

 *******

 

“You _fucking_ asshole!” Ray yelled, the next time they hit the insulation. “Why!?”

Michael stated laughing then, and it was impossible for the Gents to resist joining in.

“Six mercenaries left on the level, you moron,” Michael said, wiping a tear from his eye, “and you kill Ray! What is wrong with you, you fucking idiot?!”

Michael rushed in and grabbed Gavin in a headlock. Laughing, they fell to the ground.

“Just fucking stop!” Michael yelled. “Stop killing people!”

“I got him with the door!” Gavin managed to say between laughs.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Michael continued. “I might stab you to death _for_ Ray. You fucking idiot.”

“Just wait in the bathroom next time.” Ray added. He sounded firm, but the smile that played across his lips gave him away.

Ryan huffed out another laugh and laid down on the insulation. He took his mask off. There wasn’t much point getting ready for this life’s attempt- Michael had been far too loud and the soldiers would come soon. He threaded his fingers together and put them behind his head.

Michael pinned Gavin to the insulation.

“No! Michael, stop!”

“Nope, you fuck. You have to pay for what you did to Ray!”

“Defend my honour, Michael.”

Jack laid down next to Ryan. The Lads laughed loudly in the background.

“What are you thinking about, Ryan?”

“Not much. Just how nice this is going to be once this is all over.” He stared at the particle accelerator above him. “Better try and remember the view.” Ryan replied, with a hint of a grin.

Like he was ever going to forget this place. Like any of them were.

“Shame we never figured out how to use it.” Jack said, following where Ryan was looking. “I know you, Michael, and Gavin came up with some cool theories while you were designing the Mini Marx Generator.”

“We did do a shitload of science.” Ryan said. “But that was also months ago. I doubt I can remember much of it. Guess someone else is going to have to revolutionise modern physics. We can’t do everything- not even if we had all the time in the world.”

A short distance away, Geoff’s laughter grew louder as he was pulled into the fray.

“We did some cool shit though.”

“You bet we did.”

 

 *******

 

Geoff dropped his damaged shotgun and pulled out his Glock, walking steadily towards the downed gorilla-man. He reached around behind the monster’s back and flicked something, causing the chest plate of his armour to click. Geoff pulled the chest piece down and it fell away from his body, revealing a human torso. Geoff shot him eight times in the chest.

“One down!” Geoff shouted. “Go Jack and Ray!”

Jack and Ray sprinted from the room, hurling insults at Beardo as they went.

Beardo’s distractions leading him away, Ryan, Gavin, and Michael laid their remaining charges on the stairs and waited for them to come back. Geoff reloaded his Glock and jogged up the stairs. Ryan and the others followed him up to the next level.

Thirty seconds later, Jack and Ray tore out of the corridor and ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

“Set… them off.” Jack gasped.

Michael did.

They hurried towards the storage room as Beardo howled in frustration below.

“Ok so,” Geoff said as they went, “If we hurry, we can make it to level thirty three before Beardo catches up to us. Thirty four if Gavin threw the flash bang”- Geoff paused to glare at Gavin, who shrugged his shoulders- “which he didn’t. I say we may as well try Michael’s idea.”

“Hang on, Geoff.” Michael said. “It’s not just _my_ idea. Ryan suggested it.”

Ryan drummed his fingers on his assault rifle while Jack went to work on the storage room lock.

“Only because Gavin said something and made me think about it. So if it doesn’t work, it’s Gavin’s fault.”

The door swung open and Jack began to work on the chest lock.

“But if it works,” Michael continued, “I still get the credit, right?”

Jack picked the lock and Michael pulled out the shield gauntlet. Satisfied they had what they came for, the headed towards the staircase and climbed two levels. They rounded two corners and came across the bar area, next to the floor to ceiling windows.

Jack stood in front of one and nodded. The rest of them hid around a corner.

Almost immediately Ryan picked out the sound of Beardo’s footsteps as he accelerated towards Jack. A few more seconds passed and Ryan could feel the vibrations from the footfalls. He grit his teeth and focused on Jack.

As soon as Beardo charged at him, Jack threw himself to the side. Beardo, with the massive amount of momentum he generated, stumbled forwards into the glass.

Michael jumped out from around the corner and pounced, gauntlet outstretched.

Just as his fist collided with Beardo’s neck, he activated the shield. The blue shield sprang from the circle of light and cut through both armour and flesh.

Beardo’s head tumbled off his shoulders and fell to the floor with a wet and satisfying squelch.

Ryan offered and hand to Jack and helped him up as Michael retracted the shield. Beardo’s body slowly slid forwards and came to a rest on the glass.

“Did you guys _fucking see that_?!” Michael yelled. “That was _my_ idea. Mine!”

He took a step back and then kicked the decapitated corpse in the knee. “Fuck you, you fuck!”

Geoff clapped Michael on the back. “Good work. Can you hold off on the celebrating until the Corpirate’s dead please?”

Michael gave the corpse one more kick for good measure.

“Yeah, fine.”

Ryan led the way to level thirty four. The staircase was, if possible, even more ornate than the ones before. The carved wooden bannisters were painted in gold, and the steps were made of some kind of white marble. The whole place reeked of opulence.

Or it was the blood. Ryan wasn’t sure.

Level thirty four opened up into a library, one that seemed to span the entire level. Books and displays lined the open space, some filled with alien-looking devices, others regular human stuff. If Ryan looked far enough ahead, he could see the late afternoon sun stream in from a window on the other side of the building. It was almost evening, and the sky was beginning to darken. The echoing sound of their feet was reduced by plush carpets.

“Why do you think we haven’t run into any more hired help?” Jack asked into the quiet. He swung Carrie around, peering down each shelved corridor as they walked. Ryan did the same, but the floor felt empty, just like the last couple below. Excluding the one with Beardo and the gorilla-man.

“I don’t think any mercenaries would be able to be stationed with the two monsters on level thirty.” Ryan guessed. “They pair of them would probably gut them on the spot.”

“Besides,” Gavin said, “After those two, do you think any _mercenaries_ are going to stop any invaders?”

“True.” Jack replied.

A grand staircase sat in the middle of the level. At the top, level thirty five closed off into separate rooms and sitting areas. Off to one side, Ryan spotted a pool with an expensive-looking water feature.

This could only be the Corpirate’s private home. He could be anywhere.

Ray pointed, and Ryan looked over to where he was directing. A large, imposing steel door sat at the end of a corridor.

“He has to be through there.” Ray said. They approached the door.

Ryan walked close enough to Ray to hear him mutter under his breath.

“Please be a cutscene, please be a cutscene.”

Ryan jiggled the handle. Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

“Michael,” Ryan asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have any more explosives on you, would you?”

“Used everything I had on the stairs. We could kill ourselves and bring more next time, or…” Michael held up the hand with the gauntlet on it. “See if this works on steel as well as it does alien-enhanced armour.”

“Do you think we could use the shield on the device?” Gavin asked.

“Maybe. We’ll have to try, seeing as this is the only alien weapon we could find.” Michael replied.

He held the gauntlet up close to the door, and activated it. The shield sprung open and carved a deep crevice in the space just above the lock. Michael removed it, and activated it again at a slightly different angle. Soon he had a triangle of cuts, and the lock and handle fell to the ground on the other side.

Geoff checked he had a full clip in his Glock, then paused and took a long, deep, sniff of the air.

“Do you guys smell that?”

Everyone looked confused. Ryan waited for Geoff to continue.

“It smells like mother-fucking victory. Come on.”

Geoff kicked the door in and walked in to the most secure part of the Corpirate’s penthouse. Ryan and the others followed closely behind, guns raised and blood pumping.

This part of the penthouse turned out to be living area, with white marble coating the floor and various monochrome paintings lining the walls. To the right, floor to ceiling windows looked out over a little garden and a helipad. Gavin had been right- there was a small, amour plated helicopter ready and waiting. A fire crackled away in a fireplace somewhere to the left. A curved staircase headed towards a landing overhead, presumably heading towards a bedroom, Ryan guessed. Under the stairs was a small kitchen.

The Corpirate stood staring out the windows, observing the city. He was wearing a charcoal black suit and some sort of white helmet. It looked damaged, and the front glass was broken, Ryan saw when the Corpirate turned to face them. In one hand he held a glass of whiskey; the other was hidden around his other side. His monocle caught the setting sun’s light causing it to glow a deep orange.

Ryan’s breath hitched. He tightened his grip on his assault rifle so much his hands shook.

Finally.

“Two crews, both alike in dignity, going to all this effort just to visit little old me?” The Corpirate said.

His gravelly voice made Ryan want to grind his teeth together. The good news was the Corpirate was willing to talk, even if it was only a little. It gave Ryan time to let his eyes dart around the room and look for hidden assailants. He said nothing, trusting Geoff to take the lead and keep the Corpirate talking.

Beside him, Michael growled. Hopefully Michael would hold his anger in check until the right moment. The longer the Corpirate talked, the more information they would know for next time.

If there even was a next time. Ryan had been itching to put a bullet through his head the moment they’d stepped inside the building. He looked unarmed- it would be easy.

“We get it- you passed eighth grade English.” Geoff replied.

“I’m just thinking about what could cause two crews, who _hated each other_ ,” The Corpirate continued, “to work together to such an extent. I mean,” the Corpirate paused to take a sip of his drink, “You managed to retrieve the device from Fort Zancudo, lead my men on a wild goose chase north to find it, and fought your way up here.”

“Actually, it wasn’t a wild goose chase.” Geoff clarified. “That’s actually the device up there.”

The Corpirate waved his hand dismissively, almost sloshing whiskey onto the ground but not quite.

“I watched you storm my tower on the security cameras. Quite creatively, with the classy suit disguises and the suitcases. And the Lad’s use of the shield gauntlet.”

“Yeah, well,” Geoff replied, “we had a lot of time to sort everything out.”

“How many times do you think you’ve changed universes?” The Corpirate asked. “How long did it take for you to come up with a plan that worked? Hundreds of attempts? _Thousands?_ Did you _lose count?_ Did you ever worry you would be stuck in that death-loop forever?”

Geoff didn’t reply.

The Corpirate gestured at Michael with his glass.

“I know why you’re here. You need my technology to break the device. But that energy shield won’t cut through pure alien steel. It does a fine job on alien-human alloys, but not the pure substances.”

Geoff frowned at the Corpirate.

“Why are you telling us this?”

“Presumably for the same reason you’re standing around talking instead of shooting. It’s not going to matter. You’ll be dead in, oh, let’s say, under two minutes. The information is useless.”

“You have no reinforcements, no cover,” Geoff listed, “no armour, no gun. How are you going to kill us when you’re a sitting duck?”

The Corpirate grinned. “I’m not the sitting duck.”

The Corpirate whipped around and showed them his other arm. Ryan was already shooting, his bullets tearing through the fabric of the Corpirate’s suit but the Corpirate powered through them as if they were nothing. He must be wearing alien enhanced armour.

His left arm was encased in some kind of white gauntlet, similar in appearance to Michael’s, except this one ended in what was clearly a weapon. The Corpirate aimed and fired, and a beam of pure heat shot out towards them.

Ryan dived towards Ray, trying to pull him out of the path of the beam. The beam narrowly missed them and burned through the floor.

“Oh God! Oh God!” Ray screamed.

It seemed the beam did not narrowly miss them.

“What the fuck is that?!” Jack yelled.

Ryan pulled Ray behind a couch as Gavin, Jack, and Geoff fired round after round at the Corpirate. Michael ran towards him, shield up, and deflected another beam. The beam shot through the ceiling.

Ray clutched his leg, groaning, and Ryan checked if the wound was fatal. At least half his calf muscle was gone, but the beam had cauterised the wound. He wouldn’t bleed out on the floor in the next few minutes. Still, the sight made Ryan’s blood boil, and it took most of his willpower to avoid jumping the couch and pulling the Corpirate apart with his bare hands.

Ryan’s carbine was on the floor a few metres away, so he unscrewed the silencer from his pistol and glanced over the top of the lounge. Shooting the Corpirate several times in the face was a very close second to tearing him apart.

With the Corpirate distracted with the others, he steadied his elbows on the top of the couch and fired three shots in rapid succession at his head. They glanced off the alien helmet and the Corpirate turned to face him. Ryan ducked back down behind the couch just as the Corpirate fired.

The beam tore through the couch like it was tissue paper. Ryan saw the beam exit through his chest before his vision faded and turned red.

 

*******

 

Geoff clicked the lid closed on the whiteboard marker.

“So he has this weird energy bolt thing, and an alien helmet.”

“Call it what it is, Geoff.” Michael replied, twirling a pen around his fingers, “It’s a laser beam.”

“Fine, laser beam gun. _And_ he’s wearing alien enhanced armour, of course, because nothing about this is allowed to be easy. _And_ that weird helmet he’d wearing is also bulletproof.”

Ryan threw his mask up in the air and caught it.

“It was interesting what he said about the shield gauntlet’s capabilities. It cut through Beardo’s armour so easily, and that was definitely alien enhanced. I wish we had a way to test if it could cut through the device.”

“Corpirate could have been lying about that.” Jack said.

“He didn’t have a reason to.”

“There’s a way.” Gavin said. “There’s all this other alien tech in the storage room right? Try the shield out on one of those things.”

“Good idea Gav.” Michael said.

Geoff put his feet up on Zancudo’s conference room table.

“What if the Corpirate’s telling the truth though? Gus said alien tech is the only way to destroy other alien tech!”

“Gus said alien tech was the _best_ way.” Ryan countered. “He said it was like beating a machine gun with a stick if we used our own technology. Given enough time and the right resources, we could probably destroy the device.”

“Probably.”

“Possibly. Maybe. There’s a chance. Look, I don’t know, okay? I’m not an alien expert.”

“Gus can still be right.” Ray said. “We might just need the _right_ alien technology. The shield gauntlet is a defensive piece of technology. It could be like beating a machine gun with a laptop instead of a stick.”

“So we need the laser beam gun thing.” Geoff said.

“Maybe? That was what the Corpirate could have been implying.”

“Okay,” Geoff said. “We can do that then.”

 

*******

 

Michael kicked Beardo’s corpse once for good measure, sending a small spray of blood splattering against the window. Ryan pulled a small alien object from the storage room from his pocket and placed it on the ground. With his gloved hand, of course. No way was he touching one of these things with his bare hands again if he could avoid it.

Michael knelt down and pressed his fist into the alien object. He activated the shield and it slammed into the object. It skittered away, but appeared unharmed.

“Damn.” Michael said. “Guess the Corpirate was telling the truth after all.”

“Then he might not be lying about us needing his technology,” Jack said. “As in, the laser beam machine.”

“We need a better name than laser beam machine, or laser beam gun thing.”

“Ray gun?” Gavin said.

“My what?”

“How about laser cannon?” Geoff said.

“Laser cannon it is.” Ryan said.

 

*******

 

“Two crews, both alike”-

“Shut the fuck up.” Geoff said, and fired.

The Corpirate turned around and smiled. He raised his left arm and returned fire, a laser returning at them almost before Geoff had finished speaking.

Ray had already ducked, and took cover behind the fireplace. The beam sliced straight though the floor.

“We’ve done this before,” The Corpirate called out, “Haven’t we? How many times?”

“For the love of God,” Michael yelled back, sprinting towards him, shield outstretched. Ryan ran a few steps behind, covered by the shield. “Just shut up and fight, would you?”

Michael deflected a few beams from the laser cannon and then he was too close for the Corpirate to fire properly. Geoff, Gavin, Jack, and Ray stopped firing for fear of hitting the wrong person. Ryan tried to sneak around and flank the Corpirate but he threw his glass of whiskey into Ryan’s face, and he stumbled back.

Ray let off one more shot, carefully timed, and it slammed into the Corpirate’s ankle. He grunted, and shifted his weight to his other leg. He didn’t have armour everywhere, then. Weak points at the joints could be exploited.

Ryan and Michael moved in for the kill, approaching him from two sides. From the corner of his eye, Ryan spotted Gavin and Geoff approaching as well. The Corpirate couldn’t take the time to aim at one of them before another attacked.

Ryan pulled out his last knife and cut a long line across the Corpirate’s free hand. He hissed in pain, and then delivered a fast kick to Ryan’s kidney. Ryan went down, clutching at his stomach.

Before Gavin and Geoff could reach him, the Corpirate whipped the laser cannon around and smacked Michael across the face with it. Michael twisted and fell. The Corpirate took as few steps back and pressed his bleeding hand to the side of the helmet.

Michael’s shield gauntlet flickered in and out of existence. The Corpirate’s laser cannon disappeared next, along with his head. A few seconds later the shield gauntlet came back into existence and the Corpirate was gone.

Ryan blinked.

“What the fuck?” Geoff said.

“Is he dead?” Jack asked.

Michael spun around, shield raised and ready.

“He’s not dead.” Michael said. “He’s invisible! He turned my shield invisible but I could still feel it. He’s here somewhere!”

“Shhh!” Ryan hissed. The room grew quiet. Ryan could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Nothing. No sound, no nothing. His team stood still as statues, listening with him.

To his left- a drop of blood fell out of the air and hit the ground.

“There!” Ryan flung his knife where he thought the Corpirate was, but the carried through the empty air.

A laugh with no source filled the space.

Geoff and Jack swung sung their weapons around, eyes darting to and fro, but the Corpirate remained hidden.

“Come out, you fuck!” Michael screamed. “I’m not done with you!”

A laser beam shot out from the far right and collided with Michael’s head, disintegrating the top half of it. Michael fell to the marble floor and the shield retracted. Geoff and Jack fired at the space where the Corpirate was, but their bullets only hit the windows.

The laughed carried once more across the penthouse.

“You don’t even understand how outclassed you are.” The Corpirate’s voice said.

Another beam came out of nowhere and Jack fell, a hole in his neck almost large enough to take his head off.

“My scientists have been studying this technology for months.”

Another beam. Gavin slumped forwards onto the couch, a hole in his chest.

“No matter how many times the ant gets to try and try again,”

Another beam. Ray collapsed, his legs folding under him.

“The boot will crush it every time.”

Ryan saw one last beam of light and heat and then no more.

 

*******

 

Jack checked his watch for the third time in five minutes. Ray sat on the Gent’s kitchen counter in the penthouse, 3DS in hand, while Michael and Geoff made sandwiches. Gavin spun a sniper rifle bullet on the dining room table next to Ryan, who sat in front of a blank sheet of paper tapping a pen while sipping a diet coke.

Ryan snapped his fingers.

“The x-ray glasses! Why don’t we use them to find the Corpirate when he’s invisible?”

Michael and Geoff, with Jack’s help, carried the sandwiches across to the table, and Ray hopped off the counter. Geoff wandered back over into the kitchen.

“Perfect.” Jack replied. “We use alien tech to fight alien tech.”

Ray looked a little green. “I hate those things.”

“You’re in luck then,” Geoff replied. “We left them in Zancudo. We can go back and get them though, if you want.”

“No thank you. Wait, don’t we have them with us? Don’t we show them to Gus?”

“Not for the last two dozen or so resets. We’ve been showing him the pellet storage container. One less thing to remember and carry if we don’t bring it. Plus the container doesn’t make him want to vomit.”

“Huh.”

“You would know if you stopped playing Super Mario 64 for two minutes.”

“I’m so close to the speedrun world record time though!”

Ryan took a large bite of his sandwich. It was delicious.

“We may as well follow this reset to its completion. Any more experience with how the Corpirate fights can only help, you know.”

Geoff came back out of the kitchen with his hands full of glasses and a bottle of bourbon whiskey.

“Come on, Geoff,” Jack said, “It’s too… actually, it’s not too early in the day.” Jack took a glass and filled it himself.

“That’s the spirit.” Geoff replied.

“It is a spirit, correct, Geoff.” Jack said, reading the bottle’s label.

Geoff gave him a look. Gavin, Michael, and Ray hid their smiles.

Ryan laughed, loud and carefree.

“Pass a glass, Geoff.”

Geoff did and Ryan poured the remainder of his diet coke into the glass.

The Lads took their own glasses and Geoff poured the rest of the drinks.

“Are we gonna toast or what?” Michael asked.

Geoff raised his glass at him.

“To never doing this again.” Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together. “Well, twice more. Then we’re moving the fuck on.”

“Think about what it’s going to be like,” Gavin said, sipping his drink, “without the Corpirate hanging over our heads.”

“I approve of any situation that involves the Corpirate hanging.” Geoff said.

Michael raised his glass again.

“To putting that bastard in the ground.”

They clinked their glasses together again and drank.

 

*******

 

Ryan passed Ray the x-ray glasses. He took them and grimaced, running his thumb over one of the lenses.

“How are…” Ryan began, “How are your hands doing?”

“They’re pretty good. I get flare-ups now and then but overall they’re pretty much back to normal.”

Ryan couldn’t detect even the slightest hint of a tremble in them. It was a good sign.

“I’m glad.” Ryan replied, offering a small smile in Ray’s direction.

“Are you going to miss anything here?” Ray asked. They sat down in a pair of abandoned office chairs, left by hurried scientists in their rush to evacuate. There was a cup of coffee sitting on a table nearby, still with steam wafting out the top. It was odd to think about how it felt like months had passed, and yet every time Ryan saw the mug it was still steaming.

“I’ll miss the security of knowing the future. Makes it a million times easier to keep all of you alive.” Ryan replied.

“I was just going to say fuck no, but I like your answer better.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“You know,” Ryan started, “If we stayed doing this long enough, we could know everything. Every possible outcome to any situation.”

“No one could stop us. Not after enough resets.” Ray replied. “We’d be Gods.”

“Think about what we could do if we figured out how to use the device properly. Control when and where we reset. Control what universe we go to. Forget running Los Santos- we could do so much more.”

“Careful there,” Ray said, “Or you’ll turn into the Corpirate.” Although, it didn’t look like the idea bothered him that much.

“I could never grow a moustache like he can.” Ryan replied, with a grin. “And says you, Mr ‘We’d be Gods’.”

“I agree with you with the whole knowing the future thing, by the way. God, you should have seen the stupid things Gavin and Michael did before this.”

“I bet you did your fair share of stupid.”

“Yeah, I did. But most of my work is sitting back and getting headshots. Michael and Gavin, they were the ones that rushed in.”

“I did the same thing before I met Geoff and Jack. Working with them mellowed me out a bit.”

Ray bit back a laugh.

“Mellow? _You_? I saw you stab a guy through both of his eye holes!”

“He had it coming. And maybe since getting stuck here in Zancudo and watching Geoff and Jack get killed over and over again, maybe I’ve grown a bit more... reckless, once more.”

“Badass, I would say. Whatever you’re doing, it’s a good look.”

Ryan looked up at him.

“And it’s not just Geoff and Jack anymore, I hope you’ve figured out by now.”

“I think I got the idea when you kissed me outside the above ground hangar. And when I talked to Geoff about it after.”

“Good.”

Ray leaned on him, close enough to let their knees touch.

“I um, I’m really glad it was you and the other Gents that got stuck down here with us.”

“You’re not usually this sappy, Ray.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it. Remember one of the first times we came down this way? You were bending over backwards to apologise to Gavin for killing him.”

“I felt bad!”

“You’re just a big sap.”

“Okay, yeah, I am.”

Ray glanced at a computer monitor and sighed.

“We should go. Michael should be done with the Mini Marx Generator.”

“If we’re lucky, this’ll be the last time we’re down here.”

“I hope so.”

They stood up and walked down the stairs, past the generators, and into the tunnel. Just before they were swallowed by the gloom, Ray turned around and blew a kiss back to the control room.

 

*******

 

Michael’s shield gauntlet flickered in and out of existence. The Corpirate’s laser cannon disappeared next, along with his head. A few seconds later the shield gauntlet came back into existence and the Corpirate was gone.

A laugh with no source filled the space.

Geoff smiled, a dark, dangerous look in his eyes.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you.”

The laughing stopped. Geoff continued.

“With your alien technology. With your big, ugly tower and stupid helicopters.”

Ray put the glasses on.

“We’ve got some tech of our own, asshole.”

Ray pointed to a spot behind Gavin.

“There!”

Michael spun around, shield ready, and deflected the beam aimed at his head. It cut a sizeable track through the marble, exposing the level below. Ryan jumped forwards with his pistol and fired.

“He’s moving! The fireplace!” Ray called.

Geoff and Jack fired a long line of shots between them and the fireplace, carving a line of bullets in the glass. A few of them sparked a few feet in front of the glass. A laser beam shot out from that spot, and Geoff and Jack dived out of the way.

Another beam came out of nowhere towards Ray. Michael dived, shield outstretched, and deflected it. He fell close enough to Ryan for him to stick out his arms and stop him from landing too heavily.

“He’s heading towards the stairs!” Ray shouted.

Gavin stood between the Corpirate and the stairs at the kitchen. He had a bottle of something in his hands, with something small and flaming sticking out of it. Molotov.

Gavin lobbed the Molotov over to the foot of the stairs. It exploded, sending glass and fire across the floor and up a few of the stairs. The Corpirate screamed in pain.

Gavin, Michael, and Ryan lunged forwards.

With the flames only just beginning to die away, Ryan jumped over the worst of them and stabbed forwards with his knife. He felt the blade hit hard metal, and a few sparks shot out from the impact.

“Duck!” Ray shouted, and Ryan ducked.

A laser beam cut through the ground behind him, narrowly avoiding his head. The beam swept in an arc along the ground. Gavin sidestepped the beam when it crossed close to him. Michael moved to flank the Corpirate, and Geoff and Jack crept closer with their guns raised and ready for an opportunity to fire.

The beam cut through the already damaged section of marble. The floor groaned, tilted, then fell through to the level below.

Ryan, Michael, and the Corpirate fell with it.

There was no time to correct his fall- Ryan flailed in the air for half a second before smacking painfully into the fallen marble. The section of floor had fallen onto the water feature next to the pool and tilted on a haphazard angle. Ryan slid off the marble and hit the tiles next to the pool. Dust and embers floated out of the site, and Ryan blinked the dust away and tried to get his breath back. He didn’t think he was injured apart from some cuts and scrapes, thanks to the alien enhanced body armour.

“Fucking Christ.” Geoff said, from somewhere above.

“You alive down there?” Gavin’s voice asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ryan replied.

He picked himself up and found his knife a few feet away. He picked it up and heard a groan coming from nearby. Ryan scanned the surrounding rubble and spotted a familiar looking shoulder and arm, and hastened across to it.

Ryan grabbed Michael’s shoulder and lifted him into a sitting position. Blood poured profusely from a large gash on his forehead, but the wound looked superficial.

“Uh, guys,” Ray called out, “He’s making a run for it! Head for the stairs!”

Ryan left Michael and hurried towards the stairs, breaking out into a full sprint once he hit a straight section of corridor.

Ryan pressed a finger to a button on his earpiece.

“Where is he, Ray?”

“Just reached the stairs down to the library. We’re heading down to you right now.”

“Where is he on the stairs?”

“Halfway down, keeping to the left.”

Ryan reached the top of the stairs. He pushed off the top stair and leapt forwards, the momentum from his sprint carrying him through the air.

He collided with the Corpirate and sent both of them tumbling down the rest of the stairs. The Corpirate must have hit the ground hard because his invisibility flickered and warped. Ryan caught a glimpse of the Corpirate’s broken monocle and snarling lips before the Corpirate was up and losing himself in between the shelves.

Ryan got up, painfully, and followed him. The Corpirate flickered in and out of existence as he ran.

“Come on now, Corpirate.” Ryan called out to him. The Corpirate fired two beams behind him and Ryan tilted to the side and they passed by harmlessly. “There’s only one way this can end.” Ryan rounded the end of a bookcase, his eyes scanning the shelves for movement.

“Punch!” Ray shouted.

Ryan stopped walking and swayed backwards, just in time for the Corpirate’s fist to pass by overhead. Ryan grabbed the reaching arm and hurled him into a bookshelf, causing it to tip over and scatter books across the marble. The Corpirate scrambled to his feet and raised the laser cannon threateningly.

“You’re enjoying this far too much, Vagabond.” The Corpirate said.

Ryan tilted his head, and slowly approached him, knife in hand.

“I can see it in your eyes.” The Corpirate continued. “You’re not the cold and detached Vagabond everyone knows about. Something’s different about you.”

The Corpirate’s free hand flashed out and knocked over another bookshelf. Ryan jumped back and circled around it.

“Is this personal for you, Vagabond?” The Corpirate taunted. “Did I do something to you in another life?”

Ryan lunged forwards and sliced with the knife, but the Corpirate sidestepped the attack and faded from view, the invisibility working again. Ryan took a few measured steps back and stayed silent, listening.

“Left! On your left!” Ray said.

Ryan threw himself to the right just as a beam tore its way through the empty spot Ryan left. A few books started to smoke and flame near the impact zone.

“We’re coming. Hold tight!” Ray continued.

“Maybe I didn’t do anything to you, Vagabond.” The Corpirate continued. A shadow formed and faded a few metres away, circling around. Ryan pointed the knife at it and back up a few more steps. “Did I set my interrogation department on Ramsey? Pattillo?”

Ryan froze. The Corpirate must have seen him do so because he chuckled, deep and slow. He glitched back into existence just in time to swing the laser cannon across and catch Ryan across the jaw.

The mask was not designed to absorb blows. Ryan staggered back until he hit a bookcase.

“Or was it one of the Lads? Maybe it was all of them. I bet I enjoyed watching my employees take you apart, piece by piece. I bet”-

Michael appeared from behind the next row of shelves and punched him in the face with the shield gauntlet.

“Fuck you! Suck my dick!”

The Corpirate’s head snapped back and a stream of blood sprayed out from the wound. It was his turn to stumble backwards and clutch at his face.

Ryan couldn’t place exactly what it was, the blood running down Michael face or the fiercely protective look in his eyes, but Michael looked downright terrifying.

Michael’s breathing was ragged and he held his free hand over his bloodied hip. But in the few breaths they had to spare he looked Ryan over and made sure he was alive and kicking.

A book collided with the side of the Corpirate’s helmet, and Ryan turned to look back at the staircase. Gavin vaulted over the side railing and picked up another book, Ray, Geoff, and Jack close behind. Gavin threw the other book and the Corpirate flinched away from it, giving Michael just enough of an opening to sprint forwards and tackle him to the ground.

“Alright, asshole,” Geoff called out from the stairs, “You can bet your fucking tower this is personal. I am literally going to tear your head from your miserable body.”

The Corpirate fired a beam straight up that forced Michael to twist out of the way. The beam carved a hole in the ceiling and rained dust and pieces of marble down. The Corpirate flickered, and kneed Michael in his side. Michael swore and fell back, and Ryan helped him to his feet.

“You really have no idea what you’re doing,” the Corpirate shouted, “do you. You’re just six _fools_ who fell in together at the wrong place at the wrong time. You cannot _comprehend_ what plans I have made, what this technology has shown me. You’re in over your heads.”

“Ha ha,” Ray said, “You said urine.”

Together they circled the Corpirate, and attacked.

And something just _clicked_ for Ryan. There was something special about all of them up here, all bloodied and exhausted but still fighting. Something about the books and the ash and the flickering Corpirate and the wind coming in through scorched windows, and Ryan felt like all the last pieces were clicking in to place.

All the days and weeks and _months_ of practice and fighting and experience. _This_ is what it was all for. _This_ is what they were made for.

And they were about to kill the most powerful man in Los Santos- there was no doubting it now. If they could do this, then what else on the entire planet could stop them from doing whatever they wanted?

For a man who had died more times than he could count, Ryan was sure in this instant he was immortal.

He came back to himself just as the Corpirate levelled and aimed the laser cannon, and fired. Ryan dropped to his knees and the beam passed by overhead, the heat from it melting the nose of his mask. Michael batted the cannon away with his shield just as Gavin came from behind, a gold knuckle duster over his fingers, and jabbed the Corpirate behind his knee. He stumbled backwards, off balance, and the invisibility kicked in again.

“He dived left!” Ray called out.

Geoff fired his Glock over to the left and was rewarded with a muffled scream. The Corpirate came back into view, this time clutching an injured shoulder.

The Corpirate spun around and fired, sending the beam shooting in all directions. Ray pulled Ryan out of the way, just in time for the beam to sweep over the ground he was just standing on. Ray, completely out of bullets, threw his carbine assault rifle in the Corpirate’s direction. He slapped it out of the air, but missed Jack plough into him from the side and body slam him into the ground.

Gasping for air, on his back, there was nothing the Corpirate could do to stop Ryan from bending over him, stabbing him in the neck, and dragging the blade all the way along until it hit the side of the helmet.

The Corpirate coughed, gurgled, and maybe tried to speak, but Ryan pulled the blade out and blood just sort of went everywhere.

Ryan stared him dead in the eyes until they lost their focus. He didn’t say a word. He barely even blinked.

“Is he dead?” Jack asked.

“Hey!” Michael yelled. He was a short distance away helping Geoff to his feet. “You dead?”

The Corpirate stopped moving, his eyes glazing over. Already small wisps of steam were rising from his eyeballs as his body cooled.

Ray knelt down next to the body.

“Yeah,” Ray said, “I think he’s dead.”

“I’m just gonna make sure.” Michael replied, and came over. He retracted the shield and curled the gauntlet into a fist. He knelt down and punched the Corpirate’s face in, repeatedly, until all that remained was a helmet-full of mush and bone fragments. “Okay, he’s dead. I’m sure.” He spat in the helmet for good measure. “That was for Ray, you cunt.”

Gavin gave him a high-five. They embraced.

“Oh thank Christ.” Geoff said, and dropped his Glock on the ground. He sank to his knees. “ _Fuck_ that guy. Can we leave now?”

“This is probably going to stain.” Ryan said, wiping the blade on the Corpirate’s pant leg and sighing. The blade shook and he tried to steady it.

“Not yet.” Jack said. “We need the laser cannon.”  He pulled on the cannon, careful not to stand in front of the laser hole, but the cannon refused to slide loose. “It’s not coming off.”

In the distance, police sirens began to quietly wail.

“Fuck,” Geoff said, “That’s probably for us. We need to go. Hurry up and grab it!”

“It won’t come off!” Jack replied, tugging on the cannon and dragging the corpse around a little.

Ryan poked Michael’s gauntlet.

“Give it to me.”

Michael passed him the gauntlet, and Ryan put it on.

“Ryan, what are you”-

Ryan knelt down next to the body, pressed his gauntleted fist into the Corpirate’s upper arm, and activated the shield.

“Ryan! What the fuck!” Michael yelled. Ryan held up the severed arm with the cannon attached.

“Look, do you want to carry that corpse over to the helicopter?” The arm slid free of the cannon, hitting the hard marble with a wet smack. Gavin retched in the background. “See? Problem solved.”

Michael reached out to take back his gauntlet, but thought better of it at the last second. He took the laser cannon instead, putting it over his hand and nodding.

“Michael likey.”

He faced a bookshelf, steadied his arm, and fired. The beam tore through the bookshelf, two more behind it, and through the glass.

“Holy shit, this thing has some _kick_ to it!”

“Good Lord,” Geoff said. “Michael, we need everyone to live for _at least_ twenty more minutes. Don’t you dare kill any of us with that thing.”

“I have to make sure it works, Geoff. For the device later.” Michael replied. He fired it once more, aiming for the remains of the Corpirate’s head. What was left vanished in the beam, taking the alien helmet with it. “See? This thing took out the helmet no problem. It’ll work on the device.”

“Probably could have used that, Michael.” Geoff said.

“Guys, we need to go.” Jack said. “The police are coming, and I doubt the rest of the Corpirate’s men are far behind. And this building has like, four hundred holes in it now. I wouldn’t count on it staying up much longer.”

“I’ll fly the chopper!” Gavin shouted.

“No!”

 “Jack’s flying.” Geoff said. They jogged to the stairs and began climbing them. Ray paused next to the body for a few seconds, and then got up and followed them.

 

 *

 

The helicopter was, almost surprisingly, still in pristine condition despite efforts of the laser beams from the Corpirate. Geoff ushered them in and Jack took off, the building falling away below them.

“Hey Ray!” Ryan yelled over the sound of the helicopter blades. He pulled his melted mask off his face and wrinkled his nose.

“What?”

“You still have those x-ray glasses on you?”

Ray nodded.

“There’s at least a dozen pellet storage containers in the storage room.”

Ray nodded again, understanding. He donned the glasses and pointed out where they were. Michael, listening to the exchange, aimed the laser cannon where Ray pointed. Jack swung the chopper around and gave Michael a clear line of sight.

Michael fired.

The beam tore through the building and Ryan swore he could see it come out the other side. The beam either hit the storage containers or something similar because a small explosion burst through one of the windows and billowed flames into the air.

Disappointed, Michael turned back to Ryan and shrugged. Ryan grinned at him, and made the motion of slicing his own throat. Michael smiled in understanding and turned back to the building, the message clear.

He fired once more, this time the beam exploding through the side of the building. Michael forced the beam across the entire length of the building, completely cutting through and separating the top of the building from the bottom.

The top groaned, audible even over the helicopter blades. It swayed in the wind and, support-less, crashed into its lower half. The building fell in a cloud of dust and smoke, covering the entire block and sending waves of debris tumbling down Pillbox Hill.

In under thirty seconds, Arcadius no longer existed.

“Woooooooo! Fuck _yes_!” Michael yelled. He turned to Ray, wrapped his free hand around Ray’s waist, and kissed him. He turned to Gavin and did the same thing. Geoff and Jack from the front of the helicopter cheered with him.

Seeing Arcadius fall was amazingly cathartic. Ryan slumped against the helicopter’s interior wall, suddenly drained. He did raise his fist and utter a quiet cheer of his own with the others though.

Ryan felt an arm slip around his waist and warm lips press against his. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, and entirely unexpected. Ryan’s eyes widened and Michael’s shocked eyes stared back at him.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!” Michael said. “I just forgot”-

“No, no. It was fine. Better than fine, actually.” Ryan fought through his tiredness to give Michael a real smile, one that reached his eyes.

“Oi!” Geoff shouted. “Where’s my kiss? You’re just going to kiss my boyfriend and leave me hanging?”

Michael laughed and opened his mouth to reply, but Gavin had rushed past him and planted one on Geoff. Ryan looked away out of politeness and caught Ray and Jack sharing a fond look.

“But seriously, Gavin,” Geoff said, once they broke apart, “We’re in a helicopter, presumably running from cops and who knows who else. Now’s not the best time”-

“Oh, sod off.” And Gavin kissed him again.

The tender moment was ruined by the sound of new helicopter blades. Ryan saw three helicopters approaching them from the north.

“Guys?” Ryan yelled. “Choppers from the north. Alien enhanced.”

“Hey, does anyone have any bullets left?” Jack called out, the wind whipping his beard around.

Ryan shook his head. He saw Gavin, Geoff, and Ray do the same.

“I don’t even have a gun.” Ray replied.

“Why do we need them?” Michael said. “We’ve got _this_!” He held up the cannon.

“Oh yeah. Knock your socks off, then.” Jack said.

“With pleasure.”

Michael aimed the laser cannon and fired. A beam sliced its way across the sky and collided with one of the helicopters. The beam tore through the armour with ease, and the tail of the helicopter separated with the front, and both pieces fell out of the sky.

The second beam bisected both of the remaining helicopters. Michael must have hit the fuel tanks because both of them lit up the sky and rained steel and embers down on the streets below.

Ryan turned away from the burning wreckage and relaxed into his seat. Utterly exhausted, he let his eyes slide shut and his world slowly turn black, trusting Jack to get them all to safety.

The world stayed black. He didn’t see any red.


	16. End on a Brown Note

Ray put the glass of water down on a little side table, and walked over to the balcony. The view was gorgeous- the whole of Los Santos curved away from him and the night lights sparkled across the ocean’s surface. Geoff’s mammoth boat gently dipped and swayed in the calm water. Helicopters circled around a plume of smoke in downtown Los Santos. No guesses as to what they were circling.

Ryan came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him. It was quite late- far too late for either of them to be up after the day’s events. Ray held on to him, warming up in the cool night air.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Ryan asked.

Ray nodded, his hair brushing against Ryan’s chin.

“I had this weird dream where we all pulled off this amazing bank heist. Just as we were flying away in a Titan, the Corpirate shot us down.”

“That sounds more like a nightmare.”

“A nightmare, then. You can’t sleep either?”

“No. I haven’t slept since Arcadius, you know, the first time, so everything since then feels like one very long day. Now it’s all… catching up.”

“Sucks, dude.”

“Yep.”

This far out in the water, it was dark enough to make out thousands more stars than usual.

“Hey Ryan,” Ray asked, turning around.

“Hmm?”

“Before all this, did you believe in aliens?”

“I think so? I don’t think I thought I’d ever see one. Even if it _was_ dead, it still counts. You?”

“I never thought about it seriously. Only joked about them.”

“I don’t think many people have.”

“Joked about aliens?”

“Thought about it too much.”

Ray shivered.

“It’s getting too cold. As expensive as this suit jacket is, it does fuck-all for me. I’m going to head back in.”

They left the balcony and wandered back inside, Ryan picking up Ray’s discarded glass of water on the way. When they reached the kitchen, Ryan handed the glass back and told him to wait there.

Ray sipped his water for a few seconds before noticing light coming from another room. He walked over to it and peered around the corner.

Gavin was sitting curled up in an arm chair, typing away on a laptop he must’ve found somewhere.

“Gav?”

Gavin glanced up from the screen.

“Ray? Sorry, did I wake you up?” he whispered.

“No, I was up. Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nope. I’ve been trying to track down The Inconvenience of this universe, as Michael calls him. Still haven’t gotten a real name yet.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Unless you find another laptop around here, not much.”

“I was thinking more a hot chocolate or a soda. That’s more my speed.”

“Nah, I’ll be right. You should try to get some sleep.”

“Big words from the guy out of bed at 3am.”

Gavin laughed a little. He reached out his hand and Ray took it with his free one. He rubbed small circles over the back of Gavin’s hand, enjoying the closeness.

“Yeah, I think I might go back to bed.” Ray said. “Please try to get some sleep tonight. See you in the morning?”

“I’ll try. Night, Ray.”

Ray left the room and saw Ryan head towards him, a large, fluffy blanket in hand. Once he was close enough, Ryan draped it around his shoulders. They walked together until they reached the living room where Michael was splayed out on the couch, dead to the world and snoring softly.

There was an armchair next to the couch and Ray sank into it. He pulled his legs up over the armrest and supported his feet on the couch’s armrest. Ryan sat on the floor in front of him and rested the back of his head on the front of the armrest.

“You’re going to sleep there?” Ray whispered. “Not going back to Geoff and Jack?”

“Nah. I might just sit here for a bit, make sure you two are fine.”

Ray smirked in the darkness.

“Geoff’s got some sort of anti-aircraft system online. I think we’ll be alright.”

“For my sake, then. Or in case you have another nightmare.”

“…Thanks. I mean it.”

It was far too easy to drift off to sleep after that.

 

*******

 

“I keep waiting for the relief to set in,” Geoff said. “The, you know, the ‘whoopdie-do, we did it!’ feeling. Still waiting.”

They sat in the lounge room, eating brunch. Michael, Jack, and Ryan had made bacon and eggs which they’d all but inhaled in under three minutes. Shortly after, Lindsay had turned up in a dinghy. She carried the pellet storage container and the device up to them and then sat down with them. They told her more about the device and what happened to the Corpirate.

“Maybe you’ll feel it once you destroy the device?” Lindsay said.

“It’s because you’re waiting for more helicopters to appear.” Michael said. “That’s what I’m doing, at least.”

“Then we should wait a few days.” Jack said. “Before destroying the device, I mean. See if any of the Corpirate’s allies come looking for us. And if they do, and we can’t take them, we have the device as a safety net. We beat the Corpirate once, we can do it again if we need to.”

“Should try to do it faster next time.” Ray said. “Do a speedrun.”

Michael laughed.

“We should go for a high score!”

“Highest kill streak.”

“I wonder what our kill/death ratio is.”

Gavin opened the pellet storage container and pulled out the device.

“I can take this out, right?”

“Yeah,” Geoff said. “Corpirate can’t track us if he’s dead. And his tower’s destroyed. And all his alien doodads buried under thousands of tonnes of rubble.”

“We _used_ to know how many times we died,” Gavin explained to Lindsay, “but that stopped working. Ryan could estimate how many days and weeks we’d been stuck in Zancudo. Then the Corpirate’s scientists did something to it and now the screen’s gone all weird.” He poked at the flickering symbols.

“So Michael disintegrated the Corpirate’s helmet,” Lindsay said, “but all the rest of his alien tech is buried in the ruins of his tower. So they’re not going to be destroyed, are they.”

“With the Corpirate dead and Arcadius gone,” Ryan said, “his company will collapse and someone new will build something on the land. Then all the surviving tech will be buried for a very long time.”

“But won’t emergency services be pulling survivors and bodies out from the rubble?” Lindsay argued. “There’s no way someone won’t find something.”

Ryan opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed it.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t have blown up Arcadius,” Lindsay continued, “But maybe you shouldn’t have blown up Arcadius.”

Geoff laughed.

“You’re a thinker, aren’t you Lindsay. God we could have used you in Zancudo. If we’re not careful, you’ll end up running this whole thing.”

Lindsay laughed good-naturedly. “And what is this ‘whole thing’ exactly?”

“We’re combining the two crews.”

“Oh? Who’s going into who?”

“Well,” Geoff said, “we argue on the finer details, but we think it’ll just be something new.”

“You got a name?”

Gavin fumbled the device and dropped it onto a coffee table.

“I’ve given half a dozen great names! They just turn them down out of spite!” he said while pointing, picking up the device as he did.

“Okay fine!” Geoff said. “Pick something! We’ll decide right now.”

“I… I can’t think of anything.”

“You said you gave us half a dozen!”

“That was ages ago! I can’t remember them now!”

“Calm down, children.” Jack said. “I have an idea. Why don’t we subtly tie it in with Rooster Teeth? It might make Burnie happier with us after Ryan left his gold-plated minigun in Arcadius.”

“We can be the AH Crew, then.” Geoff said. “I think they have a tiny division called something along those lines. Sneaky.”

“AH Crew is taken.” Michael said. “I know a crew in Liberty City who uses that. People’ll think we’re copy cats, or fakes.”

“Let’s be fakes then!” Gavin shouted. “Fake AH Crew!”

Ryan groaned.

“That’s awful.”

“Geoff said I could pick!”

“That’s right.” Geoff said. “I did.”

“It’s never going to catch on.” Ryan argued.

“For the record,” Lindsay said, “I like it. Look at how you’re all dressed.” She pointed to all their torn and bloodied suits. “It’s a sort of classy name, but not really. Like you.”

“Hey,” Geoff said, “I’m a classy motherfucker. Ask anyone.”

Jack turned to Ray.

“You’ve been quiet. What do you think? Fake AH Crew have a good ring to it?”

Ray’s eyes widened in fear.

“Gavin!”

Gavin looked down and flinched.

The device was glowing with an eerie cyan light. Rippling red symbols covered the entire screen and seemed to almost leap away from the device. It began to vibrate.

“Gavin!” Michael screamed. “ _What did you do!?_ ”

“I- nothing! I was just fiddling”-

“Michael,” Ryan said, “Go get the laser cannon. I’ll get the shield.”

They sprinted from the room.

“Shit-shit-shit!” Geoff said. “Hurry! We need to get rid of this _right now_!”

Gavin dropped the device on the couch. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Ryan skidded to a halt in front of the device, shield activated.

“Is it going to explode?” Ryan asked.

“Who knows!” Jack said. “Where’s Michael?”

“He left the laser cannon in the helicopter!”

“Fuck. We should get out of here.” Jack said. “Move, move everyone!”

“This is taking too long.” Ray said. He picked up the vibrating device and ran out of the room, bolting towards the helicopter pad. He slammed a door open and sprinted across the main deck. Someone called out after him and he heard running footsteps, but he didn’t turn around.

The cyan glow grew brighter, almost too bright to look at. The vibrations picked up as well, so he tucked the device under his arm in case he dropped it.

The helicopter pad appeared in front of him. He saw Michael climb out of the passenger side door, and run towards him.

Then the device flash red, once, twice, and the third time it flashed so brightly Ray’s world turned red and then there was nothing.

 

 *******

 

There was nothing.

And then- an infinitely small flash of cyan light.

The impossibly small flash grew impossibly long and thin, stretching towards infinity.

It vibrated, and split into two.

Then four, then eight, then sixteen, then into an infinite number of them, vibrating at different frequencies. They split again, turning and evolving in a way beyond comprehension.

Ray felt his consciousness slowly collect itself. Once everything clicked into place he gasped into the cyan glow, acutely aware that he had just been unmade and made again in a small amount of time.

Ray watched the vibrating strings grow thinner and thinner, until he couldn’t see them anymore. The space around him settled into a softly glowing background, with him floating unsupported through it. He glanced down, and saw nothing.

Slowly, his body vibrated into view. He flexed his fingers and felt the atoms, cells, bones, muscles, and skin from his hand move.

“Oh God.” Ray said. His voice sounded impossibly far away and yet echoing in his head at the same time.

“Am I dead? Is this it?”

He received no reply.

“Is everyone else dead too?” he asked the void.

A string vibrated in front of him. It bent into a square, then a cube, and then into a series of shapes that Ray had not previously been able to comprehend.

He felt his mind shake apart and shatter, and vibrate back into place. The shape became a cube once more and froze.

“Oh my God. Is that what other dimensions look like?”

Ray felt nauseous.

He reached out and touched it, and the cube shattered into an infinite number of pieces. One of the bigger ones shot past his head, and he stuck his hand out and grabbed it. The other pieces hung in the air, motionless.

Time? Space? They didn’t mean anything here. Either he was dead and in science fiction hell, or the device had done what Gavin had accidentally caused it to.

“This place is like a mathematician’s wet dream.” Ray commented.

He looked at the piece in his hand and saw Geoff’s boat, frozen in time. Looking closer, he saw seven shapes on the deck. One of them was holding an extremely bright object out in front of him.

A beam of energy from Michael was heading right his way, but motionless.

“Holy shit.”

Clearly this was him and the others on the deck. But he didn’t remember holding the device out in front of him. He had it tucked under his arm.

“Is this the future? Are you showing me _me_ , or what’s happening to everyone else because I asked?” Ray asked the void.

Something vibrated in his consciousness. The image shifted, changing from three dimensional into something more.

“Oh,” Ray said. “That makes more sense now.”

He flicked the image without touching it and time seemed to restart. The laser beam struck the device and it disintegrated. The red light went away and Boat-Ray sank to his knees. Everyone rushed over to him, helped him up, but he looked uninjured.

There was no sound, but everyone looked relieved. Ray looked in further and watched his future self closely. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and his expression spoke of unimaginable grief.

What happened between then and now to make him look like that?

Ray tossed the piece away and picked up another. This one showed the same scene, and he let it play out as before. The only different was in this one, as soon as the others helped future Ray up, he bolted from the deck.

Oh.

“I get it now. All these pieces, they’re different possible futures from the same event.”

He released the piece and let them shatter away from the cube again. They split again and again, forming even more possibilities.

“Multiverse…” Ray whispered.

The device vibrated into existence and solidified around his forearm, just like a pip-boy.

Reality split once more, revealing an infinite number of cubes stacked into neat rows, stretching into forever. Each one was labelled with a different series of flickering red symbols.

“Is this what the device is meant to be used for?” Ray asked. “Sorting and viewing all the different possible universes?”

Something must have gone wrong with it in the spaceship crash, or when the six of them were fighting over it in their first encounter. Something got them all stuck in the universe-jumping death loop.

“Show me my original universe.”

The cubes in front of him didn’t change. He looked behind him and saw a row of them appear, disappearing into the glow.

“Right. Infinite paths forwards, only one backwards. Thank God I listened to some of the theoretical physics nonsense Gavin and Ryan liked to talk about. And Michael and Jack, when they were in the right mood.”

He reached though reality and found the right cube containing his original universe. It split into an infinite number of pieces. He picked one that just felt right and looked into it.

He saw Lindsay, tears streaming down her face and standing on a hill Ray recognised. It was one overlooking Fort Zancudo. It was snowing. Lindsay was wrapped up in a red ensemble and looking out towards Zancudo. Ray followed her gaze.

Zancudo burned.

Lindsay turned away, and started walking.

“Lindsay! Wait!” Ray called out.

Lindsay stopped, and turned back around. Her eyes danced over him, unseeing. He lips moved, but Ray couldn’t make out the words.

“Thank you, Lindsay. I’m so, so sorry you never got to know what happened to us.”

Lindsay turned and walked away. Ray put the cube back where he found it.

“Show me my future.” Ray asked. “Show me how I die, for real.”

The device showed him a cube, and he shattered it and looked inside. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he smiled sadly before putting the cube back.

“That’s not so bad.”

Ray stared at the device adorning his arm.

“Why did you bring me here? Why do I get to see all these things?”

The device flashed, and Ray _saw_.

 

Ray saw a young man with brightly coloured hair run from an explosion, pushing Gavin in front of him.

Ray saw the six of them sitting at Geoff’s dining room table, eating breakfast together. There was snow falling out the windows and Michael threw a waffle at Jack’s head.

Ray saw Gavin laugh so hard at a joke he fell out of his chair.

Ray saw Jack and Ryan playing chess in the back of a cargobob. Ray himself flew by close enough in a helicopter to wave to them, Gavin’s arms around his waist.

Raw saw a woman in a lab coat take a different route to her lab. The scene shifted, and all of them minus Ryan stood on top of Arcadius.

Ray saw the same young man, this time with different coloured hair, holding Michael at sword-point.

Ray saw himself, cooking dinner in a kitchen with a woman he doesn’t recognise.

Ray saw a God-like figure approach a beaten Geoff, a red cloak swirling in ashes and a blue sword coated in red. Geoff held a strange device in his hand that Ray had never seen before. The God-like figure turned and stared at him with dead eyes.

Ray saw two alien spacecraft collide somewhere up in the Earth’s atmosphere and spin away from each other. One scattered debris across a land mass Ray vaguely knew of, the other skidded to a halt next to a familiar-looking mountain. Mt Gordo.

Ray saw his own hand enter a password on a locked door.

Ray saw Michael, glowing, his eyes flashing, the word EXTINCTION written on a sheet of paper in front of him.

Ray saw a bullet tear through space and time to shoot an alien through its heart.

Ray watched Los Santos burn.

Ray saw himself leaning over Ryan’s body. It flickered briefly, changing to Michael’s. Ray watched himself look up and stare directly at him. The Other-Ray moved his mouth slowly, slow enough for Ray to read his lips. “I’ve seen this before… I’m standing over there. Pay attention, me. This is your future.”

“Wait,” Ray said, stemming the flow of images. “Device, go back to that last one.”

He watched the scene play out again. The victim stayed as Michael, and Ray saw himself mouth the same words as before. This time the scene continued a little longer, and Ray saw Geoff and Ryan’s bodies on the floor a few metres away, blood leaking from several bullet holes.

Something in what the Other-Ray said unsettled him.

“Show me the futures of the Fake AH Crew.”

Blood. Ruin. Death. Every scenario led to one or several of them dying. Ray watched as many of them as he could stand.

“No, that can’t be right. Why do _all_ our futures end in so much death?”

He saw the six of them lounging around in a spa, laughing.

“I don’t understand.”

He saw five of them, planning a heist. He saw the same images of a kitchen and a woman he doesn’t recognise.

He saw a tearful goodbye, a kiss, and a rose.

“No, wait. Why is it me? Why am I leaving?!” Ray shouted. “Where am I going?”

Ray saw his own dead body, buried in a shallow grave next to Gavin’s and Geoff’s.

He saw Gavin die in his arms.

“No, no! Stop showing me this!”

He saw the five of them laughing in a bar in the company of the man with the brightly coloured hair.

He saw his silhouette, sitting by itself at the top of the Maze Bank.

“I… I think I get it. I have to leave, don’t I?”

The images subsided.

“I don’t get to stay. Otherwise… it doesn’t work out for the rest of them.”

Ray looked down the rows and rows of cubes. Each with him in it ended in tragedy.

“Why me? Why do I have to leave them behind?!” Ray screamed. “Is this why you glowed and vibrated? So I would pick you up and you could take me here?”

Nothing.

“Is that what _all of this_ was about? From the very beginning? Why am I so important?”

No response.

“All of this… Everything I built with Michael and Gavin. And Geoff and Jack and Ryan. Was it all for nothing?”

One last scene flashed before his eyes. The five people he cared about most in the world sat dozing on a giant couch in the summer afternoon heat. The strange young man wandered in from another room and sat down next to them. Gavin leaned over and pressed a kiss on the man’s cheek.

“I see now. I’m not the important one, am I.”

The scene faded, and Ray was left alone floating in the cyan space. He leaned back, threaded his fingers together behind his head, and thought.

He stayed like that for a very long time.

“I don’t want to be here anymore. Take me back.”

Ray felt his mind vibrate apart, and he disappeared in a red flash.

 

*******

 

When he came back to himself, the red flash was subsiding and he was standing on the deck of Geoff’s boat. He shook his head clear.

Everyone was alive.

The device felt heavy in his hands. He held it out in front of him.

Michael fired a laser beam from the cannon, and it shot towards the device. The beam tore through the device like it was tissue paper, shredding it to pieces until it was no more. The beam carried on through a handrail and into the ocean, shooting steam into the air.

Ray sank to his knees.

“Ray!” Michael called, rushing over to him.

“Are you alright?” Jack said.

He felt hands on him, pulling him up into a sitting position, but he stared at the space in front of him unblinking. Was the Ray of the past staring at him right now?

He blinked back tears.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it.” Jack said. “You look like you’re about to burst into tears.”

“I um, the device…” Ray trailed off.

How could he explain the things he just saw, the pain and deaths and fire he just witnessed? He knows if he told them they would believe him, but the thought was painful. He didn’t want to break their hearts, not now, not ever.

But if not now, when? It’s not like waiting was going to make it any easier. He might lose his nerve.

Was telling them even the best course of action? Would knowing he was going to leave and never come back make the transition easier, or would it sour the time he had left? Was it kinder to let them think he didn’t care about them anymore, and just disappear one night?

“The device… The aliens are more advanced than we thought. The device showed me the multiverse.” Ray explained. “I saw some of the past, a little of our possible futures.”

“That sounds great,” Geoff said. “What sort of stuff did you see?”

“I saw…”

Ray swallowed, hard, and then tried again. When he spoke, he saw the faces of his crew fall from excited to concerned to heartbroken. He didn’t stop until his voice was too hoarse and broken to get the words out.

 

*******   *******  *******

 

Across an ocean…

A man with a red birthmark on his face dropped to his knees in front of a giant throne.

“Your Grace, thank you for accepting an audience with me. I have information from Arcadius concerning the Corpirate you may be interested in. It would give me no greater joy than to relay it to you and give you my assistance if you so require it.”

The figure on the throne, draped in crimson and gold, remained silent.

“Your Grace, I worked closely with the Corpirate for several years. I know about the alien technology, and the offer you put out. I served as an enhanced interrogator for over a decade. I can provide this service for you and provide other information in return for your protection.”

The figure remained silent. The man fumbled for the right words, sweating.

“Please, Your Grace. I can be useful. I can… I know about Ramsey’s crew, the Fake AH Crew. I read the files the Corpirate had on them. I know what makes them tick. I can be useful.”

The figure leaned forwards, the top of his golden crown glimmering in the light.

“I’m listening.”

 

 

******* The End *******

 

 

Results *******

Total reading time at an average pace of 200 wpm: Roughly 13 hours.

Time to complete story: 307 days.

Average words a day: Roughly 510, if I wrote every day. Which I didn’t.

Pages on a word document, Calibri size 11 font: 354.

Time the Fake AH Crew was trapped inside the loop: 10.3 months, or 313 days, or 7512 hours.

Number of resets: 1502. Averaging 5 hours per life.

Time from reset to the Corpirate’s death: 13 hours.

Most kills: Ray Narvaez Jr.

Most deaths: Geoff Ramsey.

Most shots fired: Ryan Haywood.

Most property damage: Michael Jones.

Most assists: Jack Pattillo.

Most completed stunt jumps: Gavin Free.

Touch Wood. No, Not Haywood word count: 3936

Death would like a Fucking Holiday word count: 4452

Say Yes to Distress word count: 5068

But Then I’d Have to Kill You (Again) word count: 5557

Tight Shirts and Explosions word count: 5987

Friendship is Magic, Bitch word count: 6966

Michael Cannot give an Unidentified Flying Fuck word count: 6334

Beard Me Up, Scotty word count: 8544

You Rays Me Up word count: 9193

A Murder a Day Keeps the Madness at Bay word count: 10 273

Gavageddon, The Gavocalypse, Gavnarok word count: 14 066

Geoff’s Greatest Mistakes word count: 13 410

Can’t RageQuit Outta This One word count: 14 747

Build a House around My Heart word count: 17 072

Do Not Go Gently, Gentlemen word count: 27 334

End on a Brown Note word count: 4650

 

Final Event Timeline *******

Device is turned on.

Michael builds the Mini Marx Generator while Ryan and Jack clear out a pellet storage container for device transportation.

Geoff and Jack flood the lower level while Ray, Ryan, and Gavin take the control room and blow up the generators.

Armory provides the earpieces and alien enhanced body armour worn the rest of the story.

Mini Marx Generator takes out the military forces in the hangar. Gavin takes the spaceship.

Ray and Ryan set charges on the reinforcements on the ground.

Above ground hangar fight.

Ryan takes the tank.

They outfly the military aircraft and rendezvous under the bridge.

While driving, Jack, Michael, and Ray take out the three Corpirate helicopters.

Device is placed in the pellet storage container.

Gus gives them the ID badges and the poison.

Measure for suits at Ponsonby’s.

Gents collect gear at their apartment. Lads explain situation to Lindsay and gather supplies.

Pick up suits.

Head to Burnie’s store room and pickup minigun and silencers.

Rendezvous at the Gent’s apartment. Lindsay gets into position at Paleto Bay.

Lindsay opens the pellet storage container. Fake AH Crew storms Arcadius.

Shoot receptionist on level 5.

Run past blockade on level 20.

Jump from cow statue to balcony on level 29/30.

I’m a Mac (gorilla-man) defeated on level 30.

Michael explodes the stairs to level 31.

Shield gauntlet is obtained.

Beardo defeated on level 33.

Corpirate met on level 36.

Corpirate killed on level 34.

Fake AH Crew escapes by helicopter. Michael destroys pursuing helicopters and Arcadius.

Jack flies to Geoff’s yacht.

Lindsay arrives on Geoff’s yacht.

Device sends Ray through time and at least 4 dimensions.

Device is destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My scientists have been studying this technology for months.”  
> Another beam. Gavin slumped forwards onto the couch, a hole in his chest.  
> “No matter how many times the ant gets to try and try again,”  
> Another beam. Ray collapsed, his legs folding under him.  
> “The boot will crush it every time.”  
> Ryan saw one last beam of light and heat and then no more.  
> Geoff lowered his Glock and waited. He stared at the ground for a few seconds, then looked up at the Corpirate.  
> "Hello? Are you going to kill me?"  
> The Corpirate stared at him, laser cannon at the ready.  
> "I was just waiting to see if you'd disappear. I was under the impression that if one of you six died, all of you moved on to the next universe."  
> "That used to be the case, but things change. Now I've got, oh," Geoff checked his watch. "half an hour or so until I go."  
> "You know, Ramsey," The Copirate said, "I see a lot of my younger self in you."  
> "Probably just a lot of your younger mustache."  
> "Shut up. I see a lot of wiles and determination. So I want to give you a piece of advice."  
> "Why the fuck would you want to give me advice? I'm literally standing here trying to kill you!"  
> "Because while I was waiting for you to disappear, my helmet picked up a strange signal searching for you. Something from beyond our universe."  
> Geoff narrowed his eyes. "You should have figured out by this point that aliens exist."  
> The Corpirate shot him a look.  
> "What interests me about the signal is why it would look for you, of all people. What makes you so special? And probably more importantly, if it's not the aliens in our universe trying to find you, what is?"  
> Geoff shrugged.  
> "Dunno."  
> "If you don't have any information for me, then you're useless to me." The Corpirate aimed the laser cannon.  
> "You haven't even given me the advice yet!"  
> "Something is looking for you, Ramsey. Something powerful. Go as far away from me as possible before it finds you."  
> "Asshole. That's terrible advice."  
> The Corpirate fired.


End file.
